


Querer (No sin ti)

by LorelaiMD



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, La casa de las flores - Freeform, Love, Romance, The House of Flowers, love is love, netflix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 97,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiMD/pseuds/LorelaiMD
Summary: "El latido de su corazón no dejaba de tronar en sus oídos. Apenas podía respirar. Pero la verdad es la verdad, y sólo reconocerla puede liberar a un alma atrapada en el dolor infinito. "La quieres". Y eso era lo único que podía pensar. No podía permitirse el lujo de volver a perder".Registrado en Safe Creative, ID: 1912162689889





	1. Se me olvidó otra vez

Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo escrito por mí. Pero desde que vi el final de temporada de esta serie supe que tenía que hacerlo. Paulina y María José me cautivaron desde el minuto uno, y esta historia empezó a tomar forma en mi imaginación y no he podido parar hasta ponerla en palabras. Creo que ese “ _no lo sé_ ” final tiene mucho que contarnos, y que hay mucho que decir detrás de todo el dolor. Esta es mi pequeña aportación. Espero que la disfrutéis, y que comentéis todo lo que os parece. Espero ser puntual y responsable con las actualizaciones.

_  
_

Esta historia ha sido directamente inspirada por una canción muy concreta que me gustaría que escucháseis antes de empezar a leer, y también (y si podéis y gustáis) al principio de cada capítulo, porque hay algo de ella en cada parte de esta historia. De hecho, su título está incluído en el propio título de este fic. En mi humilde opinión, es una maravilla que habla directamente para nuestras protagonistas: [ No sin ti - Borja Navarro ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

Además, cada capítulo tendrá incorporada su propia banda sonora, que también podéis escuchar mientras leéis. Dice Augusto Ledesma, el antagonista de algunas novelas de César Pérez Gellida, que existe una canción para cada momento y un momento para cada canción, y para mí cada momento que relata esta historia tiene una canción que lo acompaña y lo describe. Dentro de algunos capítulos los personajes también disfrutan de la música, y también incluiré esas canciones al principio para que podáis escucharlas.

_  
_

Bienvenidos a la paranoia que mi cabeza ha creado y gracias por pasar por aquí.

_  
_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos obra y milagro del genio de Manolo Caro. Yo sólo los tomo para pasarlos por mi imaginación y darles una pequeña vuelta.

 

Banda sonora: [ Se me olvidó otra vez - Juan Gabriel ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5rsnxJWNkM)

_En la historia:[ The one that got away - Katy Perry ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahha3Cqe_fk) _

* * *

 

_  
_

_Para que tú, al volver, no encuentres nada extraño,_

_y sea como ayer, y nunca más dejarnos._

_Probablemente estoy pidiendo demasiado,_

_se me olvidaba que ya habíamos terminado._

 

“ _La quieres. Maldita seas un millón de veces Paulina de la Mora, la quieres_ ”.

No había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que había salido de la casa de sus papás.

“ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

Cada afirmación en su cabeza iba acompañada de un latido frenético de su pobre corazón, que amenazaba con abandonar su pecho en cualquier momento, y con un doloroso puñetazo al volante para paliar el estrés que le estaba generando el caos del tráfico en su desesperada huida hacia el aeropuerto. Ante ella el semáforo cambió a rojo.

\- Ay no, no voy a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

El lamento escapó de entre sus labios mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el volante del todoterreno, en un intento desesperado por tomar aire y respirar para calmar sus nervios. “I _nspira, Paulina, inspira, espira. Despacio_ ”.

“ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

El semáforo recuperó el color verde y tan sólo un segundo después toda la fila de coches que la seguía hacía sonar su claxon enfurecido. Un coche la adelantó por el arcén y el conductor le regaló una maravillosa colección de lindezas al sobrepasarla.

\- ¡Ya voy, maldito pendejo cabrón! - le respondió a gritos mostrándole su dedo corazón y pisando a fondo el acelerador -. Ay Paulina, ¿qué haces? Pues como que tú no eres así, ¿no? - se susurró a sí misma tratando de retomar el control, aunque era completamente imposible. Su madre había liberado un terrible huracán en su interior.

 _Pum_. _Pum_. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. _Pum_.

Y, realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Había pasado los últimos dos meses y medio encerrando a cal y canto en lo más profundo de su corazón una extraña llama que había luchado a muerte por prender por completo su alma desde el momento en que la había visto bajar del avión. Pero no podía ser, eso no podía ser. No importaba que la hubiera besado, daba igual que hubiera corrido a su lado para sostenerla en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, como si no hubiera pasado ni un sólo minuto de los años que las habían separado. No podía ser. Qué importancia iba a tener para nadie que Paulina hubiera creído sentir que la deseaba al verla cada día ponerse guapa y subirse a los tacones que ella nunca llevaría. “ _Guapísima_ ”, susurró un travieso pensamiento al atravesar su mente, mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujaba en su rostro. “ _Tan tremenda ella, tan valiente la maldita_ ”. No era posible, no. Qué más daba que hubiera luchado cada día por no mostrar que ansiaba su cercanía, que disfrutaba de su compañía, que habría dado lo que fuera por haberla rozado inconscientemente un poquito más, que le habría encantado que la hubiese abrazado más fuerte cuando habían traspasado la frontera. Que la había besado, joder, la había besado. Y aunque no podía ser, de eso no había ninguna duda, quién iba a saber nunca que cada día le parecía absurdo que subiese a dormir junto a Bruno. Y que a ella se le hacía grande su propia cama porque sin permiso ni derecho sentía que echaba de menos tenerla a su lado a pesar de no haberlo vivido nunca. Y que se moría porque durmiese con ella, aunque nunca contempló la posibilidad de dejar que esa loca fantasía sin sentido saliese de su cabeza. Todo era culpa de su soledad, que había jugado cruelmente a confundirla. Una completa y absoluta estupidez. Una tremenda confusión que ya se le estaba pasando, porque sin lugar a dudas, no podía ser. Aunque la hubiera besado. La costumbre, no más, tal como ella señaló a la mañana siguiente. A nadie iba a importarle. Y nadie iba a saberlo. No podía salirse del guión escrito para ella. Nunca. Jamás.

“ _La quieres, Paulina_ ”. _Pum_. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

Pero su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado al ritmo del mantra que repetía, y una lágrima comenzó a rodar tímida por su mejilla, liberando al fin una milésima parte de la tensión que mantenía sus doloridas manos engarrotadas alrededor del volante. El desvío al aeropuerto apareció al fin en la señal sobre la carretera y Paulina temió seguir rodando hacia él y cogerlo de verdad.

¿Podía quererla? ¿Era eso posible?

\- Esto no está bien, claro que no está bien, Paulina. Esto no puede ser - el llanto amenazó con desbordarla y Paulina de la Mora detuvo su coche en el arcén justo antes de tomar el desvío -. No, no, no, no - reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y masajeó sus sienes mientras apretaba los párpados para tratar de frenarlo.

Y su mamá. Virginia de la Mora, ejemplo de vida correcta y controlada, siempre sujeta a todas las normas sociales de comportamiento y educación, había tenido que hacer su aparición estelar más desafortunada en el momento más inapropiado que había podido escoger. Y pensando que estaba salvándola, sin duda. Como si ella sola no tuviera ya suficiente con tratar de mantener bajo control una vida desastrosa que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Como si no se hubiera esforzado lo suficiente, como si el muro de contención que había construido para quedarse dentro de su papel no tuviera ya suficientes grietas. Y se le ponía delante para hablarle de tonterías sobre el amor de su vida, sobre no escuchar los estúpidos prejuicios de la gente, y para pedirle a ella, ¡a ella!, que dejase de lado hacer siempre lo que debía e hiciese lo que quería. Como si su mamá supiese qué era lo que Paulina quería, cuando ni ella era capaz de comprenderse.

 _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

Y se atreve a decirle que corra, que vaya a buscarles, que no pierda a su familia, que no se quede sola. La soledad llevaba tantos años siendo su fiel compañera que había olvidado lo que era no sentirla, aunque los últimos meses la habían forzado a esconderse en un huequecito invisible de su corazón y no había podido salir de allí hasta que pusieron fecha a su partida. Y hoy, que había llegado ese momento, se había apuntado la victoria con una fuerza brutal. El vacío que se había vuelto a instalar en su pecho casi no la dejaba respirar. Y, por eso, ¿qué había hecho Paulina? Correr. Fuera de la casa, hacia su coche, fuera de la ciudad, hacia el aeropuerto. Sin pensar, porque se estaba ahogando. Y ahora ahí estaba, entre sollozos entrecortados e imparables, temblando hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas, sentada en un coche parado en un arcén que no sabía cuál era el destino hacia el que se dirigía.

\- Ay, mamá… - el llanto la estaba sobrepasando, y era incapaz de tomar ninguna decisión, nada que le permitiese saber qué es lo que debía hacer.

En ese momento, previo al colapso total, su cerebro percibió la canción que la radio escupía de fondo. Katy Perry, grandes éxitos. Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que repetirse en voz alta las palabras que estaba escuchando.

 __-_ In another life… En otra vida sería tuya, mantendríamos nuestras promesas, te obligaría a quedarte. No tendría que decir que fuiste quien desapareció. The one that got away _\- los nervios hicieron que sus dientes comenzasen a castañear -. No, no, no, ¡no! - abrió con rabia la puerta del coche y salió fuera, porque no podía aguantar ni un segundo más ahí dentro.

El aire fresco golpeó su cara y pareció revivirla. Pero ella sólo podía pensar en seguir golpeando algo con fuerza, ahora el capó del coche, para que el dolor físico camuflase el emocional.

\- Idiota, Paulina, idiota, idiota, idiota. ¡Eres idiota! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, eh? ¿Qué cable se te cruzó esta vez? ¡Idiota!

\- ¿Todo bien, señora? - un coche se había detenido a su altura sin que ella lo notase, tan concentrada como estaba en su intensa tarea. El hombre la observaba con una expresión entre sorprendida y oportunista que no le gustó nada -. ¿Necesita ayuda?

A pesar de lo bochornoso de la situación, había un ápice de dignidad que no pensaba perder ni en cien mil años.

\- Soy señorita, y, a ver, ¿por qué no se mete usted mejor en sus asuntos?

La mirada que acompañó a su respuesta dejó al conductor fuera de juego, y menos de cinco segundos después ya había seguido su camino murmurando improperios contra la loca amargada del arcén. A Paulina no le importó, porque tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y el tiempo corría en su contra. Con toda su ira descargada y un fuerte dolor en su mano derecha, comenzó a pasear nerviosa en círculos.

\- A ver, a ver, a ver - cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos en un nuevo intento por lograr que el oxígeno alcanzase sus pulmones - ¿tú qué quieres, Paulina? Piensa, ¿qué es lo que de verdad quieres?

“ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

Ella le había querido a él. Con intensidad y locura. Hablar de simplemente haberle querido era sesgar completamente la realidad. Le había adorado ciegamente, se había entregado por completo, había sido su refugio y su salvavidas desde el momento en que le conoció, cuando solamente era una niña de 18 años que no sabía nada de la vida y él un joven brillante, estudiante de derecho, que tan sólo iba a pasar unos meses de estancia en México y finalmente tardó 15 años en marcharse de allí. Cuando José María apareció su mundo acababa de desmoronarse, porque había sabido de la doble vida de su papá, y toda su existencia le parecía una mentira. Él la salvó, y volvió a convertirlo todo en verdad, en algo mucho más real de lo que había sido nada nunca.

Había cambiado su vida. La había vuelto fácil, divertida, apasionante, una vida que merecía la pena ser vivida. Le había regalado magia y felicidad durante todos y cada uno de los días que había durado su noviazgo, y lo había aumentado exponencialmente cada día de su matrimonio. De su felicidad nació Bruno, que sin duda era lo más maravilloso y perfecto que podrían haber hecho juntos nunca.

José María siempre tenía una palabra, una sorpresa, un secreto o una aventura alocada preparada con el único fin de hacerla reír. Podía hacer que el tiempo se detuviera y sólo existieran ellos dos. Y por supuesto que no siempre había sido sencillo, porque ella no era precisamente una mujer sencilla, pero él se había empeñado con todas sus fuerzas en quererla y hacerla sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo como nadie lo hará de nuevo. Y lo había conseguido, vaya si lo había conseguido. Ella pensaba cada mañana al despertar y encontrarlo preparándole el café a su gusto que era imposible querer a nadie más de lo que ella le quería, y aún así cada día sentía que le quería un poquito más que el anterior. Si en algo había creído alguna vez Paulina de la Mora con una fe ciega había sido en que juntos eran invencibles e indestructibles, pasara lo que pasara y llegara lo que llegara. Con él a su lado nada malo podía pasarle. Cómo se había arrepentido desde que se marchó de no habérselo dicho nunca antes, aunque eso no hubiera cambiado nada.

 _Pum_. “ _Paulina, la quieres_ ”. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

Precisamente por la locura con que lo adoraba no supo ver venir el desastre que la destruyó por completo. El dolor que la partió en dos y lo cambió todo por un insoportable vacío hizo que su historia desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido y dejó que el odio lo infectara todo como una plaga, envenenándola hasta la médula. Ella dejó de sentir, y ellos dejaron de ser invencibles, dejaron de ser indestructibles, y simplemente dejaron de ser. Ya no había ellos. Él, que acababa de descubrirse como ella, no podía soportar cada día el desprecio y la decepción que veía en sus ojos, ni la tremenda soledad e incomprensión que comenzó a acompañarle cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. Ella no pudo soportar ver cómo se esfumaba el amor de su vida y se convertía en traición y mentira, arrasando con todo lo que había vivido junto a él. El dolor tomó el control y cada acusación que se lanzaban fue un cuchillo que desgarró sus almas, hasta el punto de que perdió el sentido que tuviesen que forzarse siquiera a verse por Bruno, porque era demasiado sangrante para ambos. Y las dificultades y las trabas hicieron que la nueva ella decidiese abandonar definitivamente el país, y los kilómetros de por medio convencieron a ambos de que el libro estaba cerrado y sepultado, y que ya nunca tendría que volver a abrirse, por ninguna razón. El rencor se encargó del resto y así terminó una aventura que había sido maravillosa hasta que se convirtió en puro dolor.

Paulina se juró que nunca más volvería a ser débil, que nunca más sería vulnerable, que nunca más volvería a querer. Pensó que se había recuperado del dolor porque el odio lo había invadido todo, y ella siempre creyó que no había mejor señal que ésa de la poca importancia de alguien para su vida. Ni siquiera le echó de menos, porque su corazón se aseguró de grabarse a fuego que él ya no existía, que jamás volvería, como si estuviera muerto. Y bajo tierra. De este modo consiguió que su vida siguiera, sin demasiado sentido, encasquetada en lo correcto. Con una grieta casi imperceptible que la resquebrajaba de arriba a abajo y que la hizo más fría, más distante, menos ella y menos feliz. Pero viva, a pesar del desastre. Un desastre que jamás volvería a alcanzarla.

“ _La quieres_ ”.

Paulina frotó sus ojos para borrar el rastro del llanto. Se apoyó en el capó del coche, el mismo sitio que antes había golpeado con ansia, y cerró los ojos. Su pulso aún temblaba incontrolable.

¿Qué le había pasado? La debilidad que invadió su cuerpo en cuanto volvió a verla fue el signo inequívoco de que su presencia iba a traerle problemas. Pero la realidad era que, a pesar del terremoto que había desatado en su interior, en cuanto ella apareció todo había vuelto a ser fácil, de alguna forma mágico, y el tiempo había vuelto a detenerse entre las dos. Su maltrecho corazón supo ver en seguida que el odio que se había forzado a albergar en realidad no era tal, y que tras la cortina del terrible dolor que había sentido sólo quedaba una cosa. El profundo amor que aún sentía por él. O por ella. Dios, cómo la había echado de menos. Y qué más daba que hubiera cambiado, que por fuera no fuese igual que cuando ella la quiso por primera vez. Seguía haciéndola reír, seguía refugiándola, seguía siendo su salvavidas. Seguía siendo su persona favorita en el mundo porque aún sabía entenderla y cuidarla como nadie, por mucho que ella se hubiera empeñado en rechazar esa idea y negárselo a sí misma en los últimos días. Quizás su mamá tenía razón. ¿De verdad importaba tanto lo que los demás fuesen a opinar si ella quería a quien se supone que no debería querer?

Paulina sólo quería ser feliz de nuevo, eso es lo que ella quería, ahora lo sabía. Y qué le importaba a nadie cómo fuera ella feliz, si a ella lo único que le importaba era serlo. La habría besado un millón de veces en estos meses si se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de que la vergüenza era una estupidez para el deseo, y lo cierto es que ella la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y ahora sabía que no le importaba en absoluto que fuese una mujer y que quererla no fuese lo correcto, porque la realidad es que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de ella como lo había estado durante tantos años atrás. O tal vez aún más, porque ahora además la admiraba por haber sido valiente para ser quien era en realidad. En su corazón se instaló la certeza de que podría volver a sentirse plena y completa, recuperando el trozo de sí misma que había perdido hacía ya años. Podría volver a ser feliz si era junto a ella. Dio un último puñetazo al capó mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía rápidamente al maletero del coche. Su corazón retumbó de nuevo en su pecho, con fuerzas renovadas.

“ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. _Pum_. “ _La quieres, la quieres_ ”. _Pum_. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”.

Tacones para emergencias. No es que le encantasen, pero si es que llegaba a tiempo, necesitaba ser valiente porque iba a besarla. Valiente, como ella. Con los tacones de ser valiente. Cambió sus zapatos por los _stiletto_ que guardaba en el maletero, cerró el portón y volvió a sentarse al volante del todoterreno. Mientras encendía el contacto, un pensamiento aterrador amenazó con volver a frenarla. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué sentiría ella por Paulina?

Las dos se habían hecho mucho daño, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Se habían destruido mutuamente. El dolor y el vacío les habían ganado la batalla y ellas nunca se dieron cuenta de que sólo un frente común podría ganar la guerra. Y la perdieron. Ella había sido egoísta y dañina, había tratado de protegerse y defenderse desesperadamente, porque si iba a morir, lo haría matando y sin pensar en la otra parte. Lo sabía bien, y por eso le había pedido perdón, aunque eso no fuese a cambiar el pasado y aunque no aplacase la vergüenza de sí misma que sentía al pensar en su comportamiento de aquellos días. Había aceptado sus disculpas, cómo no iba a hacerlo, pero aún así ella no sabía si alguna vez conseguiría perdonarse a sí misma. Y además, que la perdonase no implicaba que todo estuviese arreglado y desapareciera como si nunca hubiese sucedido, sino tan sólo que se cambiaba de capítulo en su relación. Al de “ser amigas”, sin razones para revolver en el dolor de su vida pasada.

Aunque había venido hasta aquí cuando se lo pidió. Aunque la había besado.

\- No cambió de corazón, Paulina, ella te lo dijo - sonrió al sentir que a lo mejor no estaba todo perdido. Vino, la mimó y la cuidó como siempre, se preocupó por ella como antes -, como poco al menos aún le importas.

No podría vivir el resto de su vida si no se arriesgaba, no ahora que había entendido qué era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. No ahora que sabía que la necesitaba a ella. Pisó a fondo el acelerador y miró de reojo la pantalla de su móvil. Bruno le había mandado un mensaje apenas 3 minutos antes. “ _Ya casi alcanzamos el aeropuerto, má. Te voy a extrañar mucho, ven pronto a Madrid. Disfruta en la fiesta. Te quiero_ ”. “ _Ya voy, mi vida, no se suban al avión_ ”, le respondió mentalmente rodando a toda velocidad hacia la terminal de salidas internacionales. Un nuevo mensaje entró en su teléfono. Era su mamá. “ _No te pares, Paulina. Ella también te quiere, lo sé sin dudas. Corre, no los pierdas. Te quiero, hija_ ”.

 _Pum_. _Pum_. “ _La quieres_ ”. _Pum_. “¡La quieres!”.

\- ¡Ay, mamá! - exclamó estallando en una carcajada. Sí que la conocía bien la pinche pendeja -. Gracias - susurró al infinito.

Al final de la carretera apareció por fin la entrada al aeropuerto.

\- Allá vamos - no redujo ni una milésima la velocidad al entrar al ramal que iba directamente hasta la puerta -. Te quiero, María José. ¡Sí, TE QUIERO!


	2. Always remember us this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo es bastante más largo. Lo necesitaba porque mi cabeza tenía que situarse en medio de toda la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Mil gracias por la acogida del primer capítulo.  
> Espero poder seguir contando la historia de Paulina y María José tal y como yo la tengo reflejada en mi imaginación.  
> Todo vuestro!

La fuente de inspiración:  [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

 

Banda sonora: [Always remember us this way - Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vheNbQlsyU)

En la historia: [BSO Memorias de África - John Barry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zFgRPwWPwk)

* * *

 -  _Allá vamos - no redujo ni una milésima la velocidad al entrar al ramal que iba directamente hasta la puerta -. Te quiero, María José. ¡Sí, TE QUIERO!_  

* * *

 

_But all I really know is you’re where I wanna go._

_The part of me that’s you will never die._

_So, when I’m all choked up, but I can’t find the words,_

_every time we say goodbye, baby, it hurts._

_When you look at me,_

_and the whole World fades,_

_I’ll always remember us this way._

 

 

\- ¡¡María José!!

El mundo se detuvo. No podía ser, era imposible. Se lo estaba imaginando. Le dio vértigo girarse para comprobarlo porque no podía ser, y la decepción la iba a hundir aún más de lo que ya estaba. Pero su voz había sonado tan real, tan cerca... Casi había podido percibir en su respiración una cierta excitación por la emoción y la prisa. Pero no iba a girarse, porque su mente se la estaba jugando. Era completamente imposible que estuviese ahí, justo detrás de ella, llamándola.

Porque Paulina había decidido no elegirlos a ellos. Se había escudado en lo correcto y se había quedado con sus papás, en el lugar en el que debía estar, donde se la requería para actuar según el papel para el que la habían educado. Para procurar que su familia no se deshiciera, para salvar la vida de todos a su alrededor. Sin poder preocuparse de intentar salvar la suya propia. No tenía ninguna duda de que había hecho de tripas corazón para aceptar que ella se llevaba a su hijo a vivir a 11 horas de avión de distancia. A otro continente, a otro mundo. Y, aun así, se había quedado, sin casi rechistar, asumiendo que esto era lo mejor para él, aunque ella no lo entendiese. Haciendo exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella sin pensar en su felicidad, sino tan sólo en su deber. Y sin darse cuenta de que su propio bienestar pasaba por estar junto a esos dos que precisamente estaban a punto de montar en un avión rumbo a Madrid. O, al menos, junto a uno de ellos. La pobre, el calvario que iba a empezar a vivir por no atreverse a ver más allá de lo que su retorcido sentido de la obligación le dictaba.

Si era completamente sincera, María José sabía que Paulina no tenía razones para elegirla a ella. A Bruno sí, porque era su vida entera, pero no a ella. Ni hablar. Ella le había destrozado el corazón y la vida 5 años atrás, y aunque había sabido seguir adelante y estos meses se había portado fenomenal con ella, y la había cuidado y defendido ante todo el mundo sin importarle los cuchicheos, sin duda había pasado página. No había otra forma posible de que hubiera sido capaz de comportarse como lo había hecho si no era así. Seguía apreciándola, aún le tenía cariño, le importaba y la respetaba porque era el padre de su hijo y ella mataría por Bruno, pero no había nada más.

Ay, Paulina, Paulina,... En ese milisegundo en el que su corazón trató de engañar a su cerebro haciéndole creer que ella estaba en el aeropuerto, un fuerte huracán barrió los recuerdos de la maltrecha vida de María José.

Siempre supo que bendeciría hasta el infinito el momento en que se había cruzado en su camino. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Llevaba dos semanas en México, con el único propósito de disfrutar a lo grande del semestre. Encadenaba una fiesta tras otra, sobrevivía en las clases y en el despacho donde había comenzado sus prácticas a base de café, y pasaba todas las horas que podía descubriendo playas paradisíacas entre cervezas. Era un estudiante prometedor, y su vida era maravillosa. No podía imaginarla mejor, a pesar de un casi imperceptible runrún que trataba de hacerse notar algunas veces, cuando se hacía el silencio, y que parecía querer gritarle que algo no terminaba de encajar. Su vida era inmejorable, y el ruido con el que envolvía sus días acallaba la dichosa vocecita interior.

Aún conservaba en algún lugar de sus papilas olfativas el olor del distinguido pub al que su jefe le había llevado, junto a su compañero, al terminar la jornada de aquel sábado 5 de septiembre de 1998. Olía a dinero, sin duda. A lujo regado en alcohol. “ _Yo invito_ ”, les había dicho el abogado, fruto de la euforia que sentía por haber cerrado un trato que podría reportarles miles de pesos. Y ninguno de los dos aprendices se había cortado al pedir el mejor _gin-tonic_ que el camarero pudiese prepararles, para ir calentando la fiesta que pensaban pegarse esa noche. México había recibido a José María con los brazos abiertos, y José María había abrazado a México con todas las ganas que había podido ponerle. Su colega en el bufete, un joven de familia acomodada que estudiaba derecho por tradición familiar, se estaba encargando personalmente de que el comienzo de su estancia en el país fuese una auténtica aventura. Se sentía en el paraíso.

Su jefe había acaparado la conversación para alabarse a sí mismo por la operación que acababan de llevar a cabo, y para darles consejos inútiles que los llevarían a ser los mejores abogados de su promoción. Lo serían, pero nada tendría que ver con él. Estuvo distraído, apenas le prestó atención. Se centró en la felicidad que recorría sus venas mientras observaba despreocupadamente su nuevo entorno, que le tenía completamente fascinado. Vio a selectos grupos de jóvenes que buscaban aparentar gastándose los cuartos en el bar, sin querer darse cuenta de que la verdadera vida de México estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, como él ya había tenido la fortuna de descubrir. Había un par de matrimonios con niños impertinentes tratando de pasar algo de tiempo con amigos, caballeros tomando el whisky vespertino, un grupo de tres niñas que ya se creían mujeres bebiendo agua con gas en su tarde de ocio pijo y repelente. Qué maravillosa era su vida, tan lejos de esta parte de su nuevo mundo, a pesar de que el _gin-tonic_ era realmente el mejor que había tomado en su vida. El tráfico que atravesaba por delante de la plaza, a través de la cristalera, atrajo toda su atención en el momento en el que su jefe se disculpaba para marcharse, pidiéndoles que ellos disfrutaran de la estancia. Su amigo también le advirtió de que le dejaba para poder prepararse y encontrarse por la noche en el lugar que ambos ya sabían, y José María se quedó solo con su copa y sus pensamientos.

Fue precisamente un rato después, cuando se levantó completamente absorto. Al querer girar hacia la puerta, sin prestar atención, se llevó por delante a las niñas que un rato antes había visto fingirse adultas, y que también se dirigían hacia la salida. Con tan mala suerte de que el tropezón de la que recibió el impacto directo terminó sobre el suelo del pub. Las otras dos rieron nerviosas y corrieron hacia la puerta. “ _Idiotas_ ”, pensó él. “ _Seguro que no tienen permiso para estar aquí y no quieren problemas_ ”. Problemas como el que acababa de buscarse él. Se agachó para ayudar a la que aún se revolvía en el suelo, luchando con su vestido repolludo para tratar de evitar que al levantarse dejase al descubierto su ropa interior, gesto totalmente impropio de una señorita. Su esfuerzo le arrancó una inevitable carcajada, y ella se giró indignada para asesinarle con su mirada.

\- Oiga, ¿y a usted qué le pasa?

\- Perdone, perdone, discúlpeme - le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, tratando de ahogar su risa, pero ella la rechazó.

\- Mejor sería si mirase usted por dónde se anda - logró ponerse en pie y comenzó a estirar compulsivamente su vestido, dirigiéndole miradas cargadas de desprecio.

\- Tiene usted razón, perdone, estaba distraído. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Pues no gracias a usted, pero sí - su cadencia selecta y pausada al hablar sorprendió cautivadoramente a José María, que buscó encontrarse con su mirada, aunque ello le supusiera perder la vida. Justo en ese momento vio que un rasguño sangraba en su brazo, y veloz le tendió su pañuelo.

\- Está sangrando, mire. Déjeme ayudarla, ¿puedo invitarla a tomar algo para compensarla?

\- Ni hablar - tomó el pañuelo bruscamente y justo en ese instante sus ojos se encontraron. El mundo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron sin respiración. Sería la primera vez, pero ni mucho menos la última, en la que el puente que se establecía entre ellos hablaba por sí solo. Ninguno supo qué hacer más que intentar disimular el leve temblor que se apoderó de ambos. Ella tanteó torpemente su brazo para cubrir la herida, él no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que encendió los ojos de ella con una chispa de renovado enfado.

\- Me llamo José María - tendió de nuevo su mano, que fue de nuevo rechazada.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué?

\- ¿Puedo acompañarla al menos un tramo hacia su casa, por si se siente peor de camino? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, sus amigas la han abandonado.

\- Ay, esas viejas chismosas. No son mis amigas, sólo pasamos el rato.

\- Tanto mejor entonces, será un placer acompañarla.

\- A ver, ¿usted qué se cree? Sé cuidarme bien solita.

\- No lo dudo, sólo quiero ser amable.

\- Bueno, pues no es necesario, José María - escuchar su nombre de sus labios le supo a fruta prohibida, y no se le escapó que a ella le había temblado ligeramente la voz al pronunciarlo. Estaba nerviosa. Posó una mano en su espalda, para disgusto de ella, y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Insisto.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Está bien, está bien - caminó tras ella hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de todos los clientes, que no habían perdido detalle de la situación que el extranjero había desencadenado. En ese momento pudo percatarse de que en realidad no era una niña, sino una auténtica mujer. Sus formas eran exquisitas, y su gusto para vestir, aunque rematadamente pijo, muy cuidado y con mucho estilo. Era guapa, estaba bien. Llevaba el pelo liso, largo, muy bien peinado cayendo por su espalda, con una diadema a juego con el vestido azul, que en realidad no era tan repolludo, sino hermoso en su justa medida.

\- Bueno, pues gracias - ella aterrizó de nuevo sus pies en la tierra pretendiendo despedirse de él, sonriéndole tímida mientras le tendía el pañuelo.

\- Quédeselo, por favor. Por si lo necesita de camino a su casa, ya que me rechaza - ella rodó sus ojos -. Así puede devolvérmelo en la próxima ocasión, y antes de que diga que no habrá próxima ocasión, déjeme decirle que sí, que sé que en el fondo de su corazoncito le encantaría volver a verme - le sonrió seductoramente.

\- Ay ya, ni _chance_ \- trató de transmitirle un profundo desagrado al mirarle, pero sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y la extraña conexión les desarmó a ambos. Por mucho que quisiesen apartar su mirada, ninguno era capaz. El temblor les recorrió por entero de nuevo, y no pudieron evitar sonreírse.

\- Esta noche hay una exclusiva fiesta de las de pasarlo bien de verdad en esta ciudad, no de esas a la que estará usted acostumbrada, en un local del centro que se llama “ _El Tucán_ ”, ¿lo conoce? - ella sólo pudo asentir, sin dejar de mirarle intensamente. Esa mirada… No era guapa, era preciosa. José María supo en ese instante que ella le había ganado, y que no podría ni querría resistirse -. Pues yo voy a estar allí, y estoy seguro de que usted hará lo posible para estar también. Diga mi nombre en la puerta y le dejarán entrar sin problema. José María Riquelme, “el español”. Espero que nos veamos allí, señorita…

\- Paulina de la Mora - susurró ella, atrapada en sus ojos, tendiéndole finalmente la mano. Él la tomó con suavidad y depositó un beso en su dorso que la hizo reír nerviosa.

\- Tanto gusto, Paulina. Nos vemos - le guiño un ojo y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, sin mirar atrás.

Pau-li-na-de-la-Mo-ra. Sonaba a chica rica de familia bien. Estaba perdido. Porque su corazón ya no pudo dejar de latir al ritmo que marcaba su nombre en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y él no sería consciente hasta años más tarde, pero ella comenzó a bailar sobre las nubes sumergida en una especie de trance de felicidad al que sus ojos la habían precipitado, del que sólo la cruda realidad que vendría a alcanzarla de improviso podría despertarla. Todo ello mientras caminaba hacia su casa decidiendo rápidamente cómo chantajearía a su papá para que la cubriese esa noche, porque se lo debía por el terrible secreto con el que la había hecho cargar. Y a Delia, para que dejase una puerta abierta y pudiese entrar. Porque, Dios, tenía que ir a esa fiesta como fuera. Porque él era exactamente el tipo de hombre que molestaría a sus papás, y no había nada que ella desease más en ese momento. Y porque, maldita sea, esa mirada…

Por supuesto, ella se escapó en secreto para ir a la fiesta. Y, por descontado, fingió sólo acudir para cumplir su obligación y devolverle el pañuelo. Se hizo de rogar ante un exaltado José María que surfeaba sobre el subidón de la fiesta y el alcohol y la euforia de verla allí, cuidadosamente arreglada hasta el último detalle, sólo para verle a él. Ella aseguró que no quería la cerveza que él le ofrecía porque se iba en seguida y además ella no tomaba porque era una señorita. Ante tal afirmación, él se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar preguntar su edad, porque no se lo había planteado, pero una menor allí metida sí que era un auténtico marrón. 18 añitos recién cumplidos, aseguró sonriente, y él la convenció para beberse aquella primera cerveza, y un par más que vinieron detrás. Ninguno recuerda de qué hablaron mientras estuvieron allí dentro, pero ambos saben a la perfección que la tensión desapareció y el mundo se hizo fácil e invisible. No tardaron en bailar y saltar, riendo y hablando como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Tampoco tardó demasiado él en proponerle salir de allí para dar un paseo, y sorprendentemente ella accedió, y esta vez no le molestó que él posara su mano en su espalda mientras la acompañaba a la salida entre los codazos y los guiños de sus amigos.

Vagaron sin rumbo por las calles casi desiertas, compartiendo el micro universo que, sin ser conscientes, habían creado a su alrededor. Ni la conversación ni los momentos de compañía silenciosa resultaron violentos. Para sorpresa de los dos, se sentían increíblemente cómodos. Aunque los dos quisieron resistirse a las mariposas que empezaban a revolotear en sus estómagos, ninguno pudo parar lo que fuera que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. Él respetó su espacio en todo momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella, aunque no pudo disimular que le encantó que le prestase su americana cuando la vio temblar de frío. Se había esmerado en la elección del vestido, sencillo y elegante, de un color rosa pálido que sabía bien que la favorecía, con un pequeño fruncido a la altura de la cintura y con caída hasta casi rozar el suelo. De mangas anchas y tela de raso, no había contado con encontrarse a sí misma paseando por las calles a las 2 de la mañana. Lo había acompañado con unas sencillas sandalias negras, no le gustaban los tacones y no los creía necesarios. El maquillaje era casi imperceptible, y su larga melena oscura caía por su espalda, con cuidados tirabuzones en las puntas. A José María le parecía que era imposible que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra una mujer más atractiva que ella. Y no dejaba de repetirse que era un idiota y que la estaba cagando porque lo que estaba haciendo era meterse en la mismísima boca del lobo, pero no podía dejar de mirarla mientras su corazón danzaba al ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas. Era guapísima, inteligente, ingeniosa y divertida. Su peculiar forma de hablar no dejaba de cautivarle y le hacía sentir en paz, porque el tiempo se paraba escuchándola. El alcohol que llevaban en vena les había desinhibido y podía vislumbrar entre sus palabras a una mujer madura y responsable, con un corazón enorme, un sentido de la lealtad extremo, y una larga colección de profundos secretos que la hacían sufrir infinitamente. Y lo único que él quería era pedirle que lo olvidara todo y que fuese feliz, a ser posible con él. Pero eso no podía hacerlo, así que le contó quién era él, y quién quería llegar a ser. No tenía ninguna duda de que podía confiar en ella, y que podría hacerlo toda su vida, así que no tuvo reparos en explicarle su huida de una situación familiar desesperante en Madrid, tan sólo una semana antes de cumplir sus 21 años, para instalarse en México, lejos de su madre y de su obsesión por comprarlo todo con dinero, para demostrar que él podía ser alguien porque él se lo mereciera y no por pagarlo. Soñaba con ser un reconocido abogado penalista y México era uno de los mejores lugares para formarse. Pensaba lograr su objetivo, cuanto más lejos de su hogar mejor, y por el momento su nuevo país había consolado y vendado sus heridas con creces.

También ella le confió su verdad. Tal y como él ya pensó cuando la conoció esa tarde, procedía de una de las familias más ricas y reconocidas de la ciudad, para su desgracia. “ _Y para la mía_ ”, recuerda él que pensó en aquel momento. No era feliz, porque cargaba con demasiada responsabilidad en su joven espalda. Vivía tratando de cumplir unas expectativas de las que no podía escapar. Se sentía tremendamente sola. Era la hermana mayor de tres, y ya había comenzado a hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, una florería que su madre mimaba con locura. Sentía que vivía una vida fingida e irreal, y necesitaba escapar de alguna forma, aunque nunca terminaría de hacerlo de verdad. Acababa de enterarse hacía pocas semanas de que su papá engañaba a su mamá, y la mentira la había desgarrado tanto por dentro, que por mucho que se esforzó no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundasen sus ojos. Se dejó abrazar, y él sintió que necesitaría poder protegerla entre sus brazos y salvarla de su dolor el resto de sus días. Poco imaginaba en aquel momento que años después sería él quien provocase el golpe que más destrozaría su corazón. Volvió a tenderle su pañuelo, pidiéndole que se lo quedase como un recuerdo, y ella tan sólo pudo sonreírle mientras asentía agradecida.

Superada la barrera física, fue la Paulina que acababa de salir a la luz, débil y desarmada, la que tomó su mano mientras le pedía que la acompañase hasta su casa. Él no dudó ni un instante, y juntos montaron en el primer taxi que encontraron, rumbo a una parte de la ciudad que él no había planeado conocer. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos, mientras viajaban sentados muy juntos en la parte trasera del coche, apretándose fuerte, devorados por los nervios que sentían ante lo desconocido que se abría ante ellos. Ella sólo había pretendido jugar un poco, hacer rabiar a sus papás, nada serio, aunque ya había sentido un vuelco en su corazón al separarse de él por la tarde. Ahora tenía la certeza de que no podría dejar de apoyarse en esa mano jamás, porque había encontrado exactamente lo que necesitaba para no sentirse morir a cada minuto. Él no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, pero mientras dibujaba círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano no pudo dejar de sentir que si la dejaba escapar sería el más grande de los idiotas.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo se quedó sin palabras al ver su casa. Ella se empeñó en pagar el trayecto, y el de vuelta hasta la casa de él, porque habían ido hasta allí por ella. Él pidió al conductor que le esperase y bajó del coche con ella. Se acercó para despedirse algo temeroso, imaginando poder detener el tiempo en ese momento, por si no volvía a repetirse. Ella rodeó rápidamente su cuello con sus brazos y escondida en su pecho le agradeció sinceramente que esa noche la hubiese salvado. Él le preguntó si volverían a verse, deseando desesperadamente no estar equivocando las señales, y ella se separó ligeramente de él para mirarle intensamente a los ojos y, tímida, rozó fugazmente sus labios con los suyos. No sería consciente hasta unos días después, pero aquel primer contacto con sus labios, que le situó directamente en el cielo, silenció el irritante grito de su conciencia que tanto le incomodaba, y él pensó que se iba para siempre porque al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. No podía saber lo equivocado que estaba.

“ _Mañana a las 4, ¿te va bien?_ ”, le preguntó. “ _Aquí estaré_ ”, fue su respuesta.

\- Paulina - la llamó cuando ella se volvía hacia su casa - Te prometo que nunca más vas a volver a estar sola.

Ella le sonrió y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, donde Delia había dejado una puerta sin candado para que la niña entrase, aunque sin lugar a dudas no se imaginaba que eso sería casi a las 4 de la mañana. Poco le importó a él que tardase casi una hora en lograr llegar a su casa, en la otra punta de la ciudad, porque el tiempo pasó sin sentirlo. Tampoco le importó no dormir, como no le importó a ella, porque la felicidad desbordaba cada poro de sus pieles. Se habían encontrado, y de repente nada tenía en el mundo más sentido que el “ _clic_ ” que habían hecho los engranajes de sus existencias al encajar.

Tras aquella primera tarde de domingo en la que José María la esperó paciente en la puerta de su casa, sin que pasase desapercibido para él que una sombra le observaba tras una ventana, vinieron muchas otras más. De hecho, no pudieron dejar de verse ni un sólo día en las siguientes dos semanas. Él la esperaba y ella siempre salía sonriente e ilusionada, preciosa, y esperaba a doblar la primera esquina para abrazarle y besarle como si les hubieran separado milenios. Respetaban rigurosamente los estrictos horarios que su mamá le había exigido en cuanto ella le aseguró desafiante que había conocido a alguien y que tenía una relación, y que por eso abandonaba rápidamente la casa al terminar su jornada en la florería. No les importaba, cada minuto juntos contaba mucho más que millones separados. Se destinaban todo su tiempo libre. La vida se había vuelto aún más maravillosa para él, y una aventura deslumbrante para ella. De alguna forma, los dos habían empezado a vivir. Y no tardaron en asumir que no podrían seguir haciéndolo el uno sin el otro. Así, sólo tres domingos después de haberse conocido, Paulina le invitó a tomar café en su casa, para desagrado de sus papás, y le presentó como su novio. No lo habían hablado antes de ese momento, pero ambos sabían que no querían ser nada menos que eso. Fue fácil ganarse a sus hermanos y a Ernesto, al que en seguida cayó en gracia. Cierto que era extranjero, pero era un joven brillante con un futuro prometedor, y hacía muy feliz a su hija, eso no podía negarlo nadie. El nuevo brillo en sus ojos la delataba, y eso para Ernesto compensaba lo que él la estaba haciendo sufrir. No podía oponerse.

Virginia de la Mora fue otro cantar. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, y no bajó la guardia ni un sólo segundo. Restringió su régimen de visitas a _La Casa de las Flores_ a los momentos en que ella pudiera supervisarlos, sin dejarlos a solas ni un sólo momento, y siempre fue estricta y distante con él. A pesar de ello, él sabía que en el fondo ella le apreciaba, y pronto no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que el corazón de su primogénita ya había elegido, sin importar que a ella le gustase o no la decisión.

Paulina le acompañaba en sus viajes de los domingos descubriendo las playas más cercanas a la ciudad, en un viejo coche que él había comprado en el que consumían las horas entre canciones y conversaciones que les unían cada día más. La felicidad les desbordaba, estaban locos de amor. Un mes después de conocerse, José María la invitó a su casa y le presentó a su compañero de piso, otro español, pasota y descuidado pero con un corazón enorme, que también trataba de hacer carrera en México. Preparó para ella una merienda estupenda, y aunque los nervios les desbordaban, la invitó a tumbarse junto a él en su cama. Aquella sería la primera vez para una Paulina llena de dudas e inseguridades, sobre todo por la presión moral que su mamá ejercía sobre su conciencia, y que sin embargo se entregó en cuerpo y alma, porque no había nada que desease más, y porque le amaba y le adoraba con todo su ser, y con él todo merecía la pena. Fue maravilloso, para los dos, y poco después pasaban todo el tiempo que podían allí encerrados, porque nada les parecía mejor que quererse dejando que sus pieles se confesasen lo que las palabras no podían abarcar. Encajaban, bailaban al mismo son, y todo era perfecto entre ellos. Era imposible que pudiesen quererse más. Aunque discutían a menudo, porque el carácter que los dos tenían chocaba con fuerza, la certeza de lo sólidos que eran juntos siempre resistió más.

Tres semanas de distancia en Navidad pusieron a prueba su relación y demostraron que lo que estaban construyendo juntos era más real que ninguna otra cosa que pudiesen encontrar en el Universo. A pesar de que la mamá de José María se esforzó en convencerle de que su vida en España era mejor y más fácil y que olvidaría rápidamente a esa niñita mexicana en cuanto volviese a Madrid porque no era más que un capricho. Qué sabría ella de amor y caprichos si nunca había sentido los labios de Paulina rozando con devoción los suyos. También Virginia de la Mora empleó esos 21 días en presentarle a su hija a los más apuestos muchachos casaderos de la alta sociedad de la ciudad, en un último intento desesperado por persuadirla de lo inevitable. Bien sabía ella que no habría quien la convenciera, que una adoración como la que reflejaban sus ojos al mirarle no desaparecería como si nada. Cuando él volvió en enero, todos habían aceptado que José María y Paulina serían José María y Paulina durante el resto de sus días. Él trasladó su matrícula definitivamente a la ciudad, abandonando la universidad española, para poder quedarse allí el resto de su licenciatura. Su carrera comenzaba a despegar en el bufete, los jefes empezaban a hablar de su potencial y su valía, y no tardaron en ofrecerle un contrato como becario a pesar de no tener todavía la titulación. Ya nunca le faltaría trabajo hasta el día en que él entregara voluntariamente su renuncia, muchos años después, convertido en uno de los mejores y más cotizados abogados penalistas del país.

La vida no podía irles mejor, eran infinitamente felices. Cada hora que pasaban juntos aumentaba su certeza de estar hechos el uno para el otro, y cada día estaban más unidos. Pronto sólo se separaban para dormir y trabajar. Paulina sobresalía por su olfato para los negocios en la florería, y su mamá pronto la encargó de casi todo. Apenas contaba con 19 años de edad cuando comenzó a representar formalmente al negocio. Los días dieron paso a los meses, y justo antes del verano su papá la hizo partícipe del negocio que iba a comenzar con esa otra mujer a la que había jurado odiar eternamente, implicándola hasta el fondo en el engaño. Implicándolos, porque no había nada de la vida de Paulina que quedase lejos de José María. Tres días después de ese nuevo disgusto, él tuvo que volver a España para pasar un mes con su familia, y Virginia de la Mora prohibió categóricamente a Paulina acompañarle. Fue un mes terrible, aunque ella obtuvo en ese tiempo su permiso de conducir y con él algo más de esa libertad que tanto ansiaba, y en cuanto él volvió se juraron firmemente no volver a estar lejos en lo que les restaba de vida, porque no podrían volver a soportar tener que echarse tanto de menos. Y así sería, no volverían a separarse voluntariamente ni un sólo día hasta casi 14 años después.

Así, tras casi un año y medio de relación, Paulina viajó por primera vez a Madrid las siguientes Navidades, entrando como un terremoto en el otro mundo de José María, en su vida antes de ella. La ciudad la apasionó, y desde aquel momento comenzaron a escaparse allí todo lo a menudo que su mamá se lo permitió, que nunca fue demasiado. La familia de él fue otra historia, pero el carisma de ella y el amor que nadie podía negar que se tenían consiguió convencerles de aceptarla y quererla como a una más dentro de una familia tan tóxica y acaparadora que, aunque con comportamientos diferentes, le recordaba demasiado a la suya propia. Su exclusivo y selecto grupo de relaciones sociales, que no dudó en criticarles duramente por consentir esa extraña y formal relación entre un señorito español y una niña rica mexicana que a saber de dónde salía, le hizo comprender inmediatamente por qué José María había necesitado huir de allí. Era todo tan distinto, pero a la vez tan similar a su vida en México, que tras aquella primera visita sólo pudo quererle aún más y admirarle por haber sido valiente para escapar, algo que ella nunca conseguiría hacer. Y, aunque al final consiguió hacer buenas migas tanto con sus papás como con su hermana - sobre todo con ésta última -, bendijo al cielo una y mil veces durante el vuelo de vuelta porque él se fue de allí y así ellos se habían encontrado.

Cuando habían pasado dos años desde aquel primer 5 de septiembre, José María sabía que no quería pasar ni un sólo minuto más de su vida lejos de ella, que la necesitaba al despertar cada mañana y entre sus sábanas al irse a dormir, durante tantos días como se alargasen sus existencias. Conociendo a Virginia como ya la conocía, no tenía ninguna duda de que ese milagro no se produciría sin un compromiso de por medio, y dedicó los siguientes tres meses a planear el momento. Fue en Madrid, en la Navidad del año 2000, y en ninguna película habría sido más espectacular. Aquella vez tuvo que dar la razón a su madre: casi todo puede pagarse con dinero. La invitó al teatro, porque sabía que a ella le encantaba, como si sólo se tratase de una noche más. La sorpresa llegó después, cuando ella pensaba que se dirigían hacia la casa de él porque sus papás les esperaban para cenar y sin embargo José María se las ingenió para guiarle hasta el que sabía que era su rincón favorito de la ciudad: el Templo de Debod. Ella ni se lo imaginaba, pero allí, junto al estanque, les esperaba la cena más especial y romántica que habían compartido hasta ese momento. El frío de diciembre en Madrid se calaba en los huesos, pero un par de estufas de carbón estratégicamente situadas les proporcionaron calor durante toda la velada. Aunque en aquel momento el mayor fuego estaba encendido en sus corazones por la excitación de lo que estaba por venir. Él estaba hecho un flan, ella pudo notarlo cuando llegaron y le preguntó qué estaba pasando. A una seña de su cabeza, un camarero perfectamente uniformado salió de entre las sombras con una botella de champán, y dos jóvenes violinistas que él había buscado con cuidado comenzaron a tocar el tema principal de la banda sonora de la película _Memorias de África_. Había elegido esa música porque sabía bien que a ella le encantaba esa película, la habían visto juntos al menos 3 veces, y no se le había escapado que a ella le emocionaba la sensación de libertad que transmitía. Y libertad, junto a él, era precisamente lo que quería ofrecerle esa noche. No se equivocó, porque en cuanto la música comenzó ella intuyó lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos se llenaron de emocionadas lágrimas. Él se arrodilló y apenas pudo pronunciar una pequeña parte del discurso que había preparado, porque en cuanto trató de explicarle cómo había cambiado su vida desde que la había conocido, lo especial que era y cuánto la quería y la necesitaba, y que no se imaginaba vivir sin ella, ella se arrodilló llorando junto a él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas le susurró que sí, que ella también sentía lo mismo, y que no había nada que desease más que casarse con él. El anillo que él puso en su dedo anular parecía hecho a medida. Era de oro blanco, con cinco diamantes rosados incrustados. Tenían que ser cinco, porque 5 fue el día que les cambió la vida. Le había costado una fortuna, pero para él nada era más importante que mostrarle su amor y su compromiso con ella. Lo había grabado por dentro, con una inscripción que la hizo llorar aún más, y apretarle tanto entre sus brazos que él sintió que no podía respirar. “ _Te quiero, Pau. Siempre. José María_ ”. Respondió a sus besos y abrazos sin dejar de susurrarle que la quería con locura, y tras el vendaval de emociones y el brindis pertinente para el que había esperado el paciente camarero, cenaron en aquel solitario lugar, disfrutando de tenerse y comenzando a planificar el día que, por fin, les uniría para siempre.

La noticia fue recibida con más alegría en México que en España. Los padres de José María lucharon por poner todas las trabas que pudieron a una historia que no les gustaba ni les convenía, según sus selectos criterios. Su hermana sí que se alegró sinceramente por ellos, y se encargó de rebatir cada argumento que su madre ideaba para impedir lo que ellos llamaban “el error alocado de José María”. Ella sabía que los dos estaban muy seguros de lo que hacían porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y que no podían hacer otra cosa más que unir sus vidas de todas las formas posibles. Apreciaba mucho a Paulina, le parecía que su hermano no había podido elegir mejor, y se convirtió en una gran aliada a su favor. Los de la Mora esperaban la noticia, cierto que no tan pronto, pero se alegraron y apoyaron la decisión de la pareja, ayudándoles en lo que estuvo en su mano en su nuevo comienzo. Virginia fue algo más reticente, porque en el fondo le daba mucho miedo perder a su hija predilecta, que aún le parecía una niña a la que tenía que proteger, aunque ya fuese toda una mujer madura y decidida. No tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir y aceptar a la persona que se la robaba, que en realidad era un hombre bueno que iba a cuidarla y a tratarla como se merecía.

La boda fue perfecta. La joven pareja desbordaba felicidad por los cuatro costados. Se casaron el 22 de septiembre de 2001, tres años después de haberse conocido. José María acababa de cumplir 24 años y ya tenía un puesto estable en el despacho que le iba a permitir mantener a su familia con holgura. Paulina, con tan sólo 21 años, disfrutaba de gran autonomía y gozaba de la confianza de su mamá dentro de la florería, lo que siempre había sido un sueño para ella. Eran la envidia de toda la colonia, todos querían ser como ellos. Si echa la vista atrás, lo único que él, - ahora ella -, puede recordar con claridad de aquel día es la sonrisa desbordante de su recién estrenada esposa, que estaba más hermosa que nunca con su espectacular vestido de novia. Su sonrisa, y la certeza que tenía en su corazón a cada segundo que pasaba de que la vida era maravillosa y les estaba esperando, sólo a ellos.

Las novedades de su nueva vida en común les alcanzaron rápidamente. Primero pasaron un mes viajando por Europa, y después estrenaron su primer apartamento, modesto pero precioso, ideal a los ojos de los dos. Su primer refugio conjunto. Aprendieron a adaptarse al otro, a cuadrar y encajar vidas y horarios, a descubrir pequeños gustos y placeres secretos, y a quererse cada día un poquito más y mejor. Todo era perfecto.

5 meses después de la boda, una emocionada Paulina sorprendió a su esposo al volver del trabajo con una noticia que iba a cambiarlo todo. Estaba embarazada. Una felicidad renovada les inundó, pero en el momento en el que él posó su mano sobre su vientre, pensando en el hijo que comenzaba a crecer ahí dentro, su mente le premió con un mazazo inequívoco. Conocía esa sensación. Recordaba a la perfección esa voz insistente. Algo no terminaba de encajar en su vida. Y esta vez la constante molestia no iba a marcharse.

Con la llegada de Bruno comenzó una terrible batalla en su interior que le dejaba exhausto cada día. Por un lado, su vida con Paulina y su hijo, su alegría, su felicidad plena, el profundo amor que se profesaban, lo maravilloso que era todo al lado de su sonrisa. Por otro lado, ese algo que no estaba bien y que le costó años lograr identificar. El principio del fin. El dolor, la mentira, la traición, la destrucción. Todo lo que sin querer había provocado y de lo que nunca conseguiría escapar. Su penitencia para el resto de sus días.

María José sacudió su cabeza con energía, no quería permitirse recordar esa parte de su vida. Sólo quería irse del país con el recuerdo de aquella vida maravillosa que vivió con la mujer de su vida, que de nuevo se quedaba en tierra, lejos de ella. No tenía más remedio que resignarse a aceptar que lo había destrozado todo 5 años antes, cuando fue capaz de decir en voz alta la verdad. Y la verdad no puede arreglarse, no tiene vuelta de hoja. No puede cambiarse la realidad, tan sólo vivir con ella.

Al menos esta vez tenía a Bruno con ella.

Bruno. Ensimismada como se había quedado, se había olvidado de él, pero de refilón fue capaz de ver que se estaba girando hacia el origen del grito que se había imaginado oír sólo unas milésimas de segundo antes, el grito que había provocado que revolviese en sus recuerdos. Si Bruno se giraba, es que quizás no se lo había imaginado. Tal vez había sido real. Pero no podía ser, no era posible. Comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, temiendo descubrir una verdad que iba a desgarrar su alma una vez más. Vio que el asombro y la sonrisa se pintaban en la cara de su hijo y, temerosa, levantó la mirada. Era imposible, tenía que estar imaginándolo. La debilidad se apoderó de sus piernas y pensó que no iba a ser capaz de sostenerse. No podía ser, no alcanzaba a comprender cómo estaba sucediendo, pero Paulina de la Mora corría azorada hacia ella, más hermosa que nunca, gritando su nombre.


	3. Quédate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, ¡seguimos!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Quédate - Funambulista & Maldita Nerea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mRQUuTHbhE)

(¡Os recomiendo muy muchísimo que la escuchéis antes de leer!)

* * *

_Era imposible, tenía que estar imaginándolo. La debilidad se apoderó de sus piernas y pensó que no iba a ser capaz de sostenerse. No podía ser, no alcanzaba a comprender cómo estaba sucediendo, pero Paulina de la Mora corría azorada hacia ella, más hermosa que nunca, gritando su nombre._

* * *

 

  _Quédate._

_Hagamos todo como la primera vez._

_Descúbreme las líneas de las manos, ven._

_Y bésame los labios sin saber por qué te sale bien._

_Quédate._

_Será segunda parte que ha salido bien._

_Vendrán veranos largos y otro amanecer eterno de contar estrellas._

 

 

\- ¿Paulina? Pero,...

No podía procesar, no podía. Estaba completamente bloqueada. Estaba allí, acercándose a ella. Había dejado su todoterreno aparcado de cualquier manera en la entrada al aeropuerto, y venía hacia ella todo lo rápido que sus tacones le permitían caminar. Nerviosa, emocionada, alterada, acelerada. Preciosa. Guapísima. Perfecta. Y, sobre todo, real.

\- ¿Y si intentas disciplinar a Bruno en vez de en Madrid aquí?

Habría matado por escucharle decir eso en cualquier momento durante los últimos días. Se lo había suplicado, en silencio, en cada mirada, en cada sonrisa. “ _Pídemelo, Pau, pídemelo. Pídemelo y yo me quedo aquí contigo_ ”. Lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Había estado buscando cualquier excusa, por mala y cutre que fuera, que la retuviese a su lado, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas más. Pero la excusa no llegó, las palabras no salieron de su boca, y por más que lo había intentado, no había encontrado una razón para quedarse. Se habían distanciado, el dolor parecía haber resurgido entre ellas, y todo lo que habían salvado en los últimos 3 meses de la masacre a la que se sometieron 5 años antes parecía diluirse en los minutos que las acercaban a la separación. Las dos estaban tristes, perdidas en sus propios mundos, y el vínculo renovado entre ellas amenazaba con romperse. Que Bruno fuese a abandonar el país no había ayudado, ella lo sabía. Que su papá siguiese en la cárcel, tampoco. Y que su trabajo hubiese precipitado su partida a Madrid había sido el culmen para reconstruir el muro entre ellas que se había roto con la reciente cercanía.

María José había asumido la derrota. Se había comido el dolor y la ilusión, y lo que fuera que aún sentía por esa mujer que una vez, en otra vida, la había hecho tan feliz. Como malamente había podido, había aceptado que no había sido lo mismo para ella. Que ella ya no sentía nada, que lo había enterrado todo cuando él desapareció. Que ahora tocaba ser amigas, por poco que eso le gustase, y que ya no iban a volver atrás. Porque ella no le había pedido que se quedase, y aunque la había visto apenada, no era por querer retenerla a su lado, sino por su hijo, que se iba muy lejos. Habían disfrutado de ser confidentes, aún podían complementarse y se les daba bien, pero no había nada más, porque ella ni siquiera sugirió que pudiese quedarse de nuevo en México, ni que la necesitase cerca, ni que la vida fuese mejor si volvían a estar en el mismo bando. No dijo nada, sólo calló y se resignó. Sin importar lo mucho que María José lo había deseado.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ahora Paulina de la Mora, ante ella, suplicante. Nunca lo hacía, no era propio de ella. Se lo estaba jugando todo a una carta, y si lo estaba haciendo era porque estaba convencida de que lo que pudiese pasar tenía la suficiente relevancia para su vida como para que fuese necesario hacerlo. Porque María José la conocía bien y sabía que si había apurado tanto el momento era porque su lucha interna entre los pros y los contras había sido ardua. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo. Podía verlo. Se estaba exponiendo al máximo y eso la hacía pasarlo realmente mal. Todo eso lo conocía bien, y sabía lo difícil que tenía que estar siendo para ella batallar contra su sentido del deber y arriesgarse a plantarse allí delante, sin armadura, para pedirle algo que podía dejarla malherida.

Pero su cabeza se había bloqueado y su mente no podía procesar ni entender. Verla allí cuando ya no la esperaba, cuando ya había llorado interiormente su fracaso durante el viaje al aeropuerto y había tomado la determinación de seguir adelante sin ella, no la dejaba pensar. No podía decidir cómo actuar.

\- Pero ¿y la fiesta?

Paulina rodó los ojos. No la estaba entendiendo. No se estaba explicando bien. Necesitaba controlar sus nervios y su excitación y ser capaz de decirle lo que había venido a decirle. Que la quería, que la necesitaba en su vida, que le daba igual el mundo y lo que dijesen, que ella no podía soportar la idea de volver a perderla. Que le había costado demasiado reconocerse a sí misma la realidad, pero que mejor tarde que nunca. Que no podía irse. Que no quería vivir sin ella.

Trató de respirar. En su cabeza, durante el trayecto en coche, el discurso sonaba muy bien y estaba muy claro. Ahora ya no era tan fácil. Luchó por serenarse y buscó las palabras apropiadas.

\- Ay, la fiesta, ¿a quién le importa? No se suban a ese avión, por favor. ¿Lo intentamos?

El pesar se reflejó en el rostro de María José. No era más que eso. No quería perder a Bruno, y estaba quemando un último cartucho para intentar retenerlos, a los dos, proponiéndole una vida en México como una expareja que ahora se lleva bien y comparte la educación de su hijo. El dolor de la desilusión resquebrajó un poquito más su alma.

\- Ay, Paulina, ya intenté vivir aquí cuando nos separamos, y no fue fácil. Aquí es difícil encontrar trabajo y no es fácil para mí...

Paulina supo en ese instante que todavía no había encontrado la forma adecuada de decirle la verdad, por buscar rodeos absurdos. Tenía que decirlo. Ya. No podía perder ni un sólo segundo más porque cada uno que pasaba las seguía alejando, adentrándose en el océano que estaba a punto de volver a instalarse entre ellas.

\- No, no, no. Yo no te estoy diciendo que intentes vivir en México de nuevo, te estoy diciendo que si lo intentamos juntas, de nuevo.

Juntas. De nuevo. El corazón de María José dio un vuelco. El de Paulina amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Lo había dicho, por fin. Había sufrido en silencio lo que no está escrito, durante los últimos meses, para tratar de desterrar la idea de su mente, pero esa era la realidad. La quería allí, y la quería con ella. Su rostro era la viva imagen del optimismo y la esperanza, y María José sabía que había recorrido un tortuoso camino hasta ser capaz de ponerse ante ella y decir lo que acababa de decir. Lo que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar. Y, sin embargo, no podía terminar de creérselo, el miedo la atenazó y un mar de dudas se abrió ante sus ojos. Ella le sonreía, con esa sonrisa que siempre había reservado para ella, y sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, simples y sinceras, por lo que trató de ir paso a paso, y empezar por asimilar lo que le estaba proponiendo. Juntas. De nuevo. Juntas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

“ _En serio, en serio, en serio. Necesito que te quedes conmigo, no sabes cuánto_ ”. Pero las palabras no terminaban de salir de su boca tal cual las pensaba, y Paulina sólo podía luchar desesperada por hacerse entender, con todas sus esperanzas puestas en esa carta que trataba de mostrar.

\- Somos una familia. Disfuncional, rara, pero somos una familia.

Paulina sonreía. Sus ojos descargaban una profunda intensidad, quería que su mirada hablase por sí sola, como había sucedido tantísimas otras veces en su otra vida, y que fuese una súplica real. Que le hiciese entender que la quería, que la seguía queriendo, que aún la necesitaba, que no podría soportar que se fuera. Sin embargo, la sombra en los ojos de ella era de terror, de no terminar de entender, de estar a punto de sucumbir a los contras y rechazar educadamente su propuesta, de preferir no arriesgarse. Quizás al final sí que había pasado página y no contemplaba la idea de volver a intentarlo. Era una posibilidad, un riesgo con el que contaba, pero el corazón de Paulina chilló agonizante ante el miedo a una estocada que volviese a destrozarlo.

Lo único que María José podía pensar, sin embargo, era que esa propuesta “familiar” podía seguir escondiendo simplemente una buena relación de colaboración amistosa. Con cariño y complicidad, compartiendo de nuevo sus vidas, pero no de la manera que a ella le gustaría. Porque ella deseaba a la mujer que tenía delante con toda la potencia de su alma. Y no estaba dispuesta a nada menos que eso. Tenerla y hacerla suya. No podía conformarse con quedarse a medio camino, no podía cambiar toda su vida para eso, no podría soportarlo. Y le daba pavor pensar que era imposible que ella sintiese lo mismo, que Paulina no podía haberse fijado en ella de esa manera, que no podía gustarle como ella le gustaba. Porque sería como poner el mundo del revés, porque eso ya había pasado antes cuando ella no era ella, y en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que volviese a suceder después de todo lo que habían vivido. Tenía que sobrevolar el desastre sin dejar que le alcanzase, pero sus ojos clavados en ella no le dejaban averiguar cómo.

\- No sé, si al menos fueras lesbiana,...

Ahora. El latido retumbó en sus oídos, como un fuerte impulso. “ _Has venido a besarla, Paulina. Bésala. Ahora_ ”. En algún lugar de su cerebro captó la imagen de su hijo, algo alejado de ellas, mirándolas con sorpresa y desconcierto, pero sonriente. Qué importaba ya lo que fuera a pensar de ella, tenía que hacerlo. Era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

Con un ansia que recordaba haber experimentado hace muchos años y que creía ya perdida, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. La electricidad las recorrió. El mundo se detuvo. Joder, lo que había soñado con volver a besarla. Y joder, cómo superaba la realidad a su imaginación. Se dejó llevar, disfrutó el momento. Trató de transmitirle con ese beso todas las ganas que le tenía, el nivel al que llegaba su necesidad de tenerla a su lado. Su lengua se introdujo con suavidad en su boca y ella se dejó hacer. Buena señal. Era un beso dulce, cargado de sentimientos que habían estado encerrados mucho tiempo y por fin echaban a volar. Tremendamente intenso. Casi había olvidado lo que era besarla, pero no. Tocaba el cielo cada vez que lo hacía, ahora lo sabía bien, y allí estaba de nuevo, bailando sobre las nubes. Y no quería que la sensación de sus labios rozando los suyos terminase nunca. “ _Lo hiciste, Paulina_ ”, gritaba su cabeza, jubilosa. “ _Fuiste valiente, y la estás besando_ ”. Y sí, por fin la estaba besando.

María José no se lo esperaba, y tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Sólo un segundo, porque Paulina la estaba besando. La estaba besando. Paulina de la Mora besándola, a ella. Jamás pensó que eso pudiese pasar de verdad. Sí en su imaginación, cuando la veía tan arreglada cada día de las últimas semanas que habían pasado juntas, atractiva y sugerente como nunca, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. En secreto dibujaba en su cabeza una escena en la que se acercaba lentamente y, sin ningún tipo de pudor, atrapaba sus labios, los devoraba, seguía por su cuello, le arrancaba la ropa y la conducía a su habitación, y… Pero eso eran fantasías, y esto era la realidad. Se estaban besando. Respondió a su beso porque no podía quedarse atrás, Paulina tenía que saber que había suplicado por este momento con todo su ser. Y estaba siendo como siempre, tal cual lo recordaba. Colisión y complementación perfectas. Esa mujer la volvía loca y, aunque precisamente una locura era lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo tomase el control. Estaban hechas la una para la otra, pasara lo que pasara. Y ella tenía que saberlo a través de sus labios. Aunque fuese a arrepentirse dos minutos después, aunque no tuviese ni idea de lo que aquello significaba. Aunque tuviese que llorar por el dolor que podía provocarle ese beso. Paulina le había pedido que volviese con ella y la estaba besando. Jamás imaginó que algo así pudiese suceder en la realidad. Trató de ser delicada, de hacerla sentir con cada roce de sus labios que ella también había deseado besarla durante mucho tiempo. No podía pensar en nada más que en eso. Con sus manos envolvió su espalda y recorrió su cuerpo. Esas curvas de infarto que tanto había anhelado, y que estaban por fin a su alcance. Ay, Paulina, Paulina. Nunca podría dejar de perder la cabeza por ella. Era ella, y no había nadie más en el mundo que pudiese siquiera acercarse a intentar igualarla.

Las dos sabían que lo estaban apostando todo a un beso. Ninguna quería que terminase porque no había nada que hubiesen deseado más en los últimos meses, en secreto y a escondidas, y porque mirarse a los ojos y preguntarse qué pasaba después era un interrogante al que no querían enfrentarse, porque lo único que importaba estaba ahí, detenido en ese instante de tiempo que era sólo para ellas dos. Pero la necesidad de oxígeno se abrió paso y María José la soltó lentamente, apoyando por un segundo su frente en la de ella. Qué maravilla de mujer, ni en cien mil años habría imaginado que volviese a producirse algo así entre ellas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Paulina, que la soltó torpemente, porque tampoco quería separarse de ella.

\- ¿Te quedas?

Bloqueo. Pavor. Ahí estaba el “¿y ahora qué?”.

Paulina sabía que ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. María José estaba desbordada y no podía pensar en nada coherente.

\- No lo sé.

Los ojos de una se congelaron llenos de confusión mientras una pequeña grieta comenzaba a sangrar en ese pobre corazón que la había impulsado a llegar hasta allí. Los de la otra se llenaron de dolor y arrepentimiento por esa parte racional que la estaba haciendo ser una completa idiota.

\- Bueno, lo entiendo - tartamudeó Paulina, girándose para evitar el llanto y alejándose de ella mientras sus manos nerviosas acomodaban su cabello -. Está bien, yo… Perdón.

La cabeza de María José corría a contrarreloj para encontrar la explicación adecuada que evitase volver a perderla, ahora que por fin la tenía ahí. Un martillo la derruía por dentro castigándola por no poder dejarse llevar y tener que pensar siempre más allá. Pero de su boca no salía nada, y su alma se partía en pedazos al ver el daño que estaba haciéndole a ella, que sin mucho éxito trataba de mantener las formas mientras se derrumbaba.

\- Ha sido tonto, ha sido un error. Lo siento - murmuró entrecortadamente, volviéndose hacia Bruno -. Yo me despido de mi hijo y ya se pueden ir, no hay problema - hizo un gesto al chico para que se acercase, pero él no se movió de su sitio, porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- No, no, no. Pau, espera - agarró su muñeca antes de que la distancia entre ellas volviese a convertirse en abismo. Ella le regaló una mirada dura, pero inundada en lágrimas, y trató de zafarse de su mano, porque sólo sentir la piel de ella en contacto con la suya la estaba quemando.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió fría y seria cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría soltarse. Con su mano libre recogió una lágrima en el rabillo de su ojo.

\- Paulina, yo… - María José suspiró, mirándola con intensidad. Trató de tomar su mano, pero ella se resistió, y se conformó con mantener su muñeca entre sus dedos.

\- Sí, sí. Ya sé. No tienes que explicarme, no tenemos que pasar por eso - su tono de voz era duro y aséptico, para compensar el desgarro que estaba atravesándola y que la incitaba a gritar, y su mirada se desviaba hacia algún punto del horizonte para impedir que la viese llorar -. No es momento, pasó mucho tiempo, ya no sientes nada, sería un error. Me confundí, me quedó claro. ¿Me puedes soltar, por favor? - clavó sus ojos en los de ella -. Me quiero ir.

Lo que realmente quería era morirse, desaparecer, que se la tragara la tierra. Su orgullo la forzaba a mantener el tipo, pero era cuestión de minutos que la fachada cayese. Y para entonces tenía que estar a salvo en su coche. Se había equivocado, su mamá se había equivocado, el Universo se había equivocado. Había malinterpretado las señales y acababa de tirar por la borda todos los avances que habían hecho en su complicada relación en los últimos meses. Había arriesgado y había perdido. Tenía que salir de allí ya.

\- No, no, no. Para, Paulina, para. No es eso.

\- Ah, ¿no? Pues entonces explícame porque ahora sí que no entiendo.

María José soltó su muñeca y acercó unas manos temblorosas y dubitativas a sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas, mirándola con profunda ternura. Ella no rechazó el contacto, se abría una pequeña tregua. En sus ojos sólo se reflejaba una súplica silenciosa. María José suspiró de nuevo, y, aunque estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas porque su parte racional siguiese al mando para encontrar la manera de suavizar el dolor que estaba causando, no pudo evitar acercarse de nuevo a sus labios. Con su rostro entre sus manos, dudó una milésima de segundo de si debía hacerlo o no, pero su instinto la venció. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. También Paulina, que desesperada se lanzó a besarla en cuanto notó el titubeo, ávida de volver a sentir su piel.

La pasión las desbordó en este segundo asalto. Más lento, más intenso, más largo. Ya se habían reconocido la primera vez, se habían reencontrado y habían comprobado que seguían siendo lo de siempre, y que lo que sentían no había desaparecido ni un poquito. Ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar de tenerse. A pesar de las dudas, a pesar del dolor. Hablarse a besos siempre se les dio muy bien. Paulina rodeó la espalda de María José y la atrajo hacia sí con toda la fuerza que pudo. Ella rodeó su cuello y la abrazó. Las lágrimas aún rodaban por su rostro, y el sabor salado se coló entre sus labios. Paulina, apurando al máximo sus reservas de oxígeno, mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Se separó de ella lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, y se pegó a ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras continuaba su llanto. María José la apretó y depositó un beso en su pelo.

\- Te quiero, Paulina - susurró -. Yo… Te quiero, nunca he dejado de quererte, nunca pude olvidarte - la separó ligeramente de ella y levantó su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras le sonreía -. He deseado que esto pasase desde que volví a verte, desde que la primera noche nos besamos “por costumbre”. Pero no pensé que fuera recíproco, no he querido incomodarte. No pensaba que tú…

\- Yo te amo, María José. También te amo, por eso vine. Ahora lo sé - bajó la mirada mientras dos nuevas gotas saladas abandonaban sus lacrimales -. No puedo soportar que te vayas.

\- No es tan fácil, Pau…

\- Sí es. Si lo que dices es la verdad, sólo tienes que quedarte aquí y lo intentamos, y ya vemos qué pasa, ¿no? - María José negó con su cabeza y Paulina rodó los ojos -. O sea, si ni estamos en el mismo sitio entonces sí que es imposible saber.

\- Eso es verdad. Pero yo ya no soy lo que fui, y me da miedo que te estés confundiendo, que yo te decepcione, que esperes de mí algo que ya no soy… - por fin las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca.

Paulina negó enérgicamente con su cabeza mientras le sonreía y la tomaba de las manos.

\- No, no. Yo vine a buscarte a ti. No quiero nada de antes, no me importa quién seas ahora, ni me importa tu apariencia. No espero que seas él, sé que él ya no está porque en realidad eras tú la que estaba atrapada. Estoy enamorada de ti, María José, de quien eres ahora.

María José se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración, y Paulina no pudo evitar volver a rozar sus labios con los suyos para ayudarla a asimilar lo que acababa de confesarle.

\- ¿Segura? - con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, apoyó su frente en la de ella, dejando que el tiempo se detuviera, como sucedía siempre.

\- ¿Crees que vendría a besarte en público si no estuviera segura? - María José rio ante la pregunta.

\- No, la verdad es que no.

\- Estoy muy segura.

El instante se hizo eterno entre las dos, abrazándose en silencio, luchando por recuperar la calma y todo el tiempo que el orgullo les había hecho perder. Sólo abrieron los ojos cuando notaron que unos pasos se acercaban y una tercera persona se paraba junto a ellas. Las dos se volvieron para mirar a su hijo, que se había cansado de ser el espectador de la escena más surrealista que recordaba haber vivido en su corta vida, y llevaba unas cuantas.

\- ¿Entonces podemos volver a casa y dejar de una esta pendejada de irnos a Madrid? - su sonrisa pletórica las desconcertó, sobre todo a Paulina, que se sentía tremendamente avergonzada por el espectáculo que sentía que estaban dando ante su hijo. Se volvió para mirar a María José, interrogante. Ella suspiró con pesar.

\- No puedo quedarme ahora mismo, Pau. Lo siento. Tengo que irme a Madrid.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró ella desinflándose, mientras las lágrimas volvían a anegar sus ojos.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te volviste loca? - exclamó Bruno, muy indignado -. Me montan aquí una película de amor que casi pareció _Titanic_. Está claro que se quieren, yo lo sé desde que volví a verlas juntas, ¿y ahora te vas a hacer cobarde y vas a huir?

\- Bruno, por favor, no le hables así a tu papá - le reprendió Paulina, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la misma confusión.

\- Espera, Bruno - María José le miró con dureza -. Necesito poder explicarle a tu mamá, ¿sí? Danos un minuto.

Bruno hizo un puchero de enfado, pero volvió a alejarse al lugar en el que esperaban sus maletas, dando patadas al suelo y maldiciendo a los malditos adultos, tan complicados y retorcidos.

\- Ay, este niño. Perdón - murmuró Paulina, tomando de la mano a María José y volviendo a mirarla -. Bueno, dime.

\- El niño es de las dos, Paulina - acarició su rostro con ternura, tomándose un segundo para ordenar sus ideas -. A ver. Tengo que irme, porque he parado mi vida demasiado tiempo. Me reclaman en el trabajo, y tengo que ir allí para arreglar y cerrar muchas cosas. Tengo una casa, aún me queda algo de familia… - intentó interrumpirla, pero la frenó -. Vosotros sois mi familia, no tengo ninguna duda. Yo te lo dije a ti hace un rato y para mí es lo mismo. Por eso sólo voy a irme a terminar las cosas pendientes, a dejar mi trabajo de la forma adecuada, y a explicar lo que ha pasado estos meses aquí. Y después voy a volver. Y empezamos de nuevo, y ya veremos lo que pasa. Sin límites de tiempo, sin condiciones. Nosotros tres, juntos.

\- ¿De verdad volverás?

\- Te lo prometo. Quiero estar contigo, Paulina, no hay nada que quiera más que eso. Nunca quise dejarte. Tenemos una nueva oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué tienes que irte ahora?

\- Necesito un poco de tiempo. Dame unas semanas, déjame solucionarlo todo, y volveré. Y mejor que sea ahora, porque ya estaba planificado, y nunca va a ser el momento ideal - su expresión demostraba que no terminaba de creerse sus palabras. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a mirarla directamente a los ojos -. ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sí - susurró Paulina, apretando los párpados para liberar dos densas lágrimas. María José la besó suavemente.

\- Voy a volver, te lo prometo. Ya no estás sola, no voy a volver a dejarte. Te quiero, y volveré para estar contigo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo allí.

\- Está bien - le respondió Paulina a regañadientes, besándola con más intensidad. Aunque fuese temporal, la idea de separarse de ella la destrozaba por dentro, y el miedo infectaba cada célula de su ser.

\- Y una cosa más.

\- Brunito - susurró ella, que ya sabía lo que iba a decirle.

\- Creo que es mejor que se venga conmigo, como ya habíamos hablado. Tú estás muy superada, están pasando muchas cosas, y tienes que poder con todo. No necesitas una carga más de la que yo puedo librarte. Yo me lo llevo, serán como mucho un par de meses, le controlo allá y después volvemos los dos. Y ya planificaremos tú y yo cómo hacemos para atarle en corto.

Paulina sólo pudo asentir, desbordaba por un llanto imparable.

\- ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, sí, está bien. Hágale. Ya lo tenía asumido de todas formas.

María José la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estrujando entre sus brazos ese cuerpo débil que convulsionaba entre sollozos y que tanto había echado de menos. Una vez juró protegerla siempre, y era su obligación volver a hacerlo.

\- Ay, Paulina, Paulina… - limpió su rostro y la besó -. Tú siempre tan guapa, ¿eh? Incluso en lo peor - ella rio, ruborizada -. Tenemos que irnos, se nos hace tarde.

Paulina respiró profundamente, tratando de insuflarse a sí misma una fortaleza que estaba muy lejos de sentir para poder soportar una segunda despedida, esta vez definitiva. Asintió y con un gesto invitó a Bruno a acercarse. Él seguía atento y nervioso cada segundo de aquella conversación, aunque no estuviese oyendo ni una palabra de lo que decían. Su instinto le decía que no estaba saliendo como él esperaba, y no se equivocaba.

\- Te vas a ir con María José, ¿okey? Como ya habíamos hablado - el gesto de enfado del chico amenazó con derrumbar a su mamá -. Sólo van a ser unas semanas, ella te va a cuidar en Madrid y vas a poder disfrutar de estar allá. Y después vuelven las dos y se instalan acá de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No me están contando una mentira para que me conforme?

\- De verdad, Bruno. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de vuelta - le respondió María José.

\- Pero ustedes sí se quieren, ¿no? O sea, no acabamos de vivir algo así como una obra de teatro de ficción, ¿cierto? - estaba confundido, no podía ocultarlo.

\- No, no ha sido ficción - María José rio. No podía ni imaginar las ideas que estaban formándose en la cabeza de su hijo -. Nos queremos, y lo vamos a intentar de nuevo.

\- Sí - corroboró Paulina, asintiendo mientras su cara enrojecía. Le daba mucha vergüenza aparecer tan vulnerable ante su hijo. Ella era la fuerte, y no quería romper esa imagen que siempre proyectaba.

Bruno abrazó a su mamá rápidamente. Le dolía mucho dejarla sola cuando sabía que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, y no quería que ella le viese llorar. Le susurró que la echaría de menos mientras ella le prometía que volverían a verse pronto y le pedía que se cuidase mucho, y que obedeciese en todo y se portase bien. Girándose sin mirar atrás, tomó las maletas y entró en el aeropuerto.

\- Bueno - susurró María José, mirándola intensamente, cuando por fin se quedaron solas. Se lanzó a sus labios con avidez, no quería que se le olvidase de nuevo esa sensación que la transportaba al cielo. La estrechó entre sus brazos y buscó en su interior el impulso que le facilitase dejarla allí y subirse al maldito avión.

\- Ya vete, no vayas a perder el avión por mí - le dijo Paulina, zafándose de sus brazos. Aún más difícil estaba siendo para ella dejarlos marchar.

\- Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

\- Aquí te espero.

Acarició su rostro y besó sus labios fugazmente. Tras un último segundo de contacto visual, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Allí se quedó Paulina, cayéndose a pedazos y sin poder parar de llorar, viendo cómo su familia al final se iba de verdad al otro lado del océano. Aunque hubiese luchado por ellos. Y sabía que no había perdido del todo, que tenía una promesa a la que necesitaba agarrarse para sobrevivir, que volverían. Pero la realidad era que, de nuevo, allí estaba ella, sola contra el mundo. El miedo la atenazaba y no era capaz de reaccionar para moverse.

Sus ojos, nublados por las lágrimas, no fueron capaces de ver que una sombra amarilla se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre ella para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Pau, Pau, Pau! No llores, no puedo irme si tú no te quedas tranquila - María José también lloraba, destrozada por el dolor que veía y por el suyo propio -. No estás sola, no vas a volver a estar sola. Aunque esté lejos un tiempo, estoy contigo, te lo prometo. Voy a volver, y mientras puedes contar conmigo como si estuviera aquí. Voy a tardar muy poco, de verdad. Y estaremos juntas.

Paulina sólo asentía, tratando de contenerse, y limpiando compulsivamente sus lágrimas.

\- Te creo - tartamudeó -. Sólo que me da miedo, y me cuesta que tengamos que estar separados, los tres. Pero confío en ti. Te lo prometo - levantó la mirada para tratar de transmitirle una seguridad que no sentía. Ella le sonrió, abrazándola.

\- Estoy contigo, no voy a volver a dejarte. Ya rompí mi promesa una vez y te juro que eso no va a volver a pasar, a no ser que tú me lo pidas. Te quiero, Paulina - la besó, porque no se le ocurría ninguna forma mejor de hacerle entender que lo que estaba diciendo era muy real.

Paulina respondió a su beso y la soltó, porque sabía que tenía que marcharse y en pocos segundos no iba a ser capaz de dejarla ir.

\- Vete, mujer. Nos vemos en unos días - le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano - Te quiero, María José.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y con delicadeza liberó su mano, alargando el contacto todo lo posible. Se giró y, esta vez sí, entró al aeropuerto directa a la mesa de facturación en la que le esperaba un Bruno muy enfadado con el que estaba a punto de tener que empezar a lidiar.

Paulina respiró profundamente y trató de armarse de valor. “ _Es cuestión de tiempo_ ”, se dijo. “ _Estamos juntas_ ”. Recogió la multa que algún guardia había dejado en el limpiaparabrisas de su todoterreno. Poco le importaba, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Una grúa se acercaba para retirar su coche en ese preciso momento, pero con un gesto le indicó que ya se marchaba y que era innecesaria su presencia.

Al sentarse ante el volante, notó que su móvil vibraba en el salpicadero. Era Elena. Y había al menos 5 llamadas perdidas previas. Buscó la serenidad para sonar estable.

\- ¿Bueno? - susurró, tratando de contener la debilidad de su voz.

\- Paulina, ¿qué onda? ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Llevo más de una hora llamándote!

\- Pues… - limpió sus mejillas mientras encendía el contacto -. Estoy en el aeropuerto.

\- ¿En el aeropuerto? Pues qué, ¿Bruno finalmente se queda? - la emoción se reflejó en su voz.

\- No, no, no - respondió Paulina, ahogando el llanto -. Ya se fueron, pero tenía que verlos antes de que subieran al avión - nuevos ríos de agua salada corrieron por su cara.

\- Oye Paulina, ¿estás bien? Parece como que tu voz tiembla.

\- Sí, estoy bien - puso el intermitente y salió a la carretera -. Bueno, ¿y por qué me buscabas?

\- Ay, no sabes. Mi mamá se marchó y dejó una nota diciendo que era para siempre - Paulina levantó las cejas al otro lado del teléfono, realmente sorprendida -. Se volvieron todos locos. Tienes que venir a calmar las cosas y a encontrarla, antes de que se maten.

\- Sí, sí. Ya estoy de camino, Ahorita nos vemos, ¿sí? _Bye_ \- sin esperar su respuesta terminó la llamada y suspiró, dando rienda suelta a su histeria.

Ahí iba de nuevo. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba destinada a salvar al mundo. Sin tregua. Sin poder pensar en sí misma. Sin tiempo para curar sus propias heridas. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, esa era Paulina de la Mora, eso era lo que se le daba bien, y eso era lo que ella sabía hacer.


	4. Corazón hambriento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la larguísima espera, pero se me han complicado muchísimo las dos últimas semanas y casi no he tenido tiempo, ha sido imposible tener el capítulo listo antes. En compensación, os traigo un capítulo bastante largo que me ha costado mucho conseguir escribir, porque creo que me estaba doliendo demasiado. Puede que sufráis un poquito, pero espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo, es lo que más me motiva a continuar. ¡Seguimos y que disfrutéis!

La fuente de inspiración: [ No sin ti - Borja Navarro ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [ Corazón hambriento - India Martínez & Abel Pintos ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LohWK3M33LA)

En la historia: [ No puedo vivir sin ti - Los Ronaldos (versión de Luis Cepeda & Aitana Ocaña) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqJw9wdZ_ng)

                      [Aunque no sea conmigo - Celso Piña ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsYCVrII9pI)

* * *

_Ahí iba de nuevo. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba destinada a salvar al mundo. Sin tregua. Sin poder pensar en sí misma. Sin tiempo para curar sus propias heridas. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, esa era Paulina de la Mora, eso era lo que se le daba bien, y eso era lo que ella sabía hacer._

* * *

 

_Honestos en nuestro delirio de querer alcanzar estrellas en el aire._

_Si no te vas, te hago un sitio en este corazón hambriento,_

_tengo una vida para amar._

_Si no te vas, tengo tardes de domingo y mil inviernos eternos._

_Si quieres, pasa adentro._

_No demos todo por perdido mientras quede vida en un latido_

_y un beso que nos salve como antes._

 

 

Tres semanas. Tres malditas e infinitas semanas. 21 larguísimos días. 1260 horas, con sus 75600 minutos  de infierno. Cada uno de ellos echándoles de menos.

La casa se le caía encima, el silencio la machacaba. No soportaba estar sola, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más de vacío. Su mundo se venía abajo. Imparable, insensible a su dolor. Todo lo que podía ir mal, estaba yendo aún peor. La tensión la estaba matando. Y, además de todo, estaba sola.

“ _No, Paulina_ ”, volvió a repetirle su parte racional. “ _Ellos están contigo, sólo que un poco más lejos de lo normal, pero es temporal. Van a volver_ ”.

Pero no le valía. Ya no era suficiente. No fue suficiente ni siquiera la primera semana. Verlos a través de la pantalla de su móvil a diario no sustituía al abrazo que necesitaba, al beso de su hijo al irse a dormir, a una copa de vino mientras se contaban cómo había ido su día sentadas en el sofá. Paulina era la mujer fuerte, la que resistía el temporal y volvía a poner las cosas en su sitio. Y tenía que seguir siéndolo delante de toda su familia, seguía fingiendo que estaba en su mano cargar con todo y encontrar una solución a los problemas que se les amontonaban. Pero ya no era capaz, no podía más.

Ensayó su mejor sonrisa ante el espejo, de esas que tan bien se le daba fingir ante las cámaras. La que mentía haciendo creer que todo estaba bien y bajo control. Suspiró desesperada. Hoy no podía ni con eso. Colocó sus bucles con sus dedos, que también le parecía que hoy estaban especialmente horribles, y repasó su pintalabios. Miró de reojo el reloj. Las 12. En una hora tenía una reunión con los proveedores del cabaret. Su papá había tenido la delicadeza de dejarla al frente de los asuntos tediosos del negocio, aunque él había tomado la iniciativa en todo lo referente a la economía y la organización. Quería que regatease los precios y el volumen mínimo de suministros, para tratar de reducir aún más sus gastos. El cabaret no podía seguir siendo un agujero negro para el poco dinero del que disponían. Como si eso fuese a ser posible. Los dos sabían que no iba a funcionar, pero, aun así, allí que iría Súper Paulina al rescate de nada, fingiendo poder dirigir el destino del mundo con un solo gesto de su cabeza. Estaba harta, no lo soportaba más. El peso de una responsabilidad forzosa e inaguantable la tenía al borde del colapso. Por más que lo pensase, no alcanzaba a encontrar el momento en el que esa maldición se había convertido en su misión en la vida. En el fondo sabía que se lo había autoimpuesto de alguna forma enrevesada y retorcida, pero ya no lo quería más. Sencillamente, no podía. Y ahora que estaba sola y con el corazón roto por la distancia, menos que nunca. Una lágrima descarada se atrevió a cruzar su rostro de arriba a abajo. La atrapó con rabia. No se lo podía permitir. No ahora, todavía no. Le esperaba un día demasiado largo. La fachada de la indestructible Paulina de la Mora tenía que resistir todas las embestidas que le tuvieran reservadas las próximas horas, y sólo cuando volviera a quedarse sola y nada ni nadie dependiese de ella, en la destructora soledad de su cama, podría concederse caer.

Forzó de nuevo la sonrisa ante el espejo. Qué mal le estaba saliendo hoy, qué mal. Si sobrevivía a la reunión con los proveedores, tendría que comer con Elena y su obsesión con la florería, y con su desbarajuste vital por no poder elegir a uno de los dos hombres que la perseguían. Todo dramas. Al menos hoy esperaba escapar de Julián y su insoportable abismo de autodestrucción. Todos la usaban de pañuelo y salvavidas, pero ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que amenazaba con explotar dentro de Paulina. A ninguno se le había ocurrido pararse a pensar en que ella tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, tan ocupados como estaban de sus estúpidos problemas. Pero esa era ella. Mantenía el tipo, se ocupaba de todo sin saber muy bien cómo. Y eso tenía que seguir pareciendo ante todos. No podía consentir ni una grieta.

Suspiró con fuerza. Sobrevivir. Llegar a casa cuanto antes. Llorar. Ésa era la lista de objetivos del día. Uno a uno, paso a paso. Cogió su móvil y trató de que su falsa sonrisa pareciera sincera.

\- ¿Cómo estás, mi cielo?

\- ¡Hola, _má_! Todo bien, ¿tú cómo estás?

Bruno contestó al primer pitido del teléfono. Era su hora de hablar, los dos lo sabían y los dos estaban pendientes de ese momento. Con María José no había vuelto a mantener una conversación, apenas un par de frases cruzadas durante alguna de las charlas con su hijo. La había visto al fondo de la pantalla en esas pocas ocasiones y, aunque la echaba de menos con todo su ser, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía encontrar la fortaleza para fingir ante ella que todo iba bien como lo hacía ante Bruno. No iba a poder engañarla, y como no quería involucrarla en la locura en la que ella vivía, iba dejando pasar los días esperando al momento adecuado. Se decía que era porque no quería que sus problemas condicionasen los asuntos que ella tenía que resolver en Madrid, pero en lo profundo de su ser sabía que no la llamaba por el pavor a verse desarmada y enfrentándose a la posibilidad de que ella hubiese cambiado su decisión de volver a México.

Bruno sonrió a su mamá. Paulina no era consciente, pero todas sus preocupaciones ensombrecían cada día un poco más su rostro. Su hijo sabía bien que algo no marchaba como su mamá le hacía creer y estaba preocupado por ella. Al menos la sonrisa de él sí era totalmente real, y eso la consolaba. Bruno estaba bien, feliz, y muy lejos de toda la basura que estaba devorando a la familia de la Mora.

Hablar con su hijo la hacía olvidar. Le adoraba con toda su alma. Le encantaba escucharle hablar de su vida en Madrid, de lo que hacía, lo que estudiaba, a dónde iba. Siempre sintió nostalgia de esa mágica ciudad que a ella le había regalado tanto durante mucho tiempo de su vida, y le hacía muy feliz que su hijo pudiese vivirlo también. A pesar de lo amargo de que tuviera que ser sin ella. Mientras le escuchaba no existía nada más, no había dolor ni disparates, ni torres e imperios derrumbándose. Ella no tenía la misión de salvar a nadie, solamente tenía que ser mamá y querer a su hijo. Aunque esa videollamada no fuera suficiente para curar su maltrecho corazón, era sin duda lo mejor que podía pasarle a sus interminables días.

Aunque Bruno insistía, ella había conseguido evadir todas las preguntas que hacía sobre sus abuelos, sus tíos y todas las cosas que quedaron en el aire en México. Ella sólo les había contado que Ernesto había salido de la cárcel porque habían conseguido el dinero. Ya habría tiempo para explicarles todo lo demás, no era necesario que se preocupasen. En tres semanas Bruno volaba de vuelta a casa para pasar unos días con ellos por Navidad. La realidad iba a revelarse sola gratis, era mejor que no lo supiera hasta entonces.

Viajaba solo y, aunque objetivamente ella sabía desde el principio que eso era lo que iba a pasar, no pudo evitar que el dolor le hiciese sentirse aún más débil cuando él le confirmó que ya tenía sus billetes, y que no era posible que su papá le acompañase. Aunque a él le dijo que era estupendo y perfecto, y que se moría de ganas de verle y que estuviese con ella otra vez, no pudo evitar que él notase que la felicidad era parcial. Él intuía bien lo que estaba pasando. Paulina no lo sabía, pero nadie tenía más miedo que su hijo a que se rompiese el fino hilo que parecía volver a unir a su familia. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero no podía permitirlo. Sabía que su mamá no estaba bien y que no le estaba contando lo que estaba pasando. Sabía también que sólo había una cosa que podía ayudarla. Más bien una persona. Una persona a la que ella estaba alejando porque no soportaba mostrarse débil. Una persona que, por su parte, tampoco estaba tratando de remediarlo porque le atenazaba el pánico a estar equivocándose, o a que ella cambiase de opinión. Y él estaba en el medio, y no podía consentir que esas dos cabezotas volviesen a perderse.

La realidad era que ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa extraña situación. La presión podía con Paulina, el riesgo que estaba asumiendo superaba a María José, y el miedo las inmovilizaba a las dos y les había impedido mantener una conversación a solas desde que se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Bruno siempre estaba delante en sus breves saludos e intercambios de palabras. Él sabía que las dos se preocupaban por la otra, porque las dos le preguntaban con gran necesidad de saber, pero estaban siendo demasiado cobardes para hablar frente a frente por temor a que la realidad no fuera tal y como la estaban pensando. Idiotas. Se necesitaban, y no querían verlo.

Fue de hecho cuando el tiempo de conversación entre su mamá y él casi se había consumido por completo cuando llegó esa pregunta obligada.

\- Y tu papá, ¿no está en la casa?

\- No, _má_. Anda en el trabajo. ¿Qué onda?

\- No, por saludarla, no más.

\- Te digo, mamá, ¿por qué no la llamas de una y platicas con ella con calma? Que parece como que de repente les da vergüenza o algo, ¿no?

\- Ay, Brunito, no digas pendejadas. Claro que no. Es que andamos las dos bien ocupadas, y ya pues nos decimos “hola” y suficiente.

\- ¿Y no será que te está dando miedo hablar con ella por si lo que dice no te gusta?

\- ¡Bruno! Ya es suficiente. No te voy a consentir esto, ¿oíste?

La tensión se acumulaba en el rostro de su mamá y él no dudaba de que, definitivamente, no estaba nada bien. Ella tenía prisa por terminar para no derrumbarse ante su hijo.

\- Quédate tranquila, mamá. Está todo bien, igual que cuando vinimos para acá. Te echa de menos, yo lo sé. Como tú a ella. Háblale, os va a hacer mucho bien.

\- Bueno, ya. La saludas de mi parte, ¿sí?

\- Yo la saludo. Pero lo deberías hacer tú.

Bruno clavó su intensa mirada en los ojos de su madre. El labio inferior de Paulina comenzó a temblar imparable. Ahora o nunca.

\- Mamá, sé que hay algo que te está preocupando mucho, y no es sólo que yo esté lejos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una qué es lo que te está pasando en México?

La súplica se reflejó en sus ojos, y su cara se encendió con la chispa de una preocupación real por ella. El escudo de Paulina se rompió en añicos. No supo verlo venir y tampoco encontró la manera de pararlo. El llanto la desbordó de forma incontrolable. Hoy no era el día, hoy no podía soportarlo más, y el precipicio sobre el que oscilaba y que trataba de evitar cada minuto se resquebrajó. Para hacerla caer precisamente ante la persona que menos se lo merecía, ante quien ella más había luchado por evitarlo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Ya no podía frenarlo.

Trató de explicarse, pero no era capaz de articular una sola palabra coherente. Los ojos de su hijo también se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que no podía manejar la situación, que lo que estaba pasando no era lo que él quería desencadenar con su pregunta. Entre sollozos entrecortados, escuchó a su mamá relatarle los últimos acontecimientos, sin demasiado detalle, mientras se recomponía a sí misma con esa valentía que la caracterizaba. Para cuando terminó de explicarle que no habían conseguido localizar a su abuela desde el día en que ellos se marcharon, ya había conseguido contenerse y serenarse. Limpió el rastro del llanto de su cara y miró a su hijo, que le devolvía una mirada bañada en lágrimas y angustia, y le sonrió forzosamente.

\- Ya, mi amor, ya está. Está todo bien, ¿viste? - acarició la pantalla con pesar, deseando con desesperación poder abrazarle y consolarle de verdad. Lo que estaba viendo al otro lado del vídeo era precisamente lo que había querido impedir, y por eso no había dicho nada -. Mírame, mi vida - Bruno levantó sus inundados ojos hacia ella -. Me pillaste un poco nerviosa, ahorita tengo una reunión en el cabaret y estoy tensa, mi amor. Pero ya me ves, estoy bien, y estamos por solucionarlo todo. Cuando tú vengas para las vacaciones ya va a estar todo en orden, te lo prometo. Déjame de llorar, Brunito, por favor, que se me hace el alma pedacitos.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos contaste antes, _má_? - inquirió el muchacho, secando sus lágrimas y luchando por frenar el llanto y creerse a su mamá.

\- ¡Porque no hacía falta! ¡Yo no les quería preocupar! Ahora porque se me escapó, pero todo son pendejadas que se arreglan acá en dos días y ustedes no se tienen que andar preocupando allá por esto, ¿sí?

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? - volvió a insistir su hijo, poco convencido.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No me ves? - forzó una nueva sonrisa -. Ni te preocupes, mi amor, tú no vuelvas a pensar en esto. Céntrate en tus cosas. Y ni una palabra a tu papá, ¿oíste?

\- ¿Por?

\- No la vamos a andar preocupando con tonterías que no necesita saber. Ella ya está bien agobiada con las cosas que anda solucionando.

\- No lo sabes, no hablaste con ella todavía.

\- Ay, Bruno, ya está bien. Sí que hablamos, sí que lo sé. No le andes contando, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, sí, está bien - la miró con recelo - ¿Me prometes que me vas a seguir contando? Ahora que ya sé, quiero saber lo que te pasa.

\- Sí, mi vida, yo te cuento - Paulina se mordió el labio inferior -. Ya me tengo que ir, no puedo llegar tarde.

\- Bueno, _má_ , hablamos mañana, ¿sí?

\- Sí, sí, mañana - en aquel momento le parecía que mañana estaba a demasiados años luz de distancia -. Te amo mucho, mi cielo. Quédate tranquilo y cuídate mucho, ¿ _okey_? Ni te preocupes por mí.

\- Besos, mamá - se acercó a la pantalla y la besó sonoramente, porque sabía que eso la hacía reír, y acto seguido colgó la llamada.

La risa de Paulina se transformó en un largo suspiro que derivó en un grito de rabia segundos después. Trató de arreglar su aspecto en el espejo y salió de la casa. Se le había ido de las manos, todo se había descontrolado y bien sabía ella que su hijo no iba a poder callarse, y que antes o después tendría que dar muchas, demasiadas explicaciones. Por ahora, debía contener el llanto que buscaba volver a alcanzarla y cumplir los objetivos de su día. Sobrevivir. Llegar a casa cuanto antes. Llorar.

Al otro lado del océano, la angustia había superado a Bruno. Cuando unos minutos después de terminar la llamada se abrió la puerta de la casa, la escena paralizó a la mujer que llegaba rendida tras una larguísima jornada de trabajo, portando sus tacones en una mano. Le costó un buen rato lograr que se tranquilizase, apretándolo muy fuerte entre sus brazos, y aún más conseguir que le explicase lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón amenazó con romperse al descubrir lo que estaba sufriendo su otra mitad a 11 horas de avión de distancia. Apenas comprendió lo que su hijo le contaba, pero sí supo de inmediato que se les había venido encima algo que no sabía si podrían gestionar.

 

* * *

 

El despertador encontró a María José con los ojos igual de abiertos que cuando se había propuesto dormir, muchas horas antes de que el amanecer comenzase a asomarse por su ventana. Las 6:45 de la mañana. Le esperaba un larguísimo día de sueño no curado. Maldita tensión que hacía que le costase respirar. Sin darse tiempo a pensar en más, suspiró y se levantó para meterse en la ducha. Tenía reservada para ella una hora de paz y silencio cada mañana, antes de que el terremoto de Bruno hiciese su aparición en la cocina para desayunar y correr al instituto, y hoy la necesitaba más que nunca. 15 minutos después, observaba sus ojeras en el espejo y trataba de idear la manera de disimularlas, aunque no encontraba un remedio efectivo. “ _Dormir_ ”, se susurró a sí misma. “ _Pero eso no lo haces_ ”. Encendió la radio del baño para acallar a su cabeza y la canción que estaba sonando la golpeó como un mazazo en el estómago. _Llevas años enredada en mis manos, en mi pelo, en mi cabeza. No puedo vivir sin ti, no hay manera. No puedo estar sin ti…_ Esperó a que terminase para apagarla. Suspiró de nuevo y mirando el reloj hizo un cálculo rápido. Las 0:03h en México. A lo mejor todavía llegaba a tiempo. No estaba muy segura de estar preparada para lo impredecible tras una noche en blanco, pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa si quería mantener bajo control su nudo de nervios. Sabía que ella era la primera que había hecho las cosas mal, que había puesto distancia de por medio de forma muy discreta, que la había evitado porque estaba muerta de miedo. Porque, aunque tenía muy claro que ella no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo que sentía, le aterrorizaba pensar que a lo mejor sí que había habido cambios al otro lado del mundo. Sabía que no había actuado bien, que se había alejado conscientemente y que no se lo había puesto fácil, porque la había dejado aún más sola de lo que ya estaba. Debió haber pensado más en ella y haberse preocupado por su bienestar, y no por alimentar sus propios miedos. No había estado a la altura, y ahora le tocaba a ella dar el primer paso para intentar arreglarlo. Porque, sin lugar a dudas, si había algo que a María José le importaba en este momento de su vida era ella, y sólo pensar en lo que estaba pasando la machacaba tanto que no la había dejado ni dormir en toda la noche. Buscó en su móvil su contacto y entrando al salón envió el mensaje.

“ _¿Aún estás despierta?_ ”

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

“ _Sí_ ”.

“ _¿Todavía en el cabaret?_ ”

“ _No. Estoy en la casa, me tomé la noche libre_ ”.

María José se regaló 3 segundos de concienciación mental y pulsó el botón de videollamada. Tuvo que esperar 5 tonos hasta que ella apareció en la pantalla de su móvil, y no se le escapó el rastro del llanto borrado a toda prisa que aún se vislumbraba en su cara. Sin maquillaje, con el pelo recogido y bebiendo vino. La conocía bien, estaba al borde del colapso. Y, aun así, se esforzó por sonreírle. Era una mujer preciosa, en cualquier situación y circunstancia. Qué suerte tenía. Le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Qué más daba lo mal que estuviese ella o que la conversación pudiese complicarse, si podían sonreírse la una a la otra de nuevo.

\- Bruno ya te contó, ¿no? - le dijo a modo de saludo. Ella rodó los ojos.

\- Bruno ya me contó, sí, pues claro que me contó. Está muy preocupado.

\- Bueno, pues yo ya le dije que por mí no se tiene que preocupar.

\- A ver - trató de armarse de paciencia -, ¿me puedes explicar, por favor, por qué no nos has contado nada de todo lo que está pasando allí antes de verte superada por la situación? Eso antes de contarme con pelos y señales lo que pasa, porque te aseguro que ahora sí me lo vas a contar.

Paulina suspiró con los ojos cargados de amargura.

\- No hacía falta que lo supieran, no quería cargarles de problemas que ya estoy solucionando. Yo puedo con ello. No te quería inquietar, ni quería preocupar a Brunito, porque no es necesario.

\- Pero, ¿de verdad crees que tu hijo no se va a preocupar, si te quiere con toda su alma? - Paulina apuró lo que quedaba en su copa y se mordió el labio -. Tú eres la mujer fuerte, la que resiste los golpes y arregla los problemas. Eres su heroína, Pau, confía ciegamente en ti y no tiene ninguna duda de que le salvarás pase lo que pase. Jamás se había separado tanto tiempo de ti, y aunque no te lo diga y te cueste creerlo, le está costando mucho estar tan lejos - estaba yendo demasiado rápido, iba a pasarse de la raya antes de tiempo, lo veía en las lágrimas que ella trataba de contener desesperada -. Si tú eres la seguridad para él y de repente te ve sobrepasada, ¿cómo no va a preocuparse?

\- Pues ya ves que estoy bien - murmuró forzándose a tragar saliva para lograr que su garganta emitiese el sonido -. No más fue que coincidió un momentito de estar más baja, pero ya pasó - trató de sonreírle de nuevo, sin éxito, mientras rellenaba su copa hasta arriba y regaba su garganta con vino.

\- ¿Pero tú te has visto? Está claro que no estás bien, Paulina, a mí no tienes que intentar engañarme.

\- Pues tú tampoco es que estés en tu mejor momento, ¿cierto? - eligió el ataque como respuesta y se rindió ante el llanto que no había parado de pedirle paso. Dos grandes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en el sofá -. Tampoco tienes buena cara - le susurró a la mujer que la miraba con pesar desde la pantalla de su móvil.

\- Yo también estoy preocupada por ti - ella no trató de resistirse y dejó que las lágrimas inundasen sus ojos. Igual que su interlocutora, se dejó caer en el sillón.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dudarlo? - frotó sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas -. Sé que no la estás pasando bien, que te sientes sola, que está siendo difícil. Pero, Paulina, ¡necesito que hables conmigo! ¡Necesito que me cuentes qué te está pasando, necesito comunicación! ¡Estoy aquí para eso!

\- Ay, María José,... - murmuró mientras mantenía el flujo de alcohol hacia su estómago -. Todo está mal, ¡todo! - exclamó entre sollozos -. Todo se me derrumba y no puedo controlarlo, no sé cómo arreglarlo. Y esto no me pasa a mí, yo sé solucionar todos los problemas, es lo que se me da bien. Pero no puedo. No puedo, no puedo, ¡no puedo! - el llanto ahogó sus palabras, y su mano temblorosa rellenó una vez más la copa. A María José se le partía el alma de verla así, estando tan lejos, y el deseo de poder abrazarla muy fuerte para consolarla la invadió hasta dejarla sin respiración.

\- Lo sé, Paulina, lo sé. Lo siento mucho - acarició la pantalla con pesar imaginando que era su rostro, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¡No es tu culpa! Pero ustedes están tan lejos, y yo echo tanto de menos a Bruno… Y aquí todo es horrible, la casa se ha venido abajo, todo son broncas y peleas, no hay forma de arreglarlo. Y mi mamá se desapareció, y mi papá se volvió loco, y yo tengo otro papá y no sé cómo actuar, y, y… - volvió a beber vino con ansia -. Y yo no sé por dónde colocar mi vida porque no me encuentro. Y lo siento, yo no soy así y no me gusta que me estés viendo en este estado.

\- A ver, a ver, Pau. Primero de todo, ¿cuánto has bebido? - ella se encogió de hombros -. Porque yo ya te he visto tres copas por lo menos, ¿no?

\- ¿Así como media botella? - murmuró con desinterés.

\- Vale, suficiente. Para ya, ahora mismo. Se terminó el vino por hoy. El alcohol no va a solucionar nada - ella asintió y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesita.

\- Yo te extraño mucho. Contigo aquí se me hacía menos duro. Me ayudabas a resistir - confesó mirando hacia el suelo y limpiando su cara, avergonzada.

\- Mírame - le exigió -. Mírame - ella levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla -. Yo también te extraño, Paulina. Muchísimo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un sólo minuto. Y sé que no te he dejado en la mejor situación posible, pero estoy contigo. Vale, no físicamente ahí ahora mismo, pero no estás sola. Estoy contigo. Te lo prometí, ¿te acuerdas? Y no pienso volver a romper mi promesa.

\- Estás muy lejos. Y también Brunito.

\- La distancia es temporal y lo sabes. Aun así yo estoy contigo. Siempre. Pase lo que pase, para cualquier cosa que necesites. Estoy contigo.

\- Es sólo que me gustaría poder abrazarles.

\- Y a mí. No hay nada que desee más ahora mismo - le sonrió a través de la pantalla, pero su alarma volvió a saltar al ver el miedo que se instalaba en sus ojos -. ¿Qué más?

\- Pues que además de todo yo ni siquiera sé en qué situación estamos nosotras. No sé qué somos, ni cómo vas a volver cuando vuelvas, ni qué va a pasar después. O sea, yo te besé en el aeropuerto y te pedí volver a intentarlo, pero después tú te fuiste y yo no sé qué hay ahora, aunque yo te extraño todo el tiempo - la miró a los ojos intensamente.

María José no encontró qué responderle. De entre todas las cosas que podía esperarse de esa conversación, lo último que imaginaba es que estuviese dudando de ella. Quizás, en algún rincón recóndito de su cabeza, esa idea podía haberse formado en algún momento, pero no había querido escucharla. Sí, tenía miedo. Sí, había evitado una conversación directa a solas con ella. Pero habían seguido mandándose mensajes a diario. Quizás se había enfriado demasiado y sabía que lo había hecho mal, pero no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando porque ella le había dejado muy claro lo que sentía. Las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarla mientras sentía que su corazón se deshacía y que no encontraba la respuesta adecuada. Paulina la miraba con una profunda tristeza pintada en su rostro, también llorando, esperando una palabra que la rescatase y que ella no conseguía encontrar. En ese tenso silencio, su oído se convirtió en vía de escape e identificó la banda sonora que estaba sonando en México, en bucle desde que había comenzado la conversación, y a la que no había prestado atención hasta ese momento. Sabía que a ella le encantaba esa canción, pero también sabía de sobra que era una canción demoledora, una canción completamente autodestructiva. Para las dos.

\- Para, para, para. Espera. ¡Paulina! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que estás escuchando? - inquirió frotando sus ojos con rabia.

\- Pues tu canción. Bueno, nuestra canción, no sé - se encogió de hombros -. Lo que escucho siempre que pienso en ti desde el día que te fuiste por primera vez. Me ayuda a conformarme con tenerte lejos si así eres feliz.

\- No, no, no. Quítala, por favor, párala - la voz de Celso Piña se escurrió entre ambas, repitiendo el estribillo. _No es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día. Estoy contigo, aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía. Pero si ahora tienes tan sólo la mitad del gran amor que aún te tengo, puedes jurar que a quien te quiere lo bendigo. Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo_. María José estaba a punto de estallar - Quítala ya, ¡ya!

\- Sí, sí. Está bien, no te alteres - se levantó y se acercó al reproductor para detener la música, y un completo silencio se instaló entre ellas. Cuando recuperó su posición ante la pantalla de su móvil, la observó mirarla con gran pesar.

\- Esa no es nuestra canción, Paulina. No es nuestra canción. No tiene hueco entre nosotras, no estamos ahí. No quiero que escuches eso. No tienes que conformarte y yo no quiero ser feliz sin ti. Nunca lo he sido, pero eso ya pasó. Estoy contigo, y me molesta que lo dudes.

\- Pues es que no sé… - le respondió hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sollozando, cediendo a la tensión que el enfado de María José había desatado.

\- ¿O sea que lo que te da miedo es creer que no sabes lo que hay? ¿Lo dudas? - ella asintió -. ¡Joder, Paulina! ¡Que yo también te besé! Y lo habría hecho un millón de veces más si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, joder.

\- Perdón - susurró.

\- Lo que pase en el futuro no podemos saberlo ni controlarlo. Pero yo estoy contigo. Estoy contigo, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Es que tú sientes que estás sola, igual que antes?

\- No es lo que quiero.

\- ¡Pues yo tampoco! Estoy contigo, no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti y en volver a estar contigo. Te quiero, te quiero y te quiero, Paulina de la Mora.

\- Yo también te quiero, María José - reconoció -. Te quiero mucho.

\- No te consiento que dudes ni un sólo segundo de que no esté contigo a fuego. Te he elegido a ti, nos he elegido a nosotras, y estoy arreglándolo todo para volver a tu lado lo más pronto posible. Ninguna sabemos cómo irán las cosas después, eso ya lo descubriremos. Pero juntas, porque estamos juntas.

\- Vale - susurró al otro lado del océano, con su corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

\- Te puedes preocupar de todo lo demás, puedes echarnos mucho de menos, pueden agobiarte todos los otros problemas, pero no hay un segundo más de tiempo para dudar de mí y preocuparte por nosotras. No soy el enemigo, soy tu apoyo, y quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites porque estoy aquí, siempre. Somos aliadas y luchamos juntas - ella le sonrió sinceramente.

\- Te ves muy hermosa, ¿sabes? Así como insistente y convencida.

\- Eso me lo dices porque te gusta lo que te estoy diciendo y me ves con otros ojos, porque la realidad es que no he dormido y estoy horrible.

\- No, aun así estás hermosa - insistió -. Yo sí que estoy horrible, menudo día para olvidar - arrastró sus manos por su rostro.

\- Tú siempre estás preciosa, te haya pasado lo que te haya pasado. Siempre, Paulina - ella se sonrojó -. Cómo me gustaría tenerte aquí ahora y curarte ese llanto a besos - se sonrieron -. Y quitarte esa camisa que te queda tan bien y meterte en la ducha conmigo - murmuró casi para sí misma, aunque las palabras alcanzaron el otro lado.

\- ¡María José! - la reprendió ruborizada - ¡No digas esas cosas!

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estamos juntas? Pues entonces puedo decir lo que pienso y lo que me gustaría hacer, ¿no?

\- Sin pasarte de la raya - respondió firme y severa, sin poder evitar que una traviesa sonrisa se colara entre sus labios -. Aunque a mí también me gustaría - reconoció, colorada hasta la médula.

\- ¿Ves? Decir las cosas como son es muchísimo mejor. Bueno, y ahora que estás más tranquila y que hemos dejado claro lo que más te estaba preocupando, vamos a ver qué hacemos con todo lo demás.

\- Ay, no lo sé… - la angustia volvió a invadirla.

\- Pues nada, Pau, nada. No puedes solucionarlo todo, y no pasa nada. Está todo bien - su mirada de incomprensión la hizo reír -. A ver, sé que no es lo que esperas que te diga, pero es la verdad. El mundo va a derrumbarse un millón de veces y no siempre vas a tener la clave para arreglarlo. Y no me gusta que te autoimpongas la presión de tener que hacerlo, porque no te deja ser feliz.

\- Pero eso es lo que yo sé hacer bien - insistió.

\- Relájate. No te exijas más de lo que puedes dar. Ya has hecho y haces lo que está en tu mano, no se te puede pedir nada más. Si tu mamá decidió desaparecer, ya volverá si quiere hacerlo, no puedes cambiarlo. Déjala, con todo lo que ha pasado seguro que lo necesita - intentó rebatirla, pero levantando el dedo índice se lo impidió -. Tu papá se volvió loco, muy bien, ya se recuperará. También ha pasado por demasiado. Lo único y lo mejor que puedes hacer es acompañarle y hacerle saber que te tiene como apoyo siempre, pero sólo él podrá arreglarse a sí mismo, dale tiempo. Todos pelean y discuten por lo que tu mamá hizo con la florería, perfecto. No es tu responsabilidad, son mayorcitos para tomar sus decisiones. Puedes apoyarles, sé que lo harás, pero no dejes que te afecte una guerra que no es tuya. Ellos pueden solucionarlo - intentó interrumpirla de nuevo, pero la frenó con la mirada -. Déjame terminar. Sé que estás buscando a Diego, aunque no me lo digas, y me parece muy bien. No te rindas y no desistas, estoy segura de que lo vas a encontrar, pero tiempo al tiempo, que no te frustre tardar más de lo que te gustaría. Ya arreglaréis cuentas cuando llegue el momento. Y…

\- Hasta el último peso me lo va a devolver el pinche hijo de la chingada - murmuró más para sí misma. María José le sonrió.

\- Esa es mi chica - Paulina le devolvió la sonrisa -. Y con el Doctor Cohen, bueno, con Salomón, con tu papá, lo único que tienes que hacer es lo que sientas. No te fuerces, no te obligues. Disfruta si es lo que te sale. Y. si no, date tiempo. Sólo tienes la obligación que tú te impongas, y sé que sabrás impedir que él te condicione. Eres fuerte, Paulina. La mujer más fuerte y resistente que conozco, y sé que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda contigo. No dejes que el agobio te haga creer que sí. Tú puedes, sigue adelante.

\- Ay,... Gracias - sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo -. ¿Viste por qué digo que contigo aquí era más fácil? Tú me ayudas a ser mejor.

\- Yo estoy contigo. Y voy a volver muy pronto para quedarme, te lo prometo.

\- No vienes para Navidad, ¿cierto? Bruno ya me dijo - la pena se escapó entre sus palabras.

\- No puedo, Paulina, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Me encantaría poder ir y estar contigo, pero he estado demasiado tiempo fuera y quiero terminar para marcharme del todo lo más pronto posible.

\- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Cuando antes acabes los pendientes allá, por mí mejor.

\- Había pensado en invitarte a ti a venir aquí, pero creo que con todo lo que está pasando no deberías salir de allí, menos aún en Navidad.

\- Sí, también lo pensé, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea - susurró.

 -Falta muy poco, de verdad. Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta, Pau. Siento muchísimo todo lo que está pasando, siento que tengas que estar sola. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que está siendo esto para ti.

\- Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor - le sonrió sinceramente.

\- Pues espero que podamos seguir hablando sin alejarnos a partir de ahora. Nos tenemos la una a la otra, no podemos convertirnos en el enemigo. Perdóname por no haber estado como debía.

\- Fue mi culpa, María José, pero no vuelve a pasar, te lo prometo - afirmó ella, liberando un suspiro que calmó su corazón, porque realmente ya no se sentía tan sola.

En Madrid retumbó la puerta de la habitación de Bruno cuando esté la abrió para entrar en el baño, haciendo exactamente el mismo ruido que una manada de cien elefantes. María José sonrió.

\- El deber me llama. Voy a prepararle el desayuno y me voy a trabajar. Prométeme que vas a descansar esta noche.

\- Lo intentaré. Gracias… por esto - posó su mano en la pantalla y María José hizo lo mismo. Las dos cerraron los ojos imaginando que el contacto era real.

\- Hablamos pronto, Pau. Estoy contigo, no lo olvides - le guiñó un ojo mientras aproximaba su dedo al botón que terminaría la llamada -. Te amo.

\- Te amo mucho, María José - le respondió ella, y apagó la pantalla.

Un profundo suspiro escapó simultáneamente de esos dos pares de labios que soñaban con reencontrarse mientras estaban a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Sus corazones volvieron a latir al mismo ritmo. El consuelo las abrazó a ambas porque, aunque la situación no había cambiado en nada, se habían recordado que, pasara lo que pasara, se tenían la una a la otra. A pesar de que la sombra de la duda ante lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora también se acercó a las dos por igual, saber que seguían exactamente donde deseaban estar podía muchísimo más que cualquier problema que pudiese amenazarlas. Estaban juntas, a pesar de la distancia, y eso era lo único importante.


	5. Vas a quedarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo! Ha sido imposible tenerlo listo antes, lo siento, pero creo que la espera merece la pena. No puedo publicar nada sin estar antes segura de que a mí me convence tal y como está, y eso no siempre es fácil. Sé muy bien lo que quiero contar y cómo, pero me está costando ponerlo por escrito, y como no tengo demasiado tiempo, se me va sin darme cuenta. Espero que os guste esta nueva parte, ¡a mí me encanta! Espero que os guste y, sobre todo, que me sigáis contando lo que os parece, que sin duda es la mejor recompensa. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y todo el apoyo. ¡Seguimos adelante, y espero que lo disfrutéis!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Vas a quedarte - Aitana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8vI0pYLcYU)

En la historia: [Nada fue un error - Coti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udBLU0Y_G2s)

* * *

_El consuelo las abrazó a ambas porque, aunque la situación no había cambiado en nada, se habían recordado que, pasara lo que pasara, se tenían la una a la otra. A pesar de que la sombra de la duda ante lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora también se acercó a las dos por igual, saber que seguían exactamente donde deseaban estar podía muchísimo más que cualquier problema que pudiese amenazarlas. Estaban juntas, a pesar de la distancia, y eso era lo único importante._

* * *

 

_Vas a quedarte, porque te juro que esta vez voy a cuidarte._

_A nuestra historia le hace falta una segunda parte,_

_aunque nos digan que eso nunca sale bien._

_Vas a quedarte, y haré de todo por volver a enamorarte._

_Yo tengo miedo porque nunca pude reemplazarte,_

_y si lo intentas te prometo que esta vez vas a quedarte._

_Porque, aunque sé que te perdí, yo iré a buscarte,_

_y sé que no podré dormir hasta encontrarte._

_Le prometí a mi corazón volverte a ver._

 

 

Consultó su reloj, nerviosa. Se le había escapado el tiempo. Joder. Estaba saturada de papeles y reuniones. Quería dejarlo todo demasiado cerrado, más de lo que iba a ser capaz. Tenía que decidir parar en algún momento, ceder sus casos y derivar definitivamente sus clientes a otros compañeros. Pero le costaba, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias. Sentía demasiada presión rodeándola. Por un lado, su necesidad de que todo quedase bien terminado. Por el otro, su angustia por volver a México cuanto antes y de una vez por todas para comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido sanando ese corazón que tanto había sufrido por su culpa y al que tantísimo echaba de menos cada minuto que seguía lejos.

Posó la carpeta que llevaba sobre la mesa de su despacho y rebuscó entre los papeles que la invadían su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo encontró, dejó que sus dedos tecleasen a toda velocidad.

“ _Lo siento, acabo de terminar. Se hizo tardísimo. Perdóname_ ”.

Como acostumbraba a ser en los últimos días, la respuesta llegó de manera casi instantánea.

“ _Ni te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Todo bien?_ ”

“ _Más o menos, sí. Un poco agobiada y con mucho trabajo pendiente, pero bien. ¿Tú cómo vas?_ ”

“ _Todo bien. Ahorita me voy para acompañar a Elenita a la reunión por lo de la florería. Hablamos después, ¿sí?_ ”

“ _Por supuesto_ ”.

“ _Te extraño mucho_ ”.

“ _Y yo a ti, ya queda menos_ ”.

“ _Sí. Te amo_ ”.

“ _Te amo_ ”.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras bloqueaba el teléfono. Se estaba alargando de más. Lo sabía bien. Le había pedido unas semanas y ya habían pasado dos meses. Le prometió que sería después de Navidad y la mitad de enero se había esfumado. Paulina estaba teniendo toda la paciencia del mundo y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para lograr salir adelante. Ni una queja, ni un reproche. Más bien todo lo contrario. María José era muy consciente de que ella no era así. Y, sin embargo, se estaba esforzando cada día por mantenerla informada de todo lo que iba pasando en México y se estaba dejando acompañar, yendo en contra de su naturaleza y aceptando que los problemas compartidos pesan un poco menos. Aunque eso no fuera con ella, aunque le estuviese costando la vida confiar en otra persona y contar con ella para encargarse de algo que consideraba su completa responsabilidad. Porque ella no era así, ella era la que lo resolvía todo, fuese o no su obligación. Y se estaba dejando salvar cada día, sin esconderse nada, porque ella le importaba lo suficiente como para no tensar aún más el débil hilo que las mantenía unidas. Además, se preocupaba por escucharla a ella y aceptar sus excusas que alargaban el ansiado y necesario reencuentro. Estaba siendo una auténtica luchadora, no podía menos que admirarla y quererla aún más al ver cómo batallaba consigo misma y con el Universo para mantenerse y mantenerlas en pie. Lo estaba haciendo increíble, estaba siendo completamente sincera y jugaba limpio. No como ella, que seguía en el mismo sitio sin que nada cambiase, aunque se odiase por ello.

Tenía que volver a su lado ya, no podía esperar más. La necesitaba, se necesitaban. El tiempo de espera tenía que terminarse. Ya había jugado demasiado con su capacidad de aguante. Hasta aquí había llegado su larguísima y agónica despedida en el trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, qué más daba cómo quedase todo, si ella no tenía intención de volver. Su vida estaba en México, al lado de la mujer que la estaba esperando, y todo lo demás daba igual.

Suspiró con fuerza infundiéndose ánimos para sumergirse en los documentos que tenía delante, con la firme intención de ordenarlos para darle carpetazo a todos los casos que no tenía cerrados, pero unos nudillos golpearon con firmeza su puerta. Ni un segundo de paz para ella.

\- Adelante - murmuró levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño y director del bufete, que entraba decidido en su despacho -. ¡Carlos! Me pillas a punto de marcharme, ha sido un día muy largo.

Él era la única persona de toda la oficina que conocía su decisión de marcharse, y la había aceptado bastante bien tras comprobar que no iba a poder persuadirla. No pareció escuchar la indirecta que ella le acababa de lanzar y resuelto dejó caer ante ella el archivo que llevaba entre sus manos.

\- Tienes que verlo - le indicó a modo de saludo, señalando los papeles con un gesto de su cabeza -. Tienes que entrar en esto, te necesito justo a ti.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y empujó la carpeta de nuevo en dirección a su jefe para poder continuar recogiendo su mesa.

\- No puedo, lo siento. He llegado hasta aquí. Tengo que parar en algún momento y hoy he decidido que voy a reasignar todos mis casos pendientes y a derivar a mis clientes. Ya. No puedo esperar más - le dedicó una mirada suplicante de comprensión -. Lo siento.

\- Échale un vistazo, María José. De verdad que va a interesarte.

\- Seguramente, sí. No creo que me traigas ninguna tontería. Pero no puede ser, han pasado dos meses y si no lo corto yo, esto no va a pararse nunca. Siempre hay algo nuevo que puedo hacer. Pero ya está, desde hoy no hay nada más que lo que tarde en deshacerme de todos mis expedientes abiertos.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que abras la maldita carpeta y mires lo que te estoy ofreciendo? - se inclinó hacia ella sobre la mesa.

\- Voy a irme, Carlos. Está decidido. No necesito más dinero, ni más vacaciones, ni promocionarme en la empresa. Necesito irme y nada que puedas ofrecerme va a hacer que cambie de opinión.

\- No es eso, María José. Espera un momento y escúchame. No se trata de nada que puedas hacer aquí, sino de lo que puedes empezar desde México. No tienes por qué irte con las manos vacías. Eres una de las mejores abogadas que han pasado por este despacho y no pienso dejarte marchar tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué?

Se sintió desarmada y un suave temblor recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Se dejó caer en la silla al tiempo que su interlocutor hacía lo propio al otro lado de la mesa y, con manos temblorosas, abrió la dichosa carpeta. Lo que apareció ante sus ojos amenazó con dejarla sin respiración.

 

* * *

 

Los nervios la estaban matando. Conducir en D. F. a hora punta no ayudaba en absoluto. Su desequilibrio vital la estaba acostumbrando a la impaciencia y a la falta total de educación cuando se encontraba en la soledad de su coche. Nunca lo admitiría, pero experimentaba una especie de extraño placer que aliviaba momentáneamente su tensión y liberaba parte de la rabia que acumulaba cuando podía descargar su ira gritando - por supuesto, siempre con razón - a algún pobre diablo que tenía la mala fortuna de mal cruzarse en su camino.

Golpeó con fuerza el volante. Volvería a llegar tarde. Y qué, si la historia no iba con ella. Y qué, si no le importaba lo que fuesen a hablar. Y qué, si había tirado la toalla y sólo acudía por su autoimposición de responsabilidad. Le encantaría desaparecer y descubrir cómo sobrevivían todos si ella no estaba allí para recoger sus lágrimas y volver a lanzarles al ruedo, si no es que salía ella en su lugar.

La desidia la había invadido después de Navidad. Tener a Bruno de vuelta la había hecho olvidar y se había sentido completamente feliz, tan feliz que cometió el error de borrar de su horizonte que era algo temporal y que tenía que volver a irse. Su partida le devolvió la tristeza de una realidad de la que no podía escapar, en la que seguía sola y harta de jugar a cargar con los problemas de todos, mientras los días pasaban inexorables. Porque la realidad era que al principio sólo iban a ser unas semanas, y exactamente lo mismo después de las vacaciones cuando todo se había alargado, pero el miedo la atenazaba. Cada vez que lo pensaba, el estado constante de nerviosismo y tensión en el que vivía engarrotaba su estómago y le provocaba ganas de vomitar. El nudo tardaba horas en diluirse mínimamente. Porque sólo serían unas semanas, pero ya habían pasado un par de meses, y su parte racional e implacable no podía parar de recordarle lo que decía la lógica. Que si las semanas seguían convirtiéndose en meses, los “pronto” terminarían siendo “nunca”. Que alargar en exceso una decisión normalmente implica no estar muy seguro de querer tomarla. Que las decisiones trascendentales tomadas en caliente no suelen llegar a buen puerto. Y, sobre todo, que cambiar de opinión es brutal y descaradamente humano.

En esa realidad vivía, en la de asumir que tal vez esta era la vida que le esperaba a partir de ahora. Aparcó el coche a la puerta de la casa de sus papás y se tomó un par de minutos antes de salir, deseando que nadie la hubiese oído, para reconstruir su coraza y preparar su fachada para quien pudiese aparecer en su camino. La inquebrantable Paulina. Se sonrió irónicamente a sí misma a través del espejo retrovisor. No sabía dónde se había quedado esa mujer, pero sí sabía que esa ya no era ella. Algo en su interior se revolvía y luchaba contra su conformismo, contra su inactividad, contra su resignación. Algo había cambiado desde que Bruno se había ido. Lo notaba, no sabía en qué. Una pequeña certeza, un leve convencimiento. Una especie de afirmación. Un suave susurro que le sugería que ella ya no pintaba nada en todo esto y que podía soltar la losa de la obligación y vivir su vida. Que podía dejarles volar, que sobrevivirían. Y, especialmente, que ella también sobreviviría. No sabía si quería escucharlo, no sabía si podía ser real. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que hoy, de nuevo, no había podido hablar con María José porque cada día estaba más saturada de trabajo, cuando lo esperable sería lo contrario si de verdad estaba cerrando asuntos pendientes. Y que su hijo estaba viviendo a más de 9000 kilómetros de distancia y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que el único lugar adecuado para una madre era junto a su criatura. Y que no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando, ni qué podía pasar, que dudaba de si se le permitiría romper la cadena que la ataba a sus responsabilidades, pero sabía con certeza que a ellos les necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo. Y no iba a consentir, bajo ningún concepto, que desapareciesen de su vida. Fundamentalmente porque su inestable desarrollo vital no podría soportarlo.

Salió del coche inspirando profundamente y se encontró con la sonrisa de Delia, que la esperaba a la puerta de la casa. La sonrió de vuelta, apaciguando su desbocado corazón. No sabía cómo, y sobre todo no sabía cuándo, pero algo tenía que hacer para detener al huracán que amenazaba con arrastrar también lo poco decente y ordenado que quedaba en su vida.

 

* * *

 

Entró en casa con desgana y tiró su bolso y su cartera sobre la mesa del salón. Bruno veía la tele tumbado en el sofá.

\- ¿No tienes nada que estudiar? - le preguntó a modo de saludo mientras entraba en su habitación para quitarse los tacones, que la estaban matando, y ponerse cómoda.

\- ¡Ya terminé con todo! - le gritó él desde el sofá.

\- ¿Seguro? - insistió mientras se apoyaba tras el respaldo por encima de él -. Mira que no quiero ni una sorpresa, ¿eh? Y es una advertencia en toda regla.

\- Seguro, papá. Dediqué toda la tarde. ¿Que no me das un voto de confianza?

\- Sí, sí. Te lo doy - levantó sus piernas y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, acomodándolas en su regazo y sintiendo que, por fin, podía permitirse desconectar -. ¿Qué ves?

\- Pues este concurso que está bien interesante, te digo. Muy divertido - la miró y desplegó su mejor sonrisa angelical -. Oye _pá_ , ¿qué tal si hoy ordenamos la cena para que la traigan?

María José rodó sus ojos. Sabía exactamente cómo persuadirla para que no pudiese negarse. Y la realidad era que lo que menos le apetecía ahora mismo era pensar en cocinar.

\- Tú eliges - concedió lanzándole su móvil.

Él se levantó rápidamente en busca de su portátil para seleccionar cuidadosamente lo que le apetecía cenar. María José se dejó vagar entre sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la pared, tratando de ordenar y calmar todos los acontecimientos que se habían precipitado en la última hora. Quería estar eufórica, no era para menos. Lo único que le preocupaba de recuperar su vida al otro lado del Atlántico era lo complicado que iba ser conseguir hacer algo productivo con su tiempo, encontrar a alguien que no la juzgase y le diese la oportunidad de trabajar. Sabía que era una tarea casi imposible, los prejuicios todavía estaban demasiado presentes en la sociedad, había podido comprobarlo en sus últimos meses allí. Y no es que le importase, no es que se arrepintiese ni dudase de irse por ello, sabía que todo lo demás era muchísimo más relevante para el resto de su vida, pero sí le daba mucho miedo no encontrar algo que hacer con tanto tiempo. Y de repente, su jefe le ofrecía algo que podía salvarla de toda esa situación. Sin esperarlo y, por supuesto, sin buscarlo. Como caído del cielo. Es cierto que lo mejor no era hacerse ilusiones prematuras, porque podía quedar en nada, pero, ¿y si sí? Sólo había que pagar un precio. Algo que en cualquier otra circunstancia era completamente irrelevante en comparación con lo que podía ganar, pero que en este caso era crucial y determinante. Tiempo. Más tiempo. El reloj corría en su contra, y decidir volver a hacerle trampas podía ponerlo todo en peligro.

\- Bruno - murmuró al oírle colgar el teléfono a su espalda.

\- Ya está. Hamburguesas del lugarcito ese que te gusta, ¿te parece?

\- Por mí está perfecto - buscó encontrarse con su mirada mientras él recuperaba su posición horizontal sobre el sofá, sólo que ahora apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su padre -. ¿Has hablado hoy con tu mamá?

\- Sí, antes, como todos los días. ¿Tú no?

\- No me ha dado tiempo, se me alargó una reunión.

\- Ay, como que siempre estás super estresada y recargada de pendientes, ¿no? Parece que tu trabajo no se va a terminar nunca.

 _Touché_. Tocada y hundida, para ser exactos. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlar los nervios que estaban inundando su cuerpo.

\- Ya, eso parece - susurró -. Y, ¿cómo la viste? ¿Estaba bien?

\- Pss… Sí, no sé. Yo nunca la veo bien bien, así como ella suele ser, pero con todo lo que tiene bastante resiste, ¿cierto? Es una luchadora.

\- Tu mamá es muy valiente, sí.

“ _No nos la merecemos_ ”. Lo pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, porque su hijo sí que se merecía tener la mejor madre del mundo. Era ella la que no se merecía a Paulina de la Mora en toda su plenitud. Con su sonrisa, su inteligencia, su peculiar sentido del humor, toda su belleza, esa cabezonería tan suya y esa capacidad para resistir y sobrevivir a lo que viniese, enfrentándolo con entereza y ganando siempre que estuviera en su mano. La maravillosa, indescriptible y cautivadora Paulina, que había vuelto a elegirla a ella a pesar de que había roto su corazón en mil pedazos. Y la estaba esperando al otro lado del mundo con una resistencia muy por encima de sus posibilidades, mientras ella seguía jugando con fuego y tensando la cuerda. Se odiaba, era para matarla. No se la merecía.

El silencio se instaló durante unos minutos entre ellos, cada uno ahondando en sus propios pensamientos, los dos fingiendo interés en el programa de la televisión.

\- Lo que yo no sé, papá, es si va a poder seguir haciéndose la fuerte para siempre. Sabemos que no la está pasando nada bien y está muy sola. Yo creo que debemos intentar regresar cuanto antes, ya nos estamos alargando demasiado y ella de seguro nos necesita - Bruno la miró desde su regazo -. O sea, mi mamá lucha, pero no es indestructible.

\- Lo sé, Bruno. Lo sé - le respondió con pesar -. Tú que la has visto hoy, ¿crees que podrá aguantar aún unas semanas más? - el muchacho se incorporó bruscamente.

\- ¿Todavía unas semanas más? ¿Pues que no vas a terminar nunca o qué? - le gritó -. Tenemos que volver, ya. Deja lo que sea y vámonos, papá.

María José acarició su rostro con ternura. Entendía su enfado a la perfección. Era lo que se merecía. También ella se enfadaría consigo misma si pudiese gritarse desde el otro lado del sofá para recordarse que estaba haciendo el idiota. Pero, si su hijo podía entenderlo, quizás aún le quedaba una oportunidad de mantener la situación el tiempo que necesitaba.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Igual no te lo crees, pero yo también estoy deseando volver a México y estar con ella.

\- Pues no lo parece - le interrumpió él, librándose de su caricia.

\- Ha surgido una posibilidad de mantener mi trabajo de ahora allí, y así no tendría que empezar de cero. Pero para que la posibilidad se convierta en realidad, necesito un poco más de tiempo aquí que me permita arreglarlo todo.

\- ¿Cómo? - exclamó Bruno, que no estaba entendiendo nada. El timbre interrumpió su conversación.

\- Tú abre la puerta y yo voy poniendo la mesa. La cartera está en mi bolso. Mientras cenamos te lo explico, ¿sí? - Bruno asintió incorporándose - Y si a ti te parece bien y entre los dos pensamos que Paulina puede resistir un poco más, ya idearemos la manera de hacer que funcione.

\- No va a ser fácil convencerme - le respondió él alejándose hacia la puerta.

\- Lo sé - María José sonrió con tristeza mientras apagaba la tele y abría el armario para sacar el mantel y un par de platos.

Lo difícil no era convencer a su hijo. Lo difícil era que al otro lado del océano a la mujer de su vida aún le quedase algo de paciencia y amor por ella para decidir fiarse de su palabra y esperar un poco más.

 

* * *

 

Paulina salió al jardín. Se estaba ahogando. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla de la escalera, ahí donde su mamá solía sentarse para fumar a escondidas. Ay, su mamá. Ya podía estar ella allí ahora para solucionar el embrollo en que los había metido. La maldijo interiormente por haberse esfumado, al tiempo que trataba de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse y deseaba que ojalá hubiera dejado por allí un poquito de eso que ella fumaba y que tan bien parecía venirle.

Estaba bloqueada, muy bloqueada. Su cabeza no podía procesar más cambalaches, ni conspiraciones, ni planes macabros de venganza para recuperar lo que “ _legítimamente es nuestro_ ”. No le importaba, sinceramente, le daba completamente igual lo que pasase. No era su guerra, no iba con ella. No estaba interesada en seguir reclutada en ese ejército que su familia había improvisado para salvar _La Casa de las Flores_. Obvio que ella quería recuperarla y no podía consentir bajo ningún concepto que quedase en manos de “la Chiquis”, pero no era una situación que mereciese más de su tiempo y sus escasas energías. Ése ya no era su sitio, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien se diese cuenta y la liberase de su obligación moral de tener que solucionar el entuerto, porque no podía ni quería hacerlo. Ya no.

Incorporándose, desabrochó los botones de su americana buscando facilitar la ventilación de su cuerpo para hacer desaparecer la sensación de asfixia. Comenzó a caminar en círculos con una mano posada en su cintura y la otra frotando intensamente su frente. Tenía que pararlo. Y tenía que ser ya.

Así la encontró Elena, en esa pose tan característica que su hermana adoptaba cuando se abstraía. Estaba completamente concentrada en una intensa conversación mental que parecía estar manteniendo consigo misma.

Hacía dos semanas que no habían vuelto a coincidir todos. Paulina lo había evitado de forma consciente. Desde que acompañó a Elena a aquella reunión frustrada con un gestor de la propiedad en un intento utópico por anular la venta de la florería. La conversación posterior cuando volvieron a la casa de sus papás, las discusiones, el surrealismo que sentía vivir cuando les oía exponer sus argumentos, hicieron que decidiese tomarse un respiro para no volverse loca. Por supuesto que había seguido hablando con cada uno de ellos, y acudiendo puntual a su trabajo en el cabaret, y viendo a unos y a otros fugazmente cuando había sido necesario, pero la depuración le había venido bien. Su cabeza se había despejado, su cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado, y la claridad se había instalado en su mente. Ya sabía por dónde no quería que continuase su vida. Y con la decisión tomada, había consentido en acudir a desayunar a la casa con todos, para volver a verse y conversar. Había entrado con el firme propósito de no dejar que nada la afectase ni la condicionase, pero el agobio había tardado apenas media hora en volver a acosarla. No podía soportar ni un minuto más la locura en la que su familia había decidido vivir. Allá ellos con sus vidas, pero no arrastrarían la suya.

\- ¡Paulina! - la llamó Elena, tratando de captar su atención al comprobar que no se había percatado de su presencia -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Ay sí, ¿por qué? - Paulina la contempló acercándose a ella mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en la tierra.

\- Pues porque te disculpaste para tomar aire un momentito y ya han pasado como 20 minutos.

\- ¿Sí? Pues ni me he dado cuenta - murmuró como respuesta.

\- Oye, Paulina, ¿qué te pasa? Estás como fuera de onda, ¿no?

\- No, no, estoy bien. Quizás un poco cansada, pero todo bien - posó su mano en el hombro de su hermana en un intento desesperado por hacer creíble la mentira.

\- ¿Es por Bruno? Le echas mucho de menos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No. O sea, sí - la pregunta la pilló desprevenida y su reacción se escapó a su control. La voz le tembló y, por supuesto, Elena lo notó. Se sentó en la barandilla mirando al suelo, y ella se sentó a su lado -. Claro que le echo de menos, tanto que me duele, Bruno es mi vida. Pero no, no es eso. O bueno, sí. Yo… No lo sé.

\- Paulina - tomó su cara y la giró para obligarle a mirarla -, ¿por qué no me cuentas de una qué es lo que te está pasando? ¡Me estás preocupando!

\- Pues que estoy cansada.

Paulina resopló. Aunque quisiera, ni ella era capaz de poner en palabras el caos que guardaba en su cabeza. Una lágrima desvergonzada escapó desde el rabillo de su ojo. Hacía muchos días que no lloraba.

\- Paulina, soy tu hermana. Mejor si te explicas un poco más clarito para que te pueda entender, porque sí sabes que puedes confiar en mí para contarme lo que sea que te esté pasando, ¿cierto? Y yo en lo que pueda te voy a ayudar, siempre.

\- Ay, Elena… - no podía ni mirarla, porque acababa de desarmarla y mostrarse débil era algo insoportable para ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, desbordándola -. Pues cansada, porque siento que esta guerra no es conmigo, que me obligo a involucrarme y no puedo más. No puedo con la responsabilidad de tener que arreglarlo todo. No quiero pelear más porque no es lo que me toca, yo siento que tengo una guerra más importante y la estoy descuidando.

\- ¿Qué guerra? No entiendo, Paulina - Elena se acercó más a ella.

\- Pues sí que echo de menos a Brunito, demasiado, y él está muy lejos. Y lo de su regreso se está alargando demasiado y siento que quizás es porque yo no le estoy prestando la atención que debería.

\- ¿Cómo? - la sorpresa se reflejó en la exclamación de su hermana -. ¿Que se va a regresar para México?

\- Pues sí, ¿no sabías?

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a saber si tú no me has dicho nada?

Cierto. Lo había escondido de forma premeditada, porque no sabía si saldría bien ni sabía cuándo iba a ser eso, si es que de verdad era algún día. Cada vez tenía más dudas de que fuese a suceder de verdad. Tampoco había dejado que él lo dijese durante las vacaciones, porque prefería no tener que dar explicaciones ni responder a las preguntas de su familia. Era la única manera de proteger de todo lo demás algo que era sólo suyo.

\- Pues se me habrá pasado, con tanta cosa que estamos manejando - trató de disculparse, restándole importancia.

\- Bueno, ¡pero eso es una noticia estupenda! - no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía al pensar en volver a tener allí a su sobrino -. ¿Y por qué dices que se retrasa? ¿Su papá no le deja volver?

\- ¡No, no! ¡Para nada!

No sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora ya no podía escaparse. Nadie de su familia tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo estaban las cosas, porque ella no había dicho absolutamente nada. Trató de seleccionar las palabras adecuadas, y se giró para mirar de frente a Elena.

\- Vuelven los dos - la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de su interlocutora -. O sea, María José también se viene a vivir a México de nuevo. Y se están retrasando porque ella quería terminar unos asuntos de su trabajo, pero el tiempo pasa y parece que no va a terminarlos nunca…

\- A ver, a ver, a ver. Espera. ¿Cómo que se viene a vivir a México de nuevo? - Paulina asintió, temerosa -. ¿Así, sin más? ¿Deja su vida en Madrid y vuelve acá?

\- Pues eso parece, sí - asintió de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? O sea, no me malinterpretes. Yo me siento feliz de que vuelva a estar cerca, aquí todos la apreciamos mucho, ya lo sabes. Pero después de todo lo que pasó, y después de tantos años fuera, ahora que Bruno se marchó para allá con ella, como que se va de onda, ¿no? No entiendo - una tenue bombillita se encendió en su mente según iba hablando -. ¿Y tú? Porque algo tendrás que decir en esto, habéis vivido mucho. Te habrá preguntado… - vislumbró el mal trago por el que estaba pasando Paulina al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su rostro desencajado, lo que terminó por ratificar la idea que se estaba gestando en su mente -. ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Se regresa acá por ti?

\- Yo se lo pedí - confirmó Paulina agachando la mirada, roja de vergüenza -. Pero fue tarde, cuando ya estaban en el aeropuerto, y por eso tuvieron que marcharse igualmente. Y se supone que volverían pronto, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

\- Pero, entonces - en contraposición con el apuro de Paulina, la sonrisa de Elena era desbordante, apenas podía controlar su emoción -, si se lo pediste y ella vuelve por ti, ¿es porque aún se quieren? - un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible quiso ser la respuesta. Elena no era capaz de percibir lo angustiada que estaba su hermana, y no tenía previsto dejar de hacer preguntas -. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿O sea que van a volver a vivir juntas?

\- No lo sé, Elena - susurró.

\- Bueno, equis. Pero sí están juntas, ¿no? Si se quieren, y se lo han dicho, y ella va a volver, ¡es porque están juntas de nuevo!

\- Lo vamos a intentar, hay que ver.

\- ¡Ay, Paulina! - se abalanzó sobre ella y amenazó con estrangularla entre sus brazos - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

\- Porque no sé si va a salir bien, y no sabía cómo contarlo.

\- Pues así, no más, ¡tardaste demasiado! No te haces idea de lo que me alegro por ustedes. De verdad, me pone muy feliz. Yo siempre supe que se seguían queriendo.

\- ¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó temerosa, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¡Obvio, cómo no! Ustedes se quieren, se merecen ser felices. Te mereces ser feliz, Paulina, ya te toca. Y qué importa lo que todos piensen si tú vas a ser feliz junto a ella. “ _Nada de esto fue un error_ ” que dice esa canción que tanto te ha gustado siempre, ¿no? - sonrió de nuevo-. De verdad que ni te imaginas cuánto me alegro - volvió a apretarla entre sus brazos.

\- Gracias - respondió ella escuetamente. Hacía tanto que nadie la abrazaba, que el contacto con su hermana y su contagiosa y sincera alegría parecieron revivirla momentáneamente, y sin casi ser ella consciente, la invitaron a dar un paso más que no se esperaba -. Tengo miedo.

Elena la separó de ella y acarició su cara, por la que comenzaban a rodar nuevas lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por si no sale bien? ¡Primero tendrán que saber si funciona!

\- Bueno, eso también, pero aún no ha llegado. Es por si ha cambiado de idea y ya no viene nunca. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se marcharon y cada día se alarga más.

\- ¿Ella te sigue diciendo que van a venir?

\- Pero ayer en la noche mismamente hablamos y me confesó que hace dos semanas que sabe que hay algunas circunstancias que van a hacer que tarden unas semanas más.

\- ¿Qué circunstancias?

\- No lo sé.

Para ser sinceros, no sabía absolutamente nada, porque no había querido escucharla. Ella había preguntado si ya tenían fecha para el vuelo, y María José le había respondido que dos semanas antes había tenido una reunión con el director del bufete y que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Dos semanas, sin decirle nada. La rabia que había sentido no le había dejado escuchar ni una explicación, sólo la insistente promesa de que iban a volver, y la petición de que se fiase de ella. Lo hacía, pero el tiempo no dejaba de pasar.

\- No puedo perder a mi familia, Elena - dejó escapar entre sollozos -. Por eso esta no es mi guerra, pero mi compromiso con ustedes me retiene acá. No puedo más con esto, se me viene grande y no puedo cargarlo todo. Necesito priorizar.

\- Tienes que irte a Madrid, Paulina - Elena volvió a abrazarla con ternura -. Nosotros vamos a estar bien, tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sobreviviremos. Tienes que ocuparte de otras cosas más importantes. Deja de sentirte obligada por nosotros, no es necesario. Seguiremos aquí cuando regresen, los tres juntos. Porque yo no tengo ninguna duda de que sí que van a regresar los tres, me fío totalmente de su palabra - las dos se sonrieron mutuamente -. Pero igual necesita un empujoncito. Y lo que está claro es que tú no estás bien para aguantar más tiempo acá, necesitas estar con ellos.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sin dudas, Paulina. No te demores más. Todo va a ir bien. Y seguro que regresan bien pronto y en seguida estamos aquí todos juntos.

\- Gracias, Elenita. Necesitaba esto - susurró abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- No hay de qué. Y la próxima vez que haya noticias tan buenas y tan importantes, espero que no tardes tanto en decirme, ¿oíste?

\- Bueno - le respondió, incorporándose - ¿Entramos? Porque se pasó bien de tiempo.

\- Sí - Elena se levantó también y la cogió por el brazo. Ambas se pusieron en camino de regreso a la casa -. No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verlas juntas, pero no juntas como si fueran una pareja, que es lo que parecía estos meses de atrás, si no juntas siendo una pareja de verdad. Va a ser lo más.

\- ¡Elena! - Paulina golpeó su brazo -. ¡No digas esas cosas!

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Me siento súper feliz por ustedes!

Madrid. Lo había pensado en algún momento, es cierto. Nada serio, nada real. Nada que pudiera pasar de verdad. Le daba un miedo atroz llegar allí, volver a aquella ciudad y desenterrar recuerdos sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar. Pero Elena acababa de empujarla a ello directamente, y ahora no podía echarse atrás. Pasara lo que pasara, había llegado el momento de descubrirlo. Y de enfrentar lo que tuviera que ser. Y, por encima de todas las cosas, de volver, por fin, a verla.


	6. Pídeme la vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Seguimos, nuevo capítulo! En compensación por la larguísima espera, os traigo el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, y creo que también el más largo de toda esta historia en general. Hoy sí que creo de verdad que la espera merece muchísimo la pena. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, tenía una intención muy clara: contar lo que para mí se escondía detrás de la declaración en el aeropuerto y lo que pasaba entre ese momento y el momento en el que Paulina aparece en el metro de Madrid. Por eso, este capítulo de la historia es central, este momento es una parte crucial de lo que yo quería contar y, de hecho, un trozo de este capítulo es lo primero que escribí y sobre lo que he ido construyendo todo lo demás. Como siempre, me cuesta estar segura de que me convence tal y como está y que cuenta y transmite exactamente lo que tengo en mi cabeza, pero creo que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.  
> Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todas las personas que os pasáis por aquí y dedicáis algo de vuestro tiempo a leer lo que yo escribo y, sobre todo, a contarme lo que os parece, que es lo que más ilusión me hace. Me emociona mucho que lo hagáis, y si algo de lo que sale de mi cabeza os gusta y os hace vibrar, y después me lo contáis, no os imagináis lo feliz que soy. A todos los que leéis pero nunca me habéis dicho nada, ¡hacedlo! Estaré encantada de leeros, ¡es mi mejor recompensa!  
> No quiero enrollarme más, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo tanto como a mí. Es uno de los capítulos más especiales. ¡Contadme qué os parece! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, ¡seguimos y que disfrutéis!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

 Banda sonora: [Pídeme la vida - Cepeda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kt62YodnW8U)

* * *

  _Madrid. Lo había pensado en algún momento, es cierto. Nada serio, nada real. Nada que pudiera pasar de verdad. Le daba un miedo atroz llegar allí, volver a aquella ciudad y desenterrar recuerdos sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar. Pero Elena acababa de empujarla a ello directamente, y ahora no podía echarse atrás. Pasara lo que pasara, había llegado el momento de descubrirlo. Y de enfrentar lo que tuviera que ser. Y, por encima de todas las cosas, de volver, por fin, a verla._

* * *

 

_Como un barco a la deriva, naufragando con el aire de tu boca,_

_dando parte de que en parte puede que yo sea parte de esa roca._

_Que me quema tu mirada fría y dulce cuando menos me lo espero,_

_esperando que se hunda de una puta vez el miedo a decir "te quiero"._

_Son mis ganas de vivirte las que hablan por mí._

_Son las puertas de este corazón abierto_

_que no cabe en mi maleta si me tengo que ir._

_Pídeme la vida._

_Pídeme la vida, que la tengo para ti._

 

 

Bajar del avión fue toda una odisea. Una larga y desesperante odisea. No conseguía comprender esa ansia enfermiza que parecía invadir a todo el mundo en cuanto las ruedas tocaban tierra. Cuando eso sucedía, los pasajeros acostumbraban a precipitarse hacia los estrechos pasillos del habitáculo, de forma atropellada, sin orden ni concierto. Como si estuviesen experimentando un repentino ataque de claustrofobia simultáneo. O como si una cuenta atrás inaudible les advirtiese de que el avión estaba a punto de explotar. Trató de ponerse en pie y salir al pasillo porque estaba en una de las primeras filas del avión, y su lógica y la poca esperanza que aún conserva en la humanidad la invitaron a creer que, en este caso y sin sentar precedente, podría respetarse el orden que hace que las cosas funcionen adecuadamente. Pero al comprobar que iba a ser imposible, volvió a dejarse caer en su asiento, contemplando la terminal desde el pequeño agujero de la ventana. Hacía algo menos de 7 años que no pisaba suelo español. El vértigo la invadía al volver a imaginarse por las calles de Madrid. Lo que el hueco desde el avión le mostraba no presentaba demasiados cambios con respecto a la imagen que conservaba grabada en su retina. Quizás alguna remodelación, algo más de jaleo, el paso del tiempo sin más. Bien sabía ella que no eran cambios visibles lo que iba a encontrarse. Lo que estaba a punto de comprobar en cuanto bajase del avión era que ella no era, para nada, la misma persona que estuvo allí por última vez hace ya tanto tiempo. Era otra mujer, una nueva Paulina. Rota un millón de veces, reconstruida tratando de juntar pedazos todavía visibles. Llena de cicatrices que aún no han terminado de cerrarse y que la han hecho muy diferente. Inestable, débil, un pozo sin fondo de miedos e inseguridades que no recordaba haber llevado consigo nunca antes. Pero también, aunque ella no se percatase, mucho más fuerte, resistente y decidida, capaz de salir adelante a través del peor de los agujeros negros. Suspiró intentando calmarse, su pulso ya temblaba de forma incontrolable y era demasiado pronto para dar rienda suelta a sus nervios.

Siendo totalmente fiel a su estilo, lo había planeado todo a la perfección. Cada paso que iba a dar estaba diseñado al milímetro. Había tardado exactamente 5 días en abandonar México desde que había hablado con su hermana. El tiempo estrictamente necesario para comprar el billete, organizar su viaje y dejarlo todo bajo control en la casa de sus papás. De cara a su familia, viajaba porque Bruno la echaba de menos y no le estaba yendo demasiado bien en el colegio, así que iba a ayudarle a dar un impulso a su vida en Madrid. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones cuando volvieran, si es que el volver seguía siendo plural y había algo que explicar. Elena se convirtió en su mayor apoyo desde el momento en el que le confesó la verdad, y la animó a seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado. Si no hubiera sido por ella, habría sido mucho más difícil cubrir su precipitada partida. Se alegraba muchísimo de haber confiado en ella, y se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto. En el fondo María José tenía toda la razón del mundo: siempre trataba de cargarse con muchas más cosas de las que podía soportar, cuando la realidad es que compartir las preocupaciones las hace mucho más llevaderas.

Se había sentado en el avión a las 2 de la tarde del 5 de febrero, hora de México, lo que convertía su viaje en el ideal para combatir el _jet lag_. Ahora eran las 8 de la mañana del 6 de febrero en Madrid y, si todo hubiera salido según ella lo había ideado, habría dormido las 11 horas de su vuelo, recuperando el sueño que había perdido en los últimos meses. Así habría aterrizado en perfectas condiciones, con la cabeza fresca y relajada para afrontar lo que fuera a pasar ese día. Por supuesto, sus expectativas no se habían cumplido. Poco había importado que hubiera seguido todas las recomendaciones de las aerolíneas para vuelos de larga duración. De nada sirvió su ropa cómoda, ni su almohada, ni su antifaz, ni la manta para estar calentita. Tampoco las tres pastillas de valeriana que había consumido a medida que veía las horas pasar y sentía sus nervios desquiciarse. En algún momento sobre el Atlántico llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca y que bajaría de allí directa a un psiquiátrico si no conseguía cerrar sus ojos al menos un minuto, pero lo cierto es que no había dormido absolutamente nada. Aun así, allí estaba, esperando a que el avión se vaciase y le llegase su turno de desembarcar. Lista para comenzar la lucha real contra los fantasmas con los que había estado batallando durante todo el vuelo.

En los días que había pasado preparando la locura que estaba haciendo, todo sonaba lógico y racional en su cabeza. Aunque la angustia y el miedo la habían paralizado más de un millón de veces, aunque había llorado y gritado muchísimo más de lo que reconocería nunca, tenía muy claro cuál era el objetivo de su viaje, y en su corazón sabía que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Se había organizado un plan de ataque que pensaba cumplir a rajatabla. Había viajado hasta allí para saber, y no iba a conformarse con nada menos que eso. Una vez que supiera, ya pondría en marcha la maquinaria para tomar la siguiente decisión inmediata, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iban a salir las cosas. Lo mejor era seguir el elaborado esquema punto por punto.

Sin embargo, el primer fallo técnico apareció al verse reflejada en el espejo del baño del aeropuerto y asustarse de su propio aspecto. Así no podía ir a ninguna parte. Las ojeras eclipsaban todos sus otros rasgos. Oscuras y amoratadas, ponían de manifiesto su severa falta de descanso y la tensión que albergaba en su interior. Despeinada, descuidada, sin maquillaje, llevando encima 11 largas horas de un vuelo en el que su cabeza no le había dado ni una tregua. No le sorprendía que la azafata le hubiese mirado con lástima al despedirla sonriente en la puerta del avión. Aunque nadie la esperaba en España, su amor propio le impedía salir a la calle con ese deplorable aspecto de pordiosera. No había contado con ello, porque en su lista sólo había contemplado la opción de dormir durante el viaje, pero tenía que verse tan digna y elegante como era ella siempre para poder dar el siguiente paso. Y, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía que ella llegaba, nadie sabía que ella estaba allí, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo antes de dejar que se enterasen.

Ninguno de los dos había sospechado nada. Había mantenido el contacto habitual con ellos, hablando a diario y mostrándose dócil y despreocupada. Les había convencido de que todo iba mejor y que estaba más relajada. Y la habían creído, porque ella sabía que los dos deseaban desesperadamente que ella estuviese bien. Incluso antes de montar en el avión habían conversado brevemente, les había asegurado que tenía mucho lío y que necesitaba descansar, y se había despedido hasta el día siguiente. No creía que ninguno se preocupase por ella si tardaba algunas horas más en dar señales de vida. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las señales que iban a recibir serían una auténtica bomba para ambos.

Tardó algo más de una hora en conseguir recuperar su maleta y abandonar de una vez el aeropuerto. Una especie de hormigueo la recorrió al verse a sí misma moviéndose de nuevo en el transporte público madrileño. Le encantaba, no podía negarlo. Esa ciudad siempre había sido magia para ella. Y le gustó comprobar que aún recordaba bien cómo funcionaba y podía viajar con naturalidad. Le costó otra hora llegar a la ciudad. Aún no a su destino, pero sí a una zona donde pudo encontrar una gran superficie deportiva de las que estaban tan de moda, y allí convenció a la recepcionista de que quería utilizar la piscina, aunque llevase maleta y cara de muerta en vida tras un largo viaje. Pagó religiosamente su entrada, se había provisto del dinero suficiente para no pasar apuros antes de salir del aeropuerto.  Tan sólo utilizó el baño, y la ducha caliente la hizo revivir. En seguida se sintió más relajada y segura de sí misma, aunque los nervios siguiesen ahogándola por dentro. El resto de las clientas observaban extrañadas a esa mujer, sin duda extranjera, que se esmeraba por peinarse y maquillarse en el espejo de un gimnasio. A ella no le importó, volvía a sentirse bien al verse menos como una loca desquiciada y más como ella solía ser. Fachada de hierro, inquebrantable, siempre práctica y elegante. Para qué negarlo, con algo más de esmero que lo habitual, pero sólo porque la ocasión lo merecía. Pintó sus labios de un granate muy oscuro y se atrevió a sonreírse a sí misma antes de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta. Decidida, con firmeza, con tanto terror como ganas.

 

* * *

 

El frío de febrero en Madrid no la había pillado por sorpresa, porque lo conocía bien, y había escogido un jersey oscuro de cuello alto que había combinado con unos pantalones grises con raya ejecutiva. Se cubrió con un chaquetón negro anudado en su cintura que le encantaba y que hacía años que no había vuelto a tener ocasión de utilizar. Las botas, también negras, eran otra prenda que había añorado. Se sentía confiada y lanzada, discreta pero perfecta. Tomó un café de la máquina de centro deportivo y salió a la calle. Aunque corría el riesgo de que la cafeína la alterase aún más de lo que ya estaba por sí sola, que el sueño ralentizase sus pensamientos le daba mucho más miedo.

Una hora después de haber llegado a ese lugar volvió a descender las escaleras del metro preparada para tomar, ahora sí, el rumbo definitivo. Lo había buscado en internet antes de salir de México, y no tenía ninguna duda de que sabría llegar sin ningún problema. Su último viaje antes de enfrentarse a lo que había venido a buscar le llevó algo menos de media hora. Se le hizo infinito porque había alcanzado el nivel de histeria que no la dejaba parar quieta ni un segundo, aunque se sentía orgullosa de seguir siendo capaz de mantenerlo bajo control y que no se le notase. Su muralla emergió intacta de la estación de Callao. No pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar de nuevo el bullicio de la vida de Gran Vía. Inspiró profundamente. A pesar del miedo, se sentía tremendamente feliz de volver a estar allí. Caminó calle arriba hasta el lugar que había elegido como primera y última parada. El edificio, situado en una calle que desembocaba directamente en la principal arteria de la ciudad, la impresionó. Era enorme y estaba en un lugar privilegiado del centro de Madrid. Sin duda, un sitio importante. La envidió, porque la vida la había tratado muy bien desde que decidió regresar a su ciudad natal. O eso le parecía a ella, parada ante la puerta que daba acceso a las oficinas. Su bufete ocupaba las plantas octava, novena y décima, según indicaba la placa de la pared. Eso ella ya lo sabía, lo que necesitaba era atreverse a entrar y subir. Le costó algo más de tiempo del que le habría gustado, el mismo que le llevó conseguir acercarse al mostrador de la recepción una vez que abandonó el ascensor en la planta más baja de las tres. Sus nervios la estaban traicionando, y la recepcionista llevaba un rato levantando periódicamente la cabeza en su dirección para comprobar que esa misteriosa mujer seguía ahí parada, con un porte y una elegancia deslumbrantes, concentrada en una intensa conversación mental consigo misma que le estaba generando muy mal rollo.

Cuando finalmente se animó a acercarse hacia la mesa, forzando la mejor de sus sonrisas para que no se notase el temblor de su labio inferior, ella se levantó solícita.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - preguntó en cuanto la alcanzó.

\- Buenos días - susurró, temiendo que su voz sonase entrecortada por los nervios, y sonriendo al comprobar que aún podía controlarla -. Clara, ¿sí? - necesitaba ser simpática y ganarse su confianza para conseguir lo que quería, así que utilizó el nombre que vio en una plaquita enganchada en la solapa de su americana.

\- Esa soy yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? - volvió a insistir, intrigada por su inquietante presencia.

\- Estoy buscando a María José Riquelme - apoyó las manos sobre la madera para evitar seguir retorciendo sus dedos.

\- La abogada Riquelme, sí - se inclinó para realizar una consulta en su ordenador -. ¿Tenía una cita concertada con ella? - se encontró con una enérgica negativa de su cabeza al levantar su mirada hacia la mujer -. Hoy está ocupada, tenía una reunión y no sé si habrá terminado. Si quiere, puedo fijarles una cita, aunque está bastante liada. No sé si podría ser esta tarde, pero en cualquier caso cualquiera de nuestros abogados estará encantado de poder atenderla - de nuevo, una insistente negación.

\- No, no. No es eso. No es para una consulta legal - buscó las palabras que explicasen la situación sin parecer una perturbada, aunque estaba segura de que esa era la imagen que estaba dando -. Sólo necesito hablar con ella un momento. Mire, Clara - insistió en el nombre, con una nueva y artificial sonrisa -, si es tan amable de indicarme dónde puedo encontrar su despacho, yo ya la busco allá y si no está la espero. Es tan sólo un momento - volvió a señalar.

\- Puedo pasar el aviso de que la está buscando y así saber si está disponible - el recelo se acentuaba en las miradas que Clara dirigía a la mexicana, la situación no le estaba gustando nada de nada.

\- No, por favor - volvió a negar Paulina, armándose de paciencia -. Tan sólo un momento. Yo la busco, si no le importa.

\- Señora, si no va a querer recibirla, yo no puedo dejarla pasar - la impaciencia comenzó a colarse en su voz.

\- Sí que va a querer, nada que ver con eso. Somos - dudó un instante - amigas - le indicó finalmente -. Quiero saludarla un momento, no más.

Levantando una ceja con desconfianza, la recepcionista suspiró. No quería problemas, ni uno solo. Una parte de esa mujer la invitaba a creerse lo que le decía, pero su halo de misterio no le dejaba sentirse muy tranquila.

\- Es el despacho 22. En la décima planta, el pasillo de la derecha.

\- Muchas gracias - asintió condescendiente, anotándose el tanto y sintiendo el alivio de haber salido airosa.

\- Pero, señora, necesito que me indique su nombre. Para dejarla entrar, tengo que identificarla. Es política de la empresa - se encogió de hombros. En realidad, prefería no saber ni quién era.

\- Soy señorita - no podía evitarlo, le molestaba mucho que utilizasen el calificativo erróneo sólo por su edad -. Paulina. Mi nombre es Paulina de la Mora.

\- ¿Paulina? ¿¡Tú eres Paulina!? - no pudo evitar que el asombro desbordase su grito mientras salía rápidamente de detrás de la mesa y se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Me conoces? - la sorpresa de su interlocutora superó con creces la de la recepcionista del bufete.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Eres Paulina! - no pudo contenerse y la abrazó rápida y efusivamente -. He oído hablar de ti. Nada de lo que María José me haya podido decir te hace justicia. ¡Qué fuerte, estás aquí!

Paulina se quedó totalmente petrificada, no estaba entendiendo nada. Pero no era el momento de pedir explicaciones. Sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto. Donde estaba a punto de jugársela era dos pisos más arriba, y en ese discurso tenía ocupado todo su potencial mental.

\- ¡Y ella no tiene ni idea de que has venido, claro! - negó con su cabeza -. No, me lo habría contado. ¡Qué fuerte, va a flipar! ¡Estás aquí! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace conocerte! Corre, sube, no te robo más tiempo. ¡Se va a volver loca de felicidad!

Paulina se giró hacia el ascensor, como un autómata, pero recordó algo.

\- ¿Te puedo dejar aquí mi equipaje? Para no andar cargándolo.

\- Por supuesto - respondió cogiendo la maleta -. No te preocupes, yo te lo guardo.

\- Gracias - se volvió de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que, si esa mujer conocía su existencia, eso creaba una especie de extraño vínculo de confianza, y volvió a mirarla -. ¿Me veo bien? - le preguntó, ruborizada.

\- ¡Estás guapísima! - rio desconcertada por la pregunta -. Va a alucinar en cuanto te vea, Paulina. No esperes más - la mujer asintió, agradeciendo el apoyo que esa desconocida le estaba regalando, y pulsó por fin el botón que iba a llevarla hasta su destino.

 

* * *

 

Las puertas se abrieron mucho antes de lo que Paulina esperaba, facilitándole el acceso hacia el caos. Sentía pavor, no estaba preparada. Dio un paso hacia el frente y sus pies se clavaron en el suelo de la planta. Había mucho ajetreo, muchísima gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Varias mesas de atención inmediata llenaban la entrada. Una fotocopiadora en una esquina, una gran cristalera de frente. Los pasillos salían desde los laterales. La gente, reía, hablaba, se revolvían de un lado a otro a toda velocidad. Todos ajenos al ataque de pánico que estaba atenazando a la recién llegada. Necesitaba pensar fríamente, organizarse durante tres segundos y volver a convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Un fuerte impulso que luchaba por contener la invitaba a darse la vuelta y huir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero ya era tarde para eso, tenía que seguir adelante. Sabía que si se iba ahora se arrepentiría, y dos plantas más abajo Clara la retendría y la obligaría a deshacer la precipitada evasión. Ya estaba allí, ya no tenía remedio. Fuera para lo que fuera, había tomado la decisión y ya no podía echarse atrás. Trató de fijar la mirada en algún punto concreto y así señalar un rumbo a sus pies. Había demasiado jaleo, la gente se movía demasiado deprisa, y ella no era capaz de enviar el impulso apropiado a sus terminaciones nerviosas para que sus pasos la llevasen hacia el dichoso despacho 22. La angustia que estaba a punto de desbordarla la mantenía inmovilizada.

Y entonces la vio. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, su corazón perdió un latido. En la pared izquierda acababa de abrirse la puerta de lo que supuso sería una sala de reuniones, y tras cuatro o cinco personas, salió ella, conversando desenfadadamente con un hombre. Un hombre muy joven y muy atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, podía apreciarlo desde donde estaba, y el traje que llevaba puesto parecía hecho a medida para su trabajado cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que eso pudiera suceder, pero una punzada de celos golpeó su estómago. Una punzada de celos por un hombre guapísimo y muy joven que la estaba haciendo reír. El mundo de Paulina estaba patas arriba.

Ella estaba deslumbrante. Continuó apreciando los detalles parapetada en la ventaja de no haber sido descubierta. Llevaba puesto un traje de color granate muy propio para cumplir con los tópicos de su profesión. La falda le permitía lucir sus piernas, y los tacones de los que no se separaba estilizaban su figura. Estaba perfecta, tan bien peinada y maquillada como la recordaba. Joder, cómo la había echado de menos. Se veía genial, increíble. Explosiva, como le gustaba ser. Se sintió muy estúpida por no poder decidir qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, y un temblor incontrolable se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada. María José levantó la mirada en su dirección como guiada por un impulso invisible, y creyó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. Pero no, estaba allí de verdad, parada delante de la puerta del ascensor de su oficina. 9000 kilómetros más cerca de donde ella la hacía. A tan sólo unas decenas de metros de ella, para ser exactos. A una treintena de pasos de poder volver a abrazarla. La impresión la había petrificado, pero sus ojos se encontraron y la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Paulina la impulsaron para murmurar una disculpa ante su compañero y caminar todo lo rápido que sus zapatos le permitieron hacia ese lugar donde se encontraba, por alguna especie de milagro que no podía comprender, su trocito de cielo particular. El hombre que bromeaba con ella hasta dos segundos antes la siguió, intrigado por la extraña escena que se estaba desarrollando.

\- ¡Paulina! - exclamó nerviosa cuando se encontraba aún a cinco metros de ella. La emoción la apremiaba.

\- María José - susurró ella mucho más calmada, aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

El ritmo desbocado de su corazón había frenado en seco en cuanto la había visto. Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía bien, y hablasen lo que hablasen ahora, y volviese a México como volviese, en este momento estaba exactamente donde tenía que estar. No tenía dudas, porque tan sólo verla había devuelto toda la paz a su alma. Estaba tranquila, y estaba muy feliz. Qué más daba todo lo demás, si había conseguido volver a ver su sonrisa al menos una vez más.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó en cuanto la alcanzó, rozando su brazo con su mano, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Estaba segura de que había muchísimos ojos curiosos posados en ellas.

\- Hola - saludó ella a modo de respuesta, abrazándola fugazmente y dándole dos besos de cortesía que supieron a nada para ambas. Se miraron intensamente, sonriéndose, buscando qué decir, pero sabiendo que en realidad no era necesario decir nada.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? - arrancó finalmente María José.

\- Vine a verte - simplificó Paulina, volviendo a sonreírle.

\- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? - insistió.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Madre mía - se frotó la cara intensamente y masajeó sus ojos, para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando -. ¡Estás aquí!

\- Estoy aquí - afirmó ella, tomándola del brazo, con toda la naturalidad que sus nervios le permitían aparentar.

\- María José, ¿todo bien? - el hombre, que se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano, se acercó a ellas al percatarse del murmullo que se estaba extendiendo entre el personal. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que acababa de presenciar se merecía ser mucho más íntimo de lo que estaba siendo. María José se volvió en su dirección, completamente extasiada.

\- Sí, sí, Javier, perdona. Todo bien. Esta es - lo acercó hacia la mujer que estaba ante ella - Paulina. Es... - dudó un segundo, buscando la palabra adecuada - Es la mamá de mi hijo. Él es Javier, un antiguo becario del bufete que acaba de ascender a abogado titular gracias a mí.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Javier - dijo Paulina, acercándose para besarlo, sin poder evitar un cierto recelo. Nunca había entendido muy bien por qué, pero sabía que ese era el saludo habitual en España.

\- El placer es mío, Paulina - respondió él, mirándola con descaro de arriba a abajo -. O sea, que ella es tu exmujer, ¿no? - preguntó a María José, que asintió a regañadientes -. Vaya, no sé si eres muy consciente de lo que has dejado escapar. ¿Todas las mujeres de México son tan atractivas como tú o he tenido la suerte de conocer a la mejor de todo el país? - rio ruborizada, bajando la mirada, mientras él desplegaba su mejor sonrisa para ella -. ¿Y qué te trae por Madrid, Paulina?

\- Bueno, vine para ver a mi hijo. Y a María José, claro - respondió algo incómoda -. Y para tratar algunos asuntos aprovechando el viaje.

\- Pues espero que esos asuntos te retengan aquí una temporada, al menos tanto tiempo como el que tarde María José en abandonarnos definitivamente ahora que acaba de contarnos que México se la lleva de vuelta, por el bien de su hijo y de su familia. Siempre es una alegría tener gente nueva y diferente por aquí - su sonrisa amenazaba con salirse de su cara.

\- En fin, ¿me acompañas a mi despacho? - les interrumpió María José, claramente violenta por la conversación que estaban manteniendo -. Tengo que coger un par de cosas y podemos marcharnos.

\- Claro - afirmó ella, aliviada -. Mucho gusto, Javier. Y enhorabuena por tu ascenso. Ya nos vemos.

\- Gracias - respondió él, y posó su mano en su hombro para evitar que se alejase -. Si mientras ella termina de resolver sus infinitos papeles tienes ganas de disfrutar de la ciudad en compañía de un verdadero español, no dudes en llamarme. Será un placer invitarte a tomar un café.

\- Gracias - respondió algo avergonzada.

\- Un placer, Paulina, de verdad. Espero verte pronto. No todos los días se encuentran por aquí mujeres tan guapas como tú - volvió a besarla con toda la calma del mundo, y se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

María José rodó sus ojos y avanzó velozmente en sentido contrario, con una Paulina sonrojada y sonriente siguiendo sus pasos.

 

* * *

 

\- Oye, ¿qué onda con el fulano ese? - Paulina entró tras María José en su despacho y apoyó su chaquetón sobre una silla.

\- Qué, ¿te ha gustado? - la miró de reojo.

\- Pues estaba lindo, ¿no? - sonrió pícaramente al ver su cara de enfado -. ¿Me estaba coqueteando o qué? - María José cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Ese? A todo bicho viviente, no le hagas ni caso.

\- Ah, ¿o sea que me estás diciendo que todas las cosas lindas que me estuvo diciendo no tienen nada de verdad? - fingió enfurruñarse, aunque apenas podía contener la risa.

\- No, Paulina. Claro que son verdad - posó sus manos en su cintura y notó cómo se estremecía mientras ella la miraba de arriba a abajo -, cualquiera que tenga ojos podría darse cuenta, es imposible no fijarse en ti. Estás impresionante. Guapísima. Espectacular - rio ante sus halagos.

\- Bueno, gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Vaya, gracias, qué detalle. Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme - se hizo la ofendida y pretendió alejarse, pero Paulina la retuvo entrelazando sus manos por detrás de su espalda. El mundo estaba a punto de detenerse entre las dos.

\- ¿Pues que cruzarme el mundo por sorpresa sólo para estar aquí no es suficiente?

\- Pues no sé, ni un abrazo, ni un beso,... Nada más un saludo protocolario europeo, casi parecías un cliente cualquiera - la picó ella, acercándose lentamente a su boca.

\- Ay, ya basta. No quería incomodarte en tu trabajo - redujo aún más la distancia entre ellas.

\- ¿Que no querías…? - Paulina no pudo soportarlo más y la calló con un intenso beso que descargó una fuerte corriente entre las dos. El escalofrío les recorrió a ambas mientras sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla que nadie quería ganar. Se pertenecían. Y cuánto se habían echado de menos, sin ellas saberlo. Ninguna quería romper el contacto, ni tan siquiera para respirar. María José la atrajo hacia sí mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y trataba de alzarse más sobre las puntas de sus pies, para estar aún más cerca de ella. María José la besaba con toda la intensidad que podía derrochar, y eso para Paulina era una muy buena señal. Todo iba bien. Fue ella misma la que finalmente se separó, forzada por su postura. Lentamente, alargando todo lo que pudo el contacto, mientras volvía a apoyar las plantas de sus pies sobre el suelo. Sólo físicamente, porque su alma danzaba desbocada sobre la nube más alta del cielo.

\- Guau - murmuró María José con los ojos cerrados, abrazándola.

\- No sabía si hacer esto - enfatizó - iba a causarte problemas en la oficina - respondió con fuerza a su abrazo y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando también los ojos.

\- Bueno, quizás un buen tirón de orejas de la directora de recursos humanos, una bronca de mi jefe,... Habría valido la pena, sin duda - depositó un suave beso sobre su pelo.

\- Pues ya lo tienes igualmente, impaciente. ¿Así te ha parecido suficientes ganas de verte?

\- Mmm… No lo sé. ¿Podrías repetirlo para estar segura?

\- No lo quieras todo de corrido que las cosas de a poco siempre vienen mejor - rio nerviosa depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios y separándose de ella. La magia momentánea se rompió y el mundo volvió a girar.

Paulina se acercó a la ventana para disfrutar de las vistas, y María José la acompañó de inmediato, rodeando su espalda con su brazo.

\- Cuéntame, ¿Has volado así de impoluta desde México?

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó fingiendo sentirse ofendida ante tal suposición, pero sin poder evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.

\- No serás capaz de haber llegado anoche y haber dormido en algún hotel por no haber avisado, ¿no? Porque eso sí que no te lo perdonaría.

\- No se me habría ocurrido, no te apures. No, he tenido que comprar un pase para una sala deportiva de camino aquí para poder ducharme y vestirme - María José rio tratando de imaginar la escena -. No podía llegar recién bajada de 11 horas de avión. Quería estar guapa - confesó.

\- Pues enhorabuena, porque sin duda lo has conseguido. Pero no se te ocurra hacer caso a ese tío, ni te acerques, ¿eh? Es un completo gilipollas.

\- ¿Te pusiste celosa o sólo me lo está pareciendo a mí? - Paulina sonrió, le gustaba saber que no quería que nadie se le acercase con intenciones seductoras -. Cuando lo vi contigo pensé que era yo la que me tenía que preocupar por él porque te hacía reír, pero lo que son las cosas, ¿eh?

\- Para nada - la acercó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro -. Ni conmigo, ni contigo. Tú has venido hasta aquí sólo para verme. Y yo sólo puedo pensar en ti. Como tú, que por eso viniste. Te tengo en el bote, mujer.

\- Te echaba de menos. Mucho. No podía aguantar más los nervios, y como tú no volvías, pues aquí estoy yo. Tenía que verte - la miró de reojo y se sonrojó, reacción que no se le escapó a su acompañante -. La verdad es que tú también te ves tremenda.

\- Bueno, gracias. Ya pensaba que no ibas a reconocerlo nunca - la giró para ponerla frente a ella y poder mirarla a los ojos -. Y gracias por venir, Pau. Ha sido toda una sorpresa. Yo también te extrañaba, y me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí.

\- Y a mí estar. Pensé que no volvería a Madrid nunca, y ya ves.

María José besó su sonrisa dulcemente, con toda la calma del mundo, porque el tiempo era sólo suyo. Cómo le gustaba besar a Paulina de la Mora, cómo le gustaba ella entera. No podía entender cómo había sido capaz de pasar tantos años sin ella. Cuánto la quería, y qué feliz la hacía. Sin ella le faltaba un trozo de sí misma, y había estado viviendo 5 largos años sin querer darse cuenta.

\- Ya ves, torres más altas han caído, ¿no? - susurró con su frente apoyada en la de ella, ambas con sus ojos cerrados para exprimir al máximo el placer de la cercanía -. Y menos mal que han caído, Pau, menos mal.

\- Pues sí.

El corazón de Paulina estaba a punto de estallar, latiendo a un ritmo frenético por la felicidad que derrochaba y por los nervios que inconscientemente sentía al volver a estar con ella y tenerla de verdad. Su cuerpo reaccionaba pidiéndole a gritos un paso más que no podía dar, porque no sería apropiado ni en cien mil años, y tenía que concentrarse intensamente para mantenerlo bajo control. El corazón de María José latía al mismo son, pero ella supo ver a tiempo que era necesario frenar porque contenerse iba a ser imposible. Rozó su frente con sus labios al separarse y se dirigió al mueble tras su escritorio, donde tenía instalada una pequeña cafetera.

\- Y hablando de torres que caen, ¿cómo van las cosas en el paraíso de la Mora? - se giró para mirarla - ¿Quieres un café?

\- Gracias. Ay, pues no sabes, de locos. Mi mamá desaparecida de la Tierra, yo no sé si se compró un cohete y se fue para otro planeta o qué, porque no hay manera de encontrarla. Sólo dijo que necesitaba tiempo para ella y que no la buscásemos, pero claro, la casa de mis papás se hizo manicomio - tomó la taza que María José le ofrecía y ambas se sentaron, cada una al lado que le correspondía en la mesa del despacho -. Elena perdió la cabeza intentando recuperar la florería. Yo le digo que no se ande torturando, pero ni caso. Dominic aún la persigue, ella se sigue cogiendo a Claudio… De locos - insistió -. Y Julián es un alma en pena desde que se le deshizo la red de mentiras. Busca a Diego, pero todavía nada. Pero lo vamos a encontrar, eso te lo prometo yo, porque me va a devolver hasta el último peso el pinche hijo de la chingada - frenó su discurso para probar el café y no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que estaba preparado tal y como ella solía tomarlo -. Mi papá se ha hecho cargo de _La “otra” Casa de las Flores_ porque dice que nosotros la estábamos llevando a la ruina, y también anda obsesionado. Está peleado con el Dr. Cohen, bueno, con mi otro papá, por el amor de mi mamá, ya ves. Y ella que se ha ido sin ninguno de los dos. Pero, en general - bebió un nuevo trago de café y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo -, todo está bien - la señaló con la taza en la mano -. Aún te acuerdas, ¿no?

\- Hay cosas que no se olvidan - le devolvió la sonrisa -. Desde luego, estás pintando un panorama totalmente esperanzador. Escuchándote hablar no sé cómo no estamos ya corriendo al aeropuerto para meternos de lleno en esa locura. No hay nada más apetecible, sin lugar a dudas.

\- Ay, pues tú y yo somos justo lo que nos falta allá - rio, y clavó su intensa mirada en los ojos de ella. Era el momento, no podía retrasarlo más -. Sí que sigues pensando en volver a México, ¿no? - la sombra de la duda que había traído desde el otro lado del océano se instaló en su cara.

María José no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura. Apenas había gastado unos minutos a su lado y ya había empezado a disparar. Así era ella. Decidida, imparable. Así se enamoró de ella y así la quería, sin que nadie se la cambiase por nada. Tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó con firmeza. Lo cierto es que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a dudar, a preguntar y, sobre todo, a recibir una más que merecida explicación. No se había portado bien con todo esto, no había sido completamente sincera. Y a cambio ella había cruzado el mundo de lado a lado para escuchar directamente de sus labios lo que tuviera que decirle. Valiente hasta el infinito. Demostrándole que era capaz de arriesgarlo todo por lo que le importaba de verdad, que no era otra cosa que ella. No podía quererla más, ni estar más agradecida por haberla encontrado una vez y haberla reencontrado tantos años después. Era imposible que se sintiese más feliz. Aunque al otro lado de la mesa ella estuviese preparando su munición, dispuesta a comenzar una guerra. Sonrió con más intensidad y se levantó para acercarse hasta ella, sin soltar su mano. Se agachó justo a su lado y sus ojos se encontraron, unos cargados de miedo, los otros derrochando felicidad.

\- Ay, Paulina, Paulina,... Te lo prometí, ¿no? - acarició su rostro con delicadeza, porque aún no se creía del todo que de verdad la tuviese allí. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

\- Pero ya te estás tardando demasiado.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. Tienes que perdonarme. Ha pasado algo gordo últimamente y debería habértelo contado.

\- Si no es cuestión de perdonarte, María José. Si no, no estaría acá - volvió a encontrarse con el brillo de su mirada al abrir sus ojos y tomó la mano que ella aún tenía sobre su cara, apoyándola en su regazo, enlazada con la suya -. Pero ya necesito saber qué va a pasar, no puedo más con las dudas.

\- No hay dudas, Paulina. Voy a irme a México contigo, eso está más que decidido.

\- Y, entonces, ¿por qué tanto tiempo? - insistió, angustiada.

\- Ya iba a irme hace tres semanas, decidí dejarlo todo como estuviera porque no quería estar más tiempo separada de ti. Pero mi jefe me ofreció algo que no podía rechazar - su mirada inquisitiva la invitó a seguir hablando -. Está en proceso de absorber un bufete de D. F. con el que hemos colaborado alguna vez. Lleva tiempo queriendo hacerlo, y que yo me vaya a ir le ha animado a lanzarse. Han estado negociando, y parece que han llegado a un acuerdo de socios. Pero quiere a alguien de confianza, y ahí entro yo. Mantengo mi trabajo, pero sigo haciéndolo allí, a tu lado. Bueno, en realidad creo que mejoro mi posición, porque quiere que yo dirija la sede mexicana - la sorpresa desbordaba su rostro, y ella le sonrió -. Hacía falta algo de tiempo para lograr el acuerdo y han sido unas semanas de muchos papeles, pero parece que en tres o cuatro días todo estará cerrado y podré irme contigo. Hoy se ha hecho oficial, en la reunión de la que acabo de salir, y ya he comunicado formalmente mi dimisión aquí.

\- ¡Pero eso son muy buenas noticias! - exclamó al fin, apretando su mano.

\- La verdad es que sí - reconoció ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no me contaste antes? ¡Lo habría entendido a la perfección!

\- Me daba miedo que no saliese bien, o que quedase en nada. No quería preocuparte o hacerte pensar que sólo me importa mi trabajo y que estoy pendiente de eso para volver allá - reconoció, bajando su mirada.

\- Pero estamos juntas, ¿no? Somos aliadas y luchamos juntas - le indicó, repitiendo sus propias palabras -. Igual que tú para mí, yo estoy para que compartas conmigo todo lo que necesites. Sea lo que sea - levantó su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Lo he hecho fatal. Te he pedido algo que yo no he sido capaz de hacer. Pero ya está, no hay más secretos. Me he equivocado.

\- Ya pasó - susurró ella, y sin poder aguantarse más rozó sus labios con los suyos mientras se agachaba a su lado para abrazarla -. Y esto es una cosa muy buena para ti, no tendrás que empezar otra vez de cero por mí.

\- Lo habría hecho sin ninguna duda - murmuró en su oído -. Iba a irme igualmente, no quiero que lo dudes.

\- Pero las cosas así están mejor. Yo me siento muy feliz por ti.

\- Y te prometo que esta vez de verdad que se ha terminado y en unos días podremos irnos los tres juntos de vuelta a México.

Hablar de tres encendió un compartimento en la cabeza de las dos que ambas habían olvidado completamente. Su hijo.

\- ¿Y Brunito? - preguntó Paulina, incorporándose y recuperando su lugar en la silla. María José se apoyó en el reposabrazos.

\- ¿Bruno sabe que estás aquí? - la interrogó ella, sorprendida.

\- ¡Obvio que no! El muy inocente no sabe mentir, si le llego a decir no se aguanta y le falta tiempo para hablarte a ti. Así no se pueden dar sorpresas.

\- Tienes toda la razón - rio.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Pues - consultó su reloj - estará a punto de salir del instituto y se irá con mi hermana, muchos días come con ella después de las clases. Pero la aviso ahora para que me esperen y vamos a buscarlos. Y así continúas con tu sorpresa. Él sí que se va a alucinar, se va a poner loco de contento - le sonrió, pero su mirada había vuelto a ensombrecerse.

\- ¿Con Purificación? - preguntó, angustiada.

\- Claro, que yo sepa no tengo más hermanas. ¿Qué pasa?

\- No, nada - recogió un mechón del cabello de María José que cubría su cara y lo acomodó tras su oreja -. Que tiene mucho tiempo ya que no la veo y no sé si ella quizás me odie. Tal vez no quiera verme - susurró con pesar -. ¿Le contaste?

\- No ha hecho falta, se lo imaginaba. Estaba esperando a que volviese para confirmarle que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, dice ella - se encogió de hombros -. Ya sabes cómo es. Está muy contenta por nosotras. Te quiere tanto como te ha querido siempre, Paulina. Siempre entendió tu postura y te defendió, incluso delante de mí. A ti es muy difícil odiarte.

\- Eso no es verdad, yo me habría odiado de ser ella - señaló, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella -. O tú.

\- Bueno - le sonrió apretando su mano -, pues aquí no te odia nadie, respira tranquila. Dice que ella ya sabía que esto iba que pasar porque estamos predestinadas.

\- Elenita dijo algo parecido, qué cosas de hermanas, ¿no? - se incorporó y volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, buceando en su mirada.

\- ¿Elena lo sabe? ¿Le contaste?

Que Paulina hubiese sido capaz de confiar en alguien para hablar de todo lo que había estado pasando entre ellas sí que la pillaba por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba para nada, y menos aún que la elegida fuera Elena. Pero se alegraba mucho de saber que empezaba a romper sus barreras y a deshacerse de esa armadura de mujer irrompible, recuperando algo de esa niña dulce e inocente de la que se enamoró.

\- Me atrapó y no me quedó otra - rodando los ojos, se acercó a sus labios y los rozó fugazmente -. Pero si no es por ella igual ni llego a venir acá. Me animó mucho.

\- Esa historia sí que tienes que contármela entera, si no lo veo no lo creo. Pero me alegro mucho de que te haya ayudado - repitió el roce que segundos antes había iniciado Paulina y se separó de ella para acercarse al perchero y coger su abrigo -. Puri se pondrá muy contenta de verte, estoy segura. Y ya si quieres aclaras tú con ella todo lo que quieras hablar. Te va a escuchar y te va a decir que no seas tonta porque está todo bien, sin duda.

\- No, si no es mucho. Perdón por ser tan cobarde, y ya - anudó su chaquetón y se situó a su lado -. ¿Para dónde vamos?

\- A su librería, todavía podemos pillarles allí - se paró un segundo antes de abrir la puerta, mirando a su alrededor -. ¿Y tu maleta?

\- Ay, la dejé en la recepción con una mujer que se puso feliz de conocerme cuando le dije mi nombre, muy loco.

\- Clara - rio María José -. Somos amigas, y hasta hoy era la única, a parte de mi jefe, que sabía que dejo el bufete. Sabe quién eres porque yo le he contado lo que ha pasado. Es encantadora, y le caes muy bien.

\- Tendré que conocerla entonces, Tú siempre hablas cosas demasiado bonitas de mí.

\- Verdades, Pau. ¿Vamos? - ella asintió y salió por la puerta en cuanto la abrió -. No sé cómo de discreta tienes pensado ser, conociéndote seguro que mucho - le susurró mientras se dirigían al ascensor -. Yo no puedo manifestar ningún tipo de relación sentimental en el trabajo porque está prohibido, pero por mí en cuanto pongamos un pie en la calle pienso seguir abrazándote y besándote con todas las ganas que he acumulado estos meses, sin soltarte ni un segundo porque no quiero separarme de ti ni un poquito.

\- Poco a poco - le respondió Paulina, también en un susurro, ruborizada.

\- Que sea poco a poco entonces - respondió María José, rodeando su espalda con su brazo y depositando un fugaz beso en su mejilla en cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

Ambas sonrieron, completamente felices. Sin ninguna duda, nada podía ser mejor que tenerse, por fin, otra vez.


	7. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena! Siento la interminable espera (cada vez me alargo más, lo sé), pero estoy segura de que merece la pena. Tengo poco tiempo libre, se acercan las vacaciones y no sé si llegaré a dejarlo todo escrito, pero lo estoy intentando. Por ahora, os traigo un nuevo capítulo que también es muy especial para mí. Una de las cosas más especiales es el título que he elegido para él y la canción que lo acompaña (¡escuchadla, por favor!). Creo que es una canción preciosa y perfecta para nuestras protas y para lo que viven en este capítulo. Espero que os guste.  
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que perdéis algo de vuestro tiempo en leer lo que yo escribo, y en comentarme vuestras impresiones. Me hace muy muy feliz. ¡No dejéis de hacerlo!  
> Paulina y María José están por fin juntas en Madrid. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. ¡Contadme qué os parece! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Photograph - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ)

* * *

_- Poco a poco - le respondió Paulina, también en un susurro, ruborizada._

_\- Que sea poco a poco entonces - respondió María José, rodeando su espalda con su brazo y depositando un fugaz beso en su mejilla en cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor._

_Ambas sonrieron, completamente felices. Sin ninguna duda, nada podía ser mejor que tenerse, por fin, otra vez._

* * *

 

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul, and it’s the only thing that I know._

_I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of you,_

_it is the only thing we take with us when we die._

_We keep this love in this photograph, we made these memories for ourselves,_

_where our eyes are never closing, hearts were never broken and time’s forever frozen still._

_So, you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans,_

_holding me closer 'til our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone._

_And if you hurt me, that's okay baby, only words bleed._

_Inside these pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go._

_Wait for me to come home._

 

 

Paulina se quedó dormida en cuanto se sentaron en el metro y comenzó el traqueteo. En el mismo instante en que se sintió segura y tranquila. El trayecto que tenían por delante hasta Moncloa duraba poco más de 10 minutos, pero ni siquiera trató de resistirse cuando el sopor la invadió. Se dejó mecer por el suave vaivén y se abandonó al descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente. María José inclinó con cuidado su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho y rodeó su espalda con su brazo para protegerla de movimientos bruscos. La miró con ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír. La burbuja que a veces se creaba a su alrededor las envolvió y las aisló del resto del vagón. Paulina, su frágil Paulina. Su expresión reflejaba una calma total. Había viajado hasta allí para encontrarla, y ahora que volvían a estar juntas se sentía a salvo. Con ella. La felicidad desbordaba cada poro de su piel. Nada de lo que había pasado en las dos últimas horas le parecía lógico, ni racional, no se lo habría imaginado ni en cien mil millones de años, pero era real. Y no podía ser más maravilloso. La tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, mucho más pronto de que planeaba. Y no porque ella se hubiese esforzado por acortar la separación, sino porque Paulina, su valiente Paulina, había decidido que ya había sido tiempo suficiente. A pesar del miedo, de las dudas, de la incertidumbre. Se había subido a un avión y había atravesado el océano para estar con ella. Ahora le tocaba a ella demostrarle que ya no había cabida para nada de eso, porque lo que les correspondía era ganarle la partida al mundo. Juntas. Tal y como ella se lo había propuesto unos meses antes. A partir de este momento tenía que lograr que todos sus interrogantes sin respuesta desapareciesen. No quería ni pensar en lo duros que tenían que haber sido los últimos meses para ella, fundamentalmente por su culpa. Estaba segura de que la guerra que la había traído hasta allí había sido implacable, pero había hecho alarde de esa determinación y esa entereza que la caracterizaban y había llegado al final del camino. Y no podía volver a consentir que algo así pasase de nuevo, ya no iba a separarse de ella ni un sólo minuto. Porque nada le importaba más en el mundo que esa mujer que se refugiaba en sus brazos. La apretó con fuerza. Qué guapa estaba, además. Más que nunca. Cómo había ansiado volver a verla, cómo deseaba poder cubrir de besos cada centímetro de su piel. Y convertir ese gesto en la rutina de su día a día, y que ninguna distancia volviese a separarlas.

\- Pau - susurró en su oído -, tenemos que bajar.

Ella se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con su sonrisa. Le sonrió de vuelta y dejó que posase un suave beso sobre su pelo antes de asentir e incorporarse. Si hubiese estado un poco más alerta, probablemente no se lo hubiese consentido, porque no fueron pocas las miradas que se posaron en ellas ante el gesto, y no había nada que odiase más que llamar la atención, pero la alegría que la embargaba no le permitió darse cuenta.

De camino a la librería, en el corazón de Chamberí, María José terminó de contarle los pormenores de su nuevo contrato de trabajo, que ya había ido relatándole en el camino hacia la estación de Callao. Paulina le explicó a ella cómo Elena la había convencido de que podía dejarlo todo en México porque tenía que ir a Madrid a buscarlos. Las dos rieron, porque a ambas les parecía increíble que hubiese pasado algo así. Su familia nunca dejaría de sorprenderlas, por ninguna de las dos partes. Se pararon ante la puerta, y Paulina mudó su semblante, de nuevo presa de los nervios. María José le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

\- Todo va a ir bien, Paulina, deja de preocuparte.

Apretó fugazmente su mano y empujó la puerta sin dudar, tirando de la maleta. Las campanillas situadas justo encima repiquetearon al golpe de la madera. Junto a la entrada, una jaula llena de periquitos comenzó a desbordar en jolgorio. Los pájaros atrajeron la atención de Paulina, que se acercó para contemplarlos, desesperada por encontrar algo que la distrajese de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. María José caminó decidida hacia el mostrador.

\- ¡Salgo en seguida! - gritó una voz desde una puerta que Paulina supuso que sería la trastienda.

\- ¡Soy yo, Puri! - le respondió María José, acercándose al origen de la voz.

Menos de un minuto después, la mujer emergió de la oscuridad que se vislumbraba al otro lado, y se paró en el quicio de la puerta. Paulina la observó con detenimiento. No había envejecido, estaba exactamente igual que como la recordaba. Ahora llevaba el pelo muy corto y despeinado, muy a la moda, y unas gafas muy retro, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma Purificación que ella recordaba. Alternativa, especial, única. Vestía un jersey rosa fucsia un par de tallas más grande de lo que necesitaba, y unos vaqueros muy ajustados. No se percató de su presencia, porque se centró directamente en su hermana, que la esperaba sonriente.

\- ¿Bruno todavía no ha llegado? - le preguntó.

\- No, tiene que estar al caer - la besó y la miró interrogante -. ¿Pasa algo? Porque es toda una novedad que hagas un hueco en tu apretada agenda para venir hasta aquí.

\- No digas bobadas - respondió, girándose en la dirección en la que esperaba, unos pasos más atrás, paralizada por la tensión, Paulina de la Mora. Purificación dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que su hermana le indicaba y tuvo que recolocarse las gafas para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

\- ¿¿Paulina?? - ella le sonrió tímidamente -. ¡No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí, qué sorpresa! ¡No me habías dicho nada, tía! - reprendió a María José golpeándola en el brazo con el puño mientras la sobrepasaba directa hacia su excuñada.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que yo tampoco lo sabía! ¡La sorpresa nos la ha dado ella a todos!

\- Sí, ha sido cosa mía. Perdón por no avisar - murmuró, tratando de excusarse, mientras veía a Purificación plantarse a toda prisa ante ella.

Su gran sonrisa desbordaba su rostro, y parecía completamente sincera. Paulina trató de relajarse sin demasiado éxito. Sin previo aviso, y tras un par de segundos de intenso examen visual, se lanzó a su cuello y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos. La pilló totalmente desprevenida, pero respondió a su abrazo con cautela, luchando por respirar, y dejando escapar una suave carcajada.

\- Joder, tía, no te imaginas la ilusión que me hace volver a verte. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí - la apretó aún más fuerte y besó sonoramente su mejilla -. ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Pau! - la liberó de su achuchón y tomó sus manos para mirarla de arriba a abajo de nuevo -. ¡Qué cabrona, y encima estás guapísima! ¡No se ha echado encima ni un puto año la tía! - exclamó mientras miraba hacia su hermana.

\- Sé elegir bien - respondió ella divertida, observando la escena a una distancia prudencial para no interferir en su reencuentro. Sabía bien lo que habían significado la una para la otra durante muchísimos años y no se sentía con derecho a interrumpir algo que seguramente estaba siendo muy especial e intenso para ambas.

\- Tú sí que estás más joven que la última vez - acertó a articular finalmente Paulina, abrumada por el inesperado recibimiento -. Te ves muy bien, de veras - le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

\- Bah, exageras. Es este look alternativo, que hace milagros - cogió la mano que aún rozaba su cara y la besó. Ambas se sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho - susurró Paulina, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acunar en ese efusivo abrazo que estaba cerrando todas sus heridas abiertas, como un suave bálsamo consolador, haciéndola sentir que, de alguna forma, volvía a casa. Que las dos estaban volviendo a casa.

\- Qué guapa, Paulina, de verdad. ¡Qué guapa! - Purificación la soltó y volvió a contemplarla sonriente -. Me vas a tener que poner al día de lo que has hecho de tu vida en estos últimos años, ¿eh? ¡Sin guardarte ni un detalle! - Paulina rio.

\- Después de ti, seguro que tú hiciste cosas más interesantes. ¡Lograste la librería, cumpliste tu sueño!

\- Bueno, esa ha sido la parte fácil, fue casi un golpe de suerte. Lo divertido es seguir sobreviviendo aquí. Déjame que termine de preparar la comida y ponga un plato más en la mesa y ahora nos lo contamos todo, cuñada - besó una vez más su mejilla y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta de la que había salido un momento antes.

El calificativo pilló por sorpresa a Paulina, que notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban. No sabía si ya estaban en ese punto, y la incertidumbre invadió sus nervios, haciéndola incapaz de responder. Ni siquiera estaba segura por completo de qué era lo que había puesto patas arriba su vida, como para tratar de retroceder los casi seis años que habían pasado como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado y ella no hubiese sufrido ningún dolor. María José se dio cuenta de inmediato de su reacción y supo al instante que tenía que atar en corto a su hermana si no quería provocar daños mayores.

\- Poco a poco, no te pases - le susurró mientras pasaba fugazmente por su lado, a lo que ella respondió con un despreocupado guiño de su ojo derecho.

Paulina logró hacer que sus músculos respondieran cuando Purificación desapareció en la oscuridad, y se acercó a la mujer que la esperaba sonriente, desabrochando su abrigo.

\- ¿Lo ves? - señaló ella en cuanto la alcanzó, rodeando con fuerza sus hombros con su brazo, en un sincero intento por calmarla -. Ya te dije que todo iba a ir genial.

\- No lo sé… - murmuró Paulina como respuesta.

\- ¿Te ha parecido que te odia?

\- No, está todo bien - reconoció, aún desconcertada por lo que acababa de vivir, y envolvió su cintura con su brazo.

\- Pues ya está, Pau. Relájate y disfruta - intensificó su abrazó y besó su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados y dando gracias una vez más por tenerla con ella.

\- ¿¿Mamá?? - la puerta acababa de abrirse, y el sonido de las campanillas las sorprendió en ese íntimo intercambio de cariño. Ambas se volvieron bruscamente, soltándose.

\- ¡¡Mi amor!! - exclamó Paulina como respuesta, alcanzando a abrir sus brazos a tiempo para recibir al torbellino de su hijo, que se refugió a toda velocidad en el pecho de su mamá. No pudo evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas por la emoción de volver a tenerle, y comenzó a cubrirlo de besos -. Mi vida, mi niño. Creciste, ¿cierto? ¡Qué guapo estás! ¡No sabes cómo te eché de menos!

\- Y yo a ti, _má_. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué ninguno me contó que venías? - se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Yo me he llevado la misma sorpresa, Bruno. Tampoco tenía ni idea de que me la iba a encontrar hoy en mi oficina - señaló su papá acercándose a besarle. Ella también estaba emocionada por el reencuentro y su voz temblaba.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Le dijiste a la tía? - preguntó muy extrañado.

\- ¿A Purificación? - preguntó Paulina, a lo que su hijo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza -. ¡No! Vine en secreto, nadie sabía. Necesitaba verlos. ¡Ay, te extrañaba tanto, mi amor! - volvió a estrujarle entre sus brazos, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen libres por su rostro.

\- Ya estamos los tres juntos, mamá - él se dejó abrazar y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro -. Perdónanos por habernos tardado tanto. No fue por mí, ¿oíste?

\- Lo sé, lo sé, mi vida. No te apures, está todo bien - apretó su moflete contra su cabeza.

\- Ya se lo he explicado, Bruno. Hemos hablado y yo también le he pedido perdón. Lo arreglaremos, todo saldrá bien, ¿no? - María José no pudo resistirse más y rodeó a su familia con sus brazos, acercándolos a ella con fuerza y uniéndose a ese intenso abrazo que estaba rompiendo las fronteras que les habían separado los últimos meses.

\- Sí - susurraron los tres al unísono.

Ninguno sabía cómo ni les importaba demasiado, pero los tres sentían que, estando juntos, lo que fuera a pasar iría perfecto. Era lo único que necesitaban, volver a estar juntos. Y se habían tomado demasiado tiempo hasta que por fin se habían reencontrado. No podían sentirse mejor, ni más seguros, ni más a salvo. No percibieron que una cuarta persona se asomaba a la escena, y tras un par de minutos de indecisión entre no querer interrumpir el momento y la emoción que también le había alcanzado a ella, se unió al abrazo. Los tres sonrieron al sentirla.

\- Tengo la sensación de que estoy dentro de un sueño, madre mía - susurró al fundirse con ese bulto que guardaba estrechamente a su familia -. Nunca jamás de los jamases me imaginé que podría volver a vivir esto. ¡Os estoy viendo a los tres otra vez juntos, coño! ¡Es muy fuerte! - los tres rieron, pero no se soltaron ni un poquito -. Os quiero tíos, os quiero muchísimo.

\- Y nosotros a ti, Puri - le respondió María José, apretando su mano.

\- ¡Esto se merece un brindis, joder! Voy a abrir una botella de champán. ¿Vienes, Bruno? - el muchacho asintió y se separó de su madre, no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla, acompañando a su tía de nuevo hacia la trastienda.

María José estaba disfrutando al ver la felicidad de Paulina, que no podía frenar su sonrisa. Se situó frente a ella y limpió sus lágrimas tras besar suavemente sus labios. Ella se resistió porque la apuraba enormemente que alguien las viera, pero la realidad era que estaban totalmente solas.

\- Todo está bien, Pau. Todo está muy bien - se abrazaron de nuevo, durante unos leves segundos, y las dos notaron vibrar el móvil de María José. Ella lo sacó del bolsillo y contempló la pantalla con el ceño fruncido -. Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, hace rato que me están llamando. Discúlpame un segundo, no me tardo.

\- Claro - le respondió Paulina, y la vio alejarse unos pasos, perdiéndose entre las estanterías. Ella se giró para seguir analizando la decoración de ese extraño y alternativo lugar en el que Purificación consumía sus días.

Ella y Bruno salieron por la puerta sólo un minuto después y apoyaron sobre el mostrador cuatro copas de plástico y una botella que Bruno abrió en seguida. Paulina se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Y mi hermana?

\- Está hablando por teléfono.

\- Pues na, que hable. Nosotros vamos a brindar igualmente - llenó las copas y le tendió una a Paulina -. ¡Por nosotros, que ya es hora de que nos vayan las cosas bien, y olé!

\- ¡Por nosotros! - repitieron Paulina y Bruno, chocando sus copas y bebiendo el líquido espumoso.

\- Pau - María José la llamó, aún algo lejos de ellos. Ella se giró para mirarla y se encontró con un gesto que la invitaba a acercarse. Tomó su copa y la de ella de la repisa y se dirigió hacia allí -. ¿Estás muy cansada? - le preguntó cuando la alcanzó.

\- No - la curiosidad se pintó en sus ojos mientras le tendía su copa, brindaban y ambas bebían -. O sea, lo normal de cruzarse el mundo en avión, no más. ¿Por qué?

\- Pero, ¿cansada de forma soportable?

\- Ay ya dime y no te andes con misterios, mujer - la golpeó cariñosamente en el brazo, y ella sonrió. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa -. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Quiero invitarte a cenar, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿Cómo a cenar? ¿Así como una cita? - Paulina se pegó a ella susurrando y mirando a todos lados, temiendo que alguien las oyese.

\- Eso es, Pau. Así como una cita.

\- Pero, ¿y Brunito? ¿Lo vamos a dejar solo en la casa?

\- Bruno sabe cuidarse perfectamente, ¿verdad que sí? - dijo levantando la voz en dirección al muchacho, que sentado en el mostrador junto a su tía asintió efusivamente.

\- Salgan a divertirse, no hay problema.

\- Le encanta quedarse solo, no tienes que preocuparte por él. Además, podéis pasar la tarde juntos y así os ponéis al día de todas vuestras novedades.

\- ¡Torneo de pádel en el club! - gritó él como respuesta.

\- Pues sí que se ha adaptado rápido a la vida aquí - murmuró su madre.

\- Es un adolescente, no iba a quedarse sentado en casa y lo sabes. Así es mejor - le respondió María José -. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? Creo que nos vendría bien tener algo de tiempo y espacio para nosotras, hay muchas cosas que hablar.

\- Dale, está bien - los nervios que se habían instalado en su estómago en cuanto pensó en hablar seriamente con ella se reflejaron en sus ojos.

\- Mañana no voy a ir a trabajar, ya he llamado a la oficina para avisar, pero si quieres también puedo decir que no voy esta tarde y me quedo contigo.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! No he venido para que dejes de lado tus obligaciones, cuanto antes termines mejor. Yo me apaño sola, no hay problema.

\- Entonces, ¿cenamos esta noche?

\- Sí, sí, cenamos - murmuró.

\- ¿Estás segura? No suenas muy convencida - María José trató de hacerla rabiar, sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía.

\- Sí, sí, segura.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro que quieres cenar conmigo esta noche, Paulina?

\- Ay ya, que sí. Sí, sí, sí. Quiero cenar contigo - le enfadó ver cómo disfrutaba exasperándola. Ella rio sonoramente.

\- Perfecto, porque ya he reservado en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos.

\- Qué torturadora, ¿eh? - no pudo evitar reír con ella.

Y, siendo la mujer más discreta del mundo, Paulina unió su mano a la de ella durante apenas dos segundos mientras regresaban al encuentro del resto de su familia, que les esperaba en el mostrador de la librería entre risas, ajenos a la emoción que ambas compartían. De forma imperceptible para el Universo, pero mágica para ellas, el suave roce confirmó para ambas las ganas que tenían de tenerse para ellas solas, por encima del miedo y la incertidumbre. Recuperó completamente la calma, acallando el grito que había tratado de liberar su pobre corazón, porque el breve contacto le había recordado que seguían allí, las dos, la una para la otra. Siempre.

Bruno contempló sus tímidas sonrisas de hito en hito, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Para Purificación estaba muy claro que el reencuentro estaba siendo muy intenso y no todo lo privado que les gustaría y que necesitaban, pero no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que su hermana sabría hacerlo de manera que todas las piezas volvieran a su lugar para que sus vidas recuperasen la normalidad que habían perdido forzosamente hacía ya años. Y que arreglaría el desbarajuste que ella solita había organizado en los últimos meses. Se querían igual que siempre, o incluso más. Ella nunca lo dudó, pero el brillo en sus ojos se lo confirmaba. Tenía que salir bien, se lo merecían.

\- ¿Qué, no tienen hambre? - exclamó finalmente Bruno.

\- Pues sí - reconoció Paulina, que acababa de recordar que no había ingerido nada sólido desde la bandejita de pasta precocinada que le habían dado en el avión la noche anterior.

\- Vamos, vamos, pasad - les indicó Purificación, y ella se acercó a la puerta de entrada a la librería para pasar la llave y colocar el cartel de cerrado. Entró en la trastienda tras Bruno, seguidos de sus papás.

La mesa estaba dispuesta. No era muy grande, y ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de estanterías que, por supuesto, estaban llenas de libros. Otra puerta se abría a la derecha, dejando paso a otra habitación más grande y con muchas más estanterías y cajas de pedidos. Había una pequeña cocina eléctrica, un frigorífico, un sofá algo raído, y una escalera de caracol metálica que desaparecía en el techo.

\- ¿Vives acá? - no pudo evitar preguntar Paulina.

\- ¡No, no! Bueno - Purificación rio -, vivo al final de esas escaleras, tengo un dúplex justo encima de la librería, para facilitarme la vida. Venía todo el local en pack. Se puede entrar desde la calle, pero a mí venir por aquí me resulta más cómodo. Es precioso, después si quieres te lo enseño - Paulina asintió.

\- Un precioso caos, así como es ella en general - la hizo rabiar su hermana.

\- Ni al caso mamá, está bien chida - Bruno corrió a defenderla, y Paulina recordó que siempre tuvieron una relación muy especial, que se vio muy afectada con la ruptura y que seguramente ambos estaban muy felices de poder estar recuperando.

\- Bueno, dejad de meteros con mi casa y sentaos a comer - zanjó Purificación. Todos la obedecieron de inmediato y ella comenzó a servir los platos.

En contra de lo que Paulina había imaginado, la comida fue agradable y relajada. Aún sentía un pequeño nudo de nervios en el estómago por las fuertes emociones que llevaba acumuladas, pero todo se sentía exactamente igual que siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera existido nunca el lapso de tiempo que había interrumpido sus vidas. Sin dolor, sin rencor, sin reproches. Como si se tratara de una más de sus habituales visitas familiares a España para ver a la familia. De nuevo los tres juntos, como siempre había sido. Algo más viejos, con algunas arrugas y marcas que recordaban la dura guerra que habían estado librando cada uno por su lado, pero los tres reunidos otra vez. Hace unos meses, la escena que se estaba desarrollando habría sido impensable para todos los protagonistas. Estaban rotos y sin remedio. Y, lo que es la vida, que allí volvían a estar. Juntos, como la familia que siempre fueron. Compartiendo mesa y conversación con una parte fundamental de las vidas de los tres. Cada uno en su mundo, pero ninguno podía sentirse más lleno de felicidad por lo que estaba pasando.

Se contaron un montón de cosas durante la comida. Resumieron a la perfección los unos para los otros los últimos años o meses que les habían separado. Pudieron reírse de sí mismos y del resto, y borrar todo lo demás. Como siempre había sido. Todos olvidaron rápidamente que hasta hace unas horas había un abismo de tiempo y kilómetros entre ellos. Todo volvió a la normalidad, porque volvían a estar en casa.

El café encontró a Paulina totalmente despistada, navegando a través de un hilo de sus pensamientos que ni ella era capaz de seguir. Se perdió escuchando la conversación, la mantuvo de fondo, pero el sopor la invadió y mantenerse despierta acaparó todo su esfuerzo. Cuando notó que María José trataba de sacarla de su trance, llamándola a años luz de distancia y preguntándole si quería o no quería café, fue consciente de que estaba a punto de caer rendida, y que todos a su alrededor se habían levantado para recoger la mesa. Como si le hubieran dado cuerda, se incorporó mecánicamente agitando su cabeza para espabilarse, y tomó su plato para llevarlo a la pila. La mano de María José en su brazo la detuvo.

\- Pau, ni se te ocurra - acarició su cara sonriéndole -. Ya lo hacemos nosotros. ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento en el sofá?

\- No, estoy bien, de verdad - sabía que estaba destrozada, pero le daba un apuro terrible quedarse mirando mientras otros trabajaban, sin ayudar. No podía soportarlo, no iba con ella, aunque se estuviera muriendo por el dichoso sofá.

\- Eso ya lo sé, ya sé lo que me vas a decir - la empujó por los hombros para forzarla a sentarse -, pero acabas de hacer un viaje muy largo, y tienes que estás muriéndote del _jet lag_. Siéntate, sólo cinco minutos - se dejó caer un segundo a su lado y se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle y que sólo ella la oyera -. Descansas un momentín mientras nosotros recogemos esto y ya te dejo seguir dando guerra - besó su mejilla antes de separarse para mirarla directamente a sus ojos y terminar así de convencerla.

\- Está bien - consintió, vencida por el sueño.

\- Claro que está bien. Descansa, preciosa - le guiñó un ojo mientras se incorporaba.

Paulina se recostó forzando sus ojos a abrirse al máximo, convencida de que sólo descansaría sus músculos y que no iba a quedarse dormida por nada del mundo, porque no podía permitírselo. Trató de seguir atenta a las risas del resto mientras recogían y fregaban los cacharros de la comida. Lo último que se grabó en su retina fue la cara de su hijo, riendo a carcajadas mientras jugaba a tirarse espuma con su tía, y que pintó una inconsciente sonrisa en sus labios durante el breve instante que tardaron sus párpados en ceder a un peso insoportable que los obligaba a cerrarse.

 

* * *

 

Un pequeño agobio se apoderó de ella cuando fue consciente de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Todo estaba en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas y la estancia completamente recogida. Un suave rayo de luz entraba por una grieta desde la puerta que daba a la tienda. También de allí le llegaba un leve murmullo. Al consultar su reloj se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi dos horas y que ya estaba metida en el horario laboral. Se desperezó rápidamente y se levantó, tratando de recolocar a tientas su pelo y su ropa. Se sentía mucho más activa, el sueño la había reparado, pero nada compensaba el mal rato que ahora iba a pasar por haberse quedado dormida tanto tiempo. Tomó su bolso y su chaquetón de la silla donde lo había dejado al entrar, consiguió localizar su móvil y encendió la linterna para lograr abrir la puerta.

Se encontró a Purificación cobrando a una señora en el mostrador. En cuanto oyó la puerta, miró en su dirección y le sacó la lengua, sonriente.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señora, que tenga buena tarde - deseó a su clienta, tomando el dinero y remejiendo en la caja registradora.

Paulina esperó a escuchar las campanillas que le indicasen que la mujer había salido de la tienda y se acercó a su excuñada, que seguía contando monedas y anotando cosas en un papel.

\- Hola - saludó, ruborizada. Ella se giró para mirarla, sin perder la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás, mujer? - volvió a girarse hacia el ordenador y anotó algo nuevo en la hoja.

\- Me dormí, qué vergüenza - se puso colorada y bajó la mirada, su voz temblaba un poco por lo mal que sentía que estaba quedando -. Lo siento.

\- ¡Vergüenza ninguna! ¡Bastante has aguantado! - Purificación apagó la pantalla y volvió a mirarla, riendo -. Como si quieres seguir durmiendo, ¿eh? Por mí no hay problema ninguno. Tienes que recuperar todas esas horas de sueño que tu cara dice que has perdido - acercó su mano al rostro de Paulina y colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? - le preguntó, con cara de espanto.

\- No, boba. Es una broma, sigues estupenda. El descanso te ha venido muy bien, igual quieres aprovechar un poquito más.

\- No, suficiente - negó insistentemente con su cabeza -. Ya se fueron, ¿cierto?

\- Bruno se llevó tu maleta a casa - asintió -. Mi hermana se fue a la oficina, pero te ha dejado aquí unas llaves y la dirección apuntada en ese post-it con el corazón dibujado - le señaló hacia una esquina del mostrador, donde había un papelito rosa fosforito. Paulina se acercó para coger ambas cosas y no pudo contener la sonrisa al leer lo que estaba escrito. Debajo de la dirección, María José le había dejado un mensaje: “ _Nos vemos esta noche. Tenemos una cita, no te olvides. Ponte aún más guapa, aunque es difícil. Cuento las horas. Te quiero_ ” -. La tienes loca, ¿eh? - Purificación volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada que hizo que Paulina se pusiese aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, aunque fue incapaz de frenar la sonrisa de idiota que se había pintado en su cara.

\- Más loca ando yo, te digo - murmuró, abstraída -. ¿Podría usar el servicio?

\- La puerta que hay a la izquierda al entrar al almacén - señaló hacia la trastienda de la que acababa de salir.

\- Gracias.

Paulina se refugió tras la puerta cerrada y suspiró con fuerza, tratando de liberar la tensión. Sacó de su bolso su kit de emergencias y lavó sus dientes, hizo lo que pudo con su pelo para tratar de devolverlo a su sitio y repasó su pintalabios. Era verdad que no se veía tan mal como esperaba. El par de horas de descanso habían aliviado bastante el peso de sus ojeras. Hizo pis y se armó de valor para volver a salir a la librería, porque sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que no tenía nada claro era el cómo. No había contado con esto para el primer día, había sido un giro más del guion que había preparado en su cabeza. Pero, de nuevo, no había marcha atrás.

\- Oye, Purificación,... - susurró al volver a acercarse al mostrador, aunque localizó rápidamente a un par de clientes que se movían por el local. Sin intimidad no iba a ser capaz -. Sí que tienes clientes, ¿no?

\- No me va mal, tengo suerte. María José me insistió en que me asegurase de que te quedaba claro que puedes llamarla si te pasa cualquier cosa, que puede irse del trabajo en cualquier momento. Me ha mandado tantos mensajes para recordármelo en el rato que has estado dormida que si no te lo digo ya igual se me aparece aquí mismo para asesinarme.

\- Ay, qué exagerada - Paulina rodó los ojos -. Voy a estar bien, no se tiene que preocupar.

\- Claro que sí, estás conmigo, ¿dónde mejor? - le mostró todos sus dientes al mirarla con una sonrisa tremendamente forzada -. Yo te acompaño hasta su casa, seguro que estás deseando llegar. O puedo llevarte en coche, lo que prefieras. No estamos lejos.

\- Sí, creo que me ubico - volvió a echar un vistazo a la dirección escrita en el llamativo papel -. Pero no, no es necesario. Tú tienes que trabajar y yo no quiero ser molestia.

\- ¡Paulina! - golpeó cariñosamente su brazo -. Si fueras una molestia no me ofrecería. Yo cierro el chiringuito un rato y cuando vuelva abro otra vez, y no pasa nada. Las ventajas del autónomo.

\- No, pero yo creo que sé llegar bien. Además, así me da un poco el aire y me reconcilio con esta ciudad, ¿no? Puedo pasear por el centro.

\- Lo que veas, pero ya te digo que para mí es un gusto pasar tiempo contigo. ¡Tengo que recuperar los años perdidos!

\- No, de verdad, no quiero que dejes tu trabajo por mí, no hace falta.

\- Tienes mi teléfono, ¿no? - le preguntó en el instante en el que la última chica que aún estaba dentro del local salía por la puerta acompañada del jolgorio de campanas y trinos. Paulina asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era el momento -. Sigue siendo el mismo. Por si cambias de idea o necesitas algo y no quieres molestar a la ocupadísima de María José.

\- Sí, claro. Gracias. Purificación, yo… Tengo que decirte algo.

\- No hace falta, Paulina. Ya sé lo que quieres decir, y está de más - chasqueó la lengua y salió de detrás del mostrador. Se apoyó del otro lado, junto a Paulina, que temblaba nerviosa, también apoyada sobre la madera -. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación - rodeó su espalda con su brazo intentando confortarla.

\- No, pero yo sí necesito decirte. Déjame explicar, por favor - se giró para mirarla de frente, fijando sus brillantes ojos en los de ella -. Perdón. Lo hice mal. Lo hice horrible. Me cegó el dolor, me dejé envolver en la mentira y no pude ver más allá - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras trataba de articular las palabras adecuadas, con la voz temblorosa -. Fui cruel, fui egoísta, y destrocé mucho más que sólo mi vida. También la de Bruno y, por supuesto, la de María José. Bueno, y la tuya. Si yo fuera tú, me odiaría. Y lo entiendo si lo haces. Si hubiera sabido ver, quizás las cosas no habrían sido tan dolorosas. No sé si la ruptura habría pasado igual, pero la situación habría sido mejor para todos - el llanto la desbordó -. Yo sólo sentía que lo quería, que era ciega por él, que él tenía mi vida en sus manos. Yo no sabía vivir sin él. Fue como tener que matarle. No quería vivir sin él, pero sólo podía sentir dolor. Más dolor del que podía gestionar. Le perdí, y no quise entender nada más. Ahora sé que no fue así, que me cegué y me engañé, pero he tardado años - Purificación la abrazó con ternura temiendo que se derrumbase del todo -. Lo siento - susurró.

\- Mira, Paulina, te voy a ser completamente sincera, porque siempre lo hemos sido la una con la otra, ¿no? - se separó lo justo de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y ver que asentía. Los suyos también se habían llenado de lágrimas que recogió con la manga de su jersey -. La destrozaste, sí. Te necesitaba de su lado porque eras su vida entera, le costó un mundo dar el paso de aceptarse a sí misma y pensó que tú podrías entenderlo y apoyarla. Pero joder, era una ilusa, yo supe siempre que eso no iba a poder ser así. A mí no tienes que explicarme nada, porque no puedo ni imaginarme cómo has tenido que sentirte, ni todo lo que has pasado. Cuando me enteré de todo, el corazón se me partió, pero no por ella, porque ella será mi hermana siempre y me tendrá incondicionalmente, pase lo que pase. Se me partió por ti. Porque si había una vida que de verdad se iba a la mierda con todo esto, era la tuya. Fue todo una puta mierda. Y yo siempre he sabido cómo le querías, que lo adorabas con toda tu vida. Has vivido un puto duelo sin un muerto al que enterrar. Un duelo terrible. ¿Que me habría encantado que todo hubiera sido perfecto y que lo que está pasando hoy hubiese pasado hace seis años? Por supuesto. Pero no es algo real, no podía pasar - alargó el brazo para levantar la cara de Paulina, que estaba fija en algún punto del suelo liberando un río de lágrimas. Le sonrió y limpió su rostro -. El tiempo es necesario porque cura, da perspectiva y te permite reorientar tus prioridades. Y seguramente la ruptura habría llegado igualmente antes o después, porque este tiempo era necesario. No te odio, ni te he odiado nunca, porque siempre he sentido que tú te estabas llevando la peor parte. No he podido hablar contigo, ni acercarme a ti, porque no era mi sitio y no me correspondía, y te aseguro que me ha jodido hasta el infinito. Yo tenía que estar aquí, al otro lado del charco, porque ella estaba muy sola y me necesitaba. Mi lugar estaba con ella, apoyándola en la decisión que acababa de tomar, que te aseguro que no ha sido fácil y que ha incluido batallas muy duras que nos ha costado ganar.

\- Me imagino… - susurró Paulina.

\- Pero todo este tiempo he pensado muchísimo en ti, te he echado muchísimo de menos, y te he seguido queriendo igual que siempre. Eres una hermana más para mí, Paulina, lo has seguido siendo todos estos años y lo serás siempre. Me habría encantado haber podido estar más cerca de ti, pero no era lo que me tocaba. Y eso no significa que te odie, ni que te juzgue. Os habéis hecho muchísimo daño la una a la otra porque no supisteis gestionar lo que estaba pasando. Porque os queríais demasiado para soportar la idea de perderos. Y tú hiciste lo que creíste que debías hacer para protegerte. No tienes que pedirme perdón. Tenías que sobrevivir, y actuaste en consecuencia. Y sobreviviste, eso es lo importante. Y ahora estamos aquí de nuevo, y eso importa todavía más.

\- Ay, Purificación… - la abrazó, ambas abrumadas por un intenso y silencioso llanto. Por suerte la librería seguía vacía.

\- Te quiero muchísimo, tía. No sabes cuánto me alegro de volver a tenerte aquí - susurró, tratando de controlar su voz.

\- Y yo de estar. Te extrañé muchísimo, aunque me sentía feliz por saber que ella sí tenía la suerte de tenerte de su lado. Siempre fuiste mi hermana favorita, ya lo sabes - se separaron para contemplarse de nuevo y se sonrieron durante un par de minutos, mientras ambas se calmaban.

\- Ahora, una cosa sí que te tengo que decir - la mirada de Purificación se volvió mucho más grave una vez que limpió su cara y consiguió dejar de llorar -. Lo siento, pero esto sí tengo que decírtelo. No es una amenaza, ni quiero asustarte, pero tienes que saberlo.

\- Ella es muy frágil, es eso, ¿cierto? - preguntó Paulina, que también se puso muy seria.

\- Muchísimo.

\- Lo sé, me di cuenta en México. Aunque yo estaba para encerrar y fue ella la que vino para salvarme, sí pude ver que está muy insegura. Creo que la apoyé, o lo intenté al menos.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, me lo ha contado - Purificación tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas -. Paulina, tienes que estar muy segura de cualquier decisión que tomes porque si algo sale mal ahora, la que va a salir peor parada es ella. Ha sido muy duro llegar hasta aquí y no sé si podría recuperarse. Te ha seguido queriendo con locura, igual que antes de todo esto. Has sido lo único que la ha hecho dudar. Ella jamás volvió a mencionarte, pero yo lo sé bien. Y no sé si resistiría volver a perderte, la verdad. Está muy ilusionada y muy segura de volver a apostarlo todo por ti. Y yo la animo, ¿eh? Estáis hechas la una para la otra y sé que no podréis encontrar a nadie que os complemente como os complementáis. Pero tienes que tener cuidado, para no romperla.

\- Yo tengo mucho miedo, Purificación - su voz volvió a temblar y apretó su mano -. Esto para mí es muy nuevo y muy desconocido. No sé bien qué va a pasar ni cómo van a salir las cosas. Pero la quiero, eso lo sé seguro. He tardado mucho en reconocerlo, pero es la verdad. La quiero a ella, a quien es ahora. No quiero estar sin ella. Por eso vine. Te contó que la besé en el aeropuerto, ¿sí?

\- Sí, claro que me lo contó - no pudo evitar reír -. En cuanto aterrizó, vamos. Me habría encantado veros.

\- Tú me conoces. Yo no hago esas cosas, menos aún si no estoy bien segura - Purificación asintió, sonriendo en silencio -. Y no tengo dudas de que la quiero y que necesito que volvamos a intentarlo juntas. No podría perdonarme si la pierdo otra vez. Todavía no sé si me perdonaré algún día por la primera.

\- Lo pasado ya está pasado, Pau. Lo que mola de verdad es que volvemos a estar aquí - la estrujó entre sus brazos -. Y todo va a salir bien. Ya nos toca, joder.

\- Eso espero - murmuró, separándose de ella -. Ya me voy a ir, no te quiero entretener. Y si no al final ando tarde.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo? - volvió a insistirle.

\- Segura, voy a estar bien - le respondió mientras se anudaba el chaquetón.

\- Pues nada, cuñada, ya sabes dónde estoy. Ya nos veremos, como muy tarde mañana - rio por su propio comentario -. No pienso desaprovechar ni un minuto del poco tiempo que me vais a dejar disfrutar de vosotros antes de piraros al paraíso, capullos - Paulina la miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. ¿Te molesta que te llame cuñada? - preguntó rápidamente, como movida por un resorte -. Perdona, no quiero presionarte. Si me oye mi hermana me mata.

\- No, no. Es raro, no lo había vuelto a oír. Pero me gusta, es muy familiar - sonrió -. Como que estoy en casa.

\- Todos estamos volviendo a casa - le sonrió de vuelta -. Si necesitas algo, llámame, por favor.

\- Claro, gracias. Y gracias por hablarme de esto, lo necesitaba.

\- Un placer, Pau. Yo también - le guiñó un ojo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla -. Relájate y disfruta de la cena - plantó dos sonoros besos en sus mejillas y tras un último achuchón, recuperó su lugar tras el mostrador.

\- Ya nos vemos.

\- Por supuesto, cuñada.

Paulina se dirigió decidida hacia la puerta. Escuchó piar a los pájaros y el repiqueteo de las campanas cuando se cerró tras ella. Inspiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia el metro. Había sobrevivido. Estaba sobreviviendo. Todo iba bien. En realidad, y para ser completamente sincera, no podía ir mejor.


	8. Tu refugio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues sin que sirva de precedente esta cortísima espera a la que no estáis acostumbrados, ¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo! No podía esperar más, ¡sé que estáis sufriendo! Y además sé que el siguiente va a tardar bastante más, así voy compensando. ¡Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, y que me lo contéis después, por favor, que esa es la mejor parte de todo!  
> Como siempre os digo, por favor, por favor, escuchad las canciones. Para mí esta historia no sería lo mismo sin ellas. Muchísimas gracias por pasaros, por leer los desvaríos que salen de mi cabeza y yo escribo y por contarme cositas después.  
> Seguimos en Madrid, Paulina y María José todavía están juntas, y ya va siendo hora de que empiecen a pasar cosas. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk) 

* * *

 Banda sonora: [Tu refugio - Pablo Alborán](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bz2F-VXB7DA)

En la historia: [Vivir sin aire - Maná](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3uxeG1rrlE)

[Bendita tu luz - Maná](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44kityInDvM)

* * *

  _Paulina se dirigió decidida hacia la puerta. Escuchó piar a los pájaros y el repiqueteo de las campanas cuando se cerró tras ella. Inspiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia el metro. Había sobrevivido. Estaba sobreviviendo. Todo iba bien. En realidad, y para ser completamente sincera, no podía ir mejor._

* * *

 

_No hay nada mejor que desearte, eres como el Sol caliente, yo soy Marte._

_Nunca es suficiente, nunca sé corresponderte,_

_pero no hay nada más bello que intentarlo mil veces._

_Soy desordenado cuando quiero, no recogeré los besos que dejé anoche en tu cuello._

_Somos un desastre, pero es cierto, nos queremos,_

_si pasas por mi lado aún se congela el tiempo._

_¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que todo esto existiría?_

_Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo._

_Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas_

_que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos._

_Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir te amo._

 

 

Paulina introdujo la llave en la cerradura con cautela. Se sentía como una intrusa profanando la intimidad de quien, sin embargo, le había cedido gustosamente las llaves de su ático. Ella nunca había estado allí, y tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo su hogar sin permiso. Se había entretenido todo lo que había podido con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos llegase a casa antes que ella, para que la situación no le resultase tan violenta. Pero el frío de un invierno que su cuerpo ya había olvidado por la falta de costumbre y el cansancio que inevitablemente arrastraba terminaron por minar su aguante, y no le quedó más remedio que dirigir sus pasos hacia la dirección que llevaba cuidadosamente apuntada. Sus llamadas al timbre no habían obtenido respuesta, y las dos vueltas de la llave en la cerradura junto con el sonido del cierre blindado terminaron por confirmarle que la casa todavía estaba vacía.

Tanteó la pared y pulsó el interruptor. Lo que se encontró tras la puerta la dejó sin palabras. La estancia era preciosa. Cerró con cuidado a su espalda y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita que encontró justo al lado de la puerta, con un florero encima. No le pertenecían, y no las necesitaba para nada más. Bastante apuro estaba pasando ya por entrar allí sola. Echó un nuevo vistazo, admirada por la amplitud que se abría ante sus ojos, y desabrochó su abrigo para quitárselo. La temperatura era muy agradable. Lentamente se acercó al sofá y apoyó el chaquetón sobre el respaldo. No quería disturbar la paz que se respiraba, ni romper el intenso silencio. No era quien, no tenía derecho.

María José le había mandado hacía ya un rato un mensaje detallándole paso a paso lo que iba a encontrarse en la casa, insistiendo en que se pusiera cómoda e hiciese uso de todas las cosas con total libertad, pero ella tenía muy claro que iba a moverse lo menos posible. La puerta por la que había entrado se abría directamente en el salón. El techo era muy alto, y una cristalera que cubría toda una pared, junto con la blancura del resto de los muros, aportaban una impresionante sensación de espacio abierto, a pesar de que fuera la noche ya era prácticamente cerrada. Los muebles tenían mucho estilo, aunque eran sencillos y muy poco recargados. Un par de sofás, la televisión, una mesita baja, algunas estanterías y una mesa grande de cristal para las comidas. La decoración era impoluta. En cierta manera y de alguna forma, le recordaba a su propia casa en México. Las dos siempre buscaron una casa que en sus sueños era idéntica. Y aunque esa casa se quedó allá, con ella y con Bruno, María José había logrado algo muy parecido en su nueva vida. Con unas vistas infinitamente mejores desde su cristalera, sin duda. Al otro lado también se adivinaba una extensa terraza. La distribución era muy, muy parecida, y no pudo contener la sonrisa. Había cosas que sencillamente no se podían evitar.

Se acercó hasta allí y contempló la ciudad, en plena ebullición de luces y ruidos a la hora punta de la vuelta del trabajo. El portal de la casa estaba situado en el Paseo de la Castellana, un poco después de la Plaza Castilla, entre la Puerta de Europa y las Cuatro Torres. Las Torres Kio se vislumbraban desde la ventana mirando hacia la izquierda, y el resto de los rascacielos se veían a la derecha. El sitio era ideal, inmejorable. Una undécima planta de un edificio no demasiado nuevo, pero sí muy reformado. Y un piso diseñado a capricho, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda. La parte de su divorcio que involucró el dinero no fue un problema para ellos. Paulina nunca se planteó desangrarle económicamente como venganza. Jamás le pidió nada, por un lado porque sentía tanta repulsión hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con él que no quería recibir nada de su parte, y por otro porque no lo necesitaba y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era justo. Separaron sus respectivos ahorros y acordaron que ella se quedaría con la casa de ambos para que el niño tuviese donde vivir. Ella trató de comprarle su parte y pagarle la mitad de la vivienda, pero él se negó. No la quería. Y ya está, fin. No había podido ser más amistoso. Lo único amistoso de toda la mierda que se habían tirado encima. Él - ahora ella - siguió pasándole mensualmente el dinero que consideraba que debía aportar para Bruno de forma rigurosa, aunque para ella era completamente innecesario. Pero nunca le dijo nada, siempre le gustó ver que al menos sí que seguía responsabilizándose de sus obligaciones como padre. Nunca tocó ni un peso, lo tenía guardado y se lo daría a Bruno cuando fuese lo suficientemente mayor para comenzar su propia vida independiente. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que le parecería muy bien.

Verse allí a sí misma, su silueta recortada ante el abismo de la noche frente al ventanal y pensando en dinero, le recordó a una escena que había vivido no hacía tanto, aunque la sentía como si hubiera sido en otra vida. Esa otra vez fue junto a ella. Discutían sobre cómo cubrir la fianza de su papá. Si hubieran sabido lo que estaba pasando mientras no habrían perdido tiempo hablando allí. Ella se resistía a aceptar el dinero que le había ofrecido el Dr. Cohen, y María José le había echado en cara que no se dejaba ayudar nunca. Le insinuó que su matrimonio estaba muerto mucho antes de que ella decidiera cambiarse de sexo porque Paulina se empeñaba en solucionarlo todo por su cuenta y era incapaz de reconocer que también ella podía ser vulnerable. Le había dolido, no iba a negarlo. Mucho. Con todo lo de después no pudo pensar en ello demasiado, pero le había hecho mucho daño. Porque ese duro comentario sin anestesia implicaba que la tensión y los reproches volvían a su relación. Y porque ponerle fin a la pesadilla con su papá conllevaba el hecho de que se acercaba la inevitable separación, y aunque no fueran demasiado conscientes ni quisieran ponerle nombre en aquel momento a la angustia que sentían, lo que pasaba era que ninguna quería que eso sucediera, pero no sabían cómo evitarlo. Y le dolió sobre todo porque para ella su matrimonio siempre estuvo vivo y fuerte hasta el maldito día de la sorpresa en su vestidor. Jamás había pensado que para él las cosas fueran de otra manera. Pero claro, ella había estado muy ciega y no había sabido ver nada. Por amor. Y quizás sí que tenía algo de razón en lo que le dijo aquel día sobre escudarse y aislarse y protegerse haciéndose la fuerte. Lo había hecho toda su vida. Siempre había creído que con él era diferente porque él - ahora ella - había sabido romper todas sus barreras, y tal vez también se había equivocado en eso. Pero estaba cambiando, había mejorado. Estaba aprendiendo a permitirse ser vulnerable y romperse de vez en cuando. De hecho, se había roto mucho más que María José, que se había guardado demasiados secretos en las últimas semanas mientras ella se forzaba a revelarlos todos para demostrarle lo importante que era su relación para ella. Se había esforzado mucho en estos meses. Tanto que se había deshecho y rehecho a sí misma de una forma que aún ni ella entendía. Se sentía muy débil, muy expuesta, pero estaba sobreviviendo. Y esperaba que ella fuese consciente, porque se había vuelto tan frágil, pero tanto tanto, que allí estaba como un polizón, invadiendo su casa al otro lado del mundo, esperando a que volviese de trabajar. Porque no podía soportar pasar más tiempo sin ella. Y hasta había aceptado salir a cenar con ella. Y la había besado muchas, muchísimas veces. Sonrió como una tonta, sonrojándose. Lo que más deseaba era poder seguir cubriendo de besos el resto de su piel. Había soñado con su cuerpo cada una de las noches de la última semana, desde que tomó la decisión de viajar hasta allí. Y muchas otras noches antes. Le había costado centrarse en otra cosa al pensar en ella. Estaba desesperada por tenerla, aunque los nervios estrangulaban su estómago y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente al intentar imaginar la escena. No sabía si llegaría a pasar algo, no sabía qué pensaba ella al respecto, no tenía ni idea de si estaban preparadas, ni de si sabría qué hacer y cómo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y volver a besarla se lo había confirmado. Trató de dar un poco de sí el cuello de su jersey, que de repente la ahogaba, presa de un repentino calor que la había ruborizado por completo. Le daba vergüenza sentirse así y verse en esa situación. Paulina, que siempre era tan correcta, acalorada por el simple hecho de pensar en otra mujer, a la que por cierto ansiaba poseer con una impaciencia que la desbordaba. La realidad era que esa era la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo al pensar en ella. Ella, que estaría a punto de llegar a casa para sacarla a cenar. Tenía que arreglarse y ponerse guapa. Y, además, su hijo podía volver en cualquier momento, y no era apropiado en absoluto que se la encontrarse en semejante estado.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse y lanzó un último vistazo a las luces de Madrid. Su paseo de esa tarde la había ayudado a apaciguar su odio hacia esa ciudad. Un odio vacío y estúpido, fruto de haberla culpado por haberle robado al amor de su vida. Madrid, que era tan moderna, tan abierta, tan tolerante. Todo lo contrario a Ciudad de México, por desgracia. Tan diferentes, que allí había tenido que huir ella para vivir su nueva vida sin morir en el intento. En el fondo sabía que, si hubiese actuado de otra manera, a lo mejor ella se habría quedado más cerca, pero fue más fácil poder culpar a algo del repentino cambio en el guion de sus vidas. Porque si Madrid no hubiese estado allí para ella, a lo mejor nunca se habría atrevido a dar el paso que destrozó su matrimonio. Ahora sabía que ese pensamiento era una soberana estupidez que no iba a ninguna parte, y que haberse mantenido oculta y encerrada sólo les habría hecho infelices y desdichadas, pero ¡ay!, ¡Cómo había consolado esa tontería a su dolorido corazón seis años atrás! El fracaso habría llegado de todas formas, con un montón de mentiras de por medio y seguramente acarreando mucho más dolor. La verdad siempre es la verdad y no tiene vuelta de hoja. Había sido mucho mejor así. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que María José necesitaba ser quien realmente era, y de que ella podía quererla igualmente así.

En realidad, siempre había seguido amando a esa ciudad, aunque no hubiera vuelto a pisarla hasta ese mismo día. La tarde a solas por sus calles había terminado por reconciliarlas del todo. Al salir de la librería había regresado a Moncloa para coger el metro y volver al punto de partida de esa mañana, la Plaza de Callao. Desde allí había callejeado por Preciados, atreviéndose a recorrer de nuevo los escaparates ante los que tantas veces se había detenido, e incluso fue capaz de entrar en su joyería favorita para ver las últimas tendencias en pendientes, su gran debilidad. Se había detenido a volver a disfrutar de la Puerta del Sol, y después caminó hasta el Jardín Botánico, rodeó el Parque del Retiro, pasó por la Puerta de Alcalá, y tomó un autobús en Cibeles que la llevó hasta el lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Rápido y conciso, porque no tenía mucho tiempo, pero había vuelto a pasar por casi todos sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad, recuperando su fe en ese maravilloso oasis que siempre fue el refugio de su amor. Se sentía muy bien. Estaba en paz. Muy cansada, pero muy feliz. Y los nervios que sentía ante la cena, la más que probablemente intensa conversación que la acompañaría, y lo que fuera que pasase después, no iban a dejarla experimentar el bajón de la extenuación.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y releyó el mensaje de María José. La primera puerta del pasillo era la cocina. Junto a ella Bruno había dejado su maleta. Echó un vistazo rápido al interior. Era pequeña, pero muy apañada. Tiró de su maleta y siguió caminando por el pasillo. La casa no era muy grande, mucho más pequeña que la suya propia en México, y sólo tenía una planta. Esa sí era una gran diferencia entre las dos. Aun así, seguía pareciéndole preciosa. La siguiente puerta a la izquierda era la habitación de María José. Tenía un baño dentro y le había dicho que podía utilizarlo, pero no se atrevió ni a asomarse. Era demasiada invasión, no se sentía capaz. Sí que vio de refilón que también tenía un gran ventanal con salida a la terraza del salón, pero no quiso ver absolutamente nada más. Un poco más adelante, había otra puerta que daba a otro cuarto de baño, que también podía utilizar. En realidad, todo su mensaje era una insistencia constante en que se sintiese en su casa, pero eso no iba a poder hacerlo. Al menos no hasta que ella llegara y el hecho de estar allí como una intrusa dejara de incomodarla. La última puerta, al final del pasillo, era la habitación de Bruno. Allí es donde entró. Le encantó encontrarse con la familiaridad de las cosas de su hijo, con su desorden natural, y con su olor impregnado en las paredes. Dejó la maleta a los pies de la cama y la abrió con la intención de seleccionar la ropa que iba a ponerse. El caos que reinaba dentro, fruto de su locura de esa mañana en el gimnasio, la persuadió rápidamente. Decidió que renovada por una ducha sería mucho más fácil tomar la decisión. Porque tenía que estar muy guapa, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Toallas en el armario empotrado del pasillo, le había señalado María José. Todo lo demás que pudiera necesitar para ducharse estaba en el baño. Lo abrió y cogió la primera que vio, que olía estupendamente bien, y se desnudó en la habitación de su hijo. Envuelta en la toalla se encerró rápidamente en el baño. Había pestillo, pero no quiso pasarlo. No le gustaba encerrarse cuando estaba sola, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar. Descubrió su cuerpo y se observó un instante en el espejo. Se veía a sí misma mucho más envejecida. Había perdido algo de peso en los últimos meses, y se le notaba. Pero no estaba mal del todo, o eso le parecía a ella, aunque los años no habían pasado en balde. Aún resistía más o menos joven y atractiva. Eso deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas por la posibilidad de volver a verse desnuda ante ella, después de tanto tiempo. Si es que era capaz. Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, buscó su lista de reproducción favorita en el _Spotify_ de su móvil y, con la música a todo volumen, se metió debajo del intenso chorro de agua caliente. En seguida se sintió revivir, y perdió la conciencia del tiempo.

Un par de minutos después, o puede que algo más, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose y a alguien gritando un saludo. Fue incapaz de reconocer la voz y mover sus labios le pareció un esfuerzo innecesario, así que declinó responder. Estaba segura de que el ruido del agua cayendo se oiría desde fuera. Cuando estaba enjabonando su pelo, sintió el golpe de unos nudillos contra la puerta.

María José había corrido todo lo que había podido hacia su casa en cuanto había conseguido salir de la oficina, impaciente por volver a ella, feliz por saber que estaría esperándola allí. Se había desilusionado un poco al ver que estaba dentro del baño porque en su mente la veía esperándola en el sofá y permitiéndole comérsela a besos. “ _Se está poniendo guapa para ti, idiota_ ”, se dijo. Guapa para ella. No conseguía terminar de creérselo. Ni que hubiera venido de verdad a Madrid para verla, ni que estuviera en su casa, ni que hubiese aceptado cenar con ella esa noche. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. La música se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta y en cuanto identificó la canción que sonaba, no pudo resistirse a llamar a la puerta para saludarla. Porque le encantó que estuviese escuchando esa canción. Porque era su canción. No sabía cuántos millones de veces se la habrían cantado la una a la otra, ni cuántas veces se habían querido escuchándola, ni cuántas la habrían cantado en algún concierto juntas. No en vano _Maná_ había sido siempre su grupo favorito, e incluso habían abierto el baile de su boda abrazados intensamente mientras sonaba _Vivir sin aire_. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad sin poder evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Estoy en la ducha! - respondió su voz desde dentro.

Porque claro, ella no tenía ni idea de quién llamaba. María José no quería incomodarla, por lo que apretó el picaporte con cuidado y al ver que no ofrecía resistencia abrió una pequeña rendija y asomó su cabeza.

\- Soy yo, Pau. No te asustes, no voy a entrar. Sólo quería saludarte.

\- ¡Hola! - respondió ella, gritando por encima del sonido del agua que caía sobre su cabeza.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal el día? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó. Una pequeña parte del espejo del baño coincidía con la bañera, y como la mampara no era completamente cerrada, María José alcanzó a vislumbrar en el reflejo su espalda, sus extraordinarias piernas de infarto y, sobre todo, ese perfecto trasero que tanto había añorado. Uf. Tenía que concentrarse.

\- Estoy muy bien, ¿tú? - contestó, pasando una mano por su cabeza. María José no se perdía detalle a través del espejo, luchando por contener el impulso que quería lanzarla hacia la dichosa bañera. No podía, no podía forzarla a nada que ella no consintiera antes. Lo último que quería era que se asustara.

\- También. Estoy deseando verte - le dijo, tratando de apartar la mirada -. Oye, te he traído una cosita, la he dejado encima de la cama de Bruno, ¿vale? Espero que te guste - a pesar de su prisa por regresar a casa, había conseguido robarle al reloj unos minutos para pasar a comprarle algo que quería regalarle para esa noche.

\- ¿Cómo una cosita? - ella giró su cabeza y se asomó por el final de la mampara, sonriéndola, pero interrogándola con la mirada al mismo tiempo -. ¿Qué onda, me estabas mirando? - le preguntó al pillar a María José concentrada en el espejo. Las dos enrojecieron por completo, y María José apartó rápidamente la mirada, avergonzada.

\- Culpable - murmuró levantando las manos sin poder mirarla a la cara -. Perdóname, no he visto nada. Ya me voy -. Paulina rio nerviosa -. No es nada, una tontería. Pero espero que te guste. Y que te apetezca ponértelo esta noche, claro - susurró, volviendo a mirarla y encontrándose con su sonrojada sonrisa.

\- ¡Ay, María José! - exclamó Paulina, tratando de normalizar la situación, aunque ella también estaba muy nerviosa -. Pues gracias, seguro que sí.

\- Tengo muy buen gusto yo, ya lo sabes. Bueno, que no quiero molestarte. Dúchate tranquila. Voy a ducharme yo también, ahora nos vemos.

\- Sí, ahorita hablamos. Gracias - la vio casi cerrar la puerta, pero en el último instante volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ranura.

\- Oye, Pau,... Que bendita tu luz brillando en la ducha de mi casa. Eres como un sueño hecho realidad - las dos se sonrieron, ambas sabían exactamente las imágenes que se estaban reproduciendo en la cabeza de la otra, todas pertenecientes a momentos inolvidables vividos con esa canción como banda sonora -. Bendita, bendita tu luz - le insistió, cerrando definitivamente la puerta.

\- ¡Y bendita la tuya! - la oyó responderle desde el otro lado cuando ella ya entraba en su habitación.

Qué maravilla, qué fantasía. Allí estaban las dos, juntas. Y era completamente real.

 

* * *

 

Acababa de terminar de prepararse cuando notó que su hijo abría la puerta y entraba en su habitación, resoplante y sudoroso, cargando con la raqueta y una cazadora deportiva.

\- Te ves bien hermosa - Bruno se situó tras ella ante el espejo después de dejar las cosas tiradas sobre la mesa. Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y besó su mejilla.

Paulina se escrutaba atentamente, no terminando de reconocerse en la imagen que veía. Había dado forma con sumo cuidado a las ondas de su cabello. Lucía un maquillaje discreto, tal como a ella le gustaba, pero que resaltaba su belleza natural. Sí que se había atrevido a pintar sus labios con carmín granate, y había delineado sus ojos como ella le enseñó. Llevaba puesto el vestido que María José había elegido para ella, que, para ser sinceros, le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Sencillo, oscuro, ajustado, con discretos adornos dorados. Realzaba su figura y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y buena parte de su escote. En su muñeca lucía una pulsera que entrelazaba eslabones de oro blanco con eslabones de brillantes que ella, con muy buen gusto, le había regalado en su otra vida, cuando cumplieron cinco años de matrimonio. Jamás había vuelto a usarla, aunque era su favorita, y le parecía un detalle muy bonito llevarla puesta hoy. No se había atrevido con los tacones y llevaba unas bailarinas planas, doradas y brillantes, muy fieles a su estilo. No podía dejar de mirarse, porque de alguna forma, así no era ella, aunque se encontraba tremendamente a gusto.

\- ¿Tú crees? - murmuró -. O sea, rara, ¿no?

\- Pero bien hermosa, _má_ , ni te preocupes - Bruno volvió a besar su mejilla.

\- Gracias, mi amor. ¿Cómo te fue en el pádel? - le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Él se puso a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

\- Bien, casi les gano. Estos españoles no saben jugar de verdad - sonrió mostrando sus dientes al espejo.

\- Eso está muy bien, mi amor. Brunito - se giró para tomarle de las manos, sabía que todavía traía desde México otra conversación pendiente más -, pues como que tú y yo tenemos ya tiempo que no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar últimamente, ¿no?

\- Bueno, ¿qué onda? - respondió el muchacho, evasivo.

\- A ver, ven, mi vida. Siéntate aquí conmigo un momento no más - tiró de él y lo sentó junto a ella en la cama -. Pues dime, Bruno, ¿tú qué piensas de todo esto?

\- ¿Qué todo?

\- Pues ya sabes - comenzó a gesticular nerviosa con sus manos -, todos los cambios de los últimos días. Que estéis aquí ahora, que tu papá tal vez vuelva a México,... - sólo de pensar en mencionarle a su hijo lo que de verdad quería preguntarle se sentía morir de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de que se besaran en el aeropuerto y le dijeras que si volvían a intentarlo juntas? ¿O lo de que hayas venido acá porque no podías pasar más tiempo sin ella? ¿A que se miran todo el tiempo emocionadas como si fuera la primera vez que se ven? ¿O a lo de que vuelvan a estar juntas y muy enamoradas? ¿Cuál de esos cambios, _má_? - se había dado cuenta a la perfección de lo que su madre quería saber, y sonriente se apuntó la victoria.

\- Ay, pues sí, todos esos cambios, ya sabes - Paulina miró fijamente a un punto perdido en la pared, no podía mirarle a la cara -. La verdad es que no sé si estamos juntas, pero, ¿a ti te parece bien, mi cielo?

\- A ver, a ver, obvio que están juntas, mamá. Y, ¿por qué no? O sea, son mis papás, todos los niños del mundo quieren que sus papás estén juntos.

\- Claro, pero digo, no sé, que esto es raro, ¿no? - volvió a mirarle por fin, y se lo encontró aún sonriendo.

\- Todas las familias del mundo son raras, nosotros somos especiales.

\- Pero, ¿y no te da susto que no salga bien y volvamos a terminar horrible como la primera vez?

\- No. Y no conviertas en míos tus miedos, _má_. No va a ser horrible porque ahora las dos tienen claro lo que quieren y saben lo que hay - se acercó a su madre y tomó su mano -. Y si no sale bien, al menos habremos disfrutado del tiempo, ¿no?

\- Pues no sé, mi amor - bajó la mirada hacia sus manos enlazadas, apesadumbrada.

\- Mamá, ¿tú eres feliz?

\- Eso creo.

\- Te digo yo. Eres feliz. Muy feliz. Por mucho miedo que tengas y por poco que sepas cómo será, yo no te veía tan feliz desde antes de que ella se fuera la primera vez. Sé que has llorado mucho por él y que le has echado de menos, y no rehiciste tu vida por él y por cuidarme a mí. Pero ella ha vuelto, mamá, y te quiere, lo sé seguro. Deja de preocuparte por todo y por todos y vive para ti - la abrazó al ver que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Si seguía llorando a este ritmo y dejando que la emoción la desbordase tan seguido, iba a terminar por deshidratarse -. Disfruta esto, te lo mereces más que nadie. Ya te toca estar ilusionada, mamá - Paulina respondió con fuerza a su abrazo.

\- Gracias, mijito. Te quiero mucho - le soltó y limpió su cara mientras se incorporaba.

\- Y yo a ti, _má_ \- observó cómo volvía a echar un vistazo rápido al espejo antes de salir de la habitación -. Ya, mujer, estás tremenda. Y por cierto, saca tus cosas, no pienses ni por un momento venir a dormir aquí conmigo esta noche porque no te voy a dejar, ¿oíste?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Mi papá tiene una cama enorme y muy cómoda, la he probado, y seguro que estará encantada de compartirla contigo.

\- Ay, Bruno por favor, ya para de decir pendejadas.

\- No son pendejadas, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que las dos se mueren de ganas? No soy un niño, sé que las cosas pasan - le guiñó un ojo sugerente. Paulina enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- Ya basta - se dirigió hacia la puerta muerta de vergüenza -. Y dúchate, no me seas tan dejado - le ordenó en un intento desesperado por recuperar su autoridad.

\- Es en serio, mamá. No vengas. Pásenla bien hasta el final, no me va a molestar, ya se comportaron suficiente por mí todo el día. Se acabó, yo quiero que sean felices y estoy feliz por ustedes, disfruten.

Con esta rotunda afirmación dio por terminada la conversación y se tumbó en la cama encendiendo su ordenador. Paulina salió de allí rodando los ojos abrumada por la pericia de su hijo para ponerla en evidencia, pero también para conocerla al milímetro.

Al entrar al salón, se encontró a María José esperándola, sentada en el sofá y hojeando una revista.

\- Me ganaste - fue lo único que los nervios le dejaron decir como saludo.

\- ¿Nuestro hijo ya ha conseguido convencerte de que está todo bien y de que ha llegado la hora de que Paulina de la Mora se deje llevar? - le preguntó, sin moverse de su posición.

\- Más o menos - reconoció, bajando la mirada -. No te dije todavía, tienes una casa preciosa.

\- Casi tanto como la tuya - respondió, cerrando la revista e incorporándose del sofá.

\- Nuestra, ¿no? - murmuró Paulina.

\- Bueno, es más tuya que mía - insistió mientras se giraba hacia ella para mirarla, sonriente. Se quedó sin palabras, igual que quien la miraba desde enfrente.

\- Es nuestra - repitió Paulina en un susurro, respondiendo a su sonrisa totalmente admirada por lo que estaba viendo -. ¡Oye qué bárbara, estás guapísima!

Ahora fue María José quien apartó su mirada, halagada por la sinceridad de su asombro.  Realmente estaba guapísima, se había esmerado cuidando todos los detalles. Había optado por ponerse también un vestido, más discreto que el de su acompañante porque quería que ella fuese la protagonista de la noche, aunque no por ello menos espectacular. De color teja, abotonado, con un escote disimulado por el cuello camisero y un sencillo cinturón marrón que le concedía algo de vuelo. Se movía sobre unos sencillos tacones también marrones, muy en su estilo. Sus piernas lucían en todo su esplendor, y su maquillaje exquisito resaltaba sus facciones con acierto y buen gusto, tal y como ella solía hacerlo. Y tal y como a Paulina le encantaba verla. Ella lo sabía, porque algunas veces la había pillado observándola en secreto desde la puerta del baño cuando ella estaba dentro arreglándose los meses que pasó en su casa. Había completado su _look_ con un recogido despeinado muy casual que la favorecía muchísimo. Sus sonrisas se encontraron cuando ambas volvieron a levantar la mirada.

\- Será que me lo dices porque no te has mirado bien en el espejo, Paulina. ¡Qué-tre-men-da! - le dijo imitando su peculiar forma de hablar, acercándose a ella -. Tú sí que estás arrebatadora.

\- Rara, ¿no?

\- Me encanta recuperar un poco de esa Paulina atrevida y sexy que todavía llevas dentro - murmuró, acariciando su rostro -. Y que se quede en casa un rato la Paulina seria y ejecutiva.

\- Ni creas que ahora me voy a volver así de repente, ¿eh? - le dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos -. Yo tengo mi estilo y soy bien elegante.

\- Por supuesto, tú siempre estás ideal - se acercó lentamente a su boca -, pero de vez en cuando, alguna vez para mí… - se había perdido completamente en sus curvas y apenas podía pensar. Se moría por alcanzar sus labios y besarla.

\- Bueno, ya veremos - Paulina cerró los ojos al sentir cómo se erizaba su piel porque estaban a punto de encontrarse. Sin embargo, perdió el contacto en el último segundo.

\- Vámonos ya, que si no vamos a llegar tarde - María José se había vuelto hacia el sofá y estaba poniéndose su abrigo. Paulina suspiró y cogió su chaquetón -. Y como no salgamos de aquí ya no vamos a salir nunca porque no voy a poder parar hasta que te haya arrancado ese maldito vestido - Paulina le lanzó una mirada entre sorprendida e indignada que buscaba detener su repentina confesión -. Y Bruno está ahí al lado despierto y no creo que sea lo más apropiado que podemos enseñarle a nuestro hijo de 16 años - se puso en camino hacia la puerta y al pasar junto a ella no pudo evitar dar una palmada a su culo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¡María José! - susurró ella, pillada por sorpresa -. ¡Ni siquiera me pediste permiso para hacer eso!

\- No lo necesito, cielo - le sonrió mientras abría la puerta para cederle el paso -. Y no me he podido contener - confesó en un susurro -. ¡Adiós, Bruno! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Pórtate bien!

\- ¡Sí, chicas! - gritó él desde su habitación - ¡Pásenla rebién!

\- ¡ _Ciao_ , mi amor! Si necesitas algo nos llamas, ¿sí?

\- ¡Ya deja de preocuparte, mamá! - fue su respuesta.

\- Ay, este niño… - murmuró Paulina, entrando en el ascensor.

\- Es maravilloso - le respondió María José -. Casi tanto como su madre - le sonrió y se inclinó por fin para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, que respondió a su beso ávida del roce -. Pero tiene razón, Pau - volvió a besarla mientras la puerta se abría en el bajo del edificio -. Esta noche es nuestra - tomó su mano y tiró de ella hacia la calle.

Paulina la apretó fuerte y comenzó a caminar a su lado. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, pero no le importaba demasiado. Había cubierto mucho antes de lo esperado todos los frentes que traía abiertos esa misma mañana desde el otro lado del océano. Y todo había ido muy bien. Tan sólo le quedaba una deuda por saldar, la que tenía pendiente con los labios de esa mujer por todos los meses que habían estado separadas. Por todos los años de amor que se habían negado.

Y, pasara lo que pasara esa noche, mientras descendían hacia el metro a través del frío madrileño agarrándose muy fuerte, ninguna tenía ni la más mínima duda de que todo iría mejor, imposible.


	9. Let's hurt tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, ¡aquí seguimos! Esta espera sí que ha sido infinita, lo sé y lo siento, pero no me da la vida para todo lo que tengo pendiente. Hago lo que puedo, prometo que no me olvido y que no voy a dejarla a medias, pero es posible que en las próximas semanas tarde un poco más. Paciencia, ¡que sé que de eso tenéis mucho conmigo!  
> Este nuevo capítulo es muy intenso, o al menos lo ha sido para mí. He llorado escribiéndolo, espero que vosotros también os emocionéis al leerlo. Me ha pasado una cosa, y es que quería contar tantas cosas que se me iba un poco de largo, así que al final he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. Eso es bueno, porque quiere decir que lo que será el siguiente capítulo está también prácticamente terminado, y espero poder subirlo pronto. Sobre todo porque seguramente después hasta septiembre no tenga tiempo para nada más.  
> Lo que digo siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que os pasáis por aquí y me dedicáis un poquito de tiempo, espero que después me contéis lo que os parece. Y hoy unas gracias especiales para @xmissv por todo su apoyo y su colaboración.  
> No digo más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Pau y María José se van de cena. Escuchad las canciones, y espero que disfrutéis leyendo. ¡Contadme después! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk) 

* * *

 Banda sonora: [Let's hurt tonight - One Republic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wGN7D03Nho)

En la historia: [Just give me a reason - P!nk & Nate Ruess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpQFFLBMEPI)

* * *

_Tan sólo le quedaba una deuda por saldar, la que tenía pendiente con los labios de esa mujer por todos los meses que habían estado separadas. Por todos los años de amor que se habían negado._

_Y, pasara lo que pasara esa noche, mientras descendían hacia el metro a través del frío madrileño agarrándose muy fuerte, ninguna tenía ni la más mínima duda de que todo iría mejor, imposible._

* * *

 

_When we came home, worn to the bones, I told myself: “this could get rough”._

_And when I was off, which happened a lot, you came to me and said: “that’s enough”._

_Oh, I know that this love is pain, but we can’t cut it from out these veins, no._

_So, you hit the lights and I’ll lock the doors,_

_let's say all of the things that we couldn't before._

_Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes._

_They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight._

_If this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight._

 

 

María José sostuvo la puerta para que Paulina entrase al restaurante, pero ella se quedó unos segundos parada delante de la cristalera, contemplando con interés el exterior del local. “ _La Musa_ ”. No le sonaba de nada.

\- ¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Que hace mucho frío! - la apremió -. ¿Qué estás mirando?

\- Esto es nuevo, ¿cierto? - preguntó, entrando finalmente tras ella.

\- Este barrio ha cambiado muchísimo desde que tú no vienes por aquí - rio mientras acompañaba sus pasos posando su mano en su espalda -. ¿Te gusta?

\- Se ve bien lindo - le sonrió, acariciando discretamente su brazo.

María José le sonrió de vuelta y, con suma delicadeza, la ayudó a liberarse de su abrigo tirando de sus mangas desde sus hombros. Junto con el suyo, se los tendió al chico que les esperaba amablemente junto al perchero. El lugar era realmente agradable. Paulina escrutó el interior, sin ningún tipo de disimulo, tratando de encontrar las razones que habían conseguido colarlo entre los restaurantes favoritos del selecto paladar de María José. La iluminación era tenue, pero suficiente para poder ver con claridad. Las mesas estaban distribuidas de forma ordenada, pero con la distancia suficiente para respetar la privacidad, algo que le gustó mucho porque sabía que eso era lo que ellas necesitaban esa noche.  No todas estaban llenas, aunque aún era pronto para una hora punta de servicio de cenas. Y, además, era miércoles. La decoración también le gustó, con colores cálidos y detalles muy bohemios que invitaban a la tranquilidad. De fondo sonaba una música muy suave. Pero no una música clásica de esas que termina resultando cargante. Eran canciones actuales, no de las atronadoras, sino de las que apetece escuchar, y en un volumen que no impedía la conversación. Supo en seguida que si prestaba un par de segundos de atención podría identificarlas y que iban a gustarle. Se rindió. No sabía cómo sería la comida, pero María José había acertado en su elección. El ambiente de ese lugar ya la había ganado con sólo atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que estás verdaderamente impresionante? - susurró María José en su oído desde su espalda, acariciando sus hombros. Paulina se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

\- Tan sólo unas doscientas veces, ya párale - le respondió, haciéndose la dura. María José también sonrió, soltándola.

Al contrario que en el viaje de esa misma mañana, la conversación de la media hora que pasaron en el metro había sido tremendamente intensa. Las dos estaban nerviosas, muy nerviosas, y se notaba en su necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras. También estaban muy emocionadas, eso era inevitable. Estaban pasando muchas cosas que no habían imaginado, y la ilusión las desbordaba. Era hora punta y los trenes iban llenos de gente que regresaba cansada a sus casas. Probablemente ellas desentonaban entre el mogollón, tan elegantes entre todo el resto que estaba terminando su día, pero ellas ni se dieron cuenta porque sólo podían mirarse para sonreírse tímidamente y admirar la belleza de la otra. Por supuesto, no en voz alta. Paulina soltó la mano de María José en cuanto bajaron las escaleras de la estación y vio el río de personas que transitaba el pasillo. No dudó de que iban a fijar sus ojos en ellas si no eran discretas, y no estaba preparada para tanto. O, al menos, no lo estaba para el lugar de donde ella venía, porque sabía lo que podía pasarles, y no pudo pensar en que en su “aquí y ahora” de ese momento nadie iba a molestarlas. Poco a poco, sus nervios no daban para más. A María José no le importó, sabía que los pasos debían ser pequeños para que el terreno fuera seguro. Y habían dado muchos pasos de gigante en un solo día juntas. La dejó liberarse y respetó su espacio durante todo el trayecto, porque lo último que quería era que ella se sintiese amenazada y se replegase. Ya habría tiempo, de eso estaba segura. Y, además, escucharla contarle eufórica lo bien que le había venido su tarde a solas por Madrid, y lo feliz que se sentía de volver a estar allí, colmaba con creces cualquier falta de contacto físico. Ella también tenía muy buenas noticias, porque su jefe le había confirmado esa misma tarde que todo estaba cerrado y que podría empezar a trabajar en México en cuanto estuviera instalada, así que sólo le quedaban un par de días en la oficina para terminar de recoger y derivar sus casos pendientes. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor, y los ojos de ambas desbordaban felicidad mientras reían juntas, agarradas a la barra superior del vagón. Lo material, las pequeñas cosas irrelevantes que podían facilitarles el camino, parecían estar resueltas. Pero reconstruir lo que su guerra redujo a cenizas era muchísimo más importante que todo lo demás. Era lo que de verdad importaba. Restablecer su vínculo emocional, ese era el objetivo. Aunque ya estaba allí, seguía estando. Seguramente nunca se había ido del todo a pesar de los años de silencio absoluto entre ellas. Pero tenía que resurgir, tenían que saber si podían seguir funcionando. Necesitaban volver a hacerse fuertes e indestructibles juntas. Y ese camino sí iba a ser largo y pedregoso.

La salida del subsuelo de Madrid por la estación de Bilbao las había situado en pleno corazón de Malasaña. María José la llevaba a un restaurante que le encantaba porque su ubicación era maravillosa y porque podía llamar amiga a una de las camareras, y eso lo facilitaba todo. Además, sabía que el lugar iba a capturar a Paulina en cuanto lo viese, la conocía bien. El barrio era muy especial, muy bohemio y tranquilo. Para ellas de una manera muy particular, porque habían pasado muchas horas recorriendo sus calles y bebiendo cerveza en sus terrazas cuando eran jóvenes e ingenuas, mucho antes de Bruno. Y el local al que la había llevado reproducía a la perfección todos los tópicos que iban a hacer que la nostalgia invadiese a Paulina y se sintiese de vuelta en casa. No había fallado en su previsión, lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos. Le había encantado. Y aunque ella aún no lo supiera, la carta era excelente y el servicio inmejorable. Pleno. Se la había ganado un poquito más. La noche tenía que ser perfecta, no podían permitirse nada menos que eso, lo necesitaban. Y en un lugar así no podía estar empezando mejor.

Se separó de Paulina y dirigió sus pasos hacia el mostrador de la recepción. Notar que se movía la despertó de su ensoñación, y la siguió sin poder contener la sonrisa.

\- Tengo una reserva a mi nombre, María José Riquelme. Llamé esta mañana - sonrió a la _maître_ , a quien ya conocía tras tantas visitas.

\- Sí, sé quién eres - ella sonrió de vuelta -. Me parece que Sofía os estaba esperando, creo que te ha guardado la mesa apartada del fondo. Espera un segundo que seguro que en seguida viene a buscaros.

\- Claro, muchas gracias - respondió, y se volvió hacia Paulina, que aguardaba expectante a su espalda -. Ya casi estamos - le susurró, mientras ella asentía.

\- ¡Mari! ¡Mi “Mari Ajo” favorita!

El saludo las pilló desprevenidas, atrapadas en uno de esos trances que se creaban en el puente entre sus miradas. Intensas y silenciosas, compartían la misma emoción, el mismo miedo y las mismas ganas, mientras el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía por unos segundos. Las dos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz y los pasos que la acompañaban, apresurándose hacia ellas. Una rio y abrió sus brazos hacia una mujer algo más joven que Paulina que vestía el uniforme del restaurante. La otra arrugó ligeramente la expresión al contemplar el intenso abrazo en el que se fusionaron, que turbó ligeramente la paz de su corazón. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir esa inseguridad, ni a experimentar esos vuelcos desagradables por la presencia de desconocidos, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero no sabía muy bien qué esperar y no podía evitarlo. Era joven, y era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio y ondulado, recogido en una cola de caballo, y los ojos profundamente azules. Alta, delgada, muy risueña. Y estaba claro que se apreciaban mucho, no había más que ver la efusividad con la que seguían abrazadas. Sintió una nueva punzada en su estómago que trató de frenar quedándose en un segundo plano y forzándose a sonreír. No podía ver enemigos y fantasmas en todas partes, su vida no iba de eso. Estaban juntas, fin.

\- ¡Sofi, la loca de mi Sofi! - exclamó por fin María José, estrujándola entre risas.

\- ¡Dichosos los ojos, joder, que hace media vida que no te veo por aquí! - se soltaron por fin y la mujer rodeó la cara de María José con sus manos mientras trataba de reñirla severamente, sin contener la risa.

\- He estado muy liada - le respondió María José, y se separó de ella para girarse y tender su mano hacia Paulina, que la tomó tímidamente y se acercó a ellas -. Mira, Sofi, te presento. Esta es Paulina. Es la mamá de mi hijo. Y, bueno, estamos…

\- Sí, sí - golpeó con cariño el brazo de María José pasando por su lado y acercándose a la mexicana -. El resto de la historia ya me lo sé. “Re-conociéndonos” - hizo una mueca burlona hacia su amiga mientras con los dedos exageraba las comillas -. Como que no os conocéis ya bien - rodó los ojos y sonrió a Paulina, tratando de parecer la persona más agradable del mundo -. Hola, Paulina, es un placer conocerte por fin - la besó y acarició su hombro con delicadeza -. María José no miente cuando habla de ti, ¿eh?

\- Ay, seguro que exagera, qué vergüenza - murmuró ella, intentando mantener a raya la inseguridad que amenazaba con tomar el control de sus acciones -. Igual un gusto conocerte, Sofía.

\- Buah, tía - volvió a mirar a María José y la acercó hasta situarla junto a Paulina, ambas frente a ella -, no sabes cómo me alegro de veros juntas. Y de conocer a Paulina - las dos soltaron una carcajada, intercambiando miradas -. ¡Y de que estéis aquí las dos, joder!

\- Muy loco, ¿cierto? - comentó Paulina, y las tres rieron.

\- ¡Muchísimo! - acarició un segundo el rostro de ambas y se giró hacia el restaurante -. Bueno, venid. No os entretengo más - empezó a moverse entre las mesas y ellas la siguieron -. Vuestra mesa es la del fondo. La que te gusta, Mari Ajo. La que no te he dejado nunca - se giró y la sacó la lengua, a lo que ella respondió repitiendo el gesto -. Así estaréis más tranquilas. Sentaos y en seguida estoy con vosotras.

Las rodeó, volviendo a sonreírlas y las dejó solas caminando hacia su destino a través del local.

\- Pues qué, ¿sois amigas? - susurró Paulina, rompiendo el silencio mientras tomaba asiento. María José ocupó la silla de enfrente endureciendo inconscientemente su mirada al clavarla en ella.

\- Algo así, es una historia un poco complicada - señaló escuetamente.

\- ¿Debería sentir celos entonces? - insistió Paulina, que no encontraba la manera de frenar la inseguridad que estrangulaba su estómago. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba oír de su boca la confirmación que le permitiese volver a la calma -. Al final ya ni voy a saber por dónde me sentiré amenazada. Esto sí que es nuevo para mí - María José no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, porque recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que Paulina había sufrido por ella al principio de su relación, muchos años atrás, en otra vida, a pesar de que siempre le demostró que su exclusividad era total.

\- Eso es porque te importo mucho y me quieres para ti sola, ¿eh? - vio cómo rodaba los ojos mientras ella no podía parar de reír, y alcanzó su mano por encima de la mesa para apretarla fuerte -. Que no, tonta. No hay amenazas, deja de angustiarte a lo tonto. Yo sólo te quiero a ti. ¿No ves que sólo puedo mirarte a ti, que estés donde estés eres con diferencia la mujer más guapa y la más atractiva? - le susurró con ternura, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Eso me lo dices ahora para contentarme - quería resistirse a sus halagos porque tenía pavor a llevarse alguna sorpresa, pero era una tarea imposible y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

\- Eso te lo digo porque es la verdad, Pau - volvió a apretar su mano, y ella respondió al gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos -. Sofi y yo somos amigas. Sólo amigas, nada más - repitió antes de que Paulina lograse articular la palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar -. Amigas antes, y amigas ahora. Siempre hemos sido sólo amigas. Coincidimos en el mismo grupo de terapia cuando… Bueno, cuando yo volví a Madrid. Me ayudó mucho, congeniamos, y desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien - le explicó finalmente, con un cierto recelo en su voz.

\- Y también le has hablado de mí. Al final me va a conocer todo el mundo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo, mujer? - Paulina se encogió de hombros, María José sonrió con paciencia -. No creo que tenga nada de malo que hable con la gente que me importa de lo feliz que me haces, ¿no? Esto no es México, Pau. Nadie va a condenarte. Nadie va a juzgarte. Y aún así he tenido cuidado, y he sido discreta. Sé muy bien dónde y con quién he hablado de ti. Aunque la realidad es que me encantaría poder subirme a la montaña más alta del mundo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres tú - se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse al oído de su acompañante -, Paulina de la Mora - le susurró, haciéndola estremecer.

\- Ay, María José,...

\- Siempre has sido tú - siguió susurrando, mientras ella comenzaba a reír. Se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos -. Guapa - le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

\- Bueno, ya - trató de pararla Paulina, entre risas.

Volvieron a bucear en los ojos de la otra. Los nervios se estaban evaporando en el aire por segundos. No iba a ser fácil, de eso ninguna tenía dudas, pero aún podían conectar, y sentirse tan cerca les hacía mucho bien. La joven camarera alcanzó justo en ese momento su mesa y les tendió un pequeño libro al tiempo que comenzaba a reír, contagiada por las risas de sus clientas.

\- Os traigo la carta, vuelvo ahora y os tomo nota, ¿os parece bien?

\- Claro, gracias - respondió Paulina, escapando del embrujo de su mirada y girándose para asentir hacia Sofía.

\- Joder, qué fuerte. Es que sois reales. ¡Cómo me alegro, coño! - exclamó, alejándose hacia la cocina.

Paulina dejó escapar una nueva carcajada y tendió la carta a María José, que la cogió acariciando suavemente su mano.

\- ¿Me disculpas un momentito si voy al servicio? - le preguntó, incorporándose -. No me puedo aguantar. Pero tú conoces esto bien así que me fío de ti para que elijas lo que cenamos.

\- Por supuesto, sé exactamente lo que pedir. Está al lado de la puerta de entrada, a la izquierda.

\- Gracias.

El motivo de más peso para escapar un par de minutos, a parte de la presión en su vejiga, era su necesidad de mirarse al espejo y espantar fantasmas para poder relajarse. Todo estaba bien, tenía que creérselo de una maldita vez. María José tenía tan claro lo que sentía por ella como lo tenía ella misma, y no tenía ningún sentido dedicarse a levantar muros invisibles para tratar de abrir brechas inexistentes entre ellas. “ _Todo está bien, Paulina, todo está bien_ ” se insistió a sí misma antes de abrir la puerta. Lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de que a María José le quedase igual de claro que también para ella no existía nadie más.

Cuando regresó a la mesa se la encontró absorta, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Ya había abierto una botella de vino tinto y había servido las dos copas. Una botella de un vino español que sabía bien que a Paulina le encantaba y al que no podría resistirse. Empujó distraídamente una de las copas hacia ella mientras se sentaba, y levantó la suya propia para brindar. Paulina respondió al choque del cristal y trató de descubrir sin éxito qué era lo que estaba captando tan poderosamente su atención. Mojó sus labios en el vino y se dejó invadir por el intenso sabor.

\- No sé si yo deba beber - comentó -. O sea, me encanta y está increíble, pero yo estoy muy cansada. Tal vez no me haga bien.

\- No te preocupes, prometo llevarte a casa - bromeó, guiñándole un ojo, todavía despistada -. Es nuestra noche, bebe.

Paulina asintió en silencio y paladeó un nuevo trago, examinándola, a ella y a su extraño viaje astral.

\- Somos nosotras, ¿no? - murmuró María José, enfocando por fin su mirada en la mujer que la observaba atenta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Esas que no están rotas, sólo un poco... Heridas - Paulina mantenía su expresión de extrañeza, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando -. La canción - le aclaró -. Que podemos aprender a querernos otra vez.

Lo comprendió todo al instante y forzó su oído para identificar lo que estaba sonando, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era. La había captado al salir del baño pero no había querido prestar atención, porque la conocía bien. La había escuchado miles de veces. Una de esas canciones que hablan directamente de ti y que te hacen creer que puedes sanar tu corazón. Le había encantado desde la primera vez, porque describía perfectamente su vida de aquel momento en que la descubrió, justo después de su divorcio. P!nk. _Just give me a reason_. Aunque lo suyo no tenía arreglo, o eso pensaba ella entonces, pero el desgarro que le producía escucharla también le curaba. Un poco de magia en esas palabras que cuentan una historia de supervivencia por encima del dolor que pueden causarse dos personas enamoradas. Sí, justo ahora esas dos personas eran exactamente ellas.

\- Sí que empiezas fuerte, ¿no? Todo directo.

\- Perdona - María José se encogió de hombros -. ¿Pero lo crees?

\- Sí, estoy segura. Me encanta esta canción - confesó Paulina con una sonrisa -. A ver, por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Si no tuviera remedio pues ya no tendría sentido.

\- Yo tengo muchísimo miedo - la revelación se escapó de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible, tirando abajo de un golpe certero la fachada de seguridad tras la que María José se había parapetado durante los últimos meses.  La grieta se había abierto del otro lado, y Paulina se inclinó hacia ella para alcanzar a acariciar su mejilla. Ella reaccionó al contacto cerrando los ojos y apretando su cara contra su mano.

\- También yo - le indicó Paulina, perfilando sus labios con el pulgar -. Lo sabes, te lo dije muchas veces hasta ahora - María José clavó sus ojos vidriosos en los de ella, con un leve asentimiento de su mirada que le daba la razón -. Pero prefiero jugar que perder por no arriesgarme. Ya perdí suficiente en la vida.

\- Tú siempre tan valiente. Siempre dándome lecciones de cómo deben hacerse las cosas, a pesar de todo. Siempre haciendo lo que hay que hacer, sin que te importe lo acojonada que estés.

\- Bueno, sí me importa. Y soy muy cobarde - rompió el contacto con ella, retrocediendo por la vergüenza que le hacía sentir reconocerse frágil -. Si no, igual nunca habría hecho falta llegar a estar aquí ahora, ¿no crees?

\- Creo que habríamos fracasado de todas maneras - tomó entre sus manos la que ella acababa de retirar de su cara mientras la veía bajar la mirada hacia su plato, aún vacío -. No estábamos preparadas, no era el momento. No sé si ahora sí lo estamos o si ahora sí que lo es, pero yo sí que sé que no quiero seguir viviendo con la duda.

\- Entonces las dos somos igual de cobardes y valientes, porque las dos pensamos lo mismo - le respondió Paulina, alzando de nuevo sus ojos, para clavarlos en los de ella. El intenso vínculo que se establecía entre ellas las aisló del ruido del restaurante, y por un momento sólo existían sus ojos tratando de hablarse sin palabras, buscando las correctas para decirlas en voz alta.

\- Pero tú has venido - señaló María José, suspirando.

\- Tú ya fuiste por mí antes, me tocaba. Si no hubieras viajado a México cuando te llamé por lo de mi papá, entonces sí que no estaríamos aquí ahora.

\- Bueno, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

\- No lo sé - reconoció, cerrando los ojos con amargura.

\- Yo sí lo sé, Paulina. Yo sí lo sé.

\- Te seguía odiando demasiado - se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en los de ella -. Te desterré de mi vida, no pensaba volver a verte nunca. Te culpaba de todo y no quería saber de ti. No creo que hubiese respondido a una llamada tuya.

\- Deja de torturarte, por favor. Ya pediste perdón, y sabes que yo te he perdonado - alargó su mano y de nuevo apretó fuerte la de su acompañante, que había vuelto a retirarla -. No podemos avanzar si seguimos pensando en lo que pasó. No eres malvada, no eres cruel, no eres rencorosa ni vengativa. Tienes un corazón enorme, Pau, que te exige hacer siempre lo correcto, lo que debes hacer. Lo que sientes muy dentro que debes hacer. El dolor nos destroza a todos, y nos hace equivocarnos. Yo soy la culpable del dolor que te nubló la vista. Y aún así, sé que no me habrías dejado tirada nunca.

\- No me ves del todo como soy - susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

\- ¿No? ¿Y cómo crees que eres? ¿Cómo te ves tú?

\- Inestable. Rota. Insegura - le respondió con pesar.

\- Genial, porque las dos somos inestables, las dos estamos rotas, y ya nos hemos dejado claro el miedo que tenemos y lo inseguras que nos sentimos ante lo que viene. ¿Sabes lo que veo yo? A una luchadora valiente y resistente que se ha levantado más veces de las que puedo contar, que ha sacado adelante una vida hecha pedazos y que no va a dejar de intentarlo por muy cuesta arriba que se le ponga el panorama.

\- Me lo dices porque no eres objetiva ahorita - le sonrió con tristeza, agradecida por lo que acababa de decirle.

\- No, te lo digo porque es la verdad. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Paulina, si no nunca habrías llegado hasta aquí. No pienses ni por un momento que ha sido de cobarde sobrevivir con una vida que yo hundí y con la responsabilidad de un niño que no te lo ha puesto nada fácil. Hasta te tengo que dar las gracias por no haberte rendido y por no haber dejado de luchar nunca por lo que te importa, porque si no yo me habría venido a Madrid y no habríamos vuelto a coincidir en la vida.

\- No eres justa del todo. Yo sí que te tengo que dar muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Y por haberme perdonado.

\- Cada una tenemos nuestra parte de culpa en que hoy estemos aquí cenando entonces, ¿no? - le preguntó, sonriente.

\- Pues sí - apretó su mano de nuevo.

Se miraron en silencio, con los ojos vidriosos, sonriéndose, agradeciendo al destino que las tuviera ahí, juntas de nuevo. Ninguna notó que una sombra se acercaba a su mesa e invadía su espacio privado, cargada de platos. La mujer también sonreía al acercarse, alucinada por lo que veía, porque le costaba creer que estuviera pasando de verdad. Carraspeó levemente para advertirlas de su presencia y no sorprenderlas, y apoyó los platos sobre la mesa. Ellas soltaron sus manos, ruborizadas, y se volvieron para mirar a la camarera.

\- Bueno chicas, os traigo los entrantes. Todo para compartir, ¿no?

\- Sí. Muchísimas gracias, Sofi - respondió María José.

\- Pues que aproveche. ¡Comed y dejad de sonreír tanto, que me voy a empezar a asustar! ¡No te había visto una sonrisa tan grande desde que te conozco, tía! - les dijo riendo, mientras ellas enrojecían aún más.

\- ¡Serás capulla, deja de espiarnos!

\- Perdón, ya está. Me hace mucha ilusión verte tan feliz. ¡Disfrutad! - se alejó entre carcajadas, mientras María José negaba con su cabeza y Paulina sonreía tímidamente.

Contemplaron un par de minutos los platos antes de lanzarse a servirse para empezar a comer. Se acercaron la comida la una a la otra y repartieron para que ambas lo probasen todo. María José había pedido una ensalada y un _carpaccio_ de ternera que tenía una pinta inmejorable. Iba a acertar, Paulina no tenía ni la más mínima duda. Ella cogió la botella de vino y rellenó sus copas a pesar de la cara de espanto que ella le puso.

\- Ay, ya. Yo no debo beber nada más.

\- Relájate, Pau, de verdad. Está todo bien, disfruta - volvió a insistirle, tendiendo su copa para brindar otra vez. Ella respondió rodando los ojos, pero lo cierto es que el vino estaba increíble y no le apetecía perdérselo, por muy cansada que estuviera.

El silencio se instaló entre ellas durante los siguientes minutos, mientras ambas saboreaban los primeros platos de una cena que prometía ser exquisita, teniendo en cuenta tan sólo lo que estaban empezando a comer. Paulina la observó unos instantes, con ternura, antes de atreverse a formular una pregunta que la torturaba desde hacía muchísimos años.

\- ¿Cómo fue? Lo de volver acá después de tantos años.

María José se puso rígida y dejó sus cubiertos sobre su plato. Fijó sus ojos en ella durante casi un minuto y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo he sobrevivido estos seis últimos años? ¿Es eso?

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? No sé si es necesario.

\- Que sí. Lo necesito. Eso nunca lo hablamos.

\- Vale, está bien - tomó un largo trago de su copa mientras seguía escrutándola intensamente -. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que sientas al escucharlo.

\- Asumo las consecuencias, no te apures - concedió, imitando su gesto y regando también su garganta, que de repente se sentía muy seca.

\- Y vamos a hacer un trato. Después de lo que hablemos esta noche, queda prohibido volver a pedirnos perdón por todo lo que nos hicimos. Ya ha sido suficiente. No es que no podamos hablar del tema, pero no se pide más perdón. Hablado, perdonado, y en el pasado, para que podamos seguir hacia adelante. Si no hay trato, no hay historia. No quiero volver a oírte pedirme perdón después de esta cena, y yo tampoco lo haré.

\- Está bien, hay trato - asintió enérgicamente.

\- Vale. Pues… A ver...


	10. The story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, así que ¡os traigo el nuevo capítulo! Si hace unos días decía que el capítulo era intenso, no era nada comparado con el de hoy, o eso me parece a mí. Con este sí que he llorado, puede que porque estoy especialmente sensible, pero me parece una parte muy muy importante dentro de mi historia. Otra de las cosas que tenía muy claro que quería contar, y también cómo quería hacerlo. Es el momento de que Pau y María José puedan hablar de cómo han llegado hasta donde están hoy. Espero con todas mis fuerzas que os guste y que os emocione tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Estoy súper nerviosa por liberarlo al mundo y que podáis leerlo y contarme vuestras impresiones.  
> Como advertencia tengo que deciros que lo más probable es que después de este capítulo no tenga tiempo para subir ninguno más hasta después de agosto, porque aquí en mi tierra llegan las vacaciones de verano y las necesito desesperadamente. Estaré unas semanas fuera de casa y viajando y será complicado tener ordenador e internet, pero os prometo que en la medida que pueda seguiré adelante, y en cuanto esté disponible otra vez, seguiré colgando las partes que quedan. Juro solemnemente que no voy a abandonar esta historia hasta que llegue al final, necesito contarla entera.  
> Nada más, muchísimas gracias a los que seguís aguantando capítulo tras capítulo al pie del cañón, a los que me contáis lo que pensáis después y también a todos los lectores anónimos y silenciosos. ¡Animaos a contarme lo que os parece, me hace súper feliz!  
> Mil gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [The story - Brandi Carlile (versión de Sara Ramírez)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5GygLSriYY)

En la historia: [Back to you - Selena Gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY1eFxgRR-k)

* * *

_\- Y vamos a hacer un trato. Después de lo que hablemos esta noche, queda prohibido volver a pedirnos perdón por todo lo que nos hicimos. Ya ha sido suficiente. No es que no podamos hablar del tema, pero no se pide más perdón. Hablado, perdonado, y en el pasado, para que podamos seguir hacia adelante. Si no hay trato, no hay historia. No quiero volver a oírte pedirme perdón después de esta cena, y yo tampoco lo haré._

_\- Está bien, hay trato - asintió enérgicamente._

* * *

 

_All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am,_

_so many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am._

_But these stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to,_

_it's true: I was made for you._

_I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue,_

_I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules, but, baby, I broke them all for you._

_Because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks, you do._

_I was made for you._

 

 

\- Pues… A ver. Después de contarte la verdad, de la peor forma posible, todo hay que decirlo, pensé que podría salir bien. Me equivoqué, claro. No valoré bien el daño que te estaba haciendo. Quise creer que podríamos salir adelante juntas porque no podía soportar la idea de no seguir teniéndote, pero en seguida vi que no iba a ser posible. Te volviste fría y dura, eras muy dañina - Paulina quiso interrumpirla, pero María José la frenó con un gesto de su mano -. Era lo normal, te había destrozado. No sé cómo pude pensar que pasaría otra cosa. Entonces llegó toda esa mierda que dejamos que nos destruyera, cuando… Bueno, ya te acuerdas. Esos dos meses que pasamos bajo el mismo techo antes de que me pidieras que me marchase porque lo nuestro era una mentira y no querías que siguiésemos casados. Los bucles de dolor constantes, las peleas, los gritos, el odio,... Un par de meses más después firmamos el divorcio. Sentía que no podría sobrevivir a eso, que no podría vivir sin ti, y entonces me tiraste el dichoso cenicero la última vez que salí de nuestra casa, exigiéndome que no volviese nunca, delante de nuestro hijo… Entendí que te había roto tanto que no ibas a poder seguir viéndome, y que yo no iba a poder soportar ver a diario cómo había destruido tu vida y te había convertido en esa nueva mujer que parecía completamente insensible. Decidí que lo mejor para todos era alejarme, pensé que podría vivir un poco más lejos, no demasiado, por si pasaba la tormenta. Por Bruno, no podía pensar en dejar de estar con mi hijo. Y por ti, por si un día cambiabas de opinión y decidías perdonarme, o me necesitabas, o yo qué sé. Quería odiarte por no apoyarme, pero no podía dejar de quererte. Me odiaba a mí misma por lo que te estaba haciendo. Quise trasladarme a la otra punta de la ciudad, o a los alrededores de D. F., pero no estaba siendo consciente de que mi vida también estaba aniquilada. En sólo tres meses todo lo que era “hogar” para mí se había desvanecido. Acababa de dar un paso que no podía enfrentar sola, te había perdido,... Emocionalmente estaba muerta. Purificación me convenció de que no podía seguir yo sola, que no estaba bien para quedarme tan aislada. Ni por vosotros, ni por nadie. Y tenía razón. Así que hice las maletas y, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, abandoné el país del que estaba enamorada y en el que pensaba pasar el resto de mis días, y regresé a esta ciudad que sólo guarda entre sus calles recuerdos de un José María joven e ingenuo. Purificación dejó la habitación del piso que compartía y alquiló un pequeño apartamento para las dos. Estaba en trámites de comprar el local de la librería con la herencia que le había quedado de mis padres, pero aún no era suyo ni estaba acondicionado, y necesitábamos un sitio con un poco de privacidad para las dos. Me salvó la vida, en todos los sentidos - chasqueó la lengua con pesar al ver dos descaradas lágrimas cruzando por la cara de Paulina -. ¿Ves? Te dije que no era buena idea, Pau - ella negó enérgicamente.

\- Sigue, por favor - susurró.

Se observaron en silencio. Paulina trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarla, sin demasiado éxito. Habían terminado los entrantes y fue justo en ese momento que Sofía volvió a acercarse a la mesa para depositar sobre ella nuevos platos llenos de comida, muy variada y en pequeñas cantidades, para poder probarlo todo. No se atrevió a decirles ni una palabra al sentir la tensión que las rodeaba y, tomando los platos vacíos, se retiró rápidamente. Paulina y María José se apresuraron a servirse para continuar con la cena, y la primera dirigió una mirada de súplica a la segunda, para invitarla a continuar con su relato.

\- Estaba fatal, no voy a engañarte. Lo único que me aliviaba un poco en aquella época era saber que mis padres ya no estaban para ver en lo que había convertido mi vida. Porque no creo que hubiesen podido soportarlo. Sentía que había destrozado demasiadas cosas, que era una persona horrible y que no me merecía seguir viviendo. Me hice mucho daño, fui completamente autodestructiva porque creía que era lo que me merecía, por lo que había hecho con todas vuestras vidas. Muchísimo alcohol, más tabaco del que mis pulmones podían procesar… Me pasaba los días en un estado de apatía absoluta. Si hubiese salido algo de casa probablemente me habría metido cualquier mierda que hubiera podido pillar. No quería vivir. Puri se pasó los siguientes dos meses cuidándome día y noche, sin dejarme sola por miedo a lo que pudiese hacer. Trató de convencerme cada día de que tenía que luchar por seguir adelante. Pero respetó mi espacio y mi dolor, no me exigió que dejase de joderme a mí misma, entendió que era un trance necesario. Siguió queriéndome a pesar de todo, y eso me salvó. Jamás me cuestionó ni me puso en duda, y con el tiempo conseguí volver a salir de casa y pude empezar el largo camino de cambios que tenía por delante hacia la nueva realidad que ya estaba viviendo. Cuando llevaba seis meses aquí, empecé a ir a terapia. Fue justo después de que dejases que Bruno viniese a verme unos días. No tienes ni idea de lo importante que fue para mí - le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, y ella respondió a su sonrisa luchando por contener su propio llanto -. Me hizo ver que tenía que seguir luchando, aunque sólo fuera por él. No fui a una terapia específica para mi caso al principio, era una terapia grupal. Éramos personas rotas que tratábamos de salir del agujero, y eso también me vino genial. No necesitaba compasión, necesitaba empujones hacia un nuevo futuro, y aquel grupo me los dio. Ahí es donde conocí a Sofía. Su novio la había maltratado durante años. Encajamos, nos apoyamos durante el peor momento de nuestras vidas, y creo que por eso seguimos tan unidas. Es una persona muy importante para mí. Sin ningún componente romántico - le aclaró, para hacerla rabiar -. Algo más de un año después de haber vuelto empecé a ir a un psicólogo especializado, y tras las evaluaciones pertinentes, empecé el tratamiento para el cambio. Tenía muchísimo miedo, fue un tiempo muy duro. Muchas veces pensaba que cada paso que estaba dando me alejaba aún más de ti, aunque en realidad ya estábamos a años luz de distancia y yo sabía que te había perdido para siempre.

\- Estoy aquí - articuló como pudo a través del nudo de su garganta, apretando su mano. Ella respondió a su apretón.

\- Estás aquí ahora, sí, pero entonces yo no pensaba que fueras a volver nunca. Intentaba no pensar en ti, fingía haberte olvidado, me esforcé por dejarte atrás para poder vivir hacia adelante. Me derrumbaba cada vez que te recordaba, sentía que lo que estaba perdiendo era muchísimo más que lo que iba a ganar. Al menos siempre dejaste que Bruno siguiese viniendo de vez en cuando, y eso me salvaba de mis miserias.

\- Jamás me planteé que creciese sin su papá. Te necesitaba, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que yo te odiase. Ya le hicimos daño suficiente.

\- Pues sí. Yo también le necesitaba mucho. Gracias, Pau - susurró -. También estaba Puri, siempre al pie del cañón y, bueno, Sofía y otras personas que fui encontrando por el camino. Sin dejar de luchar conmigo misma y con el mundo, conseguí recomponerme del todo y aceptar ser quien soy. Elegí dejar atrás el dolor para poder vivir, creo. Guardé mi vida de antes en un rinconcito de mi cabeza al que no iba nunca. Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo listo, después de un año de tratamiento, llegó la primera operación. Al salir de quirófano fue la primera vez que me sentí yo de verdad. Y supe que todo había merecido la pena, que soy una mujer y que necesitaba verme como tal para poder seguir viviendo en el mundo. Llevaba aquí algo más de dos años cuando cambié mi nombre definitivamente y empecé a buscar trabajo. Me costó un poco, pero las buenas recomendaciones que traía de México hicieron que me contratasen en el bufete. Trabajar y sentirme útil lo mejoró todo. Me convertí en María José, y pude empezar a quererme y a perdonarme. Compré mi casa, seguí adelante. Volví a tener algo de vida social, y sentirme valorada me ayudó a adaptarme a ser quien soy. Al final me acostumbré a vivir luchando, me habitué a las cicatrices de mi alma, y conseguí ser feliz con lo que tenía, a pesar de todo lo que había perdido. El resto es historia - la miró, tratando de sonreír -. Pasaron los años y seguí sobreviviendo. Hasta que hace como seis meses una mujer a la que conocía muy bien, aunque la había desterrado de mi vida, tuvo el valor de llamarme desesperada, utilizándome como último recurso, a una hora intempestiva de una noche de septiembre, para pedirme ayuda. Paralizó mi vida y me transportó a esa otra que había abandonado, pero en cuanto vi su nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil, supe que dijera lo que dijera yo diría que sí. No podía hacer otra cosa. Una semana después había cruzado el Atlántico para estar a su lado. Y aquí estamos - señaló, riendo -. No me arrepiento de nada, Pau. Siento si oír eso te hace daño, pero es la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo, vivía en una mentira. Ésta soy yo, no puedo cambiarlo.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que pedirme perdón por eso. Ya lo entendí, está todo bien. Ojalá hubiera podido entenderlo antes - Paulina le sonrió, limpiando su cara.

\- Gracias, no sabes lo bueno que es para mí oírte decir eso.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo más? - María José asintió, y Paulina se mordió el labio inferior, dudando de si era adecuado formular en voz alta lo que repiqueteaba en su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba y suspiró -. ¿Cambiaste del todo? O sea, ¿también te operaste de…? - no iba a poder decirlo, así que roja de vergüenza señaló hacia abajo con su dedo, ante las carcajadas de María José.

\- Sí, del todo. Eso fue lo último, hace dos años. Soy diferente de arriba a abajo, Paulina, no tengo nada que ver con lo que tú conocías.

\- No, me parece bien. Es lo que tiene que ser, ¿no? Que tú seas tú del todo. Yo no estoy buscando nada de antes, ya te dije.

\- Sí, lo sé. Y eso también te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Y fue todo bien? ¿Te sientes bien, no tuviste problemas?

\- No, estoy muy bien - María José se mordió el labio mientras bajaba la mirada rápidamente hacia su plato y llenaba su boca. No era el momento, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle lo duro que había sido, lo que le había costado reconocerse en su nuevo cuerpo y adaptarse a él, la lucha encarnizada que había guerreado consigo misma para quererse y aceptarse, aún sabiendo que eso es lo que ella era. Pero no ahora, no esta noche. Ya había dicho suficiente, no necesitaba saberlo justo en este momento. La vio secar sus lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo mientras el silencio volvía a atraparlas, y se esforzó por disolver el nudo de su garganta -. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien, Pau?

\- Sí, estoy bien. No te apures. Necesitaba saber, gracias - le respondió, atreviéndose a volver a cargar su tenedor y a llevarlo hasta su boca. La comida era realmente increíble, aunque hacía ya rato que su hambre se había diluido entre los nervios.

\- Cualquier cosa que me pidas, ya lo sabes. Es lo menos que te debo - vio que clavaba su mirada decidida de nuevo en ella y, suspirando, se preparó para una nueva embestida.

\- ¿Lo supiste siempre? O sea, cuando me conociste, cuando nos casamos, cuando llegó Bruno, fueron como 15 años… ¿Siempre guardaste el secreto de lo que sentías?

\- No, Paulina, por supuesto que no. Quise explicártelo, pero nunca me diste la oportunidad. Yo… A ver - dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato y echó un vistazo hacia el restaurante. Las mesas se habían ido llenando, pero el ambiente seguía relajado, ajeno a la intensa liberación de verdades que se estaban sucediendo dentro de su burbuja -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha gustado la cena?

\- Sí, sí. Estaba todo bárbaro. Y estoy bien, mujer, ya deja de preocuparte. Contarnos estas cosas es importante, ¿cierto? - ella también apoyó los cubiertos y alejó el plato para poder apoyar los codos.

\- Mucho – afirmó -. A ver. Durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando empecé a estudiar la carrera, tenía una extraña sensación dentro de mí, como que algo no encajaba. Pensé que era mi mundo, que no me gustaba, que no estaba a gusto. Por eso huí a México y decidí cambiarlo todo. Pero no terminaba de ser eso. Y entonces te conocí. Me cambiaste la vida, Paulina, de arriba a abajo. Has sido sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Creo que me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi levantarte del suelo de aquel bar, luchando por mantener tu dignidad intacta - confesó, haciendo que se ruborizase -. Eras alegre, decidida, muy inteligente, un soplo de aire fresco constante. Y preciosa, por supuesto. No podía creerme que te hubiera encontrado y que tú te hubieras fijado en alguien como yo. Me hiciste sentir en casa desde el primer minuto. Supe que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, que ya no necesitaba buscar más. Me querías, y eso era lo mejor de todo. Y joder, cómo te quería yo. La primera vez que me besaste se esfumó esa desagradable sensación que me abrumaba a veces. Y supe que eras tú, y no había nada más. Ya te lo he dicho, siempre has sido tú, la maravillosa e inabarcable Paulina de la Mora. Me casé contigo porque no me imaginaba la vida de otra manera, porque me hacías infinitamente feliz. Me desbordaba la suerte que tenía de tenerte. Y eso no quiere decir que nuestra relación fuera siempre fácil y llevadera, tuvimos nuestras grandes guerras y muchas veces eras un muro, pero quererte hacía que todo mereciera la pena - carraspeó, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarse -. El día que me contaste que estabas embarazada, ese mazazo que me hacía pensar que algo no estaba bien del todo volvió. Lo ignoré mucho tiempo, no sabía identificar de dónde venía. Lo pasaba muy mal, porque mi vida era plena junto a vosotros. No podía soportarlo. Tardé muchos años en lograr enfrentarme a lo que me estaba pasando y ponerle nombre, y aún me costó unos cuantos meses lograr aceptarlo. Y entonces me descubriste, cuando yo estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de hablarlo contigo, porque una vez que te dices a ti misma la verdad ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tenía que haberlo hecho mejor, pero la realidad es la que es y ya no tenía remedio. Lo he sentido todos los días desde entonces, aún me duele, porque lo hice fatal, pero no podía cambiarlo. Y ya no pudimos parar la avalancha que nos llevó por delante. Pero, por favor - sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas -, no quiero que dudes de lo muchísimo que te he querido siempre, o de que haya estado enamorada de ti. Lo estaba, con locura, y lo sigo estando hoy. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida. No habría podido vivir tantos años engañándote, a ti no. Cuando pasó, lo supiste.

\- Lo siento, María José - susurró ella, también llorando de nuevo -. No supe entenderte, no supe estar. Sufriste muchísimo y yo me porté horrible. Ojalá pudiera cambiarlo.

\- No es necesario, Pau. Está todo bien, de verdad. El pasado está en el pasado y ahora podemos escribir un nuevo futuro, ¿no? No quiero que vuelvas a pedirme perdón por todo eso, porque lo entiendo perfectamente. Es el trato, no lo olvides. Después de hoy no hay más disculpas. Además, tu parte no fue nada fácil, te puse en una situación que no podías manejar.

\- Ahora te puedo escuchar y entenderte, me tomó mucho tiempo pero puedo hacerlo, y mejor tarde que nunca. Yo también he cambiado, y voy a estar aquí siempre, de otra manera. Te lo prometo - le dijo, acariciando su rostro.

\- Te toca contarme qué hiciste con tu vida todos estos años, ¿eh? - besó su mano tratando de relajar la tensión, para evitar que sus lágrimas terminasen montando un numerito en el restaurante.

\- ¡Ay! - Paulina no pudo contener la risa -. Pues no mucho.

Se quedó ensimismada, mirando al infinito, buscando la manera de ordenar su vida para poder relatarla en voz alta. A sus ojos, nada de lo que había vivido tenía demasiado sentido. No era más que un desorden de acontecimientos intrascendentes en los que se había refugiado para seguir viviendo. Una muralla infranqueable, y por detrás dolor. Mucho dolor. Forzó su oído para identificar la canción que estaba sonando, y una pequeña sonrisa se escurrió de entre sus labios.

 _\- You’re stuck in my head and I can’t get you out of it_ \- tarareó junto a Selena Gomez en un susurro -. _I know I’d go back to you_. Luchar por no volver a ti sabiendo que por mucho que me escondiese en el odio te seguía amando con locura, eso me hice. Qué oportuna la canción, ¿cierto?

\- Pues sí, eso parece - María José se hartó de estar enfrente de esa mujer a la que sólo quería abrazar con todas sus fuerzas, a la que veía frágil y a punto de romperse a pesar de la entereza que trataba de mostrar, y tomó su silla para pegarse a su lado y poder acariciar su rostro -. También habla de romper corazones y seguir queriendo después y esa soy yo, así que nos viene de perlas. Cuéntame, Pau. Te escucho - ella cerró los ojos, apenada.

\- Yo… Me encerré para sobrevivir. Te espanté de mi vida porque vi que tú no querías irte, y me pareció una cruel y merecida venganza. No entendía que no te marcharas. Yo no podía soportar verte, ni escucharte decir que aún me querías. No es que te hiciese daño de forma consciente siempre, pero tú a mí me dolías demasiado. De pronto y sin yo verlo venir, nuestra vida se había convertido en una mentira, y yo no podía entender nada. No encontraba el punto en el que me equivoqué tanto contigo. En la casa de mis papás se prohibió hablar de ti, y eso me ayudó a enterrarte. De cara a todos nos divorciamos porque tú decidiste volver a España y me abandonaste, te convertimos en el malo. Me dolía mucho tener que verte así, pero justificaba el odio que sentía. Me comporté como si te hubieras muerto, fui una idiota. Me convencí de que tú ya no existías y sellé los recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos, aunque me acosaban todas las noches cuando estaba sola. Sólo sentía dolor. Dolor por todas partes, dolor en todo. Me sentía estúpida por haberte entregado todo de mí y haberme quedado sin nada. Creía que me habías fallado, sabías a traición, pensaba que todos los años juntos eran una estafa. Y aún así, te echaba tanto de menos que no podía soportarlo. Pero me aseguré de odiarte con todas mis fuerzas para lograr sacarte de mi corazón, transformé todo mi dolor en un impulso hacia el odio. Eras un gran fracaso para mí, una debilidad que me había costado muchos años de vida, en la que me juré no volver a caer. Me sentía muy traicionada, no era capaz de ver más allá. Lloré mucho, me volví triste y fría. Tienes razón, era insensible e implacable. Me hice una armadura para aislarme del mundo y de todo lo que pudieran decirme, y me escondí dentro - suspiró y alcanzó su copa para hidratar su garganta. María José tenía cogida su mano y dibujaba tímidos círculos con el pulgar sobre su palma -. Un día oí a Brunito hablando con mi papá, diciendo que sentía mucha pena por mí y que tenía miedo de que su mamá no volviera a ser su mamá nunca más. Era un niño, sólo tenía 10 años, y yo no estaba haciendo que su vida fuera mejor después de todo lo que había pasado. Entendí que tenía que salir adelante, aunque no supiera cómo. Me refugié en la florería y bueno, en cuidar al niño, en ocuparme de que fuera feliz y no le faltase nunca nada. Y creo que lo hice medio bien - María José asintió para corroborarlo -. Y nada más. Trabajé mucho, si ya antes era buena, me hice la mejor. Todos querían contratarnos y yo me encargaba de que todo fuese perfecto. Mi mamá confiaba en mí a ciegas. Se encargó de convencerme de que lo mejor que podía hacer era trabajar muy duro y dejarte atrás. Creo que a ella también le doliste muchísimo, te borró por completo. No quería ni dejarme que te enviara al niño. Quería que volviese a salir, me insistía en meterme en los círculos de sus amigas, pero yo no podía confiar en nadie, y nunca hablé de ti. Alguna vez con Delia, pero ya. Evitaba las preguntas de todos, y me aislé porque estaba segura de que cualquiera podría herirme. No me fiaba, tú fuiste la persona en quien más confié y te marchaste. También por eso se me hizo más duro el secreto del engaño de mi papá, no podía soportarlo, y ya no podía compartirlo con nadie. Pasé mucho tiempo sin andar por el cabaret ni ver a Micaela y a Roberta. Quería insistirles en que confesasen, pero también sabía que eso destruiría a mi mamá, y yo tenía que protegerla. Me dejé la piel en ocuparme de cosas que no me hicieran pensar en el dolor, me obsesioné con resolver todos los problemas a mi alrededor, ya me conoces. Creo que no quería que nadie sufriera una tortura como la que yo tenía por dentro, prefería ser la que cargara con todo. Me pasé de sobreprotectora con toda mi familia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa - se giró para mirarla y sonrió con tristeza mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -. Y, bueno, al final las heridas se cierran, ¿no? Me quedó la cicatriz, me seguiste desgarrando cada vez que pensaba en ti y, aunque fingí que fue así, no pude olvidarte nunca. Pero aprendí a protegerme del dolor, tuve que hacerlo para sobrevivir. Fue la forma de seguir mi vida monótona y anestesiada para no notar cuánto me escocías. No pensé que pudiera volver a quererte, porque te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero ya ves, a veces la vida se pone graciosa. Aquí estoy, queriéndote otra vez después de tanto tiempo de destierro.

\- Tu dolor es mucho más profundo que el mío, Pau - murmuró María José, aguantando como podía el llanto ante la fortaleza de su acompañante -. Te destrocé la vida por completo. No te dejé opciones.

\- No es cierto, yo elegí no tenerlas. Yo elegí aislarme y dejar de sentir para que el paso de los días no fuese tan doloroso. Pero todo era una fachada, ya lo ves. En realidad, me quedé atrapada en ti.

\- Siempre pensé que volverías a casarte - confesó, bajando la mirada -. Eso me aterrorizaba.

\- No - cortó ella tajante, poniéndose rígida -. Ni hablar.

Y en el tono de su voz María José supo comprender a la perfección que había intentado abrir una puerta por la que no era conveniente entrar. Las dos suspiraron, dejándose arrastrar por sus pensamientos, contemplándose sin llegar a verse del todo, con sus manos entrelazadas, perdidas en elucubraciones que daban sentido a todos los interrogantes que habían guardado la una sobre la otra en los últimos años. Ya no había más secretos, habían puesto sobre la mesa lo que fueron, lo que habían cambiado, lo que eran a día de hoy. Aún faltaba por hablar de lo que podían llegar a ser. Tocaba decidir si seguir adelante con los riesgos. Juntas.

Sofía se acercó con cautela a la mesa para retirar los platos, que ya llevaban un buen rato vacíos. No se sentía capaz de romper el aura que las envolvía, y en un suave susurro que Paulina ni llegó a oír preguntó a María José si traía lo de siempre de postre, retirándose tras un asentimiento de su cabeza. Ambas seguían en silencio cuando regresó para ofrecerles un par de raciones de tarta de queso que situó ante ellas, y volvió a marcharse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

\- No creo que yo pueda nunca explicar con palabras cuánto te quería - murmuró Paulina, vagando a través de la línea de sus pensamientos -. O sea, sé que no fui ni de lejos la mejor esposa, sé que siempre he sido difícil de llevar, que tengo mucho carácter, que soy cabezota, que me empeño en que todas las cosas sean a mi manera. Pero te amaba. Dios, te amaba tanto, tanto, tanto… Tú dices que yo cambié tu vida, pero tú hiciste que yo pudiera vivir la mía, que tuviera sentido. La llenaste de color. Me hacías reír, me tenías paciencia, me escuchabas y me entendías, no te cansabas de mis rabietas, te gustaba estar conmigo. Y me querías, conociendo lo inestable que soy. Y me lo hacías ver todos los días. Nunca te lo dije, pero yo siempre pensaba que juntas éramos invencibles - no pudo contenerse más y su resistencia cayó por completo, dando paso a un sollozo incontrolable.

\- Pau… - susurró María José, abrazándola mientras las lágrimas también escapaban de sus párpados.

\- Por eso fue tan doloroso, por eso no pude ver. Para mí fue como que tú desapareciste, pero yo me morí contigo. Esa Paulina que tú me hacías ser, una que me gustaba mucho, se quedó en aquel vestidor. No pude querer después de ti, porque no podía sentir nada. Ninguna cosa iba a ser nunca tan fuerte como el amor que yo te tenía. Y nunca me gustó la Paulina que salió de todo ese dolor, en la que me convertí. He sido una persona horrible durante muchos años. María José - se separó para poder mirarla a los ojos y limpió el rostro de ella antes de limpiar el suyo propio -, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de ver que ese amor no se transformó en odio como yo intenté, y que puedo seguir queriéndote. Queriéndote a ti, a quien eres hoy. Me costó aceptarlo, pero es la verdad. No me importa que hayas cambiado, porque sigo tan enamorada de ti como antes. Y eso está bien chido, porque quiere decir que puedo volver a sentir, porque lo que siento por ti sí es bien fuerte. Y que podemos volver a intentar ser invencibles juntas, ¿no te parece?

Sus miradas se devoraron, llenas de ganas. Paulina sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de María José. Ella suspiró para contener las lágrimas, ahora de la felicidad más pura, que luchaban por salir de sus ojos para liberar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al escucharla.

\- ¿Si te doy un beso te va a molestar? - apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos -. Porque te juro que estoy intentando contenerme con todas mis fuerzas, pero es lo único que quiero hacer en este maldito momento.

\- Dale, está bien - le respondió, riendo y cerrando también sus ojos.

María José se tomó un par de segundos antes de atreverse a inclinarse hacia sus labios. Suave, decidida. Llevaba toda la noche anhelando poder besarla, y obtener su consentimiento era una noticia maravillosa. Rozó sus labios y se dejó envolver en su sabor. Acarició su cara mientras trataba de resistirse a las ganas que tenía de intensificar el beso, porque sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Mordió su labio inferior antes de separarse de ella, haciéndola reír. Volvieron a juntar sus frentes, respirando entrecortadamente. Se morían la una por la otra, eso ninguna podía negarlo. Paulina también había pensado en lanzarse a por sus labios por lo menos un millón de veces a lo largo de la noche, pero su saber estar no había dejado de impedírselo. Ahora la barrera se había roto, y como no oía ningún cuchicheo ni comentarios fuera de lugar a su espalda, no le importó ser ella la que de nuevo atrapase a María José, con más urgencia que ella, mordiéndola con fuerza antes de dejarla escapar, también provocando su risa.

\- Te quiero, Paulina. Joder, te quiero muchísimo - susurró.

\- También yo te quiero mucho, María José - respondió ella, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Se quedaron así, congeladas, durante un tiempo indeterminado, sin ser conscientes de nada más que de estar ahí sentadas, juntas. El mundo podía estar cayéndose a pedazos, que ellas se tenían de nuevo. De verdad, sin rencores, con todo el dolor perdonado. Y nada más que pudiese estar pasando era importante.

\- Tienes que probar la tarta, te va a encantar - dijo María José, rompiendo el silencio y acercándole el plato mientras ella asentía.

-  Seguro.

Las dos se dedicaron a disfrutar del postre comentando lo verdaderamente exquisita que estaba la tarta, aunque estaban ya llenas y su apetito se había esfumado entre tanta tensión.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que tengo muchísimas ganas? - comentó María José, introduciendo en su boca la última cucharada. Paulina la observó expectante -. De que Virginia vuelva a casa y me encuentre contigo. Se va a volver loca, igual vuelve a irse del disgusto.

\- Bueno, ella ya sabe - Paulina no pudo contener la carcajada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, o sea, si yo fui al aeropuerto fue porque ella me apremió - le aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros -. No que yo no quisiera ir, claro que quería, pero no me atrevía. Y ella me insistió en no dejar escapar al amor de mi vida y no perder a mi familia, y fue el empujón para irme corriendo hasta allá.

\- ¡Qué dices! - Paulina asintió con insistencia ante su incrédula mirada -. ¿En serio te dijo que fueses a por mí porque soy el amor de tu vida? - de nuevo un fuerte asentimiento -. ¡Pues estoy flipando, qué fuerte! Nunca me lo habría esperado de tu mamá.

\- Bueno, a veces ella sabe ver más allá - Paulina rio con ganas -. Me quiere y me quiere ver feliz. Entendió antes que yo que aún te quería y te necesitaba. Si no es por ella, igual nunca me animo a ir, quién sabe.

\- Pues gracias, Virginia, va por ti - levantó su copa de vino hacia el frente, como brindando con el infinito, y bebió todo lo que contenía, en su honor -. Yo que pensé que me odiaba y mira, al final nos ha salido romántica.

\- Aunque no lo creas, siempre te apreció mucho - le respondió ella mientras introducía la mano en el pozo sin fondo de su bolso y comenzaba a rebuscar algo -. De lejos más que tú mamá a mí.

\- Pues mira, eso sí que no te lo voy a discutir. Ahí tienes toda la razón.

María José liberó una carcajada que se ganó un golpe cariñoso en su brazo por parte de Paulina, con la mano que por fin salía del agujero que parecía habérsela tragado. Apoyó sobre la mesa una pequeña y discreta cajita oscura, y la abrió con cuidado. Su pastillero. María José suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se forzó a mirar hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te ha gustado la cena? - le preguntó, tratando de disimular el desagrado que sentía y que no tenía ninguna duda que ella había notado, porque su capacidad de percepción era absolutamente asombrosa.

\- Mucho, estaba todo padrísimo, María José. Gracias - respondió justo antes de introducirse un par de pastillas en la boca y alcanzar su copa de vino.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

\- Ya te puedes dejar de preocupar, ¿no? ¡Estoy increíble, mujer! - exageró un gesto de felicidad tras apurar el líquido que le quedaba para tragar las dos píldoras. Al final habían terminado con la botella de vino.

\- Pau,... - su mirada se volvió seria y dura, sabía que igual no debía decir lo que iba a decir, que podía cargarse el momento, pero no podía contenerse más o la inquietud la devoraría por dentro. Cogió su mano con cuidado y clavó sus ojos en los de ella -. En todos estos meses en México no te dije nada porque consideré que no era de mi incumbencia, pero… Cuando volvamos allí vamos a ocuparnos de eso, ¿vale? - señaló el pastillero, que aún reposaba sobre la mesa del restaurante -. Sé que es por mí, que yo provoqué que empezases a tomarlas - Paulina trató de apartar su mirada, pero María José alargó su mano para retener su cara justo frente a la suya -, pero yo he vuelto y creo que no las necesitas, o al menos no así. Buscaremos al mejor médico que podamos encontrar y ya veremos lo que pasa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Pero estoy bien, lo tengo controlado - Paulina trató de resistirse, enfurruñada. No le gustaba que nadie se metiese en esa parte de su vida. Ni siquiera ella.

\- No del todo y lo sabes. Estoy segura de que podrías estar mejor.

Se revolvió en su silla, tratando de evitar tener que dar una respuesta clara. Se sentía incómoda, expuesta. Fundamentalmente porque sabía que tenía razón, aunque no le hiciese ninguna gracia tener que reconocerlo. Navegó con sus ojos en su sonrisa esperanzada, y supo que no iba a poder negarse. Que había llegado el momento de atajar un problema que había pospuesto durante años, algo de lo que no hablaba con nadie porque suponía revolver en el dolor.

\- Bueno, está bien - concedió -. Pero porque tú me lo pides.

\- Gracias.

María José se inclinó y volvió a besarla, sabedora de que le acababa de otorgar una victoria que no había admitido con nadie más. Y eso era bueno, eso era muy bueno. Rodeó su cuello con su mano para acercarla más a su boca y rozar su lengua con la suya, sólo lo justo, para evitar que se les fuera de las manos. Al separarse de sus labios, se acercó hasta su oído.

\- Podemos irnos de aquí cuando tú quieras. Aún hay un par de sitios a los que quiero llevarte antes de volver a casa, si no estás muy cansada. O podemos volver ya, lo que prefieras - ella asintió, lamiéndose los labios con los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener su textura en ellos.

\- Vamos a donde tú quieras, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar en casa después - susurró ella también, con voz melosa, haciendo que se estremeciese.

\- ¿Sí? - se separó para poder mirarla a los ojos con los suyos brillantes de deseo.

\- Sí, vamos - Paulina le guiñó un ojo sugerente y la empujó ligeramente para poder incorporarse.

María José suspiró, levantándose también. Esa mujer la volvía completamente loca. Siempre había sido así, y así sería hasta su último día en la tierra. La vio coger su bolso y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, con poca estabilidad y en un extraño bamboleo y, riendo, corrió a socorrerla, agarrándola por la cintura para evitar que tropezase.

\- Creo que bebí demasiado - le dijo en cuanto sintió su mano.

\- Probablemente yo también. Pero hoy no tenemos obligaciones ni responsabilidades, la noche es nuestra y podemos divertirnos sin remordimientos. Mañana pienso dejarte dormir tu cruda - dijo, imitando su acento -. Y, además, las verdades regadas en alcohol salen solas.

\- ¿Buscaste emborracharme para que te cuente cosas? - Paulina frenó en seco para golpear su hombro con un dedo acusatorio.

\- ¡Venga ya, no digas bobadas! ¡Claro que no! Quería que tuviésemos una buena cena, nada más - siguió caminando hacia la puerta, con ella pisándole los talones.

\- Ha sido mejor que buena, de verdad.

\- Me alegro mucho.

María José se acercó al mostrador y con una sonrisa sincera tendió su tarjeta de crédito a la maître, que se dispuso a cobrarle solícita. Les preguntó si todo había ido bien y ambas asintieron rápidamente, agradecidas. Justo cuando recuperó su tarjeta y estaba guardándola en su bolso, el torbellino que las atrapó a su llegada volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

\- ¡A ver, vosotras dos! Me vais a prometer aquí y ahora que antes de marcharos de Madrid vais a llamarme para que nos veamos. Me merezco una caña con vosotras y lo sabes - recriminó a María José -. Tengo que conocerla - indicó señalando a Paulina, con un puchero en sus labios.

\- Pues claro Sofi, no te preocupes.

\- Yo me ocupo, descuida - intervino Paulina -. Y también podrás venir a visitarnos a México, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto, eso ni hay que decirlo - corroboró María José.

\- Pienso ir, no lo dudéis.

\- Allí te esperamos - la abrazó con fuerza y susurró en su oído un par de palabras de agradecimiento mientras ella le exigía, también en susurros, que se lo contase absolutamente todo en cuanto tuviese un minuto libre.

\- Pero llamadme antes de iros, ¡no me jodáis! - exclamó en cuanto se separaron.

\- Que sí, que sí - asintió María José -. Te llamamos, prometido.

\- Pasadlo bien y seguid igual de guapas. ¡La envidia que da veros, coño!

\- Una cena impresionante, Sofi - le dijo Paulina, acercándose a despedirse de ella, recibiendo un abrazo de su parte que la pilló desprevenida -. Y un gusto conocerte.

\- Gracias, se lo diré a la cocinera - respondió -. Y lo mismo digo, espero que pronto podamos conocernos un poco más.

\- También yo - corroboró Paulina, sonriente.

\- ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Buenas noches!

María José se despidió de las dos empleadas con un gesto de su brazo y se acercó a Paulina para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla hacia el perchero donde las esperaban sus abrigos. No se resistió al contacto, y eso le encantó. A lo mejor era cierto que se habían pasado con el alcohol, pero si eso les valía para desinhibirse un poco y disfrutar de estar juntas sin prejuicios ni complejos, era completamente bienvenido. Y además ella iba a cuidar de Paulina en cada paso que dieran esa noche, no iba a quitarle el ojo de encima ni un mísero segundo. Hasta que estuviese plácidamente dormida sobre - si el destino lo permitía - su cama. Y quién sabe si entonces sería capaz de dejar de mirarla por fin.


	11. Moriría por vos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Sé que la espera ha sido interminable, y lo siento. Pero ya desde este momento os agradezco hasta el infinito la paciencia. Prometí que iba a volver y aquí estoy de nuevo, un poco más tarde de lo esperado, pero con un nuevo capítulo, que es lo importante. Me ha costado escribirlo un poco más de lo que yo esperaba, y por eso he tardado un poquito más. ¡Pero creo que esta espera merece la pena!  
> Este nuevo capítulo es muy especial, estoy satisfecha con el resultado y espero que penséis lo mismo cuando lo leáis. Es un capítulo muy musical, en él aparecen muchas canciones que Paulina y María José van escuchando a lo largo de la noche, así que si podéis, escuchadlas al mismo tiempo que ellas porque eso hace el capítulo mucho más guay. O al menos escuchadlas simplemente, cuando podáis y como sea, para que podáis entender mejor cómo me imagino yo lo que se sienten ellas en cada momento. Os dejo todos los enlaces aquí abajo, como siempre.  
> Nada más, sólo que espero que a partir de ahora todo vaya más seguido y pueda traeros la siguiente parte mucho más pronto, que sé que la vais a necesitar desesperadamente en cuanto terminéis esta. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola. Muchísimas gracias por seguir aguantando capítulo tras capítulo, y por la paciencia de esta última espera. Os dejo con esta nueva parte y con Paulina y María José callejeando por la noche madrileña. Contadme después qué os parece, que como siempre digo ¡es lo que me hace más feliz de todo!  
> Mil gracias por todo el apoyo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Moriría por vos - Amaral](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVc2VDQbV1o)

En la historia: [Revolución - Amaia Montero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKceltCe-ks)

[Deja que te bese - Alejandro Sanz & Marc Anthony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jucBuAzuZ0E)

[Punto y a parte - Morat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_26FQfH8994)

[Shut up and dance - Walk the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)

[Tantos bailes - Marta Soto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y62SlqYtKnU)

[Solo si es contigo - Bombai & Bebe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMVBQ6C4iNA)

[La Llorona - Versión Electro House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKDActwuzXQ)

[Nada fue un error - Coti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udBLU0Y_G2s)

* * *

_María José se despidió de las dos empleadas con un gesto de su brazo y se acercó a Paulina para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla hacia el perchero donde las esperaban sus abrigos. No se resistió al contacto, y eso le encantó. A lo mejor era cierto que se habían pasado con el alcohol, pero si eso les valía para desinhibirse un poco y disfrutar de estar juntas sin prejuicios ni complejos, era completamente bienvenido. Y además ella iba a cuidar de Paulina en cada paso que dieran esa la noche, no iba a quitarle el ojo de encima ni un mísero segundo. Hasta que estuviese plácidamente dormida sobre - si el destino lo permitía - su cama. Y quién sabe si entonces sería capaz de dejar de mirarla por fin._

* * *

 

_Será tu voz, será el licor, serán las luces de esta habitación._

_Será el poder de una canción, pero esta noche moriría por vos._

_Será el champagne, será el color de tus ojos verdes de ciencia-ficción._

_La última cena para los dos, pero esta noche…_

_Moriría por vos._

 

 

Una última canción las despidió en el restaurante mientras se abrigaban para salir a la fría noche de invierno que les esperaba en las calles de Madrid. María José comenzó a tararear la letra en un tono de voz casi inaudible y sus ojos se iluminaron con una chispa de emoción que no pasó desapercibida para Paulina. Trató de identificarla, pero no la conocía y, aunque sonaba bien, en ella no estaba provocando el mismo efecto. Aún así le sorprendió que María José incluso se quedase un instante parada antes de tirar de la puerta para ganarle unos segundos más al reloj en los que poder disfrutar de la música. Se esforzó en prestar atención y comprender la letra. “ _Tú me rozaste la cara, soltaste un ‘te quiero’ y me quise morir. Lo jugué todo a una carta, bendito destino: me dijo que sí_ ”. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Con eso era suficiente para que pudiese entender por qué estaba parada ahí, escuchando atentamente. Porque a una sola carta estaban jugándose ellas su vida entera. Se acercó y apoyó su mano en su cintura con delicadeza, provocando que se estremeciese.

Dios mío, qué le estaba pasando. Nunca había sido demasiado efusiva en sus demostraciones públicas de cariño. Su férrea educación y su saber estar se lo impidieron casi siempre. Con su hijo algo más, con el resto de su familia lo estrictamente necesario. Lo políticamente correcto. Incluso con José María. No es que no le gustara pasear con él de la mano, o acariciarle, o incluso abrazarle y besarle en algunos momentos, pero sin grandes gestos públicos que pudiesen llamar la atención. Sobre todo a medida que su relación fue avanzando y dejaron atrás la pasión y la ebullición hormonal del comienzo. Ella siempre había sido la discreción personificada. Las grandes demostraciones del amor que le tenía a su esposo se las guardaba para su intimidad, para cuando estaban en su casa. Estaba segura de que si le preguntaban a Bruno diría que él siempre vio a sus padres quererse y manifestarlo todos los días, al menos hasta… hasta que todo se derrumbó. Y esas muestras de amor se daban más aún en privado, cuando la puerta se cerraba y nadie los veía, cuando sólo estaban ellos dos, desnudos el uno frente a la otra. Ahí sí que Paulina desplegaba todas las formas posibles, conocidas y desconocidas, de quererle y hacer que él lo supiera. No recordaba una sola noche en la que no hubiese dormido enroscada entre sus brazos, incluso estando peleados. Era una especie de ley en su matrimonio. Una ley no escrita que siempre se cumplía, pero cuando nadie los veía.

Y ahora… Ahora estaba acariciando la cintura de una mujer en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente. Y no era cualquier mujer, era precisamente esa mujer que había puesto su mundo del revés. Y no lo estaba haciendo como un mero formalismo, o como parte de un gesto cordial, no había sido tampoco un error de cálculo en la distancia que la separaba de su cuerpo. No. Lo estaba haciendo porque quería, porque le apetecía, porque ansiaba desesperadamente recorrer cada centímetro de la piel de esa dichosa mujer. Y notar que ella se estremecía al sentir su roce no hacía sino acrecentar aún más sus ganas. Dios bendito. Maldito alcohol. Se había pasado con el vino y ahora no iba a poder controlarse. Ella, a la que siempre le gustaba tenerlo todo medido y dentro de los límites socialmente aceptados, que detestaba llamar la atención y ser el centro de las miradas. Ella tenía el suficiente alcohol corriendo por sus venas como para ser consciente de que no iba a poder reprimir su desinhibición porque el cansancio que sentía lo iba a potenciar todo. Y no iba a poder construir muros de contención para sí misma. Porque, ¡joder! Se moría por ella. Ya no podía disimularlo más, ya no podía aguantarse. Si era completamente sincera consigo misma, lo único que ansiaba a estas alturas de la noche era llegar a casa y tenerla para ella sola. Aunque de sólo imaginarse esa escena los nervios se la comiesen por dentro, aunque no estuviese segura de si iba a ser capaz, aunque no tuviese ni idea de cómo actuar llegado el caso. Pero lo quería, con todas sus fuerzas, y ya no podía disimularlo. La deseaba desesperadamente. Dios santo, las cosas que estaba pensando. Ella, siempre correcta y educada. Se moría de ganas de pasear a solas con ella por Madrid como en los viejos tiempos, claro que sí, pero necesitaba muchísimo más que llegase lo que fuera a pasar después, cuando se cerrase por fin la puerta de su casa. Aunque su hijo estuviese durmiendo dentro y eso amenazara con matarla del apuro.

Resopló tratando de contener sus pensamientos, porque se avergonzaba de descubrirse a sí misma navegando entre semejantes ideas, tan impropias de ella. Aunque fuese la cruda realidad que guardaba dentro y que su descontrol estaba sacando a la luz. Acarició de nuevo su cintura, moviéndose alrededor del punto donde había apoyado su mano un par de segundos antes. De donde no la había separado porque, para qué engañarse, le encantaba estar en contacto con ella.

\- ¿Vamos? - le susurró, suplicando al Cielo que el frío bajase la temperatura que mantenía su alma en llamas.

\- “ _Sin avisar, como si nada, llegas a mí y me desarmas. No me imagino ya sin ti la vida, y soy una versión que no esperaba_ ” - continuó tarareando María José mientras asentía, sonriente.

Paulina respondió a su sonrisa y la animó a tirar de la puerta. Ambas cruzaron el umbral y se alejaron un par de pasos de la entrada del restaurante, que se cerró a su espalda. Todavía desde la calle podía intuirse la canción, y María José se quedó parada, concentrada en continuar cantando, mucho más alto ahora que nadie las oía. Paulina se acomodó el abrigo tratando de resguardarse porque sí, por suerte para ella estaban en Madrid y el frío había decidido echarle una mano al fuego que la estaba devorando por dentro, exigiendo poder liberarse.

\- ¿No la conoces? - le preguntó María José, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Ella negó, divertida.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta?

\- “ _Me lo dijiste al oído: ‘yo salto contigo, yo muero por ti’._ \- volvió a entonar, acercándose a su oído -. _Y hoy te lo digo a los gritos: que valió la pena llegar hasta aquí. Y entonces tú rompes la calma. Me haces volar, abres mis alas…_ ” - besó su mejilla con calma, disfrutándolo, mientras Paulina trataba de mantener bajo control la sorpresa que se reflejaba en su cara ante el inesperado gesto -. Me encanta, habla de nosotras.

\- ¿Pues que todas las canciones que escuchemos nos van a describir o qué? - Paulina sonrió levantando una ceja pasando sus dedos inconscientemente por el lugar donde un segundo antes se habían posado sus labios y notando sus manos sobre su cintura.

\- No lo sé, yo no tengo la culpa de que esta historia tan loca que estamos viviendo juntas inspire grandes obras de la música - la carcajada que buscó escaparse de la sonrisa de Paulina cuando la escuchó soltar esa tajante afirmación se vio ahogada por un roce fugaz de sus labios.

Se quedó estupefacta porque no se esperaba algo así en medio de la calle. Un repentino sudor frío la invadió y, mirando discretamente hacia ambos lados de la calle, comprobó que nadie las había visto. Trató de liberar lentamente el aire atrapado en sus pulmones para relajar la tensión que la había atenazado en menos de un segundo. Aún le quedaba algo de juicio navegando entre el alcohol de sus venas, aún la invadía el pudor por muestras descaradas de cariño ante demasiadas potenciales miradas. Se odiaba un poco a sí misma por ello, porque sabía que ella no se lo merecía, pero también había aprendido a base de golpes a lo largo de su vida que pasarse de precavida nunca le había venido mal. Ya tendrían tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando nadie las estuviese viendo. María José, mientras, no pudo contener la risa. Trató de disimularla mordiéndose el labio, gesto que resultó tremendamente atractivo para su acompañante y amenazó con derrumbar su voluntad.

\- Relájate, mujer, que no pasa nada - le susurró -. No había nadie, me he asegurado antes.

\- “ _Si es junto a ti no hay error_ ” - le respondió Paulina, también en un susurro, tratando de sonreír. La puerta del restaurante acababa de abrirse para dejar paso a otra pareja que había cenado cerca de ellas, y una nueva frase de la canción se escuchó desde el exterior. Una frase que le pareció idónea para ese momento, porque no quería que María José dudase de ella por su inseguridad.

\- “ _Si es junto a ti no hay error_ ” - repitió ella junto a su oído, disfrutando de poder decir algo así en voz alta ante Paulina -. Qué jodidamente guapa estás, Paulina de la Mora - su confesión le provocó una nueva sonrisa cargada de rubor. María José suspiró y se separó de ella lo justo para engancharse a su brazo y poder echar a andar tirando repentinamente de ella. Paulina trató rápidamente de seguirle el ritmo -. Vamos, voy a llevarte a un bar muy chulo que está aquí al lado, sólo un momento. Y luego ya cambiamos de zona, que quiero que vayamos a un sitio más.

María José enmudeció en cuanto comenzó a andar, repentinamente absorta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Paulina no terminaba de ser capaz de caminar al veloz ritmo que marcaban sus piernas, mucho más largas y ágiles que las de ella. Necesitaba un intenso minuto de reajuste mental, tan sólo un minuto. Porque tenía que colocar en un lugar adecuado las piezas que acababan de liberarse durante la cena. Porque todo había ido genial, había sido increíble, no podía ser más perfecto, pero ella necesitaba un minuto para poder creérselo. Porque joder, la mujer a la que quería más que a su propia vida estaba ahí, junto a ella, dispuesta a todo lo que fuera necesario para salvarlas a las dos. Jamás, ni en mil millones de vidas, habría imaginado que la conversación que acababan de mantener pudiera ser tan brutalmente honesta. Completamente sincera, exponiendo a muerte sus magullados corazones. Sin reproches, sin quejas. Simple y llanamente la verdad. Para poder sanar. El paso era gigantesco, al menos para ella. Porque se conocía, y sabía bien que si no eran capaces de cerrar las heridas que se habían hecho la una a la otra con todo el odio que se habían guardado durante tantos años, tarde o temprano volverían a supurar para destruirlas. Pero los cimientos que habían sentado durante la cena para su nueva relación prometían que un nuevo camino para ambas podía ser posible. Un nuevo camino juntas. Y María José no podía ser más feliz. Le encantaba todo lo que estaba descubriendo en esa Paulina que había cruzado el globo terráqueo hacía tan sólo unas horas con el único fin de encontrarse con ella. Además de todo lo que ya conocía bien, todas esas cosas que la hacían quererla con locura y saber que sin lugar a dudas daría su vida entera por cualquier cosa que esa mujer le pidiese. Su cuerpo le pedía gritar de felicidad para celebrar que el destino por fin hubiese decidido concederle la mejor de todas las treguas, pero luchó por contenerse. Ahora, justo en ese momento, perdida por las calles de Malasaña, no podía imaginar nada que pudiese ser mejor que lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Y joder, qué maravilla. Ya habría tiempo de gritar hasta perder la voz para celebrarlo.

\- Sí que hace frío, ¿no? - comentó Paulina cuando por fin consiguió alcanzarla, resoplando y reajustando su chaquetón en su cintura.

\- Se te había olvidado, ¿eh? - le respondió ella, volviendo a la realidad y mirándola de reojo. En cuanto se percató de su esfuerzo bajó un poco la velocidad de sus zancadas -. Perdona, igual voy muy rápido. Es la costumbre. No estamos lejos, llegamos en seguida.

\- No, va bien - negó ella, aferrándose a su brazo con más intensidad.

La realidad era que a Paulina la calle no le parecía demasiado recta y dudaba también de que a María José no le estuviese pasando lo mismo, porque caminaba con un ligero serpenteo que no la ayudaba a sentirse más estable. A pesar de todo, el golpe del frío sobre su rostro la estaba ayudando a despejar su mente y a clarificar un poco sus ideas. Estaban bien. Todo había ido muy bien. Las cosas no podían estar mejor. Tenía que convencerse a sí misma para asimilarlo de una vez y poder dejarse llevar para disfrutar de lo que María José tuviese pensado. Porque todo iba genial, no podría ir mejor. Habían hablado y habían podido cerrar esa herida sangrante que tanto daño les había hecho. Quedaría una cicatriz, por supuesto, y no iba a ser una parte de su vida que fuese a desaparecer como si nada, tenían que vivir con ello, pero habían dado un paso muy importante para curarla. Porque habían hablado del dolor con nombre propio, sin anestesia, de lo que cada una cargaba y de lo que habían hecho para poder vivir con ello, y habían podido pedirse perdón sin reproches ni justificaciones estúpidas. De todas las cosas que habían pesado sobre Paulina durante el largo silencio en el que habían vivido, una vez que fue consciente de sus errores, era de no poder decirle que sentía muchísimo haber sido tan necia. Y hoy por fin habían podido cerrar del todo ese capítulo, por las dos partes. Todo lo que pudiera venir ahora importaba mucho menos que eso, porque si lograban encajar ese dolor en sus vidas y convivir con él, convirtiéndolo en un motor que las impulsase hacia adelante, serían capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que pudiese pasarles. Juntas. Paulina sonrió observándola disimuladamente, invadida por la paz y la felicidad que le había regalado la confianza que se habían demostrado durante la cena.

\- ¿Sabes que estás muy hermosa? - sin saber bien por qué, se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta la idea que estaba invadiendo su cabeza mientras la miraba, sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirse -. De veras.

\- Joder, Pau. Ni te imaginas lo que me gusta oírte decirme esas cosas - María José rio, halagada.

\- ¿Que no te puedo decir ni un cumplido? - Paulina freno en seco y la giró para situarla frente a ella y forzarla a ver el puchero que estaba escenificando -. O sea, ¿tú a mí sí pero yo no te puedo decir?

\- No, claro que sí, tonta - la intensidad de su risa aumentó al verla -. Me encanta oírlo. Es sólo que jamás me esperé que pudiese pasar algo así. O sea, escucharte justo a ti decirme que estoy guapa - sacó la mano izquierda de su bolsillo y colocó un mechón de Paulina que cubría su rostro por detrás de su oreja, mirándola atentamente -. Es como que no puede ser real.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Sólo hago una apreciación objetiva. Estás hermosa, te lo digo y listo - insistió, con una sonrisa angelical pintada en sus labios, tratando de hacerla rabiar.

\- ¿Sólo una apreciación objetiva? - María José levantó una ceja, provocándola.

\- Cambia sólo si te digo que estás muy hermosa, y… - Paulina bajó la mirada, sonrojándose -. Que me encanta verte así. Ahí ya no soy objetiva y te doy permiso para volverte loca.

\- Y tan loca, mujer - la tomó de la cintura, aún riendo, y la acompañó para torcer la calle y pararse ante una puerta de la que escapaba música a todo volumen -. Tienes suerte de que vamos a entrar justo aquí porque si no, no te dejo escapar.

\- Ni te preocupes, no voy a escaparme a ninguna parte - declaró con toda la sinceridad del mundo, volviendo a hacerla reír. 

Paulina se asomó por detrás de María José justo antes de que ella empujase la puerta, tratando de vislumbrar algo del interior a través de la oscuridad de los cristales. No se veía absolutamente nada. Un local de copas, como decían en España, en toda regla. De esos que frecuentaban en su otra vida, cuando apenas eran dos niños descubriendo el amor por las calles de Madrid, libres e increíblemente felices. O dos niñas. Identificar a María José con un género concreto antes de que fuese… “ _ella_ ”, le generaba una gran confusión. Porque por aquel entonces para ella siempre fue “ _él_ ”. Pero no quería que sus palabras pudiesen herirla. No quería herirla ni siquiera en los pensamientos que no decía en voz alta. Necesitaba que se sintiese completamente respetada y querida tal y como era hoy, para que no dudase nunca jamás de que lo que sentía por ella era muy pero que muy real, sin coletazos ni esperanzas puestas en lo que fueron antes. Quizás podría preguntárselo en algún momento. Pero hoy no. Ya habían tenido suficiente inmersión en el pasado para toda la noche. O eso le parecía a ella, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a pasar en todo el tiempo que aún pensaba compartir con ella antes de dormir. Ya habría un momento más propicio. Se lo anotó mentalmente en una lista de cosas que sabía que aún tenían que hablar y que probablemente por la mañana se habría diluido en la resaca que no dudaba que iba a tener, así que tendría que volver a rescatarla de alguna parte de su memoria. No le importaba mucho ahora mismo, había cosas más importantes en las que centrar su atención. Como su trasero contoneándose de lado a lado sobre los tacones mientras entraba en el garito. Uf. Su autocontrol sí que estaba desapareciendo a marchas forzadas. Se moría por ella y ya no podía más. No sabía dónde se había quedado la Paulina responsable que solía ser, pero le estaba costando mantenerla a flote. Y tenía que hacerlo, como fuera. Porque había ciertas cosas en las que sabía que no podía - ni debía - ceder. Ya no por vergüenza, sino por principios. Si no lo había hecho antes, sus 38 no eran el momento de poner en duda su integridad. La quería y la deseaba y pensaba demostrárselo a muerte, pero no en público, porque no era necesario. Porque lo que ella sentía sólo le importaba a una persona: a María José. Y nadie más que ella tenía por qué saber hasta qué extremo llegaban sus sentimientos. Tantos meses pensando en ella sin tenerla y de repente justo ahora verla al alcance de su mano la estaba confundiendo, pero no. “ _Así que frénate, Paulina. Por el amor de Dios_ ”, se dijo a sí misma mientras se abría paso para seguirla.

Suspiró echando un ojo al local. Siempre había sido muy observadora y le gustaba fijarse en los detalles. Eso y tratar de trazar un proceso mental racional y lógico que explicase por qué estaban allí. Era una especie de diversión secreta que a veces rozaba la obsesión y que había practicado desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero en este caso no lo encontraba. Recordaba que cuando era joven le gustaba visitar este tipo de sitios que ahora le parecían auténticos antros de mala muerte que sólo servían para torturar a sus oídos y a su hígado. Sabía que por alguna razón ahora inexplicable se divertía, y disfrutaba de esa música ensordecedora, y del alcohol barato y malo que hoy su paladar rechazaría sin dudar. Esas cosas locas que hacían juntos algunas veces, cuando se escapaban a Madrid y no eran nadie entre el mogollón de la movida nocturna. Sobre todo porque se despertaban en casa de su suegra y ella jamás estuvo atenta a cómo estaban sus estómagos o sus caras cuando finalmente amanecían, cerca del mediodía. Su mamá jamás se lo habría consentido. Seguramente la habría echado de casa por avergonzar a toda la familia ante la sociedad si la hubiera visto una de aquellas mañanas. Por eso siempre le gustó viajar a Madrid, porque allí siempre fueron dos desconocidos sin ataduras, con la única preocupación de disfrutar de vivir. No pudo contener la sonrisa melancólica que la desbordó por culpa de los recuerdos justo cuando María José se volvía para encontrarse con ella. Se habían acercado a una pared lateral del local y había localizado un perchero libre.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó intrigada, contagiándose también. Se acercó a ella para hacerse oír por encima de la música -. Pásame tu abrigo, anda.

\- No, nada - respondió mientras se giraba para dejar que ella tirase de él desde sus hombros -. Pues que me estaba acordando de cuando la pasábamos todas las noches en lugares así y nos parecía lo más. Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

\- A mí todavía me parece “lo más” de vez en cuando - le dijo, sacándole la lengua. Se acercó al perchero y colgó los dos abrigos.

\- A mí ya no tanto. Yo estoy ya bien mayor - Paulina volvió a fijarse en el entorno unos segundos -. Pero acá no habíamos estado antes, ¿cierto? Aunque son todos bien parecidos.

\- Tú lo que estás es muy tonta - replicó, sin poder contener la risa -. Bueno, increíble también estás - volvió a piropearla acercándose a su oído, haciéndola reír también -. No, aquí tú no has venido antes, pero yo sí. Es un buen sitio. Tienen buena música, nada de ese _reggaetón_ actual insoportable. Buenas canciones de todas las épocas. Te va a gustar.

\- Pues yo la que suena no la conozco - agudizó su oído todo lo que pudo, sin éxito. No sería _reggaetón_ , pero tampoco le sonaba a nada tradicional.

\- Te veo muy crítica con todo, ¿eh? Venga, vamos a la barra mientras llega una que sí te sepas y así no puedes seguir quejándote.

\- Estoy mayor, ya te dije.

\- Estoy mayor, estoy mayor...

María José le tendió la mano haciéndole burla entre carcajadas por el simple placer de provocarla. Paulina la tomó con cierto recelo. “ _Tampoco te andes pasando de contenida que esto no es para tanto_ ”, le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza, obligándola a apretarla con más fuerza. Caminaron hacia la barra entre los clientes. En realidad no eran demasiados, el bar no llegaba ni a la mitad de su ocupación. Desde luego, ni de lejos como suelen estar en una noche de fin de semana, cuando se complica hasta respirar. Pero era miércoles, y el reloj no llegaba a marcar ni las 11 de la noche. Por loco que a Paulina le pareciera, una hora todavía muy temprana para la vida nocturna en España. Había varios grupos de jóvenes bebiendo todo lo bebible, probablemente celebrando el fin de los exámenes universitarios. También había algunas personas más cercanas en edad a ellas, e incluso más mayores. No quería ni imaginar la maquiavélica razón que les habría sacado de sus casas en una noche tan fría para estar allí metidos. Al menos la suya era una muy buena. Y que sin duda merecía todo el frío y el cansancio del mundo.

Su razón para estar allí alcanzó la barra tirando de ella, algo preocupada. Le había parecido una muy buena idea entrar en el dichoso bar con Paulina, sobre todo porque para su gusto era uno de los más agradables que podían encontrar. Y porque le apetecía que recordase justo eso que había recordado, aquella época tan feliz de sus vidas cuando eran muy jóvenes. El objetivo estaba cumplido, pero quizás no había acertado del todo. Tenía que intentar compensarlo rápido, antes de que se le pusiera en pie de guerra, porque sabía bien que era muy capaz de hacerlo. Bastante dócil se había mostrado hasta ahora, con todo lo que ella era. Sintió que liberaba su mano y la vio apoyarse a su lado sobre el mostrador. Rodeó con ternura su cintura y rozó de forma casi imperceptible su pelo con sus labios. Trató sin éxito de hacerla moverse al ritmo de esa canción que no conocía empujándola con su cadera justo cuando la camarera se percató de su presencia. Se acercó rápidamente a ellas y sonriendo directamente a María José le guiñó un ojo. Supo al instante que Paulina también lo había visto, y suspiró con fuerza porque ya había experimentado lo que llegaba a continuación.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Lo de siempre? - gritó la mujer por encima de la música.

\- Lo de siempre, sí.

\- En seguida.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué ordenaste? - le preguntó Paulina alzándose sobre las punteras de sus pies para alcanzar su oído.

\- Ahora lo verás.

\- Y a ella también la conoces, ¿cierto? - los celos se colaron en el tono de su voz por mucho que trató de controlarlo. María José rodó los ojos.

\- No demasiado.

\- ¿Pues que vienes mucho por aquí?

\- De vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y también son amigas entonces? - María José suspiró de nuevo, no se le había escapado el retintín con el que había pronunciado la palabra “amiga”.

Pudo ver sin esfuerzo cómo la chispa de los celos cruzaba sus ojos a pesar de que estaba luchando por evitarlo. La vio también observarla, fijándose en los detalles, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que sólo había una cosa con la que se estaba quedando. Que era más joven. Bastante más joven. Se mordió el labio, no quería que la conversación se convirtiese en un interrogatorio, pero también sabía que esta vez la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Y era todo culpa de ella.

\- No, Pau, no somos amigas. Esto es diferente - trató de sonar aséptica porque sabía que ella iba a entenderlo a la primera y no quería herirla.

\- Oh - murmuró -. Mejor no pregunto más.

Definitivamente se había equivocado al llevarla allí. Pero cómo iba a imaginarse que justo esa noche iba a estar ella en la barra. Sin duda no había sido su idea más brillante entrar con Paulina. Con lo bien que estaba saliendo todo. Su labio tembló por un pequeño impulso nervioso. En un solo segundo la invadió el pavor a haberse cargado la noche mientras la contemplaba analizando con recelo a la mujer que se acercaba a ellas desde el otro lado. Sabía que sus ojos escrutadores estaban almacenando cada detalle y rezaba para que no pudiese recordarlos por la mañana. Ojalá llegase a entender algún día que ninguna de las mujeres del mundo - y muchísimo menos esa castaña con un corte de pelo tan alternativo y despeinado - podía siquiera tratar de competir con ella para intentar igualarla en algo. Paulina era más. Era sencillamente todo. Aunque no supiera o no quisiera verlo, no había nadie más que ella en todo el Universo. La pegó más a su cuerpo justo cuando la canción cambiaba. La voz de Alejandro Sanz con esa melodía tan latina y reconocible se coló entre ellas y María José no pudo evitar sonreír. Qué apropiada. A ver si era capaz de arreglarlo.

\- Esta sí, ¿no? - susurró sugerente acercándose a ella. La vio asentir levemente.

\- Pero yo no bailo.

\- Ya, ya sé que tú no bailas - tiró un poco de ella para poder mirarla a unos ojos que la huían. Tomó su mentón para forzarla a encontrarse con los suyos -. Te propongo un trato - en su mirada encontró la invitación a seguir hablando -. No me vas a dejar besarte, ¿no? Ni aunque te lo pida cantándote esta canción.

\- Ni hablar - afirmó tajantemente -. Prohibido. Si lo haces me voy a enojar.

\- Vale, vale, lo he pillado - rodó los ojos -. Pues yo intentaré no hacerlo si tú me prometes que vas a dejar de torturarte con fantasmas. ¡Estoy aquí contigo y sólo contigo, Paulina! ¡Lúcete un poco, joder! Deja que todos vean la mujer impresionante que eres y así van a entender por qué estoy contigo y con nadie más. Y a lo mejor así lo entiendes tú también - Paulina bajó la mirada sin poder evitar una ruborizada sonrisa -. Y a lo mejor bailamos un poquito, eso también entra en el trato.

\- Bueno, dale - le respondió sin poder evitar reír -. Lo voy a intentar. Porque antes tomé de más y me cuesta pensar y así no me doy tanta cuenta - su risa aumentó de intensidad con la confesión.

\- Tú confía en mí - le pidió apretando su mano.

\- Eso lo hago siempre - le respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella justo cuando la camarera apoyaba dos vasos llenos, un plato y un salero ante ellas. María José la soltó para sacar un billete de su bolso y tenderlo hacia la barra.

\- ¡Pasadlo bien!

\- ¡Gracias! - María José sonrió educadamente a la mujer que acababa de servirles y cogió uno de los vasos para tendérselo a Paulina, que lo agarró intrigada -. El mejor tequila de todo Madrid, te lo puedo asegurar - le aclaró finalmente. Cogió también del plato las dos rodajas de limón que había encima y le dio una a su acompañante -. Importación mexicana, para que te sientas como en casa.

\- ¿Más alcohol? - exclamó, quedándose paralizada con ambas manos ocupadas -. ¡Te volviste loca! - insistió, asustada -. ¡Con mi falta de sueño y lo que ya tomé! ¡Que no, María José, yo no puedo!

\- ¿Me vas a hacer repetirte que te relajes y disfrutes? No te va a pasar nada, y sólo va a ser este poquito - María José cogió su mano y volcó el salero sobre su dorso -. Te estoy cuidando. Me voy a encargar personalmente de que llegues a casa sana y salva - hizo lo mismo con la suya propia mientras Paulina la observaba sin conseguir procesar del todo -. Es más, si me dejas, hasta te arropo bien en la cama para que no notes el frío español mientras duermes y puedas descansar tranquila y soñar cosas bonitas. Que si tú quieres el frío te lo quito yo en un suspiro, faltaría más,...

\- ¡María José! ¡Ya, por favor! - la reprendió abriendo muchísimo los ojos, con miedo a girarse para comprobar quién podía haberla escuchado. Sabía que sólo había una forma de conseguir que se callase así que suspiró y alzó su vaso para brindar con ella ante su mirada triunfante.

\- Venga va, ¡por nosotras! - hizo sonar el cristal de su vaso con el de ella -. De un trago, ¿eh? - le indicó antes de beber.

Ambas lamieron la sal al unísono e inclinaron sus vasos para ingerir todo su contenido. Paulina fue más rápida y no se inmutó en absoluto por la aspereza del líquido, mientras que María José no pudo reprimir una pequeña mueca acompañada del escalofrío que acostumbraba a recorrerla siempre que tomaba tequila. Las dos mordieron el limón y apoyaron el vaso sobre la barra al mismo tiempo. María José rio acercándose a Paulina al ritmo de la música, contagiándole su risa. La tomó de la cintura para pegarla un poco a ella y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile para alejarla un poco de la gente que se acercaba a la barra. Le sonrió pegándose a ella mientras se centraba en sentir el ritmo de la música para empezar a mover su cuerpo tan cerca de ella como le era posible, invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

\- Nunca dejaré de alucinar con la capacidad de los mexicanos, tú incluida, para procesar el tequila como si fuera agua - gritó cerca de su oído.

\- Lo llevamos en la sangre, preciosa.

Paulina agitó sus pestañas de forma sugerente mientras le respondía, también alzando su voz y riendo de forma descontrolada, y María José se sintió desfallecer. Que ella se insinuase así no entraba en el trato. O a lo mejor no se estaba insinuando, pero joder, maldita sea, no podía estar más bonita. No podía ser más perfecta. Y ella pensando que podían interesarle otras, joder. No tenía ni idea. Ojalá pudiese desgarrarle a pedazos el dichoso vestido que se le había ocurrido regalarle allí mismo. Si ella fuese a consentírselo, y si estuvieran solas, y si nadie pudiera verlas,... Joder. Joder. Joder, Paulina de la Mora. Joder.

\- ¿Te digo algo? - Paulina se había metido en su propia burbuja, una en la que se consentía a sí misma hasta mover las caderas muy muy cerca de María José y en la que no era consciente de la encarnizada guerra que ella estaba librando para poder contenerse por su culpa -. Las cosas bonitas que quieres que sueñe, pues ya no las tengo que soñar. Como que ya nos están pasando, ¿no?

Maldita, maldita Paulina de la Mora y esa indescriptible capacidad de seducción de la que no era consciente. María José hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no lanzarse directamente sobre ella y, apretando los labios, optó por acercarse a su oído para pedir permiso utilizando las últimas notas de la canción.

\- “ _Si no me das un beso ya, tu boca se la lleva el viento, ¿y cómo le digo ‘lo siento’ a este cuerpo que quiere amar?_ ” - entonó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que iba a encontrarse en cuanto escuchó la carcajada que emitió Paulina.

\- Por favor - le susurró, con la súplica pintada en su mirada -. Ya tendremos tiempo después.

María José no podía insistirle, lo sabía, y no podía tampoco obligarla a nada con lo que ella no fuese a sentirse cómoda. Asintió de forma comprensiva y le sonrió justo cuando ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Guau, eso no era poco. Iba a terminar por volverla loca. Pero podía conformarse con eso si ella le seguía el rollo y disfrutaba del momento. Aunque no pasase nada excesivamente íntimo entre ellas mientras la presión de las miradas siguiera sobre Paulina. No importaba, estaba bailando con ella, sonriéndole. Posó sus manos en su cintura y tampoco se resistió. Ya estaba, suficiente. Completamente loca.

El DJ cambió de canción a una que atribuyó a Morat por la voz del cantante. Paulina sí que conocía la letra de memoria y la entonó sin descanso desde la primera sílaba, con toda la intención. Estaba cantando para ella, provocándole una sonrisa que casi se salía de su cara. Aunque la letra en sí le pareciese ridícula desde que había comenzado a susurrar palabras sobre necesitar todo el tiempo del mundo para arrepentirse por haberla rechazado, prometiendo después quererla para siempre. Qué tontería, si eso ella ya lo sabía. Otra que parecía elegida expresamente para ellas. La abrazó con más fuerza, rodeando su espalda, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de entonar. “ _Que no, Pau, que ya no tienes que pedirme perdón_ ”, no dejaba de repetirle ella en cuanto podía, rozando su pelo con sus labios. Esperó a que estuviese a punto de terminar para apoyar su frente en la de ella y clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

\- Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas? - preguntó, liberándose de sus brazos, que aún rodeaban su cuello -. No tardo.

\- Claro.

Nunca había sido tan rápida, llegó a tiempo para el momento clave de la siguiente canción. Otra bendita canción. Ni siquiera se había mirado en el espejo, porque la apremiaba su necesidad de volver a estar con ella. Estaba segura de que la felicidad que corría por sus venas le hacía verse mejor que nunca. Y si no, no importaba, porque su Paulina le había dicho que hoy estaba muy hermosa. Y sólo con que ella lo pensase era más que suficiente. La localizó absorta en sus pensamientos, apoyada en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban los laterales de la barra. Había tardado poco más de tres minutos, pero había sido tiempo suficiente para que se batiera en retirada. Sonrió, porque no tenía remedio. Era prácticamente imposible sacarla de su zona de confort en público. Menos mal que sabía que no era así en privado. Y qué más daba, si así tal cual es como la quería ella. Tan cabezota, tan correcta, tan discreta y educada. Tan maravillosa.

\- Hola - susurró al llegar a su lado, tendiéndole su mano.

\- Hola - sonrió, agitando su cabeza para despejarse.

\- “ _This woman is my destiny, she said ‘uh uh uh, shut up and dance with me!’_ ” - le cantó a gritos mientras la señalaba y tiraba de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Ahora mucho mejor - respondió sincera. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de María José y aspiró su olor con fuerza, provocando que ella riese.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música sin ningún esfuerzo, totalmente coordinadas y sin separarse ni un milímetro. Paulina no podía parar de gritar eufórica la letra de la canción, con María José tratando de acompañarla. Al final la amenaza se había cumplido y el alcohol parecía haberla desinhibido completamente. Y qué, si hoy tocaba exclusivamente disfrutar.

A pocos metros, por detrás de la barra, la mujer que les había servido el tequila hacía un rato no podía terminar de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Siempre le había parecido una mujer tan rota, tan dolorida, tan sola… Pero había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba, eso no podía negarlo nadie. Y se alegraba por ella, de verdad, aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo que estaba buscando era lo que tenía ahí con ella. Se acercó a ellas y posó dos nuevos vasos en la barra. Un pequeño regalo por si había alguna paz que firmar. Los llenó de nuevo con tequila y en cuanto dejaron de brincar porque cambió la canción a una mucho más lenta - y más romántica, todo hay que decirlo - y pudo entrar en el campo de visión de María José, le hizo un gesto para que se acercasen.

\- ¡Invita la casa! - gritó para que la escuchase, señalando las bebidas. María José se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de Paulina para situarla junto a ella.

\- ¡Ay Dios, voy a terminar muy afectada! - exclamó en cuanto comprendió lo que estaba pasando, pero esta vez no lo rechazó y resignada tomó directamente el salero para servirse.

\- Aquí en España se dice mucho que de perdidos, al río. Así que para el río nos vamos, Pau - respondió, imitando su gesto.

\- Yo no sé ni si ahí sería capaz de llegar.

Y seguramente sería cierto, porque el brillo de sus ojos la delataba por completo. Al menos aún se le entendía a la perfección al hablar. María José no pudo evitar una carcajada. Hasta con alcohol de más encima seguía manteniendo las formas.

\- Yo te acompaño ahí y a donde sea - cogió las rodajas de limón y le tendió una -. Y por cierto, ya que hablamos de dichos españoles. Hay uno muy típico de los bares para cuando se brinda con alcohol que nos viene genial para este momento, porque dice que el que no apoya… - se acercó a su oído para susurrar -, no…

\- ¡María José! ¡Ya, por favor! - Paulina la golpeó en el brazo con fuerza para interrumpirla.

\- Me has entendido, ¿no? - le guiñó un ojo sugerente, ignorando su puñetazo.

\- ¿Cómo no te voy a entender si me lo dices de siempre? - chasqueó la lengua fingiendo un disgusto que estaba muy lejos de sentir, porque en el fondo se moría porque pasase precisamente eso que no le dejaba decir en voz alta.

\- Pues eso - apoyó su vaso sobre la barra y lo arrastró con fuerza haciendo círculos, dejando patente que estaba cumpliendo con la tradición -. Y ahora sí: por ti, por mí, y por nuestra noche.

Paulina brindó con ella y justo antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios lo posó con fuerza en el mostrador, guiñándole un ojo. María José casi se atragantó porque no se esperaba que entrase en su juego. Al final todo estaba saliendo bien, había vuelto a acertar. La noche estaba siendo perfecta, y eso que no había tenido tiempo para prepararla. Paulina tiró de ella para abrazarla rodeando su cintura mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. María José besó su frente, estrujándola entre sus brazos. “ _Que sin quererlo has desnudado mis instintos más primarios, tengo tantas vidas que robarte todavía de los labios. Tanta noche nos faltó, tan temprano amaneció que aún me quedan tantos bailes para que me aprendas…_ ” La voz de Marta Soto las inundó, provocando que se apretasen aún más fuerte, deseando poder fundirse. El momento era inmejorable. Aunque la lógica racional dijera que era imposible que ellas estuvieran bailando juntas, abrazadas, en medio de una noche madrileña, estaban destrozando todas las predicciones. Porque sí, estaba pasando de verdad. Aún se querían y por fin estaban juntas, y todo lo demás no importaba.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí? - susurró Paulina cerca del oído de María José cuando comenzaba a sonar el estribillo de una nueva canción que hablaba de lo bien que se siente estar con la persona que quieres, justo como estaban ellas en ese momento. No había lugar mejor sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Por supuesto.

Se soltaron con delicadeza, reticentes a que las separase demasiado espacio. María José la cogió de la mano con ternura y se dirigieron hacia el perchero donde habían dejado sus abrigos. Ambas se los pusieron, conocedoras de lo que les esperaba al atravesar la puerta. Paulina se puso de puntillas en cuanto se colocó la ropa y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de María José.

\- Gracias - le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta haciéndola sonreír como una tonta. Esa mujer no dejaría nunca de ser una caja de sorpresas.

Salir del local ahora sí que iba a ser una odisea, porque con el paso del tiempo, aunque apenas llevaban allí media hora, se había llenado bastante. Todavía les dio tiempo a escuchar cómo el DJ cambiaba de canción pasando por una transición muy techno de la mítica “ _Llorona_ ” de Chavela Vargas justo antes de alcanzar la salida. Las dos se miraron con sorpresa.

\- Se hizo bien conocida la canción con lo de la película de caricaturas, ¿no? - señaló Paulina mientras tiraba de la puerta y el frío las golpeaba.

\- Aquí muchísimo.

\- También allá de nuevo - ya había puesto un pie en la calle cuando identificó lo que sonaba justo detrás -. ¡Ay, pues esta sí que me gusta! - exclamó.

No es que le gustase, es que probablemente fuese su canción favorita. La que la había salvado tantas veces de volverse loca tratando de averiguar en qué se había equivocado para que su vida fuese tan desastrosa. Esa que la consolaba recordándole que nada es un error, para bien o para mal. Que siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo en cada lección de la vida. Que nunca debía arrepentirse de algo que había buscado, querido y deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Se puso a cantarla con todas a gritos, sin importarle que la calle estuviese en silencio y que la música ya no la acompañase. María José reía alucinada con lo que estaba viendo. Dejó que entrelazase sus dedos con los de ella, pegando pequeños saltos, y la siguió cuando torció la esquina sin dejar de cantar.

No supo ver venir lo que Paulina tenía en mente porque nunca habría pensado que ella pudiese hacer algo así. Al menos no hoy, con todo tan reciente y tan inestable. Por eso la pilló completamente desprevenida que la empujara hacia el primer portal que vio algo resguardado de la calle. Sólo tuvo un segundo para mirarla sorprendida, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo porque ya se había lanzado desesperada a por sus labios. Le costó otro segundo reaccionar, pero no perdió más tiempo porque llevaba toda la noche ansiando que pasara justo eso. Le cedió paso a través de sus labios y comenzó a jugar con su lengua. No sabía si estaba siendo demasiado agresiva, pero su deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo podía más, y ella no se estaba quejando. Todo lo contrario, tiró de las solapas de su chaquetón para acercarla más, poseída por un impulso incontrolable e impaciente por su boca. Mordían y sanaban casi al mismo tiempo, dejando que la electricidad las recorriera de arriba a abajo. Sus salivas se entremezclaban sin ganas de volver a estar separadas. Paulina rodeó su cuello con sus manos, pegándola aún más a ella y provocando que el beso se hiciese más profundo. María José la giró con un rápido movimiento para apoyarla contra la pared e introdujo sus manos por dentro de su abrigo, que por suerte no había tenido tiempo de abrochar. Rodeó su cintura y comenzó a bajar lentamente sus caricias hasta posarse en ese lugar sagrado y venerado en el que terminaba su espalda. Paulina seguía besándola con la misma intensidad, pero ella necesitaba respirar si no quería morir por la falta de aire y el subidón que la había invadido. Mordió su labio inferior y la liberó con calma para comenzar a depositar pequeños besos por su mandíbula, bajando hacia su cuello. Un intenso suspiro se escapó de los labios de la mujer, que le cedió paso inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Paulina… - susurró, sin dejar de besarla. Sólo un instante después notó su mano acariciando su mejilla, tratando de frenarla.

\- María… José… - articuló como pudo -. Mejor que pares…

Ella suspiró e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar un último beso cerca de su oreja y separarse de ella. Paulina respiraba con dificultad y mantenía los ojos cerrados, luchando por apaciguar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Aún mantenía sus manos en sus mejillas, y la acercó para juntar su frente con la de ella, rozar fugazmente sus labios y abrir finalmente sus ojos. Se encontró con los de ella, tan llenos de lujuria como los suyos propios.

\- Perdona, me he pasado - indicó María José, retirando sus manos para posarlas en sus caderas -. Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal.

\- ¡No, no! Para nada. ¡Si fui yo! En todo caso yo te pido perdón por empezar esto, pero es que… Lo necesitaba. Llevo queriéndolo todo el tiempo - se puso colorada al reconocer que llevaba conteniéndose toda la noche, y bajó la mirada avergonzada -. La cosa es… Pues que ya estamos más crecidas de los 15 para andar como necesitando un lugar público donde escondernos para unos besos desesperados, ¿cierto?

\- Tienes razón - concedió ella mientras le abrochaba el abrigo -. Pero yo también lo necesitaba - admitió -. ¿Entonces a casa?

\- ¿No me querías mostrar otro lugar más? - la empujó suavemente para liberarse y salir de nuevo a la calle.

\- Sólo si todavía quieres - ella la siguió.

\- ¿Podemos?

\- Claro.

\- Creo que ya sé cuál es - sin previo aviso echó a andar a toda velocidad calle abajo -. ¡Y después a casa! - exclamó, volviéndose para mirarla sorprendida de que se hubiera quedado parada observándola caminar.

\- Como guste la señorita - murmuró en cuanto la alcanzó, buscando hacerla rabiar.

Paulina rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo un repentino enfado. Acto seguido se adelantó un par de pasos para colocarse ante ella y obligarla a parar.

\- María José - se puso de puntillas para besarla con ternura, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos -, nada fue un error.

Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a ponerse en camino, esta vez sin mirar atrás. Sí que había bebido demasiado, muy por encima del nivel que consideraba aceptable para sí misma. Estaba haciendo locuras que jamás haría en condiciones normales. Pero no podía sentirse más feliz, así que todo lo que no fuera eso le daba completamente igual.

\- ¡Voy a enloquecer por ti, Paulina de la Mora! - la oyó gritar a su espalda, haciendo que riese a carcajadas.

Ya estaban las dos locas. Muy locas. Rematadamente. Sin remedio. Pero su locura era maravillosa, porque ahora era por amor.


	12. Neutron Star Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Seguimos! Me moría de ganas de poder subir este capítulo (¡como me pasa con todos al final!). Esta vez la espera no ha sido tan larga, voy mejorando. Aún así espero que las ganas de leer se mantengan intactas, porque este capítulo tiene algo muy especial que espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Creo que siempre digo lo mismo de todos, pero me dejo un poquito de la vida en cada uno y al final todos tienen algo que para mí los hace mágicos. Pero hoy Paulina y María José rompen del todo las barreras para atreverse a saltar al vacío, y ese punto ya no tiene retorno. Al menos a mí me encanta, ya me contaréis.  
> Tengo que decir que se va acercando el final, al menos el final que yo había concebido para esta historia, porque desde el principio tenía muy muy claro lo que quería contar. A partir de ahora y si los cálculos no me fallan, quedan dos capítulos más y un pequeño epílogo para cerrarlo todo. Espero no defraudaros, cuanto más escribo más nerviosa me pongo por el resultado. Y espero también poder tardar poquito en publicarlo todo.  
> Como siempre, un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y la paciencia para esperar a que publique y para seguir leyéndome después. Y un gracias especial y enorme a @xmissve, que escucha todos mis desvaríos y me anima siempre a seguir adelante con las locuras. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, os dejo los enlaces con las canciones abajo, como hago en cada capítulo. ¡Animaros a contarme después qué os parece!  
> Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como disfruto yo escribiendo. ¡Gracias por seguir pasando por aquí!  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Neutron Star Collision - Muse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTvgnYGu9bg)

En la historia: [Siete vidas - Antonio Flores](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1LFNhpgK74)

* * *

_\- María José - se puso de puntillas para besarla con ternura, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos -, nada fue un error._

_Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a ponerse en camino, esta vez sin mirar atrás. Sí que había bebido demasiado, muy por encima del nivel que consideraba aceptable para sí misma. Estaba haciendo locuras que jamás haría en condiciones normales. Pero no podía sentirse más feliz, así que todo lo que no fuera eso le daba completamente igual._

_\- ¡Voy a enloquecer por ti, Paulina de la Mora! - la oyó gritar a su espalda, haciendo que riese a carcajadas._

_Ya estaban las dos locas. Muy locas. Rematadamente. Sin remedio. Pero su locura era maravillosa, porque ahora era por amor._

* * *

 

_I was searching, you were on a mission._

_Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision._

_I have nothing left to lose, you took your time to choose._

_Then we told each other with no trace of fear_

_that Our Love would be Forever._

_And if we die, we die Together._

_And lie, I said never, 'cause Our Love would be Forever._

 

 

\- Recuerdo la primera vez que viajamos a Madrid.

Llevaban algo menos de cinco minutos caminando en silencio. Acababan de atravesar la Plaza del 2 de Mayo, y Paulina seguía hacia adelante con el rumbo claro y pasos decididos, a pesar de que la estabilidad en sus movimientos brillaba por su ausencia. María José la seguía divertida, sin pronunciar palabra, tratando de recobrar el control sobre sí misma que su acompañante le había forzado a perder cuando la había besado desesperadamente. Paulina sabía hacia dónde iban, claro que lo sabía. En el fondo era completamente predecible. Lo que la impresionaba más era que aún supiese callejear a la perfección por Madrid, sin dudar en una sola intersección, a pesar de todo el alcohol que había bebido y de los años que habían pasado sin que ella se moviese por allí.

\- ¿Y qué recuerdas? - la invitó a continuar al comprobar de reojo que su mirada se había perdido vagando entre los recuerdos. Paulina agitó su cabeza para forzarse a volver a la realidad y la miró con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- A ti en el avión - le explicó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella e introducía la mano en su bolsillo para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. María José sonrió y la apretó con fuerza -. “ _Paulina, tienes que estar preparada. No vayas a pensar que mi familia te va a aceptar así de una. Tal vez ni te reciban bien. Son críticos contigo. Bueno, conmigo, no es tu culpa. Tú sólo… sé tú. Y ya verás que cuando te conozcan al final te van a querer_ ” - trató de forzar el tono de voz para sonar más grave y menos pausado, provocando la risa de su acompañante -. _Y la vida en Madrid,… pues es como una cárcel, ya vas a ver_ ”.

\- ¿Todo eso te dije yo? - sus carcajadas resonaron en la calle vacía.

\- ¡Ay, y tanto más! ¡Me metiste todo el miedo, al final hasta tenía pavor por bajarme del avión! - exclamó dejando entrever la indignación en su voz -. Que si no des importancia a las cosas que te digan, que si el humor de tu papá, lo insoportable de tu mamá, la terrible adolescencia de tu hermana,... Y que Madrid era un agobio, que las fiestas, los eventos, las formalidades, los compromisos de tu familia,... Pero que por suerte no iba a durar mucho - Paulina suspiró -. Ah, y que no olvidase que me querías pasara lo que pasara, como si venir acá nos fuese a poner a prueba en una guerra terrible.

\- Eso último era lo más auténtico de todo - acarició su mano dentro del bolsillo -. Es, de hecho, lo que sigue siendo más auténtico - confesó, provocando que quien le escuchaba se ruborizase -. Tenía que prepararte, Pau. No tenía ni idea de lo que nos íbamos a encontrar, pero mis previsiones no eran muy buenas. No quería que nadie te hiciera daño. Para mí esto no era importante y no podía dejar que te afectara. Lo que contaba era nuestra vida real, en México, lejos de todo esto.

\- Pero qué bien la pasamos acá siempre, ¿no?

\- Porque aquí te sentías liberada de esa obligación que te impones de tener que ser siempre la hija perfecta, responsable y obediente a la que no se le despeina ni un pelo. Aquí éramos tú y yo, y nada más.

\- Sí, es cierto - reconoció Paulina, con la mirada perdida.

\- Podías disfrutar sin remordimientos, y mi madre no andaba detrás de nosotros para controlarnos. Aprendió a aceptar tu presencia como una parte más de mí y a respetarte, y ya.

\- Bueno, no siempre me respetaba. Tuvimos algunas confrontaciones porque nunca vio bien mi modo de hacer las cosas. Sobre todo por la educación de Bruno, y yo ahí sí que no podía ceder. Yo soy su mamá.

\- Claro que no, a cabezota no te gana nadie - bromeó, ganándose una mirada asesina desde su izquierda -. Y en eso erais parecidas. En lo único. Pero después de todo te toleraban.

\- A tu papá sí que le guardo mucho aprecio, siempre se portó mejor - su comentario arrancó una sonora carcajada en María José.

\- ¿Nunca te he contado lo que me dijo mi padre después de conocerte? - ella negó con la cabeza -. Que aunque fueras extranjera por lo menos tenías una belleza y una educación exquisitas, y que el buen gusto en eso sí que lo había heredado de él y eso era un respiro - rodó los ojos ante su mirada inquisitiva, que delataba que no estaba entendiendo nada -. ¡Le alegrabas la vista, Paulina! ¡Por eso nunca dijo nada desagradable delante de ti!

\- No es verdad - se quejó ella, ofendida.

\- Lo es. Pensaba que eras un entretenimiento temporal, que me cansaría de ti. No podía creerse que decidiera casarme contigo y que lo hiciéramos de verdad. Pero disfrutaba viéndote y eso hizo que te aceptara. Le encantabas y no me sorprende, desde luego - observó divertida de reojo cómo se encendían sus mejillas por el enfado -. Hay que estar muy ciego para no saber apreciarte.

\- Bueno, ya - se mordió el labio inferior, obviando el halago -. Era tu papá y no me agrada conocer estas cosas ahorita.

\- Lo importante es que por mucho que a mí me sorprendiera, al llegar a Madrid te relajabas, Paulina - María José continuó hablando en tono conciliador para tratar de evitar que la conversación se tensara -. Estabas tranquila porque ellos nos dejaron siempre libertad para vivir a nuestro ritmo. No te sentías presionada y a mí me encantaba verte así de feliz. Por eso intentaba traerte siempre que podía - se paró para poder girarse y mirarla a los ojos. Sacó sus manos de su bolsillo y acarició su mejilla -. Nunca te has dejado demasiado margen a ti misma para disfrutar en público sin preocuparte de lo que pensasen de ti, pero aquí era todo muy distinto - Paulina cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel y sonrió, asintiendo.

\- Todo me parecía mucho más fácil que allá en México, es cierto. Sabía que estar acá era algo temporal y por eso no pensaba en más - clavó su mirada en la de María José y posó su mano sobre la que ella aún mantenía en su cara -. Soy como demasiado rígida todo el tiempo, ¿no? - María José asintió sonriente.

\- Menos conmigo. Y eso me encanta.

\- Verdad. Que bastante locura hice hoy con esto de venir a buscarte - susurró.

Paulina chasqueó la lengua luchando por contenerse, pero cuando vio que no iba a conseguirlo se dejó llevar y, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies, rozó con suavidad los labios de María José con los suyos. Tan sólo un segundo, un breve contacto para no olvidarse de lo que sentía al hacerlo. Porque no sabía si era por el alcohol, por la paciencia infinita que María José estaba demostrando tener con ella, o por lo increíblemente hermosa que le parecía en la penumbra de la noche, pero ya no le importaba en absoluto que alguien las viera. Le apetecía y se moría de ganas por hacerlo, y no había más. Qué más daba, si ella tenía clarísimo que la quería y que estaba a fuego con ella. A María José el beso la pilló por sorpresa y sólo pudo suspirar cuando sintió que perdía el contacto con su piel, porque a ella le habría encantado que durase mucho, muchísimo más. Dejó que la risa escapara de su boca y posó sus manos en su cintura.

\- Ay, Paulina, Paulina,... - ella bajó la mirada, sonrojándose -. Tienes razón, hoy te has dejado llevar un montón.

\- Cruzar el océano para verte, aparecerme en tu trabajo, visitar a tu hermana, salir a cenar contigo. Bailar - enumeró ella, convencida -. Y todo lo que tomé, que no me deja sentirme muy segura y me lleva a más locuras.

\- Tampoco yo me siento muy segura, no te apures - María José se perdió en sus ojos y alzó una mano para jugar con un mechón de su pelo que le caía por la cara -. Estamos bien, Pau. Estamos muy bien - murmuró, más para recordárselo a sí misma que a ella.

\- Hasta te besé bien fuerte antes - insistió, apurada -. Perdón. Es que me da como bronca ver cómo otros… Bueno, y otras, te miran - María José levantó una ceja, encantada con la revelación, mordiéndose el labio para contener la risa ante una abochornada Paulina que no encontraba el modo de explicarse -. No lo gestiono bien, no sé cómo comportarme - gesticuló exageradamente con sus manos, haciendo que se echase a reír -. Se me había olvidado toda esa parte de la relación y, a ver, quiero que quede claro que contigo estoy yo.

\- Ay Paulina, Paulina… - repitió María José, suspirando -. Me encantó que me besaras “muy fuerte” antes - remarcó sus palabras para imitar su acento -. Me encanta que me beses, como sea. Y me encantaría que dejaras de lado esos celos que no van a ninguna parte, al menos por esta noche. ¿Me concedes esa tregua? - le preguntó tirando de su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella asintió, a regañadientes -. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero que pienses es que - besó la punta de su nariz, provocándole un escalofrío - tú estás conmigo y yo - se inclinó un poco más y rozó sus labios - sólo estoy contigo, porque no quiero a absolutamente nadie más - volvió a besarla con más intensidad.

\- Aún así me sobrepasé, no estuvo bien - Paulina se estiró para tomar el relevo sobre sus labios mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos -. No tengo todo el control sobre mí que debería - se justificó, besándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué? Tampoco yo, y no pasa nada - María José la miró intensamente -. ¿Es que hay que controlarse todo el tiempo? A mí me encanta que estemos así. Me parece lo más normal del mundo. Al menos yo entiendo a la perfección que yo no me pueda controlar porque joder, Pau - se acercó de nuevo a su boca y tiró de su labio inferior al separarse -, ni te imaginas todo lo que he pensado en ti todos estos años. Igual tú en mí no, o no de la misma manera, pero ¿yo? - la separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla, sin poder ocultar las ganas contenidas que inundaban sus ojos -. Joder, joder. A ver, Paulina, ¿tú te acuerdas de la última vez que tú y yo nos acostamos?

\- No - Paulina la cortó muy tajante y, como impulsada por un resorte, la soltó y se puso rígida, alejándose de ella.

\- Sí, te acuerdas - una sonrisa descarada iluminó el rostro de María José.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Que sí.

Claro que se acordaba, por supuesto que sí. Cómo no se iba a acordar. Pero desearía no hacerlo. Habían pasado seis larguísimos años, tres semanas y cinco días. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero desearía no saberlo, y desearía poder borrar aquel momento de su mente porque le avergonzaba hasta el infinito. No quería hablar de ello nunca jamás en su vida. Le habría gustado quedarse con el recuerdo de la vez anterior, pero tuvo la genial idea de ponerle una capa por encima. El anterior era bonito, hasta romántico, especial. La noche de Año Nuevo en medio de una Navidad que estaba siendo muy rara para ellos. Algo pasaba, pero ella no sabía qué. Lo supo unos días después, claro, pero en aquel momento ni se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de explotar. Llevaban todas las fiestas algo distantes, sin pasar tiempo solos ni compartir momentos de intimidad. Y eso era extraño en ellos, aunque lo achacaban al jaleo de regalos, visitas y cenas familiares. Pero aquella noche cumplieron con la tradición de celebrar juntos que iban a poder compartir sus vidas un año más. Y fue perfecto, como siempre. Siempre menos la siguiente vez, su última vez,... No quería ni pensarlo.

Tomó la mano de María José y tiró de ella para que siguiera caminando. Ella no podía parar de reírse, y volvió a meter las manos de ambas en su bolsillo para resguardarlas. Acababan de alcanzar la Plaza de España y al rodearla para acercarse al río la humedad hacía que el frío calase más en los huesos.

\- No te pongas así, mujer, que no pasa nada.

\- ¿Te tocó a ti ahora lo de estar afectada por el alcohol? - preguntó Paulina, tratando de desviar la conversación.

\- No me cambies de tema, que hoy podemos hablar de ello y hasta reírnos de la situación - Paulina rodó los ojos, dándose por vencida, y ella le sacó la lengua -. Fue el día que yo solté mi bombazo en ese momento tan oportuno, ya sabes - oyó que chasqueaba la lengua con desdén -. Después de pasarnos la tarde llorando y echándonos en cara a gritos toda la mierda que se nos ocurrió, tuviste la cabeza fría para atajar la tragedia y encargar a tus papás que se ocupasen de Bruno esa noche. Y menos mal, porque no sé qué habríamos hecho si él hubiera vuelto a casa y nos hubiera encontrado así. No me dejabas ni tocarte, ni acercarme, casi ni mirarte. Cuando ya no teníamos nada más que pudiésemos decirnos ni más lágrimas que liberar, firmamos una pequeña paz que nos dejó sentarnos juntos en el sofá a una distancia prudencial para no matarnos, en silencio, para intentar reponernos. Te acuerdas, ¿no? - Paulina ni siquiera contestó, estaba demasiado concentrada en evitar ponerse colorada -. Para asumir que nuestro matrimonio se estaba muriendo, supongo. Después te levantaste, me dijiste que no querías dormir conmigo y te encerraste en nuestra habitación, así que no me quedó otra que subirme a la cama de Bruno. Pero un rato después te oí abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras.

\- Qué vergüenza - murmuró, superada por el bochorno.

\- Venías completamente desnuda, me quedé flipando.

\- Creía que si te seducía podía convencerte de que te estabas equivocando, qué idiota. No sé cómo se me ocurrió - reconoció, cabizbaja.

\- Una cosa no quitaba la otra, pero no me pude resistir a ti. No ibas a dejar de atraerme porque yo me hubiese dado cuenta de que no era quien yo creía. Sabía que seguramente sería la última vez y quería poder recordarte así siempre. Y fue una puta pasada porque nos dejamos la vida y liberamos todo el dolor queriéndonos como sólo nosotros sabíamos. Si me esfuerzo creo que todavía puedo oír en mi cabeza tus gemidos desesperados, y sentir la sal de tus lágrimas pegada en mi hombro mientras me mordías, loca de placer y de un dolor del que yo era la única responsable. He intentado muchas veces recordar en mis dedos el tacto de tu piel aquella noche, para que no se me borrase nunca.

\- No digas esas cosas, por favor - susurró Paulina, totalmente sonrojada.

\- Siempre nos entendimos muy bien tú y yo, ¿no?

\- Muchos años de práctica - resolvió ella, tratando de evitar más comentarios sobre el tema.

\- Siempre hemos sido mucho más que práctica, Paulina, aunque te dé vergüenza reconocerlo - la provocó María José, que estaba disfrutando con su agobio. Ella la ignoró, vencida por su propio recuerdo.

\- Sí que fue maravilloso, pero no debió haber ocurrido. Siempre me he sentido una persona horrible al recordarlo. Me porté muy mal contigo, fui egoísta y frívola - susurró.

\- Para mí eso no fue lo peor. Fueron los meses que te dedicaste a insinuarte descaradamente para torturarme. Con eso sí que fuiste un poco cabrona - María José pellizcó su mano para castigarla -. Yo durmiendo en el sofá y tú saliendo a beber agua a la cocina todas las noches en una ropa interior de infarto - miró al cielo, evocando la imagen -. Ignorándome, pero paseándote por la casa para que te viera bien. Y vistiéndote con la ropa más ajustada y sexy que te he visto en mi vida - indicó, mirándola de reojo -. Estaba desesperada, creía que me iba a volver completamente loca. No me dejabas acercarme a ti a menos de un metro, pero ahí estabas todos los días, preciosa y sugerente.

\- Quería mostrarte lo que ibas a perderte con tu decisión. Hacerte daño como me lo hacías tú a mí, supongo. Otra estupidez, no me hacía sentirme mejor - murmuró Paulina, tratando de disolver el nudo de su garganta.

\- Pues ojalá me hubieras dejado al menos acostarme contigo alguna de esas noches. Para mí habría sido mejor.

\- Eso no lo podía consentir - zanjó ella, cortante -. Pero ya, por favor. No debí hacer eso nunca, me da mucha vergüenza. Fue un error muy grande.

\- No es para tanto, a mí me gustó poder quedarme con eso de ti. El recuerdo de aquella noche.

\- Y a pesar de todo tuviste el valor de abrazarme después, y paciencia para explicarme que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, que yo no iba a dejar de gustarte nunca, pero que eso no cambiaba nada - murmuró Paulina -. Perdón, María José.

\- Es nuestro último recuerdo como pareja - ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -. Y qué mejor que así, queriéndonos a pesar de todo. Tú me pediste perdón y te fuiste, y creo que esa fue la última conversación medio civilizada que tuvimos en años. Ahí se terminó todo.

\- Tampoco andes exagerando, no lo hicimos del todo mal.

\- Tuvimos nuestros más - concedió María José -, y nuestros muchos menos. Pero lo que te dije esa noche es verdad, ya lo ves - María José se detuvo justo antes de salir de la plaza para poder mirarla de frente -. Tú me vas a gustar siempre, Paulina. Me encantas, me vuelves loca. Y siempre más que cualquier otra. Y por eso me muero por que me beses - depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla derecha -. Y por eso casi no me puedo contener - hizo lo mismo en la izquierda -. Y por eso me alegra hasta el infinito saber que estás aquí conmigo y que vamos a renovar nuestra última vez - afirmó con todo el descaro mientras coronaba su frente con un sonoro beso -. Y por eso también tengo que insistir en volver a preguntarte si de verdad estás segura de que no quieres que nos vayamos a casa de una puñetera vez - terminó en sus labios.

\- Segura - Paulina sonrió, cerrando los ojos para contener el impulso que le exigía decirle que no, que ella también quería irse ya y dejarse de rodeos -. Ya casi estamos, sólo es aguantar un poco más. Quiero que vayamos al sitio donde me quieres llevar - volvió a tirar de ella para retomar la marcha porque en realidad eso también lo quería y lo necesitaba, y sabía que el tiempo de después podía ser infinito, mientras que la oportunidad de pasear solas en medio de la noche se quemaba con el paso de los minutos.

María José suspiró sonoramente, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces a lo largo de la noche había estado a punto de convencerla, para perderla en el último segundo por la increíble fortaleza mental que mantenía. Le encantaba eso de ella, siempre le había enamorado. Su capacidad de lucha, de autocontrol, de entereza, de resistencia. Pero justo ahora estaba empezando a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas porque no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Era incapaz de entender cómo podía seguir siendo tan racional, hasta el límite de lo humanamente soportable. Nunca, jamás, dejaría de sorprenderla.

\- ¡Pero si ya sabes dónde es! - protestó.

\- Por eso quiero que me lleves - concedió Paulina, sin poder evitar que la emoción se colase en su voz.

Un silencio cargado de nostalgia se instaló entre ellas durante un par de minutos, mientras tomaban la calle Ferraz y se encaminaban en una dirección que ambas conocían de memoria. Ninguna dudaba de los recuerdos que se estaban proyectando en la cabeza de la otra mientras se acercaban a ese lugar en el que habían pasado tantas horas. Desde el primer día hasta el último. Siempre había sido un sitio especial para ellas, un secreto intenso y mágico que había ido forjando a fuego su relación en cada viaje a la capital española. Paulina miraba de reojo el rostro de María José, en el que se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa casi idéntica a la que ella no podía contener. Quería preguntarle algo más, necesitaba dejar salir un último golpeteo que se agazapaba en algún punto de esa lista de tareas que se había traído desde México, pero temía que fuese una pregunta tan ridícula que la ofendiera. Y aún así, sabía bien que no podría estar tranquila del todo si no la formulaba en voz alta. Acarició su mano dentro de su bolsillo con el dedo pulgar. Tenía que hacerlo para poder relajarse. Aunque sabía también que no iba a quedarse ni tranquila ni relajada al pensar en lo que iba a venir después y en cómo iba a actuar, pero así al menos podría centrarse exclusivamente en ese pequeño drama que daba un vuelco constante a su estómago y que la hacía sentir aterrorizada a medida que se acercaba. Por más ganas que tuviese de que llegase de una vez.

\- María José - se atrevió por fin a articular, en un tono de voz casi inaudible -, ¿qué va a pasar cuando regresemos a México?

\- No lo sé, ¿a qué te refieres? - le lanzó una mirada curiosa y vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior, signo inequívoco de que volvía a sentirse incómoda.

\- ¿Vivirás con nosotros? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella, que sonrió con ternura. Cómo le gustaba ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

\- Sólo si tú quieres - respondió, apretando su mano dentro del bolsillo -. Las dos tenemos que estar a gusto. Si prefieres que vayamos poco a poco, puedo buscarme un apartamento donde quedarme y ya iremos viendo.

\- ¡No! - negó Paulina, enérgica -. ¡Ya estuviste en la casa estos meses de atrás y nos fue bien! Te pregunto por si tú no quieres, pero yo sí quiero que vivas allá. Somos una familia, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero estos meses de atrás yo me iba a dormir con nuestro hijo y te aseguro que no pienso hacer lo mismo ni una noche más si vuelvo a estar en esa casa - le explicó alzando una ceja sugerente -. No es esa la cama que quiero compartir, y eso sólo depende de si tú estás dispuesta.

\- No, claro que no duermes más con Brunito - señaló Paulina, como si fuera obvio -. Yo lo que quiero es que te vuelvas a instalar en nuestra habitación, ¿no?

\- ¿A ti te parece bien?

La sonrisa desbordaba la cara de María José. Le estaba pidiendo, a su manera sutil y rebuscada, que volviese de lleno a su vida. Que entrase hasta el fondo, que lo compartiesen todo de nuevo. Que no quedase nada que se escapase a la nueva relación que iban a intentar construir. Que otra vez formasen el mejor equipo del mundo, unidas hasta lo más íntimo. Ay, su Paulina, qué maravillosa era. Jugándosela a muerte por ella. Qué suerte, qué jodida suerte tenía.

\- Pues es que yo no quiero otra cosa - reconoció, bajando la mirada.

\- A mí me encantaría.

María José la retuvo tirando desde su mano, que seguía entrelazada a la suya en su bolsillo, y sin poder evitar la risa la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándola contra su pecho. A Paulina la pilló por sorpresa, pero también dejó escapar una carcajada para liberar la tensión, y enterró su nariz entre su pelo, embriagándose del poderoso olor de su perfume. Una sola cosa más y podría dejar de lado todas las preocupaciones que habían venido con ella para centrarse en las nuevas. Desde luego, ninguna podría haberse resuelto mejor.

\- Ay, Paulina,... - susurró, liberándola -. Venga, que ya casi estamos - María José tiró de su mano para comenzar a ascender las escaleras del Monumento a los Caídos. No era el camino más corto para llegar a su destino, pero sí el que ellas habían utilizado siempre. Subir esas escaleras formaba parte de la costumbre que estaban recuperando esa noche.

\- ¿Y todo lo demás? - Paulina volvió a la carga mientras la seguía a toda velocidad escaleras arriba, presa de la emoción por llegar. María José rodó los ojos. No se cansaba nunca.

\- ¿Qué demás?

\- Pues todo, no sé,... - suspiró -. No sé qué planes tienes para la vida allá.

\- Paulina, de verdad, ¿puedes dejar de torturarte y empezar a disfrutar?

\- Lo intento - afirmó ella, completamente sincera.

\- Tú eres todos mis planes en México, Paulina - frenó en seco y se situó ante ella mirándola muy seriamente -. Me voy por ti y para estar contigo, no hay más. Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo, ver si seguimos funcionando, que seamos una pareja real, que tengamos nuestra vida. No me importa nada más. Me va a dar igual lo que digan, lo que piensen,... Yo voy para estar contigo, y para luchar juntas contra lo que se ponga por delante. Tu familia, el vecino, o cualquiera que nos crucemos por la calle - Paulina asentía escuchándola muy atenta, con los ojos vidriosos. No era el momento más adecuado para dejar que sus emociones la dominasen de nuevo -. Y quiero que eso te quede claro antes de que lleguemos al último escalón, porque si no, no seguimos subiendo.

\- Sí. Gracias - susurró, acercándose a su rostro.

Ahora sí. Suspiró con todas sus fuerzas, liberando por fin todos sus miedos. Cerró los ojos y la besó, agarrando las solapas de su abrigo para mantenerla pegada a ella. Su lengua pidió paso y María José se lo concedió gustosamente, acariciando su mejilla. Ya no había más impedimentos tontos para que Paulina pudiese dejarse llevar. Se tenían, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Estaban en el mismo bando, como habían estado siempre. Trató de trasmitirle con sus labios todo lo que significaba para ella que por fin se hubiese roto la barrera de contención que se autoimponía para todo. Una gota salada resbaló por su mejilla y se coló entre sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. María José mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza y limpió su cara, sonriendo. Paulina le sonrió de vuelta y tomó la mano que aún rozaba su mejilla. Alejándose de ella lo estrictamente necesario reanudó el paso para alcanzar por fin el final de la escalinata. No quiso levantar la vista del suelo hasta que recorrió los exactamente 30 pasos que conocía de memoria y que las situaban en el punto ideal para contemplar el espectáculo que aparecía ante sus ojos.

Se quedaron sin palabras, sonriendo en medio del silencio de la noche. Ya no sentían el frío, ni notaban que apenas había luz, ni les importaba la completa soledad del lugar. El Templo de Debod se levantaba ante ellas imponente, todavía iluminado por los focos, completamente fuera de lugar en medio de un parque situado en el corazón de una gran capital. Pero majestuoso y señorial. Paulina se acercó un poco más al borde del estanque, rodeándolo por la izquierda para poder tener la perspectiva de la visión completa. De cuántas confesiones y conversaciones trascendentales en sus vidas habían sido testigo esas piedras. Cuánto se habían refugiado allí, cuántas veces se escondieron, cuántas veces discutieron y se pidieron perdón, y tomaron decisiones muy importantes justo ahí donde estaban ahora. María José la siguió y rodeó su cintura desde su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Cuántos capítulos habían abierto y cerrado sentadas juntas al lado de ese trocito de la Historia que tantos ojos admiraban cada día, pero que tan pocos sabían apreciar de verdad.

\- Este fue el primer lugar al que me trajiste de toda la ciudad - susurró Paulina.

\- Era mi lugar favorito. Aún lo es.

\- También el mío. Como un remanso de paz en la locura, me dijiste. Un viaje al pasado parado en el tiempo, donde no queda ruido. Aunque siempre estaba inundado de visitantes.

\- No en las noches en las que nos escapábamos hasta aquí.

\- Pues sí. Al final ha sido como nuestra tradición acá, ¿no? Todos nuestros viajes a Madrid comenzaban con una visita y terminaban cuando veníamos para despedirnos de la ciudad antes de volvernos para México - giró la cara para encontrarse con sus ojos clavados en ella -. También fue el último lugar en el que estuvimos juntas en España. Por eso no quise venir en la tarde yo sola, quería venir contigo.

\- ¿Sabes que Bruno me pidió que le trajera aquí en cuanto llegamos hace unos meses? - María José sonrió al recordarlo.

\- ¡Ay, es tan lindo! - Paulina se contagió con su sonrisa, orgullosa de la sensibilidad que escondía su hijo.

\- Como que le creamos esa costumbre también a él. Me dijo que siempre todo había empezado aquí y que esta nueva aventura, por corta que fuera, tenía que ser igual - la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos -. Es un chico estupendo, Paulina. Lo has hecho genial.

\- No sé… Desde luego no ha sido por pocos disgustos - chasqueó la lengua con pesar -. A veces pienso que disfruta matándome de la preocupación.

\- Es un adolescente. Todos los adolescentes disfrutan haciendo rabiar a sus madres. Tú incluida. Si no llega a ser porque te empeñaste en molestar a Virginia saliendo conmigo, igual nunca nos habríamos conocido de verdad - hundió su rostro en su pelo y besó su cabeza -. Ahora vamos a estar los dos para no pasarle ni media.

\- A ti te toma más en serio.

\- Porque le doy más miedo, tú eres su salvavidas. No puede vernos igual y eso nos viene bien. Vamos a ser un equipo estupendo - María José sonrió mientras dejaba que Paulina jugase con sus dedos, bien aferrados a su cintura.

\- Pues tendremos que venir los tres juntos antes de regresar a México, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Es precioso - murmuró Paulina, hipnotizada por la visión.

María José asintió a su lado, mirando a la nada en la misma dirección que ella. Sus corazones rebosaban de la felicidad que sentían por poder volver a estar allí las dos juntas.

\- Oye, Pau - María José rompió el silencio con delicadeza -, ¿te acuerdas de la canción? La que te enseñé el día antes de marcharnos de aquí la primera Navidad que vinimos juntos - Paulina asintió, liberándose de sus brazos para poder navegar directamente en sus ojos -. Cuando tú tenías miedo de que prefiriera quedarme aquí y dejarte porque esta vida te parecía mucho mejor que la de allí.

\- Cómo olvidarla - le dijo, manteniendo toda la intensidad del mundo escondida en su mirada -. “ _Tranquila, mi vida,..._ ” - comenzó a entonar en un susurro.

\- “ _...he roto con el pasado. Y mil caricias pa’ decirte..._ ” - continuó María José en el mismo tono de voz, sonriendo.

\- “ _...que siete vidas tiene un gato…_ ” - Paulina se perdió en el brillo de sus ojos, contagiado directamente de los suyos, las dos superadas por la emoción.

\- “ _Seis vidas ya he quemado…_ ” - le respondió María José.

\- “ _...y esta última quiero vivirla a tu lado_ ” - se cantaron al unísono esa promesa que 20 años antes no había sido más que un conjunto de palabras bonitas, pero que hoy se hacía más verdad que nunca entre ellas, y Paulina se abalanzó para abrazarla. María José entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó su frente con ternura.

\- Hoy sí que es ese día para mí - confesó, ruborizada.

\- También para mí.

Paulina sonrió, luchando por contener el llanto. María José apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dejó mecer en la última nota de la canción, acunada por ese suave “ _a tu lado_ ” que se habían dedicado sin necesidad de explicaciones. Su “ _juntas_ ”, ése que Paulina le había sugerido unos meses antes en un aeropuerto, proponiéndole poner sus vidas patas arriba para lograrlo, y que ella le prometió justo después que se haría realidad. Y que hoy por fin estaba sucediendo, a pesar de ella y de todas sus trabas. Gracias exclusivamente al coraje de esa mujer que se balanceaba entre sus brazos, liberada por fin de todas sus preocupaciones. Porque realmente Paulina de la Mora sólo tenía una preocupación, una gran pregunta que ella había provocado por haber tardado tanto. Todo lo demás lo tenía muy claro, porque desde el momento en que se subió al coche desde la fiesta de su mamá para plantarse ante ella y decirle que quería que volviesen a intentarlo juntas, todas sus decisiones estaban tomadas. Ya había decidido arriesgar, pero necesitaba saber si ella iba a estar de su lado. Y, ¡joder! Claro que estaba de su lado, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo si ella era en lo único que podía pensar? Ojalá hubiese sido capaz de demostrárselo un poquito antes, para ahorrarle muchos días de sufrimiento. Incluso para haberle hecho más fácil el día que habían pasado. Pero nunca es tarde. Había llegado su “ _juntas_ ”. La separó de su cuerpo con delicadeza y sonrió.

\- Te tengo una cosa - apretó su mano antes de soltarla para rebuscar algo en el fondo de su bolso. Depositó un pequeño paquete granate sobre la mano de ella y la miró expectante -. Ábrelo.

\- Ay no, ¿otra cosa más? Qué vergüenza, estoy sobrepasada - la incomodidad se reflejó en el gesto de Paulina -. Yo ni te traje nada.

\- Tú has venido hasta aquí y con eso me sobra. No seas tonta y ábrelo.

\- Bueno, está bien - rasgó el papel por un extremo -. Pero esto es lo último.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

Trató de mirar dentro del paquete pero no consiguió ver nada por la falta de luz. Intrigada lo agitó boca abajo y desde su interior rodaron dos anillos, uno mucho más grande que el otro. Paulina los reconoció al instante. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer, es imposible! - su mirada se alternaba entre las alianzas sobre su mano y la sonrisa de María José. No se atrevía a moverlas.

\- No, imposible no es. Sólo había que guardarlos. Tú me devolviste el tuyo cuando decidiste que no querías que siguiésemos casadas, y yo conservé los dos como un recuerdo de lo que fuimos, de lo que para mí fue la mejor época de mi vida - la vio atreverse a sujetarlos entre sus dedos, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, y volvió a sonreír.

\- No puede ser… - murmuró para sí misma.

Estaban tal y como ella los recordaba, y los recordaba a la perfección porque se encargó en persona de diseñarlos a capricho. Él se lo había consentido, por supuesto, porque qué iba a negarle José María a la niña de sus ojos para que tuviera la boda de sus sueños. Y realmente era una niña, no había cumplido los 21 años cuando decidieron pasar juntos el resto de sus días. Pero ella había tenido clarísimo desde el día en que lo conoció que era él, y que no habría nadie más en el mundo para ella. Había ideado y organizado todo con una autoridad asombrosa, demostrando el buen gusto y la clase que arrastraría toda su vida. Muchísimos años después, todos los invitados recordarían esa boda como una de las más bellas de entre todas a las que habían asistido.

Las alianzas habían sido su pequeño tesoro. Paulina recorrió la suya con los dedos rememorando el tacto de cada detalle. Eran planas, porque a ella siempre le pareció mucho más cómodo, con una ligera curvatura en los extremos para evitar enganchones. Un suave surco las dividía por la mitad, como dos anillos entrelazados. Así lo había querido ella, y él la dejó hacer. La parte superior de oro brillante, la inferior de oro mate. El surco, sin embargo, no era una línea recta, y ahí radicaba la complejidad de la obra de arte. En dos puntos cercanos entre sí hacía exactamente 5 y 9 zigzags, de una forma casi imperceptible, de modo que parecía que ambas superficies se mezclaban. Al final del quinto zigzag de la primera tanda, incluyó un pequeño diamante, casi invisible, sólo en la de ella. Para Paulina era una representación perfecta de sus vidas, que se habían cruzado y permanecerían entrelazadas para siempre, pero también del día más importante de sus vidas, el día en que se encontraron. El zigzag simbolizaba sus corazones latiendo al unísono desde ese momento. Su diamante implicaba para ella el tesoro que había recibido y que se había prometido cuidar para siempre. Tantos años después, aún seguían pareciéndole maravillosas, y un par de desconsideradas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

\- He cambiado algunas cosas - María José limpió su rostro con ternura mientras ella le miraba interrogante -. Mira bien.

Al fijarse en la alianza más grande, descubrió un nuevo diamante incrustado en el mismo sitio que en la suya, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Mira también dentro.

Grabada en el interior de los anillos ya no había una fecha de boda. Los nuevos números señalaban el día en que se conocieron, y a ella le encantó. El día en que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. 5 de septiembre de 1998, el mismo día que estaba representado en el relieve de los anillos. También había una nueva palabra: “ _Juntas_ ”. El llanto la desbordó, no pudo resistirlo más tiempo, y María José la envolvió rápidamente entre sus brazos.

\- Perdona, no quería ponerte triste - se lamentó.

\- ¡No! No, es precioso - le respondió entre jadeos entrecortados -. Es precioso, gracias - trató de frenar su llanto limpiando sus ojos y volvió a mirar dentro de su alianza, porque una duda la había asaltado, y sólo pudo reír al despejarla. Un nuevo nombre, aunque la misma persona: _María José_.

\- Pau, sé que has venido con miedos, sé que no estás segura de mí, que dudas de que aún pueda quererte, que tampoco estás segura del todo de ti misma,... He hecho esto mientras estábamos separadas, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que en volver a verte. Te quiero, te quiero con locura, te he querido todo este tiempo por mucho que haya intentado odiarte. Estoy tan enamorada de ti como lo estaba antes, o quizás más, pero nunca menos. No he podido olvidarte ni uno sólo de todos los días que han pasado. Te aparqué en un rincón de mi corazón y traté de fingir que ya no existías, pero la realidad es que siempre he seguido queriéndote. Me gustas tanto como siempre, me sigo volviendo loca cada vez que te veo - Paulina rio nerviosa ante la confesión, sonrojándose -. Para mí nunca cambió nada de lo que sentía por ti, Paulina. No tienes que ponerte el anillo si no quieres, pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras. Y también me gustaría poder ponerme el mío, si tú me das tu permiso.

Paulina le sonrió sinceramente, con lágrimas en los ojos, y tomando su mano derecha le colocó la alianza en el dedo anular, allí donde había pertenecido siempre. Le entregó la de ella y le ofreció su mano.

\- No me estás pidiendo que vuelva a casarme contigo ni nada de eso, ¿no? - bromeó mirando su mano con la sensación de haber recuperado un apéndice de sí misma que no había dejado de echar en falta -. Porque mira que si es eso, te tengo que decir que me parece un poco precipitado. O sea, casi que ni nos conocemos, ¿no? ¿Una cita y ya?

\- Anda, tonta - se sonrojó y la miró a los ojos -. No es eso, pero sí que representa mi compromiso contigo, porque no quiero que vuelvas a dudarlo.

\- Yo creo que te diría que sí, si me lo pidieras - le confesó Paulina, tomando su cara entre sus manos -. Pero hay una cosa que me da miedo - la arrastró para que se sentase junto a ella sobre el borde del estanque -. Es que, a ver… Yo no sé si yo quizás sea lesbiana, o sea, nunca lo pensé antes - insistió en mantener el contacto visual con ella, era muy importante que la entendiese a la perfección -. No lo sé, pero sí sé que también estoy enamorada de ti. De ti ahora, o sea, no que piense o me acuerde de lo de antes y por eso me confunda. Sé que te quiero a ti por quien eres hoy, sin esperar nada de antes ni querer cambiarte. Y sé - trató de transmitirle toda la verdad a través del puente que había tendido entre sus miradas - que quiero tenerte en todas las posibles dimensiones. En todas, ¿sí? Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. No he podido pensar en otra cosa desde que te besé en el aeropuerto - reconoció -. Así que supongo que eso me convierte en lesbiana, o al menos en una mujer que se ha enamorado perdidamente de otra mujer, aunque no lo estuviese buscando. Me da igual lo demás, pero me importas tú, y yo tampoco quiero que dudes de eso. Así yo también quiero ponerme el anillo comprometida contigo.

\- Perfecto - susurró María José, en su turno de estar desbordada por las lágrimas, mientras ella la abrazaba con una ternura inmensa.

Ninguna fue consciente del tiempo que pasaba mientras se apretaban muy fuerte la una a la otra, arropadas por el frío y el silencio de la noche, con sus frentes pegadas, disfrutando de tenerse sin condiciones. Un inesperado bostezo de Paulina seguido de un escalofrío las interrumpió, y María José la miró con una chispa de preocupación. Se le había olvidado la paliza que la pobre llevaba encima. Ella no le dio importancia y se concentró en contemplar el anillo que lucía de nuevo en su dedo.

\- Y, bueno, aparte de todo - comentó, levantando la vista hacia ella -, esto está bien porque como que ya estamos un poco viejas para andar tratándonos de novias, ¿no te parece? - escuchó la risa por respuesta mientras la soltaba para limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Ay, Paulina, Paulina. Tú eres mi mujer. Lo serás siempre, no me importa lo que digan los papeles. Lo que tenga que venir ya lo veremos cuando llegue, pero eres mi mujer. Sólo mía - la besó con urgencia para sellar lo que acaba de decirle.

\- ¿También puedes ser tú para mí como mi esposa entonces? Porque tampoco yo sentí que dejases nunca de ser mi marido.

\- Me encantaría - volvió a besarla sonriendo y se incorporó tirando de ella -. Yo creo que ahora sí que es hora de volver a casa. Se ha hecho muy tarde, hace mucho frío y tienes que estar muy cansada.

\- Pues no tanto, estoy en la hora buena del jet lag - bromeó ella tomando su mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Suficientes emociones para un sólo día. Si nos damos prisa - le indicó, consultando su reloj y poniéndose en marcha -, nos da tiempo a coger el metro y en media hora estamos, sin tener que esperar al autobús.

\- Ahora sí que estoy deseando que lleguemos en casa - Paulina le guiño un ojo sugerente mientras le sacaba la lengua. Aceleró el paso y la apremió para que la alcanzara con un gesto de su brazo - ¡Vamos!

María José suspiró, riendo, y se pegó a ella para bajar juntas las escaleras. Ya no había más muros, ya no había impedimentos. En una sola noche de sinceridad abrumadora los habían destruido todos. Y estaban listas, había llegado el momento. Ya sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: permitirse quererse sin culpas ni reproches durante tanto tiempo como se lo permitieran sus vidas.


	13. Mi accidente preferido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy de vuelta! Siento haber tardado mucho más de lo esperado, pero mis últimos días han sido un poco complicados y no he tenido demasiado tiempo para dedicarme a este capítulo, que quería que fuese muy especial. ¡Como todos! Pero es que Paulina y María José necesitan terminar su noche y yo necesito contarlo. ¡Y es el penúltimo capítulo, como para no ser especial!  
> Me habría gustado terminar la historia para antes del estreno de la temporada nueva, pero vistas las fechas en las que estamos va a ser imposible, así que supongo que el final llegará después de la resaca emocional y los grandes interrogantes que nos van a dejar los nuevos capítulos, que espero que no vayan muy en contra de todo lo que yo he contado hasta ahora.  
> Estoy súper nerviosa por lo que penséis de este capítulo, y por todas las (posibles) amenazas de muerte que pueden caer sobre mí por cómo termina, pero tengo confianza en vosotros y en vuestra paciencia conmigo. Espero no defraudar y que os guste tanto tanto como me gusta a mí.  
> Como digo siempre, gracias infinitas por el apoyo, la paciencia, los comentarios y todo el tiempo que invertís en leerme, esperando todo lo que yo tardo para poder hacerlo.  
> Como siempre, os dejo los enlaces de la banda sonora abajo. La canción que da título a este capítulo es lo más ellas que he encontrado en mi vida, así que por favor, ¡escuchadla! Merece muchísimo la pena y le da mucho sentido al capítulo y a toda la historia.  
> Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como disfruto yo escribiendo. ¡Gracias por seguir pasando por aquí! Y, ¡por favor! ¡Contádmelo todo después, lo bueno y lo malo, incluso si estáis pensando en matarme! Eso siempre es mi mejor recompensa.  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Mi accidente preferido - Despistaos & Juancho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxZDI7al9kw)

En la historia: [Dress - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_GneCw-IoA)

[¿Y si fuera ella? - Alejandro Sanz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK2tsqpGVdI)

[Rayando el sol - Maná & Pablo Alborán](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bE3ABNHDnAc)

* * *

_\- Ahora sí que estoy deseando que lleguemos en casa - Paulina le guiño un ojo sugerente mientras le sacaba la lengua. Aceleró el paso y la apremió para que la alcanzara con un gesto de su brazo - ¡Vamos!_

_María José suspiró, riendo, y se pegó a ella para bajar juntas las escaleras. Ya no había más muros, ya no había impedimentos. En una sola noche de sinceridad abrumadora los habían destruido todos. Y estaban listas, había llegado el momento. Ya sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: permitirse quererse sin culpas ni reproches durante tanto tiempo como se lo permitieran sus vidas._

* * *

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquel día que escapaste de este mundo de mentiras._

_Donde es fácil conseguir lo que tú quieres,_

_donde nunca te dejaron convertirte en lo que eres._

_Volveremos a llenar este vacío, fingiré que no te has ido, que aprendiste a perdonar._

_Consecuencias derivadas de haber sido mi accidente preferido, nunca te voy a olvidar._

_Dime dónde vas, que te acompaño, que se está haciendo largo este tiempo indefinido,_

_y es demasiado tarde para darme por vencido._

_Perdóname si he hecho algo que te hiciera daño, te necesito tanto..._

 

  

La estación de Plaza España estaba prácticamente vacía. Apenas cinco o seis personas que esperaban con impaciencia la llegada del último tren del día. El cartel indicaba que aún faltaban siete minutos. Paulina contempló a María José con descaro. Se había quedado de pie, a un par de pasos de ella, y consultaba distraída su móvil, alternando la pantalla con la boca del túnel. Como si por mirar en esa dirección el tiempo fuese a consumirse más rápido. Ella se había dejado caer sobre una de las frías sillas metálicas del andén, completamente exhausta. La explosiva combinación de cansancio, exceso de emociones y alcohol que recorría su organismo de punta a punta la había lanzado directa a lo más hondo de uno de los valles de la montaña rusa que estaba siendo su día.

Estaba tranquila, tranquila de verdad, por primera vez en todas las horas que llevaba en España. Porque podía esforzarse e intentarlo, y a lo mejor si las fuerzas le alcanzasen para pensar lo suficiente podría encontrar algo, pero lo cierto es que ya no le quedaban razones para preocuparse. Ni siquiera la incomodaba el hecho de estar las dos solas en una estación de metro casi desierta en medio de la madrugada, cuando en condiciones normales su instinto natural de supervivencia adquirido en su país natal habría activado la alerta en todos sus sentidos. La angustia se había esfumado por completo. Y el vacío que había dejado en su huida lo había llenado el peso de su falta severa de descanso. Llevaba prácticamente dos días enteros sin dormir. Y varios meses sin dejar de comerse la cabeza noche tras noche, negándose horas y horas de una tregua que necesitaba, para destinarlas al limbo de la nada. Y todo sin tener por qué, ahora estaba segura. Pero nunca conseguiría frenar del todo esa obsesión compulsiva suya de necesitar tenerlo todo bajo control para sentirse bien, ni el agobio que le desbordaba cuando no lo conseguía. Y eso le pasaba mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, porque incluso para ella era prácticamente imposible encargarse de todo lo que se proponía. Aún así no dejaba de intentarlo porque no sabía ser de otra manera. Por mucho que se esforzase por contenerse a sí misma. Y lo cierto es que a veces hasta lograba ganar las causas imposibles en las que se embarcaba, por increíble que a ella le pareciera. Rara era la vez en la que se había rendido. Quizás la más estrepitosa y vergonzosa, puede que incluso la única, era esa que ahora se paseaba en pequeños círculos junto a la vía, ajena a sus pensamientos, rebosando desfachatez. Poniendo al límite su capacidad de autocontrol. Cada minuto que pasaba mirándola le parecía aún más hermosa, y ella sin enterarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose por qué no habrían inventado todavía el teletransporte.

Tenían que llegar a casa ya, porque hoy ella se merecía disfrutar, lo sabía bien. Se merecía ese margen, se merecía la paz. Había vencido en cada batalla del día, respetando su lista y despejando cada incógnita, paso a paso. Había cumplido las normas, y ahora tocaba desconectar de esa parte suya tan racional y dejarse llevar. Ya tendría tiempo mañana de pensar otra vez en la realidad. Ahora mismo sólo le importaba la nube en la que se sentía. Se había vaciado y no podía permitirse recular, se lo había ganado con creces. Llevaba demasiadas horas luchando por mantener a raya la tensión y la ansiedad, y ahora que las había hecho desaparecer no iba a ceder ni un centímetro.

Y por eso podía sentirse cansada y ser consciente de hasta qué punto lo estaba, porque los malos augurios que parecían perseguirla constantemente por fin se habían esfumado. Tendría que dormir, claro que sí, y estaba segura de que iba a hacerlo hasta sentirse completamente renovada, porque hoy podría descansar de verdad, pero todavía no. Su cuerpo aún tenía que resistir un poquito más. Por esa mujer maravillosa que tenía delante. Se lo debía, le había regalado la mejor noche que había pasado en años. Y sin duda una de las mejores de su vida.

Sonrió distraída, vagando por sus pensamientos. De forma completamente inconsciente se puso a girar con su dedo pulgar sobre su anular el anillo que acababa de recuperar. Una vieja costumbre, una pequeña manía que siempre tuvo y que había repetido una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos. Porque la ayudaba a recordar que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí pasara lo que pasara. Y ahora era ella la que estaba, la que había vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y no podía ser más feliz.

Le había sorprendido muchísimo que hubiese guardado durante tantos años dos objetos que no hacían si no revolver el dolor y recordar el fracaso. Y también que se lo hubiese devuelto antes de estar completamente segura del palo del que ella iba. Modificarlos como lo había hecho no era cosa de un día, no podía haberlo hecho esa misma tarde, lo que implicaba que le había dicho la verdad al contarle que lo había estado preparando durante el tiempo que habían pasado separadas. No eran piezas para ediciones rápidas y chapuceras, y quien lo hubiera hecho lo sabía bien porque había sido muy cuidadoso. Le echó un vistazo, sin poder contener la sonrisa. Estaba pulido y reluciente. Le quedaba bien, lo había echado mucho de menos. Era perfecto para su mano. Y María José se lo había puesto ahí porque iba muy en serio, porque la elegía sólo a ella, porque confiaba en la apuesta que estaban haciendo. Y porque también quería lucir el suyo con el orgullo de saber que se pertenecían. No era tanto lo que esperaba al bajar del avión esa misma mañana. Tan sólo venía buscando una palabra firme que la invitase a continuar, o a dejar las cosas como estaban antes de la locura del aeropuerto en Ciudad de México. Pero lo que se había encontrado eran hechos que la habían arrollado. Y así, con su alianza luciendo de nuevo en su mano, como para no estar tranquila, como para no sonreír, y como para no sentir en su corazón una felicidad cálida y abrumadora. Todo había sido increíble. Y, desde luego, como para no morirse por entregarle a María José lo único que aún se estaban reservando, por mucho miedo que eso le diese. La necesidad de demostrar que lo que acababa de decirle hacía un momento era la más pura verdad podía mucho más.

Notó que su cuerpo se acercaba a ella y fijó su mirada en sus ojos, devolviéndole la sonrisa con la que la miraban.

\- Está a punto de llegar - le susurró, cargada de ternura, mientras metía su móvil en el bolsillo y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Paulina asintió y la tomó, dejando que tirase de ella. Le dolía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, aunque no le importase demasiado. María José la acercó a su pecho y besó su frente, provocando que un suspiro escapase de su boca.

\- ¿Bruno está bien? - le preguntó por encima del ensordecedor ruido de los frenos del tren a su entrada en la estación.

Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería justo antes de salir de casa, y lo había dejado enchufado para cargarlo. Pretender que siguiese vivo un minuto más de lo que ya había durado, después de cruzarse el planeta y de sobrevivir al GPS por Madrid, era ser demasiado optimista. Pero no le gustaba salir sin él, le hacía sentirse incauta y temeraria. Llevaba horas conteniéndose porque sabía que esa noche era su noche sin interrupciones ni cabida para nada ni nadie, pero cuando la vio consultando su móvil supo que no iba a poder reprimirlo más. No se acostumbraba a aceptar que su hijo ya no era un niño y que podía cuidarse solo, su cabeza no terminaba de procesar que estuviese en casa sin vigilancia en una ciudad extraña. María José volvió a sonreírle, procurando cargarse de paciencia. Ya idearía la manera de irla acostumbrando a que los adolescentes pagan con responsabilidad los votos de confianza, y que para eso su hijo necesitaba algo más de libertad, sin juegos infantiles y chantajes de por medio. Y si el niño se pasaba de la raya ella sería la primera en recordarle dónde estaba su lugar.

\- Seguramente en el quinto sueño, hace casi dos horas que me escribió para decirme que ya se iba a dormir, que no le molestásemos al llegar - se acercó al borde del andén para pulsar el botón que abría las puertas -. Vamos.

\- Según duerme, habría que ponerle una bomba al lado - murmuró Paulina, siguiéndola al interior del vagón -. Pero comprobamos que de verdad está en su cama, ¿no?

\- Nos fiamos, Pau. Nos fiamos - remarcó ella, dejando escapar una suave risa y negando con la cabeza. Claro que lo comprobaría, pero no iba a decírselo a ella, que suspiraba con resignación por su negativa mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de los asientos.

El vagón estaba vacío y nadie había subido tras ellas, así que mientras las puertas se cerraban María José se acomodó junto a Paulina, rodeándola con su brazo y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Había cerrado los ojos, aunque estaba segura de que no dormía. Era imposible que le hubiese dado tiempo.

\- Estás muerta, ¿no? - el tren comenzó el traqueteo habitual al ponerse en marcha y María José la apretó con fuerza para evitarle movimientos bruscos.

\- Un poco - reconoció ella, abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirada directamente en la suya.

\- Tienes que aguantar hasta casa, ¿eh? - Paulina rio y se incorporó un poco para poder situar su cara a la misma altura que la de ella.

\- Pues si es necesario yo me tomo un café y como nueva - afirmó, muy segura de sí misma -. No te vayas a apurar que yo voy a resistir.

\- No pienso dejarte tomar un café a la una de la mañana, Paulina - ella levantó una ceja ante su tono autoritario -. No me mires como si no entendieras por qué no.

\- Pues es que no entiendo.

\- Es muy fácil - rodó los ojos mientras ella le sacaba la lengua -. Tienes tus ciclos de sueño totalmente alterados. Si ahora te tomas un café te vas a reactivar y no vas a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

\- ¿Y dónde está el problema? - provocarla era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, sobre todo sabiendo que lo que su falsa inocencia sugería la torturaba hasta el infinito.

\- ¿A parte del infarto que te va a dar si no descansas y sigues metiéndote cafeína en vena? - Paulina negó con su cabeza, restándole importancia al hecho objetivo de que su cuerpo estaba al límite -. Pues que yo también necesito dormir, y si tú te quedas despierta voy a tener que hacerte compañía. Y créeme, yo no tengo el aguante que tienes tú.

\- Eso ya lo sé - trató de desafiarla de nuevo, pero María José parecía haberse vuelto inalterable. Se acercó tentadora hacia su boca.

\- Pero no te confundas, voy a aprovechar bien cada minuto que estemos despiertas - liberó un sonoro suspiro, porque contenerse a tan pocos centímetros de distancia le resultaba completamente imposible -. Y después me voy a encargar de que descanses - Paulina se acercó aún más a su rostro pestañeando exageradamente y María José cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse -. Descansemos, las dos.

Su última palabra se vio engullida en el ansia de su acompañante, que redujo a cero el espacio entre sus bocas y rozó con lujuria su labio con la lengua, provocando que su raciocinio amenazara con esfumarse. Su mano rodeó su cuello y María José se sintió morir. Atrapó su nuca con rapidez con la mano que tenía posada en su hombro para evitar que se le escapase y se adentró ávida en su boca, gastando hasta la última gota de oxígeno de sus pulmones. Sólo entonces la liberó, se separó un poco de ella y hundió toda la intensidad de su mirada en sus ojos. El rubor se había instalado en sus mejillas, pero ella reía mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Y hasta entonces yo voy a resistir, María José - le aseguró, sin poder contener sus carcajadas y alzando una ceja insinuante.

\- Ay, Paulina, Paulina,... - susurró de forma casi imperceptible ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Alargó la mano para jugar con un mechón de su pelo y se lo colocó tras la oreja, provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera.

\- ¿Por qué me dices tanto eso de “ _Ay, Paulina, Paulina_ ”?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa, mientras ella seguía penetrándola con su mirada, con la sonrisa pintada en los labios. Y a ver qué le decía, porque sus ojos le estaban dejando muy claro que no iba a conformarse con ninguna respuesta a medias. Respondió a su sonrisa y tomó su mano para acercarla hasta su boca y besarla.

\- Es una forma de decir muchas cosas sin decir ninguna cuando no encuentro las palabras.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

No iba a rendirse, estaba claro. María José juntó su frente con la de ella para poder revelar su secreto sólo para ella, como si todo el Universo estuviese preparado para escucharla y ella no pudiera consentirlo.

\- Pues… Que te quiero, que me muero por ti, que nunca paras de sorprenderme, que me encantas - rozó su nariz con la suya -. Que eres maravillosa, que te besaría hasta desgastarte los labios. Que tengo que contenerme a muerte para no hacer aquí mismo algo que haría que me matases - besó fugazmente sus labios, haciéndola sonreír -. Ya sabes, esas cosas.

\- Ay, María José, María José,... - respondió Paulina, guiñándole un ojo que desató la risa de quien la observaba a dos palmos de distancia.

El silencio se adueñó del vagón mientras ellas se contemplaban la una a la otra, con el brillo de la emoción inundando sus miradas. El tiempo se detuvo durante un par de minutos, y el tren abrió y cerró sus puertas en la penúltima estación de su recorrido. Paulina, sonriente y sin dejar de taladrarla con unos ojos cargados de felicidad, alargó su mano para tomar la de ella y entrelazarlas sobre su regazo.

\- No comencé a verme contigo para molestar a mi mamá. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes dijiste que tú y yo quizás nunca nos habríamos conocido si yo no estuviese buscando hacer rabiar a mi mamá, pero no es cierto - le explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- No, claro, porque después te enamoré con mi gracia natural y aquí sigues todavía - bromeó María José, que no entendía muy bien por dónde iban los tiros y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

\- Ya me atrapaste con tus ojos, María José - confesó sonrojada, sin dejar de mirarla -. Desde que me ayudaste a levantarme del suelo con toda la desfachatez el día que nos conocimos. Estaba dispuesta a odiarte, pero me capturaste. Es ese verde tan profundo. Tiene demasiada verdad - alargó la mano que tenía libre y acarició con dulzura su mejilla -. Como que ahí no me podía pasar nada malo - se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a su revelación -. Pero seguro que ya te había contado antes.

\- Puede que sí - María José asintió, apretando su mano -. Pero me encanta volver a oírlo.

¿Es que el maldito tren no iba a llegar nunca a su casa? María José se mordió el labio, la necesitaba con desesperación. Esta Paulina tan expuesta y vulnerable sólo por y para ella la tenía completamente fuera de juego. Joder, cómo la quería. Ojalá pudiera gritarlo sin descanso, si no fuese a parecer una loca corriendo el riesgo de ser detenida por escándalo público, para terminar la noche en una comisaría de una forma totalmente opuesta a lo que ella tenía en mente. Ella, ajena al torbellino que arrasaba su voluntad, también asintió con un gesto casi inapreciable de su cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, dejando escapar una sonrisa. Anillo junto a anillo. Le encantaba verlos de nuevo en el único lugar al que habían pertenecido siempre, y no podía ocultar la emoción que la desbordaba al descubrirlos justo ahí.

\- Nos sientan bien, ¿no? - susurró, rodeando con sus dedos el de María José.

\- Muy bien - corroboró ella, acercándose para besar su pelo.

El metro comenzó por fin a frenar, entrando en la estación de Plaza de Castilla. María José suspiró con alivio y se incorporó veloz, tirando de Paulina y sujetándola al mismo tiempo para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio. Le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura mientras la veía acomodarse el chaquetón y la guió hacia la puerta, que abrió en cuanto la luz se encendió. Ya no le sobraba ni un segundo más de tiempo. Paulina no soltó su mano a pesar de que la estación estaba aún bastante transitada, y la seguridad que estaba demostrando, o la alteración en la percepción de la realidad que sin duda estaba experimentando, o el hecho de que le diera igual lo que pensaran de ellas, reconfortó el corazón de María José. Sabía que era una lucha que se alargaría en el tiempo y que ni de lejos había terminado, pero al menos por esta noche la batalla estaba más que ganada y Paulina se sentía protegida a su lado. La arrastró escaleras arriba y se dejaron engullir por el frío. La temperatura había descendido un par de grados más, estaba segura de que ya estarían bajo cero, y se apresuró a tomar el rumbo hacia su portal para estar a la intemperie el menor tiempo posible. Paulina la seguía algo torpe por el cansancio y los últimos retazos del mucho alcohol que habían bebido, que se esfumaron en cuanto el viento golpeó su rostro.

\- Tú me desafiaste, Paulina - reveló María José, que sabía que la conversación del metro se había quedado a medias por su parte. Paulina se quedó en silencio, sin comprender muy bien de qué estaba hablando, y María José se apresuró a explicarse -. Desde el momento que te conocí. Tan segura, tan directa. Tan capaz de cuidarte sola sin dejar que nadie te salvase de nada.

\- Pero me salvaste de tanto… - susurró pegándose a ella, apretando su mano más fuerte.

\- Pero no lo necesitabas, y eso me cautivó. Eras algo que no había visto en mi vida. Completamente única. A parte de que eras preciosa, claro. Y lo sigues siendo - Paulina le sacó la lengua, halagada -. Me retabas todo el tiempo con tanto descaro que, aunque pensaba que no iba a volver a verte nunca más, cuando te fuiste supe que estaba perdida.

\- También yo estaba perdida, tenía que verte otra vez.

\- Y joder, menos mal que viniste.

\- Ya no me pude escapar de ti.

María José soltó su mano sin poder contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la introdujo en su bolso para sacar las llaves. En tres zancadas se situó ante el portal y lo abrió para cederle el paso a su acompañante, pero la frenó tirando de su brazo cuando pasaba por su lado, justo antes de entrar. Ella se volvió para mirarla, intrigada.

\- Paulina, te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no? Te quiero con locura - susurró, acercando su frente a la de ella mientras sostenía abierto el portal para poder entrar.

\- Lo sé - Paulina dejó escapar una carcajada de la felicidad más pura -. También tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? - María José asintió -. Que yo también te quiero muchísimo.

\- Lo sé - le guiñó un ojo y la dejó pasar, siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en cuanto Paulina pulsó el botón. Ella entró rápidamente y liberó el nudo de su abrigo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y lanzaba una mirada insinuante hacia María José, que entraba tras ella y apretaba el número 11 antes de girarse en su dirección. Su sonrisa era plena e inundaba su rostro, y María José negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella. 11 pisos dan para mucho. La subida podía ser eterna. Sin pensarlo se hundió en su pelo y besó con pasión su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Paulina cerró los ojos y liberó un suspiro que enloqueció a María José. Ésta rodeó su cintura metiendo las manos por dentro de su chaquetón y la pegó a su cuerpo. Paulina envolvió su cabeza con sus manos y la rescató de entre sus bucles para poder besar sus labios lentamente, intensificando cada mínimo contacto entre sus pieles, pero sin perder la suavidad. Iban a terminar por volverse completamente locas. María José recorrió su espalda con manos firmes, llenando su cuerpo de escalofríos. Ella rio entre sus labios, sin dejar de depositar pequeños besos en los de su acompañante.

\- ¿Sabes que Taylor Swift tiene una canción que habla de un vestido comprado exclusivamente para que la persona adecuada se lo quite? - preguntó María José sin separarse de sus labios, entre besos y sonrisas, sin la más mínima intención de ser sutil ni ocultar sus intenciones. Ya no.

\- ¿Y por eso me hiciste el regalo, para desvestirme? - Paulina la alejó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos un segundo, antes de volver a besarla.

\- Entre otras cosas - María José depositó un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, acercándose a su oreja -. Me imaginaba que ibas a estar espectacular con él - se situó junto a su oído para poder susurrar en un tono de voz casi inaudible antes de morder su lóbulo -, y tampoco podía parar de imaginarme a mí misma quitándotelo.

Paulina rio de nuevo, vibrando con el sonido de su voz tan cerca y tan dentro de ella, y la apartó apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros, para poder navegar en sus ojos. El brillo de la lujuria había encendido las miradas de ambas.

\- ¿Y pensaste que yo te voy a dejar hacer eso? - levantó una ceja, provocativa e incrédula.

\- ¿Qué? - la expresión de María José se convirtió en un puchero -. ¡Paulina, no te hagas!

\- Lo siento - besó con delicadeza su mejilla, conciliadora. Sabía bien que lo que estaba diciendo no iba a gustarle -. Necesito usar el baño. Es sólo un minuto a solas, por favor - la campana del ascensor al alcanzar el destino no interrumpió la súplica sincera que se reflejaba en sus ojos -. Y ya pues me pongo cómoda, porque no puedo más. Pero no te vayas a enfadar, yo no me tardo - la vio rodar los ojos sin poder ocultar la decepción, y volverse para salir del habitáculo -. Igual tampoco iba a ser para tanto lo del vestido - murmuró, siguiéndola hacia la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Sí que es, Paulina! ¡Yo quiero! - el ruego se perdió en un susurro por las escaleras justo antes de que introdujese la llave en la cerradura, encontrándose con la negativa de su cabeza -. ¡Por favor!

\- Después, ¿sí? - Paulina sonrió con pesar. No quería hacerla sentir mal, pero se conocía bien y quería evitarle un pequeño ataque de pánico que inevitablemente estaba por llegar. Se levantó sobre las punteras de sus pies y rozó sus labios con los suyos, buscando firmar la paz. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- Vas a terminar matándome, Paulina de la Mora.

Se resignó a aceptar que no era esa la noche en la que ella iba a disfrutar del maldito vestido más de lo que ya lo había disfrutado y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. En el fondo creía que entendía un poco su petición, por mucho que estuviese al límite. Y no podía enfadarse con ella, sólo quería ponérselo todo fácil. Y si necesitaba un minuto, estaba dispuesta a darle cinco. Pulsó el interruptor para encender la luz del salón y dejó paso a Paulina, que se descalzó en cuanto pisó el _parquet_ , dejando que el calor del suelo comenzase a atemperar su cuerpo. María José hizo lo mismo porque ya no podía dar ni un paso más sobre los tacones, y se apresuró a ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo. Colgó los de ambas en el perchero y se acercó a ella por la espalda. Con cuidado posó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Se había quedado fija en la misma posición, como si algo la hubiese congelado repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

\- Bruno me sacó todas las cosas de su cuarto - le indicó en un murmullo, señalando su maleta, que estaba medio cerrada y apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá -. Ya me dijo antes que con él no me dejaba dormir y cumplió - María José rio a carcajadas.

\- Muy bien hecho por su parte, en eso le tengo que dar la razón - Paulina le destinó desde el lateral una mirada cargada de reproche y se liberó de sus manos.

\- Pero no lo vayamos a despertar, ¿sí? - susurró, haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que bajase la voz mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde descansaba su equipaje. Justo antes hizo una parada para recuperar su móvil del enchufe donde lo había dejado su hijo -. Pues voy a usar el servicio un momentito - se agachó para abrir la maleta y comenzó a revolver entre el desorden que reinaba dentro. Escogió rápidamente un par de cosas y tomó su bolsa de aseo.

Cuando iba a incorporarse se percató por el rabillo del ojo de que María José había seguido sus pasos y contemplaba su culo con descaro. Estaba desesperada y ella estaba siendo su peor tortura. Le daba pavor que pensase que estaba huyendo, o que no estaba segura, o que no quería lo mismo que ella. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que se tenía a sí misma bajo control porque lo que iba a pasar era, sin duda, algo muy gordo. Y ella no dejaba de ser esa Paulina obsesiva y controladora, insegura y perfeccionista hasta el extremo. Por muy relajada que estuviera y muchos miedos que hubiera abandonado por las calles de Madrid. Lo cierto era que los nervios volvían a estrangular su estómago porque había llegado el momento y necesitaba que todo saliera bien. Y, sobre todo, que ella no fuese el principal impedimento para que así fuese. Y también tenía que dejarle claro a María José que nada había cambiado y que sentía por dentro exactamente el mismo fuego que la estaba devorando a ella. Sólo que tenía que dejarlo fluir para liberarlo, y eso le requería un pequeño esfuerzo, porque así era ella. Se levantó lentamente, sabiéndose observada y deseada, dejándola disfrutar de las vistas. Se giró hacia ella y carraspeó al ver que aún estaba embobada con la mirada fija en el espacio que había ocupado hasta hacía unos segundos. Mordió su labio inferior con tranquilidad, de una forma arrebatadoramente sugerente aún sin pretenderlo, y se alzó para poder hablar en su oído.

\- Es sólo un momento, María José, vuelvo en seguida. Estoy segura de esto - ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados -. ¿Será que me puedes ayudar con el cierre del vestido? - le preguntó con falsa inocencia, alejándose de ella y volviéndose para facilitarle el acceso a la cremallera que recorría su espalda. María José expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Tú me quieres matar de verdad - le dijo, tirando del extremo del vestido para tensar el cierre.

Con toda la sensualidad que encontraron sus manos temblorosas, deslizó el eslabón hacia abajo. En su recorrido la piel de Paulina comenzó a quedar al descubierto ante sus ojos. Su piel y el broche negro de un sujetador que estuvo a punto de provocarle un infarto. No quería, no podía imaginarse cómo sería verlo al completo, y a la vez contener el instinto primario que le exigía que la arrinconase contra la pared más cercana y desgarrase sin compasión cada prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta. Por suerte, Paulina alargó la mano en su dirección en ese preciso instante para frenarla en su descenso.

\- Así está bien, gracias - le dijo, sujetándolo por delante con sus brazos para evitar que se le cayera.

Iba a alejarse hacia el baño cuando sintió una de sus manos en su brazo impidiéndoselo. María José se acercó a su espalda y aspiró el aroma de su piel desnuda. La besó con calma en el hombro, nadando entre las puntas de sus bucles, y la soltó para dejarla ir.

\- Te doy tres minutos, Pau - logró articular en un gruñido que no dejaba lugar para dudar de cuál era su estado y del esfuerzo titánico de autocontrol que estaba llevando a cabo.

Oyó la puerta del baño cerrándose y ahogó un quejido tapando su boca con sus manos. Se frotó la cara bruscamente, luchando por liberarse de la frustración. Que sí, que era temporal, que antes o después iba deshacerse de toda esa tensión que la tenía completamente desesperada por poseer de una vez por todas el cuerpo de esa mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza por completo, pero su resistencia se había consumido hacía ya un buen rato. Que se fiaba de ella, y sabía que no la engañaba, claro que sí, pero en ese momento desearía que la cabeza de Paulina fuese menos compleja. Que pudiese no pensar tanto y dejarse llevar un poco más. Aunque entendiera que tenía que enfrentarse a sí misma a solas antes de poder volver a encontrarse con ella en una situación tan íntima y tan escondida con un cariño infinito en los recuerdos de ambas. En realidad, sabía de sobra que ahora mismo tenía que sentirse completamente desbordada. Porque Paulina no pensaba como el resto del mundo, su mente era muy especial y necesitaba una sintonía perfecta dentro de ella para cada paso que decidía dar. Y eso la hacía única. Era algo que le encantaba de ella y que la hacía quererla tanto como la quería, aunque en momentos como el de ahora pudiese exasperarla.

Suspiró y se encaminó hasta la habitación de Bruno. Oyó el agua del grifo corriendo al pasar por delante del baño y sonrió al recordar que, al fin y al cabo y a pesar de todo, ella estaba allí dentro y saldría cuando estuviera lista para ella. Aunque estarlo le llevase horas. Abrió con cautela la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido. Deshizo sus pasos, cogió la maleta y entró en su habitación. Sabía que Paulina no iba a tardar sólo tres minutos en encontrar el punto de equilibrio y estar lista para el siguiente movimiento, así que procuró armarse de paciencia para esperarla. Dejó el equipaje contra una pared y sus zapatos delante del armario. Volvió a ahuecar los cojines sobre la cama, como ya hizo 200 veces antes de salir a cenar, y se aseguró de nuevo de que todo estuviese perfecto. Tras un último vistazo entró en el baño. Quizás ella también debería estar un poco más nerviosa y mucho menos ansiosa. Estar en el punto que estaban era algo muy importante. Había fantaseado con algo así al menos un millón de veces desde que se separaron. Con el añadido de que esto no era una cuestión meramente física, porque si habían llegado hasta donde estaban era porque seguían sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte como para pararlo. Se lo había negado a sí misma muchas más veces de las que había soñado con volver a tenerla, pero la realidad era que el amor nunca se había ido, a pesar del dolor. Observó su reflejo en el espejo mientras dejaba que el agua con jabón arrastrase su maquillaje. Se frotó bien para eliminar todos los restos y terminó de limpiarse con una toallita húmeda. Se aplicó un poco de crema hidratante de forma apresurada. No quería tardar demasiado, tenía que estar esperándola cuando ella saliese. Apagó la luz y se deshizo del vestido mientras caminaba hacia el armario para colgarlo.

Por milagroso que aún le pareciese, Paulina y ella ahora tenían la oportunidad de sellar todos los sentimientos que habían conservado durante años a través de sus cuerpos. Con su nuevo cuerpo. Eso sí la asustaba un poco. Puede que mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Se contempló a sí misma por completo en el espejo del lateral del armario, abotonándose una camisa holgada de color beige que solía utilizar para estar cómoda. A lo mejor debería preocuparse un poco más por lo que iba a pensar ella al encontrarse con su nueva imagen. Pero no podía, porque la cegaban sus ganas de tenerla. Y porque la quería, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, y eso importaba muchísimo más. Lo era todo.

Se puso unos pantalones de tela y, agitando la cabeza para espantar todos esos estúpidos pensamientos, salió de la habitación anudándolo en su cintura, directa al salón. Para esperarla. Todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Dentro del baño, Paulina había intentado entrar en modo automático. No quería tardar ni un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Porque sabía que la estaba haciendo sufrir y no quería seguir con ello. Y porque no deseaba separarse de ella más de unos pocos centímetros, porque también ella estaba carcomida por dentro por la necesidad que sentía de tenerla. Así que pis, maquillaje, ropa, y fuera. Dejó caer el vestido y mientras lo liberaba de sus piernas su visión ante el espejo deshizo por completo su práctico plan. Repasó sus labios con su lengua sin dejar de contemplarse, arrastrando los últimos restos de pintura. Se agachó para sacarse las medias. Tenía los pies helados, así que se puso con rapidez unos calcetines.

Su mirada seguía desafiándola desde el espejo cuando se incorporó. No entendía del todo si le estaba preguntando exactamente qué estaba haciendo o si la estaba apremiando para que saliese de allí. Se decantó por lo segundo, en su cabeza tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando y lo que ella quería que llegase después. Aunque dudaba de si le pedía que se diese prisa para correr a sus brazos o para huir de allí. Su parte racional sabía que era lo primero, pero el miedo irracional que a veces tomaba todo el control de sus pensamientos buscaba provocar que se decidiera por lo segundo. Quería envenenarla, quería que pesasen más los contras que todos los pros que ella traía a su vida. Estaba intentando que su estúpida inseguridad le privase de algo que iba a hacerla muy feliz. Porque ya no estaba para esas cosas, porque no iba a saber qué hacer. Porque iba a ser un vergonzoso desastre que provocaría que ella la rechazase. Porque no era adecuado, porque todo estaba yendo muy rápido, porque Bruno estaba durmiendo justo al lado y eso la hacía querer morirse del apuro. Ay, Bruno. Si él supiera. Seguramente se enfadaría con ella por haberse encerrado allí, pero él no entendía nada de lo que esto suponía para ella. Ni tampoco lo que podía implicar que él se despertase. No era adecuado. Porque ninguna sabía lo que podía provocar un estrepitoso fracaso en su intento por quererla como se merecía esa noche, después de todo lo que le había regalado. Como se merecía esa noche y todas las noches de su vida. Porque era una mujer maravillosa. Porque la quería muchísimo y quería poder hacerlo durante tanto tiempo como durasen sus vidas. Pero no tenía ni idea de si iba a saber cómo hacerlo y no quería decepcionarla. Suspiró, apartando su cabello para recogerlo con una goma. Quería ganarse el mérito de poder tenerla siempre, de poder recibir de ella todo lo que quisiese darle. Pero se sentía inútil, ignorante e incapaz. Ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de tal honor.

Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua hasta que notó que se templaba. Con un poco de jabón retiró los restos de maquillaje de sus mejillas, su frente y su cuello, reencontrándose después consigo misma tal cual era. Paulina al desnudo. Miedosa, insegura, indecisa, inestable. Y con unas terribles ojeras por la falta de sueño. “ _Y delgada, envejecida y poco en forma_ ”, siguió repasando mentalmente a medida que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo. Sin duda no lo que ella esperaba encontrarse, por mucho que la quisiera. Había perdido muchísimo desde que se habían divorciado. Dejó de preocuparse por cuidarse y sentirse guapa, y aunque con el tiempo volvió a recuperar esa buena costumbre, ella ya no era lo mismo de entonces. De hecho, y por poner sólo un ejemplo, hacía tanto que no compraba y estrenaba ropa interior para que alguien se la quitase que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez. Y no sabía muy bien por qué esta vez sí lo había hecho, porque se moría de la vergüenza al vérsela puesta. Aunque le sentara tremendamente bien. Aunque hasta se hubiese visto sexy. Aunque hubiese pensado que a ella le gustaría. Eso no podría compensar todo lo demás que Paulina de la Mora no tenía para ella.

En alguna parte de su cerebro una pequeña bombillita se encendió para llamar su atención y recordarle que lo que se estaba diciendo no era del todo cierto, y que se estaba pasando de dura. Seguramente su amor propio intentando salvarla de sí misma recordándole que ya había gastado el cupo de piedras sobre su propio tejado. Suspiró y se sentó en el váter para vaciar su vejiga. Mientras lo hacía se esforzó por conseguir que su parte racional volviese a tomar el control de la situación. El alcohol que aún quedaba en su torrente sanguíneo no la ayudaba a ello, pero sabía que su férreo autocontrol era una de sus mejores cualidades. Para cuando tiró de la cadena su ejercicio de introspección había logrado acallar los gritos de protesta de su miedo irracional, que aún quería corretear libremente un ratito más. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo intentando mantener la cabeza fría para lograr una nueva perspectiva.

Quería hacerlo, sabía que quería hacerlo, que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que lo necesitaba. Que llevaba meses soñando con ella, añorando tenerla a su lado, imaginando lo que sería poder hacerla suya. Y ahora lo tenía ahí. Tan sólo tenía que abrir una puerta y ella estaría esperándola. Esperándola a ella, con sus miedos, con su falta de experiencia, con su desmejorado aspecto. Siempre a su juicio, claro. No habían sido pocos los halagos que le había regalado durante toda la noche, y todos y cada uno de ellos parecían sinceros. Tal vez para ella siguiese siendo atractiva, por increíble que le pareciese, y a lo mejor no le importaba que estuviese muerta de miedo por no saber cómo comportarse. María José se merecía que saliese pasara lo que pasara, por muy caótico, apocalíptico y humillante que resultase todo. Porque la había torturado durante toda la noche. Tenía que salir, aunque no tuviese ni idea de qué hacer ni cómo. Ella estaría allí. Y le había dicho que la quería incondicionalmente, que estaba enamorada de ella. Aún más que años atrás, si es que eso era posible. Exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía.

Y entonces, ¿dónde estaba el problema?

\- ¿Por qué siempre te haces esto, maldita estúpida? - susurró a su reflejo. Se metió por la cabeza la camisa gris de bordados que había sacado de la maleta y se puso unos pantalones de lona negra.

Se querían, eso estaba claro. Y necesitaban demostrárselo físicamente. Por Dios, ella misma iba a morirse si no lo hacían. Terminaría ardiendo por combustión espontánea si volvía a besarla sin saber que con ese beso estaban abriendo la puerta a algo más. Y, ¿no daba igual si salía todo un poco mejor o un poco más horrible sabiendo que se querían? Si hasta se habían prometido la vida entera. Y el anillo que brillaba en su dedo daba fe de ello. Y eso se lo había regalado ella, que entonces estaría dispuesta a aceptarla y quererla aunque fuese un completo desastre, ¿no?

Ya fue. Tenía que salir. Para bien o para mal. No podía hacerla esperar más. Sin pensar en el miedo, ni en todo lo que pudiera ir fatal, ni en lo mal que se veía a sí misma en el reflejo. La quería, estaba segura. Y ella también sentía lo mismo. Y necesitaba acostarse con ella de una puñetera vez si no quería volverse loca, joder. Su impulso temerario liberó un grito de júbilo en su interior al conseguir que reconociese de una vez la única realidad que importaba ahora mismo, provocándole una risa nerviosa. Recogió del suelo la ropa que se había quitado y su bolsa de aseo, se soltó el pelo y respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Una, dos, tres.

\- Hola - susurró con un pequeño temblor en su voz por los nervios tras abrir la puerta lentamente y encontrarse con su mirada.

María José también le sonrió y se acercó a ella. La estaba esperando apoyada en la pared del pasillo, y su expresión había recuperado la paz que solía mostrar y que ella le había hecho perder un rato antes. También se había cambiado de ropa y se había desmaquillado, pero a Paulina le pareció que no podía estar más hermosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con sinceridad, tomando de sus brazos las cosas que había sacado del baño.

\- Sí, está todo bien - asintió con vehemencia, buscando convencerlas a las dos -. Gracias por tu paciencia.

\- Un placer, Pau - acarició su mejilla con delicadeza buscando decirle sin palabras que ella también estaba bien -. ¿Quieres pasar al salón?

\- Claro - respondió, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia allí.

María José la siguió, pero hizo una parada en su habitación para dejar allí sus cosas. Paulina se quedó asombrada en cuanto llegó. María José había encendido varias velas que iluminaban la estancia de forma muy tenue, creando un clima muy íntimo para favorecer que ella se sintiera segura. Definitivamente, no se la merecía. Dos copas de vino blanco las esperaban sobre la mesa, y Paulina las levantó para tenderle una a ella y poder brindar. Tal y como le había dicho un rato antes, decidió que, de perdidos, al río.

\- ¿Bailas conmigo? - le preguntó María José mientras pulsaba el botón de reproducción de su móvil, que guardó en su bolsillo justo después. Estaba conectado por Bluetooth a los altavoces del salón, y la música se hizo audible en toda la habitación. Paulina reconoció la canción con la primera nota. Asintió a su petición, pegándose a su cuerpo.

\- Siempre te gustó como demasiado esta canción, ¿no? - le dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. María José la rodeó con sus brazos -. Desde que éramos novios ya me la ponías. Te dio muy fuerte - oyó cómo reía por su comentario.

Alejandro Sanz. Exitazo descorazonador. Se dejaron mecer por la música, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del vino. “ _Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna. Un suspiro en la tormenta a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz. Gente que va y que viene, y siempre es ella_ ”. El desgarro en la voz del cantante las hizo estremecerse, y María José la apartó un poco de sí para sonreírle.

\- Claro que me dio fuerte, es que habla de ti.

\- Siempre me la ponías - protestó Paulina -. Pero yo no soy esa que dice que se desaparece - continuó insistiendo -. Yo siempre estuve y me quedé.

\- Pero tú eres “ _Ella_ ” para mí, Pau - le respondió, abrazándola.

\- Pues en todo caso ahora tú eres eso para mí - Paulina se dejó abrazar sin poder ocultar lo bien que se sentía al volver a estar entre sus brazos después de haberse ganado la batalla a sí misma.

María José rio y la liberó. Tomó las dos copas, ya casi vacías, y las dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Detuvo la música en su teléfono y la miró, a un par de pasos de distancia, con una ceja levantada para crear expectación.

\- Pues con lo que te voy a poner ahora sí que vas a alucinar \- llevaba toda la noche esperando a tener esa oportunidad. Buscó algo en su móvil y, pulsando el play con una sugerente y emocionada sonrisa, volvió a su encuentro. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó hasta ella todo lo que pudo -. Te va a encantar - susurró en su oído, embriagándose de su aroma. Ella respondió a su abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus manos.

Y sí que se sorprendió. Reconoció al instante el desgarrador sonido de la armónica inicial y la miró, fuera de juego. Ella mantenía su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Espera un poco, no es lo que crees. O sí, pero no tal cual - rozó sus labios -. Pequeñas ventajas de trabajar en el despacho de abogados que representa a uno de los cantantes con más éxito de este país. Ni siquiera ha visto la luz todavía, le quedan un par de meses.

La descorazonadora voz de Fher Olvera las invadió. Paulina conocía al dedillo cada una de las palabras que iba pronunciando, no en vano estaban escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas, una de esas que siempre habían destrozado y consolado su alma a partes iguales. Y María José lo sabía muy bien. Era esa canción, pero también, en algo que no lograba identificar, le sonaba diferente a los cientos de millones de veces que la había escuchado antes.

\- Lo que estás escuchando es una primicia, como un secreto de estado - susurró María José, y se acercó a su oído para poder cantarle directamente a su corazón -. “ _Son muchas lunas las que te he llorado_ ”.

\- ¿Es Pablo Alborán? - preguntó en cuanto lo escuchó. María José asintió con los ojos cerrados.

\- “ _Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón_ ” - continuó susurrándole.

\- “ _Me muero por ti, viviendo sin ti_ ”. - Paulina tomó el relevo, dejándose invadir por la emoción que estaba sintiendo, haciendo suya cada palabra. Se acercó más a María José para poder pegar su frente a la de ella -. “ _Y no aguanto, me duele tanto estar así_ ”.

La música las invitaba a dejarse devorar por el pesar, la aprensión, y también la esperanza que transmitía. Provocando que sólo quisiesen cumplir a rajatabla lo que en la letra se suplicaba. No tener que vivir ni un minuto más la una sin la otra.

\- “ _Te tengo atrapada entre mi piel y mi alma, más ya no puedo tanto y quiero estar junto a ti_ ” - María José siguió susurrando muy cerca de su oído los versos con los que se sentía más identificada, de forma casi inconsciente. Ya no era dueña de sus acciones.

La canción avanzaba, y en algún punto Paulina se decidió a tomar su rostro para volver a conectar sus labios, que se estaban extrañando. Sus besos se volvieron intensos y desesperados, más profundos a cada segundo. Sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control, sin que ninguna se diese por vencida. Algunos suspiros entrecortados se recortaban sobre el sonido de fondo, que había dejado de importarles, a pesar de que Paulina seguía murmurando esporádicos “ _rayando el sol_ ” cuando correspondía con la música, demostrando una vez más su capacidad para controlarlo todo. María José fue descendiendo poco a poco sus manos por su espalda, como pidiendo un permiso que nunca le fue denegado, tampoco cuando alcanzó su trasero y se explayó en caricias. Ninguna fue consciente de que se había hecho el silencio hasta que necesitaron separarse un par de centímetros para poder respirar.

\- ¿Te puedo invitar a pasar a mi habitación? - preguntó María José, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Paulina asintió efusivamente -. ¿Segura? - encontró un nuevo gesto de afirmación en ella -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Hace mucho que no lo estaba tanto - le respondió, pegando sus labios con un ansia desesperada y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

María José sonrió y la condujo con delicadeza hasta la puerta de su cuarto, sin soltar su mano. La empujó con cautela. Había dejado las lamparitas de la mesa de noche encendidas y también había un par de velas perfumadas. Había intentado que todo fuera perfecto para que ella se sintiese a gusto. No sabía si lo había conseguido, pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos le indicaba que no lo había hecho del todo mal.

\- Pasa - la invitó a entrar, haciéndose a un lado -. Dame un minuto para que recoja un par de cosas y apague las luces - la rodeó por la espalda y besó su cuello -. Ya mismo estoy de vuelta.

Cuando regresó, apenas dos minutos después, se encontró a Paulina paralizada en la misma posición en que la había dejado, pero temblando ligeramente. Tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda, corrió a envolverla entre sus brazos y levantó su rostro para poder mirarla a unos ojos que mantenían el mismo brillo de hacía un momento, pero que se veía amenazado por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Pau? - preguntó, asustada -. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Pues es que estoy nerviosa - confesó.


	14. Soñar contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí vuelvo! Sé que he tardado demasiado y me consta que os he matado de impaciencia, y lo siento. Terminar de escribir este capítulo ha sido muchísimo más difícil de lo que esperaba, por un lado porque quería que fuese perfecto (y no siempre me convence todo lo que escribo) y por otro porque la segunda temporada se me ha colado por el medio y me ha dejado el corazoncito un poco más dolorido de lo que esperaba, así que me ha costado recuperarme de mi daño emocional y atreverme a ponerme de nuevo a los mandos de esta historia para terminar de contar todo lo que yo quería sobre Paulina y María José. Pero lo he conseguido, porque las quiero demasiado y no podía dejar esto a medias, así que aquí estamos de nuevo. Ellas se lo merecen y todos los que leéis y me esperáis también.  
> Siempre hablo de capítulos especiales, pero este sin lugar a dudas es el más especial de todos. Porque ya no quedan secretos ni cartas que mostrar entre estas dos (¿o a lo mejor alguno sí?), y todo lo que les falta es poder quererse como se merecen. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho muchísimo, y sobre todo que me contéis después todo TODO lo que penséis, porque esta vez sí que estoy súper nerviosa por subirlo y lo necesito.  
> Llega el final de la historia que yo quería contar, cuando terminéis de leer este capítulo sólo nos quedará el epílogo, que espero que no tarde tanto en estar listo. Así que muchísimas gracias a todos lo que habéis leído y habéis disfrutado de esta pequeña locura, a todos los que habéis sentido algo con mis palabras, a los que me lo habéis contado y a los que no (¡estáis a tiempo, por favor!). Ha sido un viaje maravilloso. Gracias por todo el apoyo, la paciencia y el tiempo invertido en leerme. Ojalá pueda volver pronto para seguir contando cosas sobre esta pareja que tanto me emociona.  
> Los enlaces de la banda sonora están aquí abajo, como siempre, espero que podáis escuchar las canciones para sentir lo que yo pienso que sienten Paulina y María José. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, creo que estoy bastante satisfecha del resultado, y para mí merece muchísimo la pena la dura espera a la que os he sometido para llegar hasta el punto final. Por favor, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! Contadme qué os parece cuando terminéis de leer, me va a hacer muy muy muy feliz. ¡Millones de gracias por todo!  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración: [No sin ti - Borja Navarro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora: [Soñar contigo - Zenet (versión de Amaia Romero)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqOwb--Mf-k)

En la historia: [No hay nadie más - Sebastián Yatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sD9_l3oDOag)

* * *

_Cuando regresó, apenas dos minutos después, se encontró a Paulina paralizada en la misma posición en que la había dejado, pero temblando ligeramente. Tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda, corrió a envolverla entre sus brazos y levantó su rostro para poder mirarla a unos ojos que mantenían el mismo brillo de hacía un momento, pero que se veía amenazado por las lágrimas._

* * *

 

_Déjame, esta noche, soñar contigo._

_Déjame imaginarme en tus labios los míos._

_Déjame que me crea que te vuelvo loca._

_Déjame que yo sea quien te quite la ropa._

_Déjame presumir de ti un poquito, que mi piel sea el forro de tu vestido._

_Déjame que te coma sólo con los ojos, con lo que me provocas yo me conformo._

_Si algún día diera con la manera de hacerte mía,_

_siempre yo te amaría como si fuera siempre ese día._

_Qué bonito sería jugarse la vida a probar tu veneno,_

_qué bonito sería arrojar al suelo la copa vacía._

_Déjame, esta noche, soñar…_

_Soñar contigo._

 

 

\- ¿Qué tienes, Pau? - preguntó María José, asustada -. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Pues es que estoy nerviosa - confesó.

El susurro entrecortado y temeroso que se escapó de entre sus labios fue como un bálsamo para Paulina. Decir en voz alta lo que le estaba pasando, aunque fuese en cinco pobres palabras, y dejar que ella lo entendiese, la ayudó a recordar que no tenía por qué fingir. Reconocerlo la avergonzaba, porque había intentado evitar sentirse así de todas las formas posibles, pero al final la verdad se le había escurrido, como una pesada losa que necesitaba soltar. Había intentado esconderla, pero dejarla ir le permitía liberarse de sí misma y de su mente retorcida. Porque otra vez se la había vuelto a jugar, por mucho que se hubiese preparado y concienciado tan sólo un momento antes. Estaba demasiado cansada para poder controlarse. Y por unos minutos se había relajado tanto y estaba tan segura de estar exactamente donde debía estar, que se había olvidado de mantener su cabeza a raya. Había comprobado que podía disfrutar de dejarse llevar, y eso la había calmado, pero al verse dentro de su habitación, con todo tan preparado para ella, se le había ido de las manos. Y seguía estando muy segura, y mantenía las mismas ganas, pero los nervios habían podido con ella lo suficiente como para paralizarla. Porque María José la esperaba con todo el mimo y el cariño del mundo, dispuesta a quererla sin impedimentos, pero a ella acababan de desbordarla unas supuestas expectativas que estaba segura de no poder cumplir. Bajó la mirada y se apartó de ella para poder acercarse a la cama y sentarse. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que temía que no siguiesen sosteniéndola. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Su acompañante suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarla.

\- Relájate, Paulina, por favor - suplicó, con toda la paciencia del mundo -. No pasa nada.

\- Lo intento - le respondió, murmurando entre sus manos.

María José suspiró y la acunó en sus brazos, acariciando su pelo con ternura, intentando que se sintiese segura y que así su cuerpo dejase de temblar. En realidad ella sabía muy bien qué era lo que la estaba devorando por dentro, y necesitaba hacerle entender que era ridículo que sintiese esa presión. Pero la conocía a la perfección, y no dudaba de que esa tarea era prácticamente imposible. Lo único que estaba en su mano era lograr que la atmósfera favoreciera la confianza.

\- Joder, Paulina, que soy yo. Sigo siendo yo.

\- Pero es que esto yo no lo he hecho nunca - se atrevió a descubrirse la cara y la miró a los ojos. El intenso brillo de los suyos revelaba que los nervios estaban a punto de provocarle el llanto.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Esto? - María José se acercó a su boca con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, al que ella respondió dulcemente. Buena señal. A pesar de la tensión las dos seguían deseando besarse -. ¿En serio? ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor a otra persona consigues engañarla, pero la verdad es que yo, aunque nunca he llevado la cuenta, sé que lo has hecho miles de veces. Y sé también, de primera mano - sonrió maliciosamente -, que no se te da nada mal. Todo lo contrario - buscó volver a besarla, pero ella se apartó.

\- No, no me refiero a “eso” - estaba muy incómoda, no era capaz de controlarse -. Es que “esto” es nuevo. Tú, yo… No somos igual que antes, y yo no sé… No te quiero defraudar - reconoció apesadumbrada. María José suspiró.

\- Pau, no seas tonta. No vas a defraudarme nunca, hagas lo que hagas - sonrió con ternura y alargó su brazo para tomar su mano -. A ver, ¿crees que yo no estoy nerviosa? ¿O que no tengo un poco de miedo?

\- ¿En serio me dices? - apretó su mano con fuerza, buscando un ancla a la que amarrarse para poder dejar de tiritar.

\- Pues claro - rio, para quitarle hierro a su confesión -. Aquí la que ha cambiado soy yo. Y el tiempo ha pasado para las dos.

\- Pero es que yo… - no encontró las palabras adecuadas para poder explicar lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza, y se limitó a volver a acercarse a ella con cuidado, para quedarse justo a su lado.

\- Sí, ya sé. Te conozco bien - posó una mano en su hombro y la invitó a mirarla a los ojos. Se encontraron en ese puente en el que sólo existían ellas y ambas suspiraron, intentando relajarse -. Por eso no tenemos que forzar nada. No voy a irme a ningún lado, Paulina. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Si no estás segura, o no te sientes a gusto, yo no tengo ninguna prisa - María José pegó su frente a la de ella, logrando por fin reducir la distancia que las había separado.

\- ¡No! Sí que estoy segura, y sí que quiero… ¡Claro que quiero! - ¿cómo no iba a querer, si no había podido pensar en otra cosa en los últimos meses? La besó con urgencia para cargar sus palabras de la verdad más pura -. Pero, no, no sé… Pues me tendrás que enseñar, ¿no? - trató de sonreír al volver a mirarla a pesar de la tensión que sentía. Ella rio.

\- ¿Yo a ti? ¡Paulina! ¡Tú sabes muchísimo mejor que yo cómo es una mujer! - golpeó con cariño el hombro donde aún reposaba su mano -. Deja de torturarte, piensa en ti misma, en cuando tú estás sola y lo que haces, y déjate llevar.

\- Bueno, ya.

El comentario que acababa de escuchar la hizo replegarse de nuevo, completamente rígida, y cuando María José la miró descubrió que había vuelto a enterrar su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada. La batalla iba a ser más dura de lo que pensaba, pero no iba a rendirse hasta, al menos, estar segura de que estaba bien. Aunque tuviese que irse a dormir lejos de ella y comiéndose todas las ganas que tenía acumuladas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te da vergüenza hablar de sexo conmigo? - Paulina se encogió de hombros sin descubrir su cara -. Te he visto hacértelo, terriblemente bien, además. Ya te lo he dicho, no puedes engañarme - sin darle tiempo a que se alejase aún más de ella, la acurrucó en su pecho mientras ella enrojecía.

\- Ay, pues claro que siento vergüenza. Esto es nuevo - murmuró, dejándose abrazar -. Y no es lo mismo, eso era para ti - volvió a señalar.

\- ¡Anda, tonta! Que soy yo, esto también es para mí - acarició su cabeza con suavidad hasta que notó que su temblor desaparecía por completo, y sólo entonces la separó de ella para poder mirarla de nuevo a esos ojos que tanto la enamoraban y que escondían tanto anhelo como pánico -. Me habré perdido millones de cosas en tu vida, pero creo que puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que en todo el mundo soy la persona que más veces te ha visto gemir hasta alcanzar el borde y saltar del precipicio. Y disfrutar de ese espectáculo en primera persona es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

Paulina sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al escuchar esa increíble metáfora que acababa de dedicarle, en la que descubrió escondido todo el amor que aún guardaba para ella, a pesar del tiempo y de todos los cambios, a pesar del dolor y del miedo. El mismo amor que también ella conservaba, y que se merecía poder salir. En un sólo segundo, inundada por la emoción, evocó en su cabeza imágenes grabadas a fuego de las miles de veces que habían saltado juntas. Y sin parase a pensarlo se dejó ir a sí misma, permitiendo finalmente que su deseo de volver a tenerla venciera a su temor, y sus ganas de sentirla otra vez tomaron el control. Envolvió su cara entre sus manos, y clavando sus ojos en los de ella cargados de una ternura infinita, la besó apasionadamente. Pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa que se había pintado en los labios de María José justo antes de fundirse con ella. De nuevo, había conseguido desarmarla, como siempre había sucedido. Sólo se separaron cuando notó que iban a ahogarse. Y sólo lo justo para poder volver a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cabello, respirando entrecortadamente. Dios, se estaban volviendo locas.

\- Has sido la única - confesó en un susurro, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de sentirla tan cerca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La única persona - añadió ella, separándose para bucear en unos ojos que no la comprendían -. Lo de verme saltar al vacío. Has sido la única - aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? - María José la tomó por los hombros -. ¿En serio? - Ella asintió -. ¿Pero y todo este tiempo? ¿Nada? - Paulina negó con su cabeza.

\- Ya te dije, me encerré de veras. No quería más dolor - desvió la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con el dobladillo de su camisa, algo incómoda -. Bruno era pequeño y yo le cuidaba. Con eso y _Las Casas de las Flores_ … Nunca busqué nada más - se forzó a sonreír para restar importancia al dolor que se colaba entre sus palabras -. A ver, mi mamá sí que insistió en que todavía estaba joven y podía encontrar un buen hombre, que había matrimonios beneficiosos para la familia… Ya la conoces. Jamás habría consentido estar con alguien por conveniencia. No lo hice de joven, menos ahora - Paulina cogió una de sus manos, que aún reposaban sobre sus hombros, y la apretó con fuerza antes de atreverse a volver a encontrarse con sus ojos -. Pero no me vayas a entender mal, ¿eh? Lo intenté. Sí que salí alguna vez. Una cena, algún trago, y listo. Hasta Elena me llevó una vez a un lugarcito de esos con citas a ciegas rotando por unos minutos, pero nada.

\- ¿O sea que no hay nadie por ahí a quien pueda desear partirle las piernas? - María José mantenía una expresión que quería ser neutra y comprensiva, pero navegaba entre la sorpresa que la inundaba por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y la amenaza que sentía ante algún potencial enemigo que hubiera estado demasiado cerca de ella en su ausencia.

\- Bueno, sí que hubo alguien con quien cené como cinco veces, creo - reconoció ella -. Mi mamá estaba convencida de que ya estaba todo listo y que reharía mi vida, ya pensaba en el matrimonio incluso. No entendía nada - rio ante el fugaz recuerdo de las miles de conversaciones infinitas que tuvo con Virginia sobre el tema -. Yo sólo trataba de volver a sentir algo después de ti. Buscaba borrarte a ti con él. Y dentro de lo malo, era bastante agradable, y estaba lindo. La cuarta vez que salimos se atrevió a besarme, y sentí asco - María José la observaba atentamente, sin soltar su mano, pero dejándole espacio para que pudiese hablar sin sentirse presionada, y no se le escapó que un escalofrío la recorrió al recordarlo -. Pensé que otros labios me curarían de ti, pero no eran los tuyos y lo detesté. Con todo, salimos una vez más y ahí sí se puso bien insistente con llevarme a su casa. Y ya no lo pude tolerar, no podía ni pensar en verme con otra persona - la amenaza del llanto hizo temblar su voz, pero se forzó a contenerlo con rapidez bajando la mirada hacia sus manos -. Golpeé su cara cuando volvió a besarme, y nunca le vi más - Paulina dibujó una triste sonrisa en su cara, clavando sus ojos en los suyos -. Al principio sí pensaba que te podía olvidar y que sería fácil con cualquiera, porque te odiaba demasiado - se encogió de hombros mientras se explicaba, acercándose a ella todo lo que pudo y pegando sus frentes, para poder susurrarle la última verdad que acompañaba a su historia -. Pero ahí me di cuenta de que no iba a poder volver a sentir lo que sentía contigo con nadie más. Y mi corazón se cerró, dejé de intentarlo - cerró los ojos y suspiró, su voz era apenas un rumor entrecortado -. Y tampoco podía exponer a nuestro hijo a desconocidos entrando en la casa y en su vida sin garantías de que fuesen a quedarse. No podía provocarle más dolor. Y en realidad yo no era capaz de fiarme de nadie. Yo te quería a ti, te estaba echando de menos cada día aunque nunca lo dijese. Pero tú no ibas a volver, y además no nos podíamos soportar - una lágrima consiguió escapar de su férrea contención y rodó descarada desde el rabillo de su ojo -. No me arrepiento, yo lo elegí.

\- Pero, joder, Paulina, si tú… - María José tragó saliva para diluir el nudo que agarrotaba su garganta y rodeó su cara con sus manos -. ¡A ti siempre te ha gustado muchísimo el sexo! - observó cómo rápidamente volvía a enrojecer, a pesar de su llanto, pero sin rehuir el contacto.

\- ¡Ay, ya párale! - murmuró, abriendo los ojos -. Pues lo normal, no más que todo el resto del mundo, ¿no?

\- No, igual que el resto del mundo no. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y tú eres increíble, una diosa. Disfrutas a muerte y haces disfrutar a partes iguales… - la cortó con un golpe en su brazo, suplicando con su mirada que callase. No era posible que se pusiese más colorada. María José la miró muy seria -. Y renunciaste a todo eso por mí, como consecuencia de mi decisión,... Joder, Pau… - secó sus lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza -. Lo siento.

\- No sientas nada, está todo bien. Yo decidí, no renuncié. Y volvería a hacerlo - escapó de sus brazos y la miró de nuevo a los ojos - Tú sí, ¿cierto? - ella dudó -. No te preocupes, no va a hacerme daño, nos divorciamos y te saqué de mi vida.

\- No me mientas, mujer, que sí te hace daño. ¡Te mueres de los celos!

\- ¡Pues como tú! - la señaló con un dedo acusatorio, haciéndola reír.

\- Reconozco que no me gusta pensar que hayas podido estar con otros - indicó, acercándose a sus labios para rozarlos fugazmente.

\- Ya viste que no - Paulina le devolvió el beso con urgencia, intentando prepararse para algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar escuchar -. Prefiero saber - le suplicó, jugando con un mechón de su pelo que caía por su cara.

\- Algo ha habido - murmuró María José, apartando la mirada hacia un punto perdido en la pared, pensativa -. Nada serio, sólo esporádico - aclaró.

\- ¿Mujeres?

\- Siempre mujeres - asintió -. En eso no he cambiado.

\- Como la camarera, ¿cierto? - Paulina se recostó en su regazo para evitar tener que mirarla mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que seguramente se le clavarían como puñales, aunque quisiera evitarlo. María José comenzó a acariciar su espalda en círculos, suspirando.

\- Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano me ibas a volver a preguntar por ella - Paulina se revolvió entre sus piernas, acomodándose, mientras jugaba con los dedos de una de sus manos -. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo se llama, Paulina. Voy bastante por ese bar con mis compañeros de trabajo cuando salimos a cenar, nos habíamos visto varias veces, habíamos cruzado miradas… Ya sabes. Un día nos quedamos hasta que cerraron, y cuando estábamos despidiéndonos en la calle ella salió para irse a casa, nos saludó, íbamos en la misma dirección, y terminamos enrollándonos en un callejón - oyó claramente el chasquido desaprobatorio que emitió la lengua de quien yacía sobre ella -. Cuatro besos sin sentido, yo lo corté porque ni siquiera me apetecía, cada una se fue por su lado y fin - tiró de uno de sus hombros para obligarla a mirar hacia arriba y así encontrarse con sus ojos -. Eso es todo lo que hay, Paulina. Y hace por lo menos un año de eso. Nos hemos vuelto a saludar en la barra y fin. No me caía mal, pero yo no soy lo que ella buscaba, me di cuenta rápido.

Paulina se incorporó un poco para quedarse muy cerca de sus labios, poniéndola muy nerviosa. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos con falsa inocencia y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

\- ¿Y qué le viste?

\- Que no se parecía nada a ti - María José cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el impulso que le pedía que la besase hasta gastarle los labios, para poder seguir hablando -. Ninguna mujer se parecía a ti, eso es lo que yo buscaba siempre. Rubias, mucho más altas, más fuertes,... Lo que fuera, pero lo más diferentes a ti que pudiera encontrar. Quería borrarte de mi memoria - Paulina sonrió sobre sus labios y los rozó fugazmente -. Por supuesto nunca lo conseguí, como ya habrás podido comprobar.

\- ¿Fueron muchas? - insistió, sin separarse de ella ni un milímetro.

\- Paulina, deja de preocuparte, por favor - acarició su mejilla con la mano haciendo pequeños círculos, provocando que ella se pegase aún más -. Supongo que te imaginarás que nunca ha sido fácil para mí, al principio ni siquiera salía de casa. Después tardé mucho tiempo en buscar algo más porque no lo quería, me sentía demasiado vulnerable. Casi todo eran besos en la calle que no iban a ninguna parte, sin ninguna posibilidad de establecer una relación personal porque de eso huía. Sólo me he desnudado delante de siete personas en todos estos años, y ha sido sólo sexo.

María José notó la rigidez que invadió el cuerpo de Paulina al escuchar el número. Sabía que esta conversación era necesaria, más pronto o más tarde, y no quería ocultar la verdad, pero no dudaba de que estaba haciéndole daño. Más aún después de escuchar la realidad que ella había vivido, y que nunca se había imaginado así. Inconscientemente se apartó un poco de ella para cederle algo de espacio antes de que la rechazara, y ella recuperó su posición sentada junto a ella sobre el borde de la cama, mirando hacia el suelo. No podía encontrarse con sus ojos, justo ahora no.

\- No quería nada más que eso, Paulina. Olvidar tu cuerpo para dejar de pensarte - continuó, girándose hacia ella -. No me he planteado nunca enamorarme de otra persona, no creo que hubiese podido. Era como para cubrir necesidades y ya está, pero siempre me quedaba destrozada. Yo también te estaba echando de menos. Todo el tiempo. Creo que de alguna forma te buscaba en esas otras pieles que eran tan distintas a la tuya, pero nunca eras tú.

Terminó su confesión muy cerca de su oído, en un susurro quedo que la hizo estremecer. Le daba miedo tocarla, porque no quería que retrocediesen el camino que ya habían andado, pero Paulina no se alejó. Al contrario, tomó su mano y acarició con dulzura su dorso.

\- Son muchas pieles - susurró.

\- Ninguna la tuya, Pau.

\- No te puedo esconder que no me gusta oírlo ni saber que estuviste con otras, pero yo te dejé - volvió su rostro para mirarla y forzó una sonrisa -. No te puedo pedir nada.

\- Nunca pude olvidarte, sólo intentaba sobrevivir - le respondió, con toda la sinceridad del mundo escondida en sus palabras.

Paulina asintió levemente, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Una pequeña llama rabiosa la encendía por dentro, exigiéndole que recuperase el lugar que merecía por derecho legítimo en la vida de esa mujer que la observaba cargada de paciencia. Sería el impulso de los celos, pero necesitaba recordarle que era suya, y que ninguna otra piel podría borrarla de su vida. Que ese privilegio le pertenecía de manera exclusiva a ella, ahora y para siempre. Tenía que hacerlo ya, porque no soportaba el escozor que le provocaba saber que otras mujeres habían pasado por su vida en su ausencia. Ella era insegura e inestable, un caos en constante ebullición, y cuando no pudo aguantar el dolor se había divorciado de ella. Y María José era libre para hacer con su vida lo que decidiera, pero Paulina de la Mora no podía soportar que nadie tocase lo que era suyo, fuera lo que fuera. Y ella era suya, porque nadie iba a quererla ni a sentir jamás por ella lo que ella sentía. Porque nadie había devuelto a esa mujer - a su mujer - en todo el tiempo que habían estado separadas lo que ella sí consiguió darle durante muchísimos años. Su mujer. Qué jodidamente bien sonaba eso en su cabeza. Bendita la chispa de excitación que la recorría de punta a punta al pensarlo. Junto a ella estaba su lugar, porque se pertenecían. Y pertenecerse le concedía el honor de ser la mujer de su vida. No podía desaprovechar ni un minuto más del tiempo que estaban recuperando juntas. Se mordió el labio inferior y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿no? - la recostó en su regazo mientras le sonreía. María José le sonrió de vuelta y se incorporó lo justo para poder besarla con lentitud, cargada de deseo, buscando sellar un capítulo más de sus vidas pasadas para poder abrir el que se escribía en el presente.

\- O sea que entonces, ahora mismo, después del día que llevamos, como que te tienes que estar muriendo de ganas, ¿no? - sin alejarse demasiado de sus labios, levantó una ceja sugerente y sonrió pícaramente -. Completamente desesperada, vamos - la seducción se dibujó en su mirada a medida que volvía a acercarse a su boca. Ella rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

\- Pues no tanto. Me sé controlar, ¿no ves?

\- ¿Tú crees? - en un rápido movimiento la tumbó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas -. No sé cómo puedes aguantarlo. Creo que no puedes, de hecho - comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su cuello y notó cómo se estremecía de placer -. O sea, yo estoy que me subo por las paredes, hace horas que no puedo soportarlo más - continuó su recorrido y un leve y sensual jadeo escapó de entre los labios de Paulina de la Mora -. ¿De verdad no te estás muriendo de ganas?

\- Sí, sí, sí - confesó, tomando su rostro para besarla frenéticamente.

\- Eso ya me gusta más - le respondió ella entre sus labios. Se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle -. Pau, déjame regalarte esta noche toda para ti. Quiero que olvides todo este tiempo, y pensar solamente en lo que tú necesitas. Déjame compensarte.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó, y pillándola desprevenida se giró rápidamente para quedar sobre ella, intercambiando posiciones, y colocándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura -. ¿Qué más quieres de mí, mujer? Ya vine hasta acá a por ti. Te besé, cené contigo, te conté todas mis miserias, pasé mi crisis de nervios y me recuperé para encontrarme contigo. Te acabo de relatar mis secretos de alcoba, ¿y ahora por ahí que te me vas a espantar? - levantó una ceja amenazadora, mirándola fijamente -. ¿Ahora que estoy aquí en tu cama contigo?

\- Paulina… - María José suspiró y la agarró con fuerza por las caderas, se estaba volviendo completamente loca al tenerla en esa posición.

\- ¿Crees que eso lo voy a consentir? - se inclinó delicadamente sobre ella y la besó cargada de lujuria, lentamente, torturándola. Repasó el perfil de sus labios con su lengua hasta que escuchó nítidamente el gemido que se escapó por ellos. Entonces sonrió, porque había cosas que sencillamente no cambiarían nunca, y se acercó a su oído seductoramente -. María José, esta noche es de las dos.

\- Yo he cambiado mucho, Paulina - insistió, tratando de resistirse a los besos que ella estaba prodigando sin descanso por su mandíbula en el camino hacia su cuello.

\- Sí, ya sé - respondió, sin interrumpir su recorrido.

\- Y… - “ _joder, joder, joder_ ” -. Y hoy hemos vivido un día demasiado fuerte…

\- Mmm - provocó que se estremeciese al rozar sutilmente su estómago con los dedos. Con toda la intención, por supuesto.

\- No sé si estamos preparadas para que me veas, ya no soy lo que era antes - reconoció finalmente, rendida por completo a las caricias que trataban de agasajarla sin descanso.

\- Eso ya lo sé - regresó a sus labios para volver a besarlos, sin reducir ni un poquito el ansia que sentía por ellos -. Me ha costado mucho hoy llegar hasta aquí, tú lo sabes - se incorporó lo justo para poder bucear en sus ojos mientras ella asentía -. Pero estoy bien. Estamos bien - indicó, señalándola -. Y no me gustaría quedarnos con las ganas ahora que alcanzamos este punto.

\- No, claro que no pensaba dejarte con las ganas, por supuesto que no. A ti no - murmuró, sintiéndose pequeña e idiota ante la decisión que reflejaban sus ojos.

\- Las dos o nada - simplificó, encogiéndose de hombros -. Ya te lo dije, María José. Te quiero a ti, ahora. No espero ni quiero nada de antes, porque de quien estoy enamorada es de la mujer que eres - se mordió el labio, convencida de lo que estaba diciendo -. ¿Puedo? - pidió permiso para acercarse a su pecho con un gesto de su mano, e interpretó el volteo de ojos que hizo María José como una respuesta afirmativa -. No tengo dudas, y no quiero que sientas miedo porque yo ya no lo tengo - continuó hablando mientras, con toda la calma del mundo, iba soltando cada uno de los botones de la camisa de su mujer, que no podía evitar que pequeños suspiros saliesen de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos y cedía a sus pretensiones -. Te deseo a ti, aquí y ahora - lentamente bajó hasta su escote y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos sobre el sujetador, mientras que con su boca volvía a trazar una línea de besos hacia su cuello -. Y ya no puedo aguantarme más.

\- Paulina… - notó que se incorporaba sobre ella lentamente y la observó atenta.

Ella sonrió, disfrutando de sentirse el centro de tanto interés y, mientras cerraba sus ojos, se quitó sensualmente su propia camisa, mostrando un precioso sujetador negro de encaje. Un deslumbrante, indescriptible y apabullantemente sexy sujetador de encaje negro que María José había podido intuir un rato antes al desabrocharle el vestido, pero que sin duda superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar. Joder con Paulina de la Mora. Tan preciosa y perfecta como siempre. Cuidando hasta el último y más escondido de los detalles. Y haciéndolo sólo para ella. Necesitaba tocarlo, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no la iba a dejar. Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo el impulso que la incitaba a intentarlo. Ella tenía todo el control y, joder, lo que le ponía que fuera así.

\- Además, María José, aquí la única que tiene altas expectativas eres tú, ¿viste? Que me tienes idealizada y esperas cosas que ni sé. Que yo ya no estoy tan joven y con toda la práctica que perdí, me toca volver a aprender - sin poder resistirlo más, María José agarró con fuerza sus glúteos, disfrutando del placer de sentir su firmeza tal como la recordaba.

\- Es completamente imposible que tú necesites aprender, Paulina - la delgada línea de luz que atravesaba sus párpados le permitió verla alzar sus manos hacia el broche de su sujetador. Estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

\- Ay, ya déjate de tanta plática y bésame de una, mujer - le exigió desprendiéndose de la prenda en un rápido movimiento que apenas le dejó un segundo para respirar. Lo lanzó sonriente hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

María José logró escapar del embrujo en el que le había sumido la visión de la mujer de sus sueños desnudándose para ella una vez más y se incorporó para abalanzarse sobre ella, mientras la oía reír. Recorrió su espalda desnuda con sus manos con torpeza y hundió su nariz en su cuello, entre sus rizos. Aspiró profundamente el aroma de esa piel que tantísimo había añorado. Olía a miel y a rosas, exactamente como lo recordaba. Recuperar en las yemas de sus dedos una sensación que ya creía olvidada hizo que un grito de felicidad se liberase desde su maltrecho corazón, que se curaba con sólo sentirla tan cerca. Porque era real, y estaba ahí exclusivamente para quererla. Cerró los ojos apretándola con fuerza, sin dejar de escuchar su risa, que sonaba como música celestial en sus oídos. Notó que trataba de deshacerse de su camisa deslizándola por sus brazos y la dejó hacer. De alguna forma que no había sido capaz de captar y con una flexibilidad asombrosa, Paulina se había deshecho de su pantalón y se mantenía de rodillas sobre la cama, rodeando sus piernas, luciendo exclusivamente un tanga negro a juego con ese sujetador que acababa de regalarle uno de los mejores espectáculos de _striptease_ que recordaba. Menudo regalo para sus ojos, su corazón amenazaba con alcanzar el estado de taquicardia perpetua. Respondió con ansia a los cortos besos que ella depositaba en sus labios, alternándolos con suaves carcajadas, y se sintió desfallecer por la alegría tan profunda que estaba experimentando. Se contagió con su risa, sin dejar de besarla, mientras sentía sus manos acariciando su espalda con calma, aproximándose al lugar que le permitiría deshacerse de su propio sujetador.

Quiso evitar cualquier impulso centrándose en no pensar en nada más que en sus labios, pero en el segundo antes de tomar la decisión de dejar su mente en blanco el maldito pensamiento logró taladrar lo suficiente su cabeza. Directo y certero. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, porque no iba a poder deshacerse de él si no lo pronunciaba en voz alta, aunque sólo fuera por si acaso.

\- ¿Estás segura? - jadeó entrecortadamente junto a sus labios, separándose un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Ella asintió, con la desesperación de la necesidad dibujada en el fuego que la estaba devorando, y una sonrisa sugerente apareció en su boca al tiempo que levantaba una ceja. Retiró con delicadeza una de sus manos del cuerpo de María José, dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo en su camino, y tomó una de las que ella mantenía rodeando su cintura. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar y sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa, la acercó a su entrepierna, justo entre sus muslos, muy cerca de sus bragas, pero sin llegar a rozarlas. Lo justo para que pudiese intuir lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo. Ella la contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Con la misma desfachatez y manteniendo su mueca juguetona, devolvió su mano a la posición original y ella se acercó de nuevo al broche de su espalda.

\- ¿Tienes dudas? - susurró en su oído -. Ya ves que me muero de ganas -. Soltó el enganche con una facilidad pasmosa y tiró de él para sacarlo de sus brazos, deshaciéndose después de él en el mismo lugar en el que había terminado el suyo.

María José sólo alcanzó a negar con su cabeza antes de envolverla entre sus brazos. Paulina respondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad, dejándose caer sobre sus piernas y refugiándose en su pecho. Allí estaban, de nuevo. Como tantos miles de veces antes. Pero hoy más ellas que nunca. Sintiéndose, respirándose, compartiéndose. La una frente a la otra. Recuperándose. Sin nada más que la cruda realidad de sus vidas expuesta sobre esa cama, para poder hacerla una sola. Queriéndose más y mejor de lo que se habían querido jamás.

\- Joder, Paulina - María José la separó de ella y rodeó su cintura con sus manos, permitiéndose contemplarla en todo su esplendor -. Paulina, Paulina - ella enrojeció y sonrió nerviosa, bajando su mirada -. Eres infinitamente más bonita de lo que recordaba, Paulina de la Mora. Eres increíble, joder - se escurrió para alcanzar sus labios y los mordió con descaro -. Qué puta suerte tengo - susurró sobre ellos.

\- Tú me miras con muy buenos ojos, María José - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de besarla -. Perdí mucho, yo tampoco soy lo de antes.

\- No es verdad. Estás inmejorable, Paulina. Me estás volviendo loca.

\- Pues como que ya es tiempo de volvernos locas de verdad.

Sonrió ante su halago y se lanzó a materializar su afirmación. Rodeó su cara para besarla tortuosamente, jugando con su lengua con auténtica desesperación, y se liberó de sus manos para ponerse de pie al borde de la cama, dejándose ver en todo su esplendor. María José se la comía con los ojos, expectante ante su siguiente movimiento. Disfrutarla le parecía un plan infinitamente mejor que tratar de quitarle el control de la situación, así que se dejó hacer cuando ella la empujó para tumbarla sobre la cama, depositando suaves besos sobre su vientre que la hicieron estremecerse. Notó su peso de nuevo sobre la cama cuando se apoyó para poder desanudar sus pantalones y tirar de ellos, dejándolos caer al suelo. Al sentirlos fuera de su cuerpo se mordió el labio, porque ahora inevitablemente se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sabía cuál era el paso siguiente, y aunque había evitado pensar en ello hasta este momento, ya no podía retrasarlo más, y el pánico amenazó con superarla. Agarró las manos de Paulina para impedir que la descubriera en cuanto las sintió jugueteando con el borde de sus bragas. No es que no se estuviera muriendo porque lo hiciera, pero necesitaba un minuto a solas con su cabeza.

Dejó salir lentamente todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Lo que venía era algo demasiado relevante para el futuro de su existencia. Estaba a punto de mostrarse en su realidad más íntima y absoluta ante la mujer que la había amado con locura en su otra vida. Ante la mujer que todavía la amaba, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda. La mujer de su vida. Su mujer. Pero ella aún desconocía su nuevo cuerpo, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, ni si ella misma estaba preparada para mostrárselo. El miedo la paralizó, y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente. Percibió la presencia de Paulina tumbándose justo a su lado y abrazando su pecho con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla, exactamente como lo había hecho ella sólo un rato antes. Se refugió sobre su hombro y acarició con ternura su clavícula. Quiso poder responder a su abrazo, agradecida de sentirla, pero sus terminaciones nerviosas no respondieron y sus manos se mantuvieron inmóviles en su cintura. Sabía que quería que esto pasase, lo sabía bien. Apretó sus párpados con fuerza y luchó por respirar por encima del nudo que parecía asfixiarla. No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba con un anhelo enfermizo. Pero el temor a lo desconocido y el maldito salto al vacío que supone confiarle tu vida a otra persona es libre, y no siempre podía manejarlo. Y nunca dejaría de intentar joderle la vida. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que le había costado llegar al punto de su vida en el que estaba. Si algo no salía bien, esa noche con Paulina podía volver a catapultarla a lo más profundo del agujero en el que había estado durante mucho tiempo. Porque a ella la amaba con toda su alma, y si no recibía su aprobación no iba a poder soportarlo. Por mucho que hubiese deseado volver a tenerla en el punto donde la tenía ahora mismo.

Lo que su mente no dejaba de repetirle es que su cuerpo no era el mismo, y Paulina había adorado a su otro yo, el de su otra vida. Al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo la misma mujer. La misma impresionante e indescriptible mujer a la que ella siempre había amado. Pero ella no era José María, ya no. ¿Y si Paulina pensaba que le seguía queriendo y al verla descubría que no? Necesitaba que ella la quisiese como era, ahora ya lo necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo. Después de tantas verdades, de tanto dolor, de tantos besos y tantas promesas, no podía volver a perderla, y menos aún porque ella fuese diferente. Porque esta vez no podría volver a perdonárselo a sí misma.

Paulina besó su mejilla con calma, sin dejar de arrullarla entre sus brazos. Entendía lo que le estaba pasando y pensaba concederle todo el tiempo que necesitase. No en vano ella había hecho lo mismo cuando el pánico la había alcanzado un rato antes. Sabía que era un paso muy importante, ella también estaba muerta de miedo, pero no dudaba de que el momento era el adecuado para las dos. Y las ganas que se tenían superaba a cualquier otro sentimiento que ningún ser humano estuviera experimentando en ese momento sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Shhh… - susurró junto a su oído, recogiendo una lágrima que había escapado desde el rabillo de su ojo -. Te quiero, María José.

Ella asintió en silencio, forzándose a recordar en un rápido destello todo lo que habían vivido esa noche, encerrado en esas cuatro palabras. “ _Te quiero, María José_ ”. Y esa era la verdad. Paulina había sufrido como una campeona para poder llegar a desnudarse ante ella sobre su cama. Tenía pavor por algo que no conocía y que no podía controlar. Y aún así se había expuesto y se estaba arriesgando, porque la quería. Tanto como la quería ella. Todo era nuevo para las dos, pero podrían descubrirlo juntas. Sólo tenía que dejarla hacer, como hasta ahora, y fiarse de ella como ella lo había hecho también, y creerse que de verdad seguía queriéndola, que seguía enamorada, que se moría de ganas por descubrir su nuevo cuerpo y poder amarlo. Porque eso era lo que sentía por ella, y no iba a cambiar porque ella ahora fuese una mujer. Porque, en realidad, siempre fue una mujer, pero tardó demasiado en descubrirlo. Su adorada Paulina de la Mora. Venciéndose a sí misma y entregándoselo todo una vez más. Esperándola, dispuesta a quererla en cuanto ella estuviese preparada.

Volviendo a asentir, para convencerse a sí misma de que todo iba a salir bien, cogió la mano que recorría su hombro y la volvió a situar sobre su ropa interior, dándole el permiso silencioso que ella estaba esperando. Paulina sonrió y besó sus labios con dulzura antes de volver a incorporarse para poder terminar de desvestirla.

Lo hizo con cuidado, sin prisa, demostrando un amor infinito. Dejó un reguero de besos desde sus muslos hasta la punta de sus pies a medida que deslizaba hacia abajo la prenda, provocando que se estremeciese, y sólo cuando terminó se detuvo un instante a observarla. El miedo volvió a atenazar a María José al sentirse evaluada, pero la radiante sonrisa que resplandecía en el rostro de su mujer la tranquilizó al instante. Acarició su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con una delicadeza exquisita, mostrando exactamente el respeto que ella necesitaba recibir por su parte, acallando todos sus temores y encerrándolos bajo llave.

\- Eres muy hermosa, María José.

Su sincero comentario justo antes de tumbarse sobre ella le devolvió toda la paz que había perdido por la mala jugada de su cabeza. Estaban justo donde tenían que estar, haciendo lo único que podían hacer en este mundo. Quererse tal y como se merecían tras tantos años de ausencia. Ninguna podía ser más feliz.

Besos y caricias se hicieron cargo de la situación y comenzaron una carrera sin meta para cubrir cada milímetro de la piel de la otra, tal y como habían soñado durante todos los meses que pasaron separadas, y especialmente a lo largo de esta última noche. Un par de minutos después el tanga de Paulina también se perdió en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación, y ésta convenció sin palabras a María José de que le dejase explorar con calma su nuevo cuerpo, porque sus manos supieron encontrar el modo de hacerla consentir a todo lo que le pidiese esa noche, y todas las demás noches de su vida. Se preocupó de amar con suma ternura cada uno de los pliegues de su piel, sin prestar más atención que a asegurarse de que estaba sintiéndose amada. Temblaba de los nervios, pero el primer gemido que arrancó de sus labios la incitó a no parar, aún sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Las dos estaban completamente poseídas por la excitación más intensa que recordaban, mezclada con una desesperación absoluta por poseerse hasta la última célula. El silencio se rompía solamente por el sonido de sus respiraciones alteradas y sus suspiros entrecortados por sus besos infinitos.

El primer salto al vacío pilló por sorpresa a Paulina, que no lo esperaba tan pronto ni tan rápido. Pero las manos expertas de María José, junto con su boca lamiendo con pasión sus pechos, la lanzaron al fondo del precipicio de una forma tan intensa que no pudo reprimir sus gritos de placer ante la corriente que la recorrió de arriba a abajo, provocándole una explosión que creía olvidada. Ella también estaba decidida a recordarle que era devota incondicional de cada palmo de su piel, y escucharla gemir su nombre, su nuevo nombre, el nombre de quien ella era en realidad, con semejante fervor, la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza por completo. Apenas podía contenerse, y sólo tardó un par de minutos en seguir a Paulina en su propio estallido orgásmico, desencadenado por la facilidad de unos dedos que parecían llevar toda la vida entrenando para ese instante. Ya sabía ella que todos sus miedos eran estúpidos, que Paulina de la Mora era una auténtica diosa en la cama. Su diosa particular. Una diosa exclusivamente dispuesta para ella, presa de un deseo inagotable.

Se concedieron un par de minutos para recuperar un ritmo normal en sus respiraciones, entre besos y risas de la felicidad más absoluta. Perdieron muy rápido la cuenta de cuántas veces se habían repetido que se querían, porque eso era lo único en lo que podían pensar. Paulina no dejó de insistir en ello en gritos ahogados contra la almohada mientras dirigía la cabeza de María José hacia su clítoris cuando ésta decidió que su lengua sería la encargada directa de su segundo regalo de la noche. Esa sensación sí que la conocía bien y sabía lo que iba a provocarle. Hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas lo recordaba a la perfección cuando sus músculos se tensaron en el segundo previo a la brutal liberación que sabía que iba a llegar. Escuchó a María José reír entre sus piernas ante su esfuerzo por ser silenciosa, porque sabía que eso era completamente imposible. Porque era ella quien estaba ahí, haciendo eso que tan bien sabía hacer, y las dos sabían lo que eso desencadenaba en Paulina, que no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había podido pasar tantos años sin ella. Y cómo había tardado tanto también en entregarse de nuevo, y cómo había aguantado todo el maldito día sabiendo lo que venía después. Porque sólo ella podía hacerla sentir así, como la mujer más adorada del Universo gritando de euforia sobre la cima más alta del mundo.

No tardó en empeñarse en devolverle el favor a María José, aunque ella volvió a intentar resistirse por su estúpida obsesión con no querer forzarla a nada. Si lo estaba deseando, ella más que nadie. Cubrió su pecho de besos, haciéndola gemir, y la preparó para estremecerse hasta la médula, porque sabía que no iba a parar hasta verla temblar de placer con su boca enterrada  en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Es verdad que nunca había hecho algo así, pero no le importó en absoluto porque lo único que quería era hacerla feliz. Y vaya si lo estaba haciendo, no se imaginaba hasta qué punto. Sintió que enloquecía de felicidad cuando escuchó de entre sus labios un “ _ ¡joder, Paulina! _ ” que le supo a gloria, y se apuntó el tanto mientras volvía a refugiarse en sus labios.

El tercer asalto las dejó exhaustas algo menos de media hora después, una sobre la otra, azoradas por la falta de oxígeno. Habían logrado sincronizar sus cuerpos y sus manos a la perfección, de manera que sus nombres habían sonado al unísono en el oído de la otra, presos del placer más puro y la más bendita de todas las locuras. Paulina suplicó por una tregua mientras besaba su cuello ante la risa de María José, y ella la cubrió con el edredón para evitar que sus cuerpos se quedasen fríos por todo el sudor que las cubría. Se recostó sobre su pecho, acariciando su vientre, sintiendo sus manos rodeando sus hombros y sus labios sobre su frente. Sus cuerpos recuperaron la calma sin prisa, entre pequeños escalofríos de una felicidad pletórica. Había sido increíble. Habían logrado borrar todos sus miedos y se habían recordado que se pertenecían en exclusividad. Cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras se acariciaban sin dejar de abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero ambas continuaron dando gracias al Cielo por haber permitido que volvieran a encontrarse y que lo que acababa de suceder hubiera pasado de verdad. Y que fuera a pasar miles de veces más antes del fin de sus días.

\- ¿Estás dormida? - María José se atrevió a romper el silencio un rato después, besando su hombro con ternura.

\- No - susurró Paulina, removiéndose en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Lo cierto es que estaba a punto. Quería disfrutar al máximo la magia de ese momento, pero el cansancio iba a vencerla de un momento a otro.

\- Tengo que hacer una cosa - se separó de su cuerpo tras acercarse a besar sus labios y, rodando sobre sí misma, se acercó al cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando de allí un amarillento y gastado paquete de tabaco. Paulina había abierto uno de sus ojos para mirarla, y su expresión dejó paso a la sorpresa y la confusión -. El día que dejé de fumar guardé el último cigarrillo para un día que de verdad mereciese la pena que me lo fumase. Un día que quisiese recordar tanto como para convertirlo en el día de mi último pitillo. Y hoy es ese día, sin lugar a dudas - recuperó su postura junto a ella y le cerró la boca con un beso intenso que le provocó una carcajada -. Así que voy a salir un momento ahí fuera.

\- ¡No! - alargó la mano para intentar retenerla cuando ella ya estaba envolviéndose en una bata y cubriéndose con una manta -. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a fumar por mí!

\- Es el último, Pau, de verdad. No me tardo - volvió junto a la cama, le costaba separarse de ella después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellas. Temía despertar y que todo hubiese sido un sueño, que a su vuelta ella ya no estuviese allí. La besó y se zafó de su mano, que la había agarrado rápidamente por la nuca para tratar de retenerla -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Tremenda - respondió, con una sonrisa sincera, ligeramente ruborizada.

\- Espérame, no tardo - le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la terraza -. Te quiero - susurró antes de perderse en la oscuridad, no sin antes asegurarse de que la puerta se sellaba lo suficiente para impedir que el frío helador de la noche entrase en la habitación.

Paulina la observó apoyada sobre sus codos, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa tonta de enamorada. Hasta las trancas. Se moría por esa mujer que la hacía tan feliz que le parecía que no podía ser posible serlo tanto. Lo que acababan de vivir era indescriptible. Las endorfinas copaban hasta el más recóndito de los rincones de su cuerpo, llenándola de una dicha extrema. Los últimos coletazos de placer aún la recorrían en pequeños escalofríos, y sabía que tardarían mucho en marcharse. Y que ella los haría volver rápidamente si es que eso pasaba.

Qué suerte tenía de haberla vuelto a encontrar después de todo el dolor. Y de que la hubiese perdonado. Y de que aún la quisiera, y de que siguiese eligiéndola a ella por encima de cualquier otra persona. Y de que la hiciese sentir así, como la mujer más afortunada del mundo. A la mierda todos sus recelos, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. No quería estar lejos de María José ni un sólo segundo más en todo lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Se lanzó fuera de la cama y recuperó su ropa del suelo, vistiéndose con agilidad. Cogió su móvil de la mesilla y rebuscó en su maleta para sacar su propia bata. Se cubrió con una manta que había a los pies de la cama y se aventuró a salir hacia la heladora madrugada para hacerle compañía.

\- Hola - susurró sonriente mientras se acercaba.

\- Te vas a quedar helada, Paulina - María José le sonrió de vuelta, encendiendo el cigarro entre sus labios y volviéndose para evitarle el humo.

\- Me abrigué - señaló, pegándose a su espalda.

María José amplió su sonrisa al sentirla. Mientras, Paulina hizo una búsqueda en su móvil y eligió una canción para reproducirla. Después lo introdujo en el bolsillo de su bata, asegurándose de que podía oírse con claridad, y la abrazó desde la espalda, rodeándola por la cintura. María José sintió que se deshacía de la felicidad y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de ella.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Pues una de esas canciones chingonas que le gustan a Bruno - notó que se encogía de hombros aún sin verla, como siempre que le daba apuro hablar de algo -. Me recordó a ti.

\- Mmmm.

María José se concentró en disfrutar de la música. Si Paulina la había elegido para ella tenía que ser muy especial. Y el mensaje que le estaba enviando lo era, sin duda. “ _Hay algo más, inexplicable como su mirada, inigualable como la manera en que me cela y trata de disimular que no está mal. Voy a cuidarte por las noches, voy a amarte sin reproches. Te voy a extrañar en la tempestad, y aunque existan mil razones para renunciar, no hay nadie más_ ”. Guau. Apretó su mano con fuerza. Joder, cómo la quería, que feliz era de volver a tenerla a su lado. Se sentía desbordada por el amor que acababa de demostrarle. A ella, y a nadie más. Era la mujer más maravillosa del Universo, y era suya. No se la merecía.

\- ¿Sabes que me podría acostumbrar a esto? - Paulina se meció al ritmo de la música, acercándose mucho a su oído.

\- ¿A qué? ¿A salir a la terraza a acompañarme mientras fumo después de acostarnos y antes de irnos a dormir? - dejó escapar una carcajada -. ¿No lo has hecho en tu vida, te dedicabas a reñirme y te molestabas mucho porque fumaba y ahora que lo he dejado me vas a animar a volver?

\- No, claro que eso no - le respondió, burlona -. A la paz. A esta paz.

\- ¿Paz en Madrid? ¿Te estás escuchando?

\- Pues hay silencio - calló un segundo para demostrárselo. A esta hora de la noche tan sólo se escuchaba su propia música y alguna sirena lejana. María José rio -. Y no hay broncas, ni florerías Ni locuras. Nada que ver con México.

\- Paulina de la Mora, acabo de entregar mi carta de dimisión en la oficina por ti, y me gustaba mucho mi trabajo - indicó, sin poder frenar la sorpresa que le provocaba su confesión. Inhaló el humo con calma, disfrutando de la sensación de ingravidez que le provocaba -. No sólo eso, he aceptado uno nuevo que supone empezar de cero al otro lado del océano para estar allí contigo. ¿No crees que ya no es momento de decirme algo así?

\- No, pues obvio que nos tenemos que ir - afirmó ella, completamente segura -. Pero por ahí no tenemos tanta prisa ahorita, ¿no? - escuchó cómo ella reía de nuevo y la acompañó, dejando que besase el dorso de una de sus manos -. Y no sé, pues a lo mejor también podemos volver algún día, ¿no te parece?

\- A mí me encantaría, eso ya lo sabes.

\- Bueno, pues ya veremos, ¿no? - susurró, disfrutando de poder utilizar el plural para referirse al futuro. Se puso de puntillas para poder besar su hombro y embriagarse de su olor - María José, gracias por esta noche. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que nos separamos - apretó su cintura con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos. Volvió a besarla -. Te amo - le dijo, con toda la ternura del mundo escondida en su voz -. “ _No hay nadie más_ ” - susurró, acompañando al último verso de la canción.

\- Gracias a ti, Paulina - respondió María José, también emocionada -. Ha sido increíble.

El silencio que se regalaron grabó a fuego en sus corazones el sello imborrable de lo que esa noche significaba para ellas y para sus vidas. Juntas. De nuevo.

\- Ya me voy a entrar, ¿sí? - Paulina se resistió a soltarla -. Me tendrás que venir a abrazar para que me duerma como siempre, ¿no?

\- Voy en seguida - asintió, apurando la colilla y lamentando sentir que su cuerpo se separaba del suyo para dirigirse hacia la habitación -. Te quiero sin toda esa ropa que te has puesto encima, ¿eh?

Escuchó que reía mientras dejaba la puerta entornada, y rio con ella. Qué maravillosa era Paulina de la Mora. Su Paulina de la Mora. No tardó ni dos minutos en entrar, pero para cuando se deshizo de sus propias prendas de abrigo y se acurrucó junto a ella, descubrió que ya se había quedado dormida. Estaba completamente derrotada. Había resistido todo lo necesario para poder entregarle todo de ella, y se había ganado un más que reparador descanso. La abrazó y posó su cabeza en su pecho. Se aseguró de que estuviese bien tapada y la contempló dormida en la paz más absoluta, con la más hermosa de las sonrisas en su rostro, hasta que el sueño la venció a ella también y sus párpados cedieron. Pero no dejó de apretarla en toda la noche, para asegurarse de que nada perturbaba su sueño. Porque se merecía la calma total tras la dura tempestad que había atravesado para encontrarse de nuevo con ella. Y ambas se merecían la felicidad más real y sincera que pudiese existir, porque habían logrado volver al lugar al que pertenecían. Ese en el que estaban, en el que sólo existían ellas, para quererse y adorarse de la forma más especial que podía imaginarse. Esa forma única e indescriptible en la que sólo ellas podrían hacerlo, durante todo el tiempo que les concediese la pequeña eternidad de sus vidas.


	15. Qué bien (Epílogo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, esta vez no merezco perdón, lo reconozco. Pero ¡por fin os traigo el final de esta historia! Y seguro que os pone un poco tristes que termine así que no ha sido para tanto que haya alargado la agonía. Me ha costado llegar al punto final, pero os traigo un final dulce y precioso que espero que disfrutéis y que os encante y os deje con muy buen sabor de boca.  
> Si este es el momento de hacer balance, sólo puedo daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por esta historia. Por leerla, sentirla, hacerla vuestra, emocionaros, contármelo después, y hacerme tan tan tan feliz a mí. Sólo me ha traído cosas buenas, y ya sólo por eso ha merecido muchísimo la pena. Así que de verdad, millones de gracias por todo. Ahora sí y por última vez, tengo que pediros que por favor, por favor, me contéis cositas cuando terminéis, porque ya no hay más oportunidades y de verdad que nada me hace más feliz que eso. ¡Hacedlo, por favor! Como un balance global y una forma de intercambiar impresiones sobre esta aventura tan larga que hemos vivido juntos, y que es tan importante para mí.  
> De verdad que sólo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para todos, para los que llevan al pie del cañón desde el primer capítulo (¡gracias, Vero!), para los que llegaron a la mitad, y para los que se acaban de incorporar. Y para todos los que espero que lleguen en el futuro y también puedan emocionarse con esto y contármelo después. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, vuestra paciencia y vuestro tiempo. Ha sido increíble.  
> Tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza, así que espero poder volver pronto para seguir contando cosas sobre esta pareja tan maravillosa que Manolo Caro ha creado y ha tenido a bien regalarnos. Ojalá podamos volver a encontrarnos por aquí.  
> Sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el final de “Querer (no sin ti)” tal cual yo lo imaginé cuando empecé a escribir hace ya varios meses sobre Paulina atacada de los nervios conduciendo su coche hacia el aeropuerto. Aquí os la dejo, por fin en paz y junto a María José, sin duda el amor de su vida. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo todo esto, y por favor, ¡por favor! No dudéis en contarme qué os parece en cuanto terminéis de leer, ¡hacedme feliz por última vez!  
> Millones de gracias a todos por todo esto, ¡ojalá que volvamos a leernos pronto!

La fuente de inspiración:  [ No sin ti - Borja Navarro ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLQ9orNTWnk)

* * *

Banda sonora:  [ Qué bien - Izal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5ryJMWWAs)

En la historia:  [ Dígale - David Bisbal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmez8Og89ig)

* * *

_ Pero no dejó de apretarla en toda la noche, para asegurarse de que nada perturbaba su sueño. Porque se merecía la calma total tras la dura tempestad que había atravesado para encontrarse de nuevo con ella. Y ambas se merecían la felicidad más real y sincera que pudiese existir, porque habían logrado volver al lugar al que pertenecían. Ese en el que estaban, en el que sólo existían ellas, para quererse y adorarse de la forma más especial que podía imaginarse. Esa forma única e indescriptible en la que sólo ellas podrían hacerlo, durante todo el tiempo que les concediese la pequeña eternidad de sus vidas. _

* * *

 

_ Y qué genial, qué astuto, qué indecente, qué maravillosamente oportuno, _

_ el soplo de viento que ha unido atrevido tu olor con el mío. _

_ Y qué manera de perder las formas, y qué forma de perder las maneras. _

_ Ya nada importa, el mundo ya se acaba, no quedará nada… _

_ Disfrutemos de la última cena. _

_ No sería lo mismo imaginarte que poder estudiarte con detalle. _

_ Usaré cada segundo que pase para poner a prueba nuestras capacidades corporales. _

 

 

En cuanto Bruno Riquelme de la Mora escuchó el primer pitido de su despertador, extendió ambos brazos hacia los extremos de su cama. Una sonrisa desbordante se pintó en su cara al asegurarse del vacío que ya intuía antes de comprobarlo. El vacío y el frío. Estaba solo. Y había estado solo toda la noche. Sin poder contener una carcajada, se apuntó la victoria como si hubiera sido propia. Detuvo el desagradable sonido que le exigía levantarse y se revolvió el pelo tras desperezarse. Todavía tenía que asegurarse de una cosa más antes de poder convencerse del todo de que lo que él consideraba inevitable había pasado de verdad.

Apoyó sus pies descalzos sobre el parquet templado gracias a la calefacción y, tratando de no hacer ni un sólo ruido, se deslizó ágilmente hacia el salón. Se encontraba en una especie de estado de euforia inimaginable en él a esas horas de la mañana en condiciones normales. Con lo que le costaba abrir los ojos y arrancar habitualmente. Pero hoy las condiciones tenían muy poco de normales. Se asomó al sofá y no pudo evitar una exclamación acompañada de una palmada de felicidad. Allí tampoco había dormido nadie. Premio.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa hoy?

La voz de su papá le llegó nítidamente desde la cocina. En su emocionada carrera no se había percatado de que María José estaba ya levantada, esperándole como cada mañana. Se mordió la lengua, arrepentido de su falta de discreción. Se arrastró hasta la puerta mordiéndose los carrillos para intentar disimular la emoción que sentía. Se asomó y la observó en silencio, sin poder contener una nueva sonrisa. Estaba en pijama, completamente despeinada, y luciendo unas ojeras inmensas que, sin embargo, no empañaban ni lo más mínimo la expresión de paz exultante que inundaba su rostro. Sentada en una silla y apoyada sobre la mesa, consultaba algo en su móvil sin prestar demasiada atención, y un bostezo se le escapó de entre los labios. La imagen no se parecía en nada a la que solía encontrarse todas las mañanas, cuando le esperaba perfectamente vestida y maquillada para irse a trabajar. Pero desde luego que hoy no era un día normal. Y a Bruno lo que veía le pareció infinitamente más bonito. Estaba guapísima, radiante de felicidad. Ya había dispuesto su tazón de leche con  _ Colacao _ exactamente a su gusto, como hacía siempre, un vaso de zumo recién exprimido, y la tostadora estaba funcionando. Siempre puntual y metódica, tan responsable que asustaba, porque seguramente lo único que quería hacer era poder volverse a la cama. Tenía que estar muerta de sueño. Y aún así se había levantado para atenderle, porque así era ella de solícita, siempre dejándose la piel por los que le importaban. En eso su mamá y ella eran muy iguales, aunque definitivamente opuestas en la forma de alcanzar el objetivo de proteger lo suyo. Además seguro que no se había levantado sólo por eso, quería asegurarse de que no faltaba a clase por quedarse dormido. No pudo contener un suspiro danzarín que acompañó a sus despreocupados pensamientos y llamó la atención de María José. Esta levantó la cabeza en su dirección y se percató de que estaba mirándola desde el quicio de la puerta.

\- ¿Pero no te has vestido? - exclamó al verlo aún en pijama.

\- ¿Y mi mamá? - Bruno no cambió de postura, pero eligió otra pregunta como respuesta a algo que era obvio por su atuendo, ampliando su sonrisa.

\- Está dormida, y no se te ocurra despertarla porque necesita descansar - María José frunció el ceño al advertirle con severidad.

\- ¿En tu habitación? - insistió su hijo de nuevo.

\- Pues claro, ¿dónde va a estar si no?

\- ¿Y tú? - María José le miraba frotándose los ojos, sin lograr encajar el interrogatorio al que la estaba sometiendo.

\- Yo me he levantado para prepararte el desayuno - María José señaló el tazón, empezando a desesperarse con su hijo -. A ver si encima te vas a quejar por eso.

\- No, que dónde dormiste tú.

\- Ay, Bruno, ¿dónde voy a dormir? - chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos en cuanto tuvo la certeza de cuál era el objetivo que quería alcanzar el niño con tanta pregunta. No pensaba concederle ni medio milímetro de ventaja. Y no tanto por ella, que podía lidiar con él y divertirse a su costa sin problema, sino por Paulina, que iba a morirse ante el más mínimo comentario de su hijo. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta él para meterle prisa -. Venga anda, déjate de tonterías y espabila que al final llegas tarde. Que parece que te han dado cuerda esta mañana.

Le empujó hacia el pasillo, forzándole a ir directo a su habitación. Ella ocupó el espacio que él acababa de dejar libre, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y no pudo contener la risa. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara para impedir que Bruno la oyese. La felicidad desbordaba cada poro de su piel. La adrenalina todavía la recorría de punta a punta. Había sido una noche maravillosa. Indescriptible. Como maravillosa e indescriptible era la mujer con la que la había compartido. Estaba poseída por un subidón que no podía controlar.

Paulina no había notado la vibración del móvil que avisaba a María José de que el día comenzaba y que eso implicaba que Bruno estaba a punto de hacer su aparición matutina como un huracán para irse a clase. La había observado durante un par de minutos, aprovechando que dormía, para disfrutar del espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo reposando en paz sobre su cama. Había acariciado su piel con devoción y delicadeza, temiendo despertarla, y le había provocado un escalofrío ante el que no había podido evitar sonreír. Su piel era tan suave, y su olor era tan embriagador, que había sentido que podría quedarse el resto de su vida empapándose de ella con sólo mirarla. Su expresión era de la calma más absoluta, completamente ajena al bullicio que comenzaba a pie de calle, con el despertar de la locura diaria en la ciudad. Era increíblemente hermosa. Las ondas de su pelo cubrían parcialmente su rostro, pero no enmascaraban la felicidad que reflejaba. Porque sí, Paulina estaba bien, estaba tranquila, y estaba feliz. Entre sus brazos. Con ella. Qué suerte tenía, joder. Qué suerte. Ella sí que estaba pletórica, muchísimo más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Su sueño era tan profundo que ni siquiera se había movido cuando, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se había apartado de su cuerpo para levantarse. Con cuidado para no perturbarla, sigilosa para que no notase que se iba. Había depositado un beso en su frente y le había susurrado que la quería, aunque no fuera a oírla, porque no podía consentir que se le olvidase. Y hasta le había parecido que sonreía. Ay, Paulina, Paulina,... Se había sentido tentada por sus labios justo antes de salir de la habitación, no podía negarlo, porque le habían parecido lo más apetecible del Universo en la última mirada que le dirigió antes abrir la puerta. Esos labios que la habían precipitado a la más dichosa de las locuras sólo unas horas antes. Tuvo que contenerse para no volver a devorarlos sin descanso, porque estaba segura de que la habría despertado y eso no podía hacerlo, todavía no. Tenía que dejar que se recuperarse del infierno mental que había pasado en los últimos meses. Qué noche habían vivido, joder, ¡qué noche!

Bruno salió de su habitación cinco minutos después de haberse encerrado allí, ya vestido y cargando con una mochila que dejó caer en el pasillo, a los pies de su papá. La miró de arriba a abajo. Estaba completamente perdida en sus divagaciones mentales y sonriendo como una idiota, y él negó con la cabeza. Esto había sido mucho más de lo que él había esperado. Como se descuidara le iba a tocar lidiar con demasiado derroche de amor adolescente del que supuestamente le tocaba vivir a él y no a sus papás, y eso no lo podía consentir. Había cosas que no necesitaba ver. Le dio un codazo según entraba en la cocina para traerla de vuelta a la tierra y se sentó delante de su tazón. María José se reactivó y entró tras él, directa a la cafetera. Bruno la vio ponerla en marcha justo antes de dejar ante él un par de tostadas recién hechas sin apenas prestarle atención, tarareando entre dientes una canción que él mismo le había enseñado a su mamá no hacía mucho, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que eso venía directamente de ella. Hasta esas confidencias les había dado tiempo a compartir. Y quién sabe cuántas más. La unión Riquelme de la Mora estaba de vuelta, y ahora parecía más fuerte que nunca. Sonrió con ternura al evocar en su cabeza la última imagen que conservaba en su cabeza de sus papás como una pareja feliz.

Lo cierto era que, en general, los recordaba como auténticos superhéroes. Eran el tándem perfecto, complementados hasta la médula. Puede que sus recuerdos estuviesen impregnados con algo de idealización por todo lo que pasaron después, pero siempre le pareció que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que hacían el mejor equipo del mundo. La compenetración era impecable, al menos delante de él, y se querían con una devoción muy difícil de encontrar. Se respetaban, se admiraban y se apoyaban incondicionalmente. Y reían mucho juntos, eso se le había quedado grabado a fuego. Sobre todo porque lo siguiente que guardaba en su memoria era la imagen del momento en el que se rompieron de forma irremediable. Aunque siempre procuraron protegerle del dolor, al final también le había alcanzado. Porque la burbuja en la que le metieron no podía durar para siempre. Se lo explicaron, los dos juntos y en bastante sintonía, tratando de ocultar el rencor que se escurría entre sus palabras. Sólo fue testigo de una discusión, dura y fuerte, justo cuando su papá se fue de la casa para siempre. El resto del tiempo procuraron ser civilizados y seguir aparentando una unidad inexistente.

Bruno también se acordaba muy bien del destrozo, de la sensación de vacío, de la tristeza absoluta de su mamá y del dolor irreparable de su papá mientras seguía adelante con la decisión que había tomado. Recuerda haberse sentido incompleto en todas partes y percibir cuánto se estaban extrañando en silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a ser el mismo, pero la vida siguió su curso inexorable. Sellaron la herida como malamente pudieron y se resignaron a aceptar una realidad descorazonadora para los dos. Para los tres, para ser sinceros, pero él se acostumbró a lo que le tocaba y procuró que ninguno notase que él también echaba de menos lo que fueron juntos. Tanto que a veces le costaba respirar. Le tocó hacerse mayor muy rápido para poder convivir con la pérdida. Porque los dos le necesitaban de su lado, y él tenía que estar exactamente en el punto que cada uno de ellos requería, aunque ninguno fuese consciente de lo que su hijo se esforzaba para estar al lado de ambos. 

Lo que él sin duda no había imaginado jamás es que lo que había pasado en los últimos meses gracias a la muerte de Roberta pudiese suceder de nuevo, por más que lo hubiese deseado. La vida le había sorprendido de manera brutal, y aunque tenía muchísimo miedo de que todo volviese a hundirse, no podía sentirse más feliz. Las dos personas más maravillosas del mundo entero se merecían lo mejor que el futuro pudiese regalarles después de tanto dolor. Y si ellos eran capaces de utilizar esta oportunidad para reconstruirse, ¿quién era él para cuestionarlos? Aunque le produjese un pudor terrible pensar en ser espectador de escenas empalagosas que no quería presenciar, y aunque su mente adolescente y hormonal le mandase flashes de situaciones que no quería ni pensar que pudiesen suceder de verdad, no podía impedir que volviesen a quererse como nunca dejaron de hacerlo en la distancia.

\- Y entonces, ¿cómo les fue en la cena? - Bruno decidió tensar un poco más la cuerda mientras se sacudía de encima sus turbios pensamientos, y probar así hasta dónde podía llegar. Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras engullía el pan bañado en aceite, y porque le divertía hasta el infinito ver a su papá en un estado de euforia tan extremo. Acababa de sentarse frente a él con su taza de café recién hecho humeando, pero seguía sin prestar atención a nada más que a lo que estaba recordando en su cabeza.

\- Muy bien - le respondió, enfocando su mirada en el niño.

\- Y veo que terminaron la noche mejor aún - forzó una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, tratando de incomodarla.

\- Pues no seré yo la que se queje, la verdad.

\- ¿O sea que todo seguía dónde lo dejaron? - la sincera sonrisa que ella mantenía le indicaba que sus palabras no la estaban molestando en absoluto, y eso le provocó -. Como que les faltó tiempo para engancharse de nuevo, ¿no?

\- Ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente - murmuró María José -. Y todo está mejor, Bruno. Muchísimo mejor. Tu madre es una mujer extraordinaria.

\- Ni tanto, ¿eh? - estuvo a punto de liberar una carcajada, pero la severa mirada de su madre ante el comentario le disuadió de su intención, haciéndole buscar desesperado otra cosa que poder comentar -. Cuidado que se te cae la baba - María José rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, apurando su café.

\- No sabes la suerte que tenemos de tenerla - susurró más para sí misma que para su hijo mientras ignoraba sus muecas -. Lo de anoche ha sido… Guau. De verdad que te deseo que algún día encuentres una mujer que sea al menos la mitad de lo que es tu madre. Sólo con eso te bastaría.

\- Ya, papá - Bruno sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de nervios al percatarse del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y se apresuró a terminarse el tazón de leche.

\- Es increíble, Bruno. Si pudieses entender sólo un poquito lo maravillosa que es… No te imaginas cómo ha sido esta noche, cómo ha estado conmigo, todo lo que...

\- ¡Papá, por favor! - el desagrado se coló en el susto de sus facciones y se levantó a toda prisa para dejar sus platos en el fregadero, sacudiendo su cabeza -. ¿No ves que no necesito que me cuentes todos esos detalles de lo que hicieron?

\- Tú has preguntado, ¿no? - María José rio con ganas, levantándose también. Se encontraron frente a frente y se observaron intensamente durante un par de segundos. Bruno no sabía qué decir ni cómo escabullirse de lo que él solito había provocado -. El que pregunta corre el riesgo de conseguir respuestas - continuó su papá, y se acercó para besar con ternura su frente -. Anda, tira para el baño que no llegas.

Bruno suspiró aliviado de no tener que escuchar ni una palabra más que le invitase a proyectar unas imágenes de las que no quería ni ser consciente, al tiempo que encontraba la mejor y más original manera de salir airoso y ganar la partida. Había una cosa que aún podía hacer y que divertiría y sonrojaría a María José a partes iguales.

\- _No_ _ ha podido olvidar, mi corazón… _ \- comenzó a tararear en un susurro, situando su mano derecha sobre su corazón y cerrando con fuerza los ojos -.  _...aquellos ojos tristes, soñadores que yo amé… _

\- ¡Bruno! - golpeó su brazo cariñosamente justo antes de que él tuviera tiempo de apartarse para esquivar el golpe - ¡Cállate! - al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de su papá completamente ruborizados. Nueva victoria para él. Desde luego hoy era su día.

 

\-  _ Y ahora sé que es ella todo lo que yo buscaba... _ \- siguió entonando con solemnidad junto a su oído, haciéndola reír.

 

María José negó con la cabeza, dando por perdida la batalla. El ingenio de su hijo para lograr sorprenderla escapaba a cualquier límite imaginable. Pero le encantaba su agudeza, con ese toque de malicia, que ponía a trabajar a toda marcha cuando quería dejarla fuera de juego. Y esa canción lo había conseguido, por supuesto que sí. A Bruno no se le había escapado que ella la escuchaba mucho últimamente, en soledad, y que se quedaba absorta perdida entre sus recuerdos, sin duda pensando en su mamá y en todo lo que estaba pasando. Y había sabido utilizarla en el momento más oportuno para desarmarla. Lo escuchó entrar en el baño y encerrarse dentro, sin dejar de cantar el estribillo de la canción con toda la pasión posible. Ella se puso a recoger la cocina sin poder contener la sonrisa. Le hacía increíblemente feliz saber que lo que esa letra decía había quedado atrás para ellas esa noche. Se concentró tanto en el estropajo y el jabón, y en rememorar hasta el último detalle de lo que acababa de vivir, que no fue consciente de que el hilo musical ideado por el niño continuaba sonando de fondo en su casa, ni de que el grifo del baño se cerraba, ni de que dos puertas se abrían simultáneamente, hasta que el sonido de su voz llegó claramente a sus oídos desde el pasillo, provocando que su corazón perdiese un latido.

\- ¿Esas canciones tan de la chingada son las que te enseña tu papá desde que estás acá?

Paulina de la Mora hacía ya un rato que se removía en la cama, escuchando sus voces entre sueños. En algún momento, antes de recuperar totalmente la consciencia, había alargado la mano para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que la cama estaba fría y vacía, y que estaba sola. Que María José estaba lidiando con el tremendo despertar de su hijo, y que había salido de allí sin que ella se percatase. Ya la echaba de menos. Se sorprendió a sí misma al pensar en algo así, porque creía que ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad de sus noches, pero al parecer volver a las buenas costumbres se consigue casi de inmediato. Ahí sí se despertó del todo, dibujando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro al recibir de un bombazo todos los recuerdos de lo que habían vivido juntas unas horas antes. Un pinchazo de su nuca le recordó justo después todo lo que se había pasado con el alcohol, pero el dolor no empañó ni lo más mínimo su felicidad. Las endorfinas desbordaban cada célula de su cuerpo. Se sentía pletórica, poderosa, en paz. Amada y deseada como hacía años que nadie la hacía sentir, exactamente desde el momento en el que se separaron la primera vez. No tenía palabras para describirlo, porque había sido lo más alucinante que le había pasado en su vida. El miedo se había esfumado y había podido disfrutar de ella por completo. Y se había entregado como nunca lo había hecho antes, sin preocuparse por lo que estaría pensando de ella en el proceso. Y había podido quererla de la mejor forma que había encontrado, y sentirse plena y completa de nuevo a su lado. Se habían recuperado de la forma más brutal y sincera que existía en el mundo. Y todo había ido increíblemente bien, ninguna había huido en medio de la noche ni se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado. O, al menos, ella no. Y estaba escuchando a María José en la cocina, así que estaba prácticamente segura de que ella tampoco. Se querían con locura, se lo habían demostrado, y estaban juntas de nuevo. Juntas. De nuevo. Exactamente como ella lo había suplicado. Tal cual María José se lo había concedido. Y no podría imaginar nada mejor, ni en cien mil años de existencia sobre la tierra.

Resopló al identificar la canción que su hijo tarareaba con devoción al otro lado de la pared, dentro del baño, y supo que ya no podría dormirse más. Además, para no variar, la agobiaba ser ella la que estaba en la cama mientras los demás comenzaban el día. Aunque sabía que aún necesitaba horas de sueño para terminar de recuperarse, se desperezó y se preparó para el frío que la iba a atrapar en cuanto se atreviera a destaparse y saltar de la cama a toda velocidad en busca de su ropa. Estaba completamente desnuda y sintió el escalofrío al posar sus pies sobre el suelo. Le llevó menos de dos minutos vestirse con la misma ropa que había utilizado la noche anterior, y se envolvió de nuevo con su bata para intentar evitar destemplarse. Se notaba muchísimo la bajada nocturna de la temperatura. Trató de domar su pelo con sus dedos y se lo recogió con la goma que aún llevaba en su muñeca en una coleta alta que le despejó el rostro al instante. Rehusó mirarse en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación, porque sabía que se vería horrible, con unas ojeras tremendas y con la cara a medio componer por acabar de despertarse. Aunque también intuía que la felicidad que corría por sus venas como el más maravilloso de los chutes la estaría haciendo brillar con un equilibrio mental que ya creía olvidado e imposible para ella.

Se detuvo un instante ante la puerta y agudizó el oído. Aún escuchaba a su hijo en el baño, ya con el grifo cerrado, y a María José en la cocina. Inspiró y espiró un par de veces y luchó por contener la sonrisa que desbordaba su rostro, reflejando un poquito del éxtasis que sentía por todo lo vivido, y otro poquito del ansia que la devoraba al pensar en volver a verla. Como si los pocos minutos que llevaban separadas ya hubieran sido más que suficientes. Accionó el picaporte de la puerta al tiempo que su hijo hacía lo mismo una puerta más allá y se encontraban frente a frente en el pasillo, mientras ella se frotaba los ojos tratando de evitar la ceguera que el golpe de luz le había provocado.

 

\-  _ …Tal vez usted la ha visto, dígale que yo siempre la adoré, y que nunca la olvidé, que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed… _ \- Bruno sonrió con todas sus fuerzas al descubrirla recién levantada en el pasillo, y se acercó a toda prisa en su dirección. Ella chasqueó su lengua, parpadeando para intentar enfocarle adecuadamente. El sonido del agua corriendo se detuvo en la cocina y pudo identificar los pasos acelerados de su papá. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que le impidiese seguir sacándole partido a esa situación tan surrealista que estaban viviendo -. ¡Buen día,  má ! - se acercó a ella y la abrazó efusivamente al tiempo que besaba su mejilla, mientras ella devolvía su abrazo desconcertada -. Pues es que me pareció muy apropiada para el momento, ¿no?

 

\- ¡Bruno! ¡Te dije que no la despertaras!

La figura de María José apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y se dejó caer contra el marco de la puerta, divertida. Paulina se volvió hacia ella, con las mejillas encendidas por un repentino rubor, y le sonrió tímidamente. Ella se perdió en su mirada y dejó que el júbilo resonase en su interior. Quiso correr a cubrirla de besos, pero se contuvo porque su hijo aún seguía justo ahí, a su lado, riendo y sin dejar de cantar a gritos. Estaba guapísima, completamente arrebatadora. Volver a verla recién levantada, con su belleza natural al descubierto, sin maquillajes ni adornos, sabiendo que así había pasado la noche entre sus brazos, la eclipsó y amenazó con hacerla perder la razón. Oh Dios, joder. Maldito Bruno, tenía que largarse de ahí ya.

\- Se despertó sola, yo ni armé alboroto - señaló el muchacho, fingiendo una inocencia que distaba mucho de sus intenciones reales cuando se había esforzado por hacer de forma discreta el ruido justo para interrumpir su sueño. El niño alternó su mirada entre las dos y llenó de nuevo sus pulmones de aire -.  _ Y dígale también que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar. No hay brillo en las estrellas, ya ni el sol me calienta, y estoy muy solo aquí. No sé a dónde fue, por favor, dígale usted… _

\- No te apures, no pasa nada - Paulina golpeó el hombro de su hijo para tratar de detener su canto, y acto seguido acarició con ternura su mejilla -. ¿Ya te vas para la escuela, mi amor?

\- Sí,  _ má _ . Sí que dormiste bien, ¿cierto? - Bruno le guiñó un ojo sugerente y se alejó de ellas hacia el perchero para tomar su abrigo y ponérselo, volviendo junto a su mamá para mirarla otra vez a los ojos, sin ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba a punto de soltar su última bomba -. Mira qué cara de bien relajadota te dejó mi papá - besó de nuevo su mejilla ignorando la rigidez que le invadió al escucharle, y se colgó la mochila en el hombro -. Aunque a lo mejor todavía quieres reposar y recuperar un poquito más de toda la energía que perdiste anoche.

\- ¡Bruno! - la reprimenda de su papá, contenida en una sola palabra, le indicó que ya había llevado al límite sus posibilidades, y se dio por satisfecho.

\- Ya me voy - besó también la mejilla de María José y se alejó a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Había llegado el momento de desaparecer -. ¡Después nos vemos! ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

Paulina estaba roja de vergüenza mientras le observaba dirigirse hacia la puerta de la calle, y María José aprovechó para aproximarse a ella con toda la calma del mundo, disfrutando de la visión de la mujer esperándola impaciente justo delante de ella. Al final su hijo se había salido con la suya, pero no le importaba en absoluto porque por fin iba a marcharse de allí para dejarlas solas. Ella la miraba tratando de evitar un ataque de pánico por lo que se estaba reproduciendo en su cabeza, que no era más que una imagen de su hijo despertándose en medio de la noche, viendo y escuchando cosas muy poco adecuadas para su edad. Y todo por culpa de ellas y de la pasión desenfrenada que habían liberado de forma muy inconsciente, teniendo en cuenta que tenían a un adolescente durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. La sola idea la hacía querer morirse. María José rodeó su cintura con sus manos y besó delicadamente su frente, transmitiéndole una paz que ella buscaba recobrar de forma desesperada tras el apuro que le había generado el comentario de su hijo.

\- ¡Se guardan un tantito para después, que lo están soltando todo muy rápido!

Las dos se volvieron rápidamente hacia la puerta con unos ojos cargados de ganas de asesinarlo, porque su malicia parecía no tener fin, pero sólo alcanzaron a ver cómo se cerraba tras él, y el silencio tras la tempestad llenó la estancia.

\- Ay no, qué vergüenza - articuló Paulina, completamente abochornada.

\- No se ha enterado de absolutamente nada - ella la pegó a su cuerpo, intentando calmar sus ánimos. No había sabido detenerlo a tiempo, pero no quería tener que pagar las consecuencias, porque a ella le daba igual lo que él pensase. No podía contener la felicidad que la inundaba al volver a verla junto a ella -. Sólo te está haciendo rabiar - buscó sus labios y los rozó lentamente, disfrutando de volver a sentirlos a su disposición -. Aunque bien podría haberte oído anoche, que no te has cortado ni un poquito - murmuró sobre ellos, ganándose un golpe cariñoso en su hombro.

\- Bueno, ya contigo también.

María José ignoró su comentario y navegó en sus ojos castaños, esos que tanto le gustaban, y que estaban completamente llenos de felicidad e ilusión. Brillaban con luz propia, seguramente igual que los suyos. Allí estaba su mujer, en el pasillo de su casa, regalándole la mejor mañana que podía imaginar sólo a ella. Qué fantasía, joder.

\- Buenos días, preciosa - le dijo, volviendo a besarla. Paulina respondió a su beso con intensidad, como si hiciese siglos que sus labios no se encontraban, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para pegarla más a ella. Cuando se quedó sin aire se separó lo justo para poder besar su nariz y juntó sus frentes, cerrando sus ojos. Sus corazones volvían a danzar desbocados en sus pechos, ninguna terminaba de creerse lo real que era tenerse como se tenían en ese momento.

\- Hola - respondió con voz melosa, sabiéndose deseada.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Pues tenía ya mucho tiempo que no dormía así - reconoció, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para dejarse abrazar.

\- ¿Y la resaca? - la vio arrugar la nariz y rio. Sabía a la perfección lo que eso significaba, que era poco más o menos que se estaba muriendo. Paulina no hizo caso de su risa y se concentró en olfatear el ambiente, logrando identificar un aroma que conocía muy bien -. ¿Preparaste café?

\- Preparé café, pero tú no vas a probarlo - afirmó María José, tajante -. Todavía le debemos unas cuantas horas a la cama.

\- Ay, puedo tomarlo y seguir durmiendo después - Paulina la miró haciendo un puchero, conocedora de cuánto le costaba resistirse a sus súplicas. María José se mantuvo firme y negó con la cabeza.

\- Prefiero no arriesgarme. Tengo que encargarme de que descansas todo lo que debes, no voy a perderte por extenuación ahora que te acabo de recuperar - se acercó a su oído y la hizo estremecer -. Y me consta que la noche ha sido larga y que no has dormido demasiado.

\- Ya, por favor.

Paulina levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y se separó de su cuerpo tras besar su mejilla. No iba a persuadirla de nada, lo sabía bien, y no tenía ánimo para empezar una pequeña guerra por el simple placer de salirse con la suya, porque no iba a llevarlas a ningún lado. Su cabeza no daba para más, y tampoco lo necesitaba. Lo único que quería es que ella volviese a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mundo se detenía. Le guiñó un ojo y entró de nuevo a la habitación, directa al baño. Tenía que vaciar su vejiga si pretendía seguir durmiendo. María José la siguió y se deshizo de la bata para esperarla tumbada en la cama. Ella regresó sólo dos minutos después y, repitiendo sus movimientos, se dejó caer justo a su lado y se acurrucó en su pecho, estrujándola con todas sus fuerzas y depositando pequeños besos por su clavícula. María José cerró los ojos y dejó que la paz la invadiera mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos momentos mágicos estaban viviendo juntas desde que se habían reencontrado. No podía creerse la suerte que tenía, qué jodida maravilla era todo.

\- ¿Estuve bien? - susurró Paulina de repente, pillándola con la guardia baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo… Anoche. Que si lo hice bien… Contigo - se separó un poco de ella para poder encontrarse con su mirada, mostrándole que la suya estaba poseída por el apuro de atreverse a hacerle esa pregunta, que seguramente le estaba quemando por dentro. Porque su Paulina no soportaba no saber o no controlar algo, no concebía el estado de calma mental, no existía para ella. Por muy feliz que estuviese. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a interrogarla con la mirada -. Ya sabes.

\- ¿Volvemos a lo de morirnos de la vergüenza? - exclamó riendo, jamás entendería por qué de repente ese tipo de conversaciones le suponían tanto esfuerzo -. Ha sido increíble, Paulina. Deja de preocuparte por idioteces - se acercó a sus labios y los besó fugazmente -. Estuviste exquisita, ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Y todas las mejores son contigo. Me tienes loca - ella bajó la mirada sin poder contener una sonrisa sonrojada -. ¿Y yo? - le preguntó, fingiéndose inocente -. ¿Estuve bien?

\- ¡Ay, María José! ¿Cómo no? - la miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante semejante pregunta -. Tú siempre sabes cómo hacerla conmigo. O sea, yo ni me puedo aguantar de sonreír de lo feliz que me siento.

Las dos rieron al unísono, dejando escapar ese pequeño resquicio de duda que dejaba en el aire la posibilidad de que la otra no lo hubiese vivido de la misma manera. Funcionaban juntas, les iría bien. Podían volver a hacerse felices. Ya lo estaban haciendo, de hecho. Hasta un punto casi inimaginable. Estaban listas para enfrentarse de nuevo al Universo y a todo lo que les tuviese preparado, y a salir victoriosas de cada batalla. Porque ahora sabían que se tenían de manera incondicional y con una devoción absoluta. Como siempre fue, incluso en el silencio de la distancia. Nada se había perdido, su amor había salido intacto de la más dura de las guerras. Y allí estaban ellas, dispuestas a disfrutarlo como nunca, siendo exactamente quienes estaban destinadas a ser.

La tranquilidad que se palpaba en la habitación volvió pesados los párpados de Paulina, que con las suaves caricias de su acompañante dejó que su respiración aminorase el ritmo y se preparó para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Pau, te juro que mientras yo esté a tu lado no te va a faltar ni uno solo de todos los putos orgasmos que te mereces - murmuró María José, deseando que aún pudiese oír esa promesa que necesitaba decirle y que le quemaba por dentro -. Y espero poder quedarme a tu lado siempre - sintió que se removía entre sus brazos y sonrió al saber que había llegado a tiempo. Ella se tomó un minuto antes de responderle con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, dominado por el sueño que estaba a punto de ganarle la partida.

\- Te devuelvo la promesa, porque yo no quiero que te vuelvas a ir nunca.

\- ¿Hay trato entonces? - preguntó, besando su frente.

\- Trato - Paulina arrastraba las palabras, pero aún alcanzó a localizar a tientas su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos -. Te amo, María José.

\- ¿Y si empezamos a ponerlo en práctica ya mismo? - sugirió, sabiendo de antemano que su mujer estaba luchando por no quedarse dormida sobre ella.

\- ¿Que no me querías para que durmiese más? - exclamó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar convincente y lograr evitar una tentadora oferta, y pellizcó uno de sus dedos.

\- Por supuesto - rio y la apretó muy fuerte, no podía quererla más -. Descansa, Paulina. Nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Más tarde seguimos - la oyó murmurar justo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño de una vez por todas.

\- Claro - colocó cuidadosamente un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja y sonrió, embriagada por su cautivadora belleza -. Te amo, Paulina de la Mora. Te amo con locura - susurró, cerrando sus ojos también.

Se dejaron mecer por la paz que sentían, acunadas por la más pura de las alegrías, y se abandonaron al descanso que las dos tanto necesitaban, dentro de ese pedacito del mundo que estaba reservado sólo para ellas.

Ninguna sabía qué pasaría mañana. Ninguna sabía lo que iba a venir ni cómo. Llegarían guerras, de eso no tenían ninguna duda. Nada sería fácil y tendrían que ponerse a prueba todo el tiempo. Pero se habían elegido otra vez, y sólo por eso cualquier cosa merecería la pena. Porque fuese lo que fuese lo que les sucediese, podrían con ello. Porque estaban juntas. De nuevo. Y, sobre todo y ahora sí, preparadas para disfrutar de esa exclusiva e íntima, efímera pero inquebrantable, y de alguna forma eterna, porción de felicidad que la vida había decidido concederles, en la más maravillosa de las treguas que hubieran podido imaginar.

Y sería juntas.

De nuevo.

Juntas.

 

 

_ Déjame un minuto en ti. _

_ Siento que no puedo huir, y te juré que no iba a estar. _

_ Pero es que no he podido. _

_ No sin ti. _


End file.
